Vuelve a mí
by Canulita Pech
Summary: Candy y Terry se amaban, pero por un giro desafortunado del destino, se ven obligados a separarse. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren después de cinco años? Terryfic, ambientado a finales de los años 60's y principios de los 70's, para adultos.
1. Pequeño ángel blanco

¿Qué es lo que te detiene aquí? - Pensó Candy, al escuchar la propuesta que el director del hospital acababa de hacerle.

Candy llevaba dos años trabajando en el hospital Santa Juana, de Chicago, después de graduarse con honores, había obtenido una plaza para trabajar en ese hospital. Desde que Candy empezó a trabajar ahí, se había destacado de entre todas sus compañeras por la dedicación con que realizaba cada una de sus actividades, pero sobre todo, por su optimismo y su alegría, que contagiaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Candy había nacido en un pequeño poblado de Illinois, a orillas del Lago Michigan, su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña y ella, que no tenía más familiares, había sido mandada a un orfanato, Candy tenía 6 años en ese entonces. Los años pasaron y tal parecía que nadie quería adoptar a esa pequeña niña pecosa, ella vio con tristeza que todos sus compañeros se iban con sus nuevas familias, mientras que ella seguía viviendo ahí.

Cuando Candy cumplió 12 años, se dio cuenta que la única manera de salir de ese lugar, sería por sus propios medios. Ella enfocó todo su interés en los estudios, siempre se destacó por ser la mejor de su clase, nunca se dio el tiempo de divertirse, como lo hacían todos los chicos de su edad, mucho menos de tener novio. Su única motivación, durante su adolescencia, fue conseguir una beca para ir a estudiar enfermería en Chicago, y al final lo consiguió.

Cuando Candy terminó la preparatoria, se mudó a los dormitorios de la universidad de Chicago, ella compartía su habitación con Flanny, una chica muy malhumorada, que parecía disfrutar de hacerle la vida imposible. A pesar de los malos tratos recibidos por su compañera, durante los primeros años de la carrera, Candy siempre trató a Flanny con mucho respeto y tolerancia, cuando las dos terminaron sus estudios, se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Las dos estaban solas, así que se hicieron compañía durante sus últimos años en la universidad.

Al titularse, Flanny recibió una propuesta de trabajo de un hospital de Filadelfia y la aceptó. Candy se mudó a un pequeño departamento y siguió con su vida solitaria en Chicago, ella solo vivía para su trabajo. No era por falta de pretendientes que Candy estuviera sola, ella era realmente asediada por los hombres, tanto en el hospital, como fuera de él, pero hasta ese día, no había llegado el hombre que hiciera latir con fuerza su corazón.

Ese lunes, Candy se dirigió a su trabajo muy temprano, como todos los días, al entrar al hospital, saludó con una enorme sonrisa a todos sus compañeros y después se fue a su área de trabajo. Lucy, su compañera de turno, le dijo que el director deseaba verla, Candy suspendió por un momento sus labores y caminó hacia la oficina del director.

\- Buenos días Dr. Leonard, me dijo Lucy que usted quería hablar conmigo - Dijo Candy, mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

\- Así es Candy, pasa y siéntate, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Candy se sentó en una de las sillas colocadas enfrente del escritorio y esperó paciente a que el doctor Leonard comenzará a hablar.

\- Candy, nos están ofreciendo una beca para que una de nuestras enfermeras estudie una especialidad en técnicas quirúrgicas, en Londres. La primera persona en la que pensé, fuiste tú.

\- ¿En Londres?

\- Si, en el hospital San Bartolomé. Tendrías que mudarte a Londres por un año, allá se te daría hospedaje en los dormitorios del hospital. Estudiarías 4 horas por la mañana y trabajarías 4 horas por la tarde. Al terminar tus estudios, existe la posibilidad de que te quedes a trabajar definitivamente en ese hospital. Se te pagaría un salario significativo para apoyarte con tus gastos, si decides aceptar, tendrías que presentarte el próximo lunes.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué yo...?

Candy, eres una de nuestras mejores enfermeras, si no es que la mejor, he visto tu constancia y tu dedicación durante estos dos años. Sé bien que tú no desaprovecharías una oportunidad como ésta.

\- Yo... yo me siento muy halagada con su propuesta... Pero...

\- No me contestes nada ahorita, piénsalo bien y al final del turno ven a darme tu respuesta.

\- Está bien, si me disculpa, voy a regresar a mis labores. Ah, y una vez más, muchas gracias.

Mientras Candy salía de la oficina, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta "¿Qué es lo que te detiene aquí?" - Nada, nada me detiene aquí - Se respondió a sí misma.

Al terminar su turno, se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina del director - Dr. Leonard, ya tengo mi respuesta - Le dijo ella, cuando estuvo enfrente de él.

\- Y bien Candy, ¿Qué has pensado al respecto?

\- Acepto, acepto ir a Londres.

\- Muy bien Candy, hoy mismo hablaré al hospital para comunicarles que el próximo lunes te presentarás con ellos. El pasaje de avión, correrá por tu cuenta.

\- No tengo ningún problema con eso.

\- No es necesario que te presentes a trabajar esta semana, arregla todas tus cosas para tu viaje.

\- Gracias Dr. Leonard, por la confianza depositada en mí, le prometo que no le fallaré.

\- Lo sé Candy.

Esa semana, Candy se dedicó a empacar las pocas pertenencias que tenía; los últimos días, antes de su partida, se dedicó a pasear por Chicago, era la primera vez, desde que había llegado a ese lugar, que se daba el tiempo de conocer a fondo la ciudad.

El sábado, a las nueve de la noche, Candy tomo el avión que salía para Londres, varias horas de vuelo la separaban de su nuevo hogar, ella se sentía muy nerviosa, siempre había deseado conocer esa emblemática ciudad y ahora la vida le regalaba la oportunidad de poder hacerlo. Candy llegó a la capital de Inglaterra el domingo, a las 11 de la mañana, tomó un taxi saliendo del aeropuerto, y éste la llevó hasta el hospital San Bartolomé.

Una vez que estuvo en el hospital, se dirigió a la oficina del director, un señor de unos 60 años la recibió.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Candice White, soy enfermera y vengo en representación del hospital Santa Juana.

\- Ah, sí, la señorita White... Buenas tardes, yo soy el doctor Raymond Wise, director de este hospital, mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Candice - Le dijo él, extendiéndole su mano, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

El Dr. Raymond llamó a Mary, su asistente - Por favor Mary, lleve a la señorita Candy a los dormitorios y después, dele un recorrido por todo el hospital. Srta. Candy, no dude en comunicarme sobre cualquier duda o cosa que necesite, yo estaré encantado de poder ayudarla.

\- Muchas gracias, Dr. Wise.

Mary llevó a Candy hasta los dormitorios, al entrar a su habitación, ella se dio cuenta de que era muy pequeña, el cuarto solo contaba con una litera y dos pequeños burós, un ropero y un escritorio con una lámpara de mesa. Mary le informó que compartiría su habitación con otra becaria, que venía de un hospital de Nueva York. Después de que la asistente se fuera, Candy acomodó sus pertenencias y después salió a dar un breve paseo por los alrededores del hospital.

Antes de regresar al dormitorio, Candy pasó a una cafetería cercana a comer algo. Mientras cenaba, reflexionó sobre lo afortunada que era de poder mudarse a un lugar tan hermoso, después se prometió a sí misma que pondría todo su empeño para que al final de su pasantía, ella consiguiera una plaza en ese hospital.

Al día siguiente, Candy se presentó a su primera clase, todo lo que habló el profesor fue tan interesante, que el tiempo se le pasó volando. Una vez que terminó su clase, se dirigió con Beatrice Rigby, la jefa de enfermeras de ese hospital, para que ella le asignara su servicio. Cuando entró a la jefatura de enfermeras, se encontró con varias de sus nuevas compañeras hablando muy emocionadas sobre un paciente que había ingresado en la madrugada.

\- ¿De vedad se trata de su hijo? - Comentó una de ellas.

\- Sí, es él, no me queda la menor duda - Respondió otra enfermera.

\- Pero, ¿cómo fue que él vino a parar aquí?

\- Al parecer, estaba paseando con su novia a medianoche, cuando un sujeto intentó asaltarlos, él se puso a la defensiva y le dispararon en el pie.

\- Lo bueno es que fue en el pie y no en la cara...

\- Sí, ya sé, Terrence es todo un bombón, igual de guapo que su madre - Contestó una tercera enfermera.

\- Pues a mí me importa un carajo quién sea su madre, ese muchacho es un pelado, hoy en la mañana fui a atenderlo y se comportó cómo un verdadero idiota, le pediré a Beatrice que me cambié de servicio, no quiero tener que volver a lidiar con ese muchachito mimado y maleducado - Replicó una señora de unos 40 años.

\- ¿Creen que su madre venga a visitarlo?

\- No, no lo creo, Eleanor es una actriz muy ocupada y muy reconocida, no creo que se tome la molestia de venir aquí, además, su hijo no tiene nada grave.

\- Qué lástima, me hubiera gustado pedirle un autógrafo.

Las cuatro enfermeras dejaron de platicar cuando notaron la presencia de Candy en la habitación. Ellas la miraron de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir muy incómoda.

\- Buenas tardes, busco a la enfermera Beatrice Rigby, soy una de las becarias que viene de Estados Unidos.

\- Betty no está, pero no creo que tarde en regresar.

\- ¿Puedo esperarla aquí?

\- Sí, claro, si quieres puedes sentarte.

\- Gracias.

Las cuatro enfermeras salieron de la oficina, Candy espero cerca de diez minutos, antes de que Beatrice llegara.

\- Hola señorita, buenos días, yo soy Beatrice Rigby, me comentaron que me estabas buscando - Dijo Beatrice al entrar a la oficina.

\- Hola, buenos días, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Candice White, vengo a aprender técnicas quirúrgicas, por parte del hospital Santa Juana, en Chicago.

\- Ah, eres una de las becarias que viene de estados unidos, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, así es.

\- Muy bien, el día de hoy estarás en la sala de recuperación, junto con Grace. Acompáñame, te voy a presentar con ella.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia la sala de recuperación, Grace era justamente la mujer que, minutos antes, se había quejado de su paciente maleducado.

\- Grace, ella es Candice White, es una de las becarias norteamericanas, va a estar contigo esta semana. Enséñale lo que más puedas.

\- Si Betty, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella.

\- Gracias Grace.

Grace miró por un instante a Candy, después sonrió con un poco de malicia.

\- Candy, necesito que vayas al cuarto 301, y le tomes la temperatura y la presión al joven que se encuentra ahí. El recibió un disparo en su pie derecho, durante la madrugada de ayer. Necesito que lo ayudes a bañarse y después le hagas la curación de su herida. Por último, dosifica estos medicamentos a través de su suero.

\- Con gusto, señora Grace.

Candy se dirigió al cuarto indicado, entró sin hacer mucho ruido, pudo ver a un joven acostado en la camilla, él tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran cara de fastidio. Ella sacó su termómetro y caminó hacia su paciente.

\- ¿Otra vez viene a molestarme? ¿No fue suficiente con la tortura que me hizo pasar por la mañana? ¿Ahora que quiere? ¡Señora cara de cerdo!

Candy sonrió levemente al escuchar como el muchacho llamaba a Grace, sin decir una palabra, tomó su brazo y colocó el termómetro en su axila - Le juro que lo que menos quiero es incomodarlo, supongo que ya tiene suficientes molestias con la herida de su pie, pero si usted coopera conmigo, le prometo que terminaré con mi trabajo mucho antes de que usted se dé cuenta.

El muchacho, al darse cuenta de que el tono de voz que acababa de escuchar, no coincidía con el de la enfermera que lo había atendido en la mañana, abrió los ojos de par en par y contempló la más hermosa visión de toda su vida. Por un momento se preguntó si ya había muerto, porque ciertamente, la mujer que él tenía enfrente le parecía un verdadero ángel.

Ella era una chica de piel blanca y tersa, con unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color esmeralda, una nariz pequeña y respingada, sobre la cual posaban decenas de pecas, sus labios pequeños, pero carnosos, parecían querer invitarlo a besarlos. A pesar de que tenía el cabello amarrado, pudo ver que era rubia, su cuerpecito de gitana lo enloqueció por completo, era de estatura baja, pero tenía todo en su lugar, a través de su uniforme, pudo notar sus curvas bien pronunciadas. El muchacho tragó saliva y habló.

\- Discúlpame nunca quise ofenderte, es solo que pensé que se trataba de otra enfermera, una muy diferente a ti... Dijo él, con su perfecto acento inglés.

\- No se preocupe, en ningún momento me sentí ofendida por su comentario, sé bien que no tengo cara de cerdo...

El joven comenzó a reír al escuchar su respuesta, Candy notó que dos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Terry

Ella observó con detenimiento la cara de su paciente y se dio cuenta de que era un joven muy, pero muy guapo, él tenía el cabello ondulado, de color castaño, que le llegaba hasta la altura de su cuello, su piel pálida, contrastaba con el azul intenso de sus ojos, su nariz perfilada, armonizaba con el resto de su cara y sus labios grandes y bien definidos, eran como un imán para su vista.

Candy retiró el termómetro y vio que el joven tenía una temperatura corporal normal, luego hizo las anotaciones pertinentes - Me llamó Candice, pero puede decirme Candy – respondió ella, después tomó el tensiómetro, lo colocó en el brazo del joven y comenzó a medir su presión.

\- Mucho gusto Candy, mi nombre es Terrence, pero puedes decirme Terry.

\- Mucho gusto Terry.

\- ¿Por qué no me hablas de tú? Cuando me hablas de usted, me haces sentir como un viejo. Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó él de nuevo, mientras la recorría con la mirada, él hubiera jurado que su pequeño ángel blanco, no tenía más de 20 años.

\- 24, los acabo de cumplir en mayo.

Terry no pudo ocultar su asombro – Vaya, luces mucho más joven, yo también tengo 24 años, pero yo los cumplí en enero.

Cuando Candy terminó de medir su presión, guardo sus instrumentos y después se dirigió de nuevo hacia él - Muy bien Terry, ahora te voy a dar un rápido baño de esponja, espero que mañana ya te permitan levantarte, para que te puedas bañar en la regadera. Terry la miró con angustia, él tenía miedo de que si la bella enfermera lo tocaba, el no sería capaz de controlar sus deseos más primitivos.

Candy comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para el baño de Terry, una vez que todo estuvo listo, ella le retiró los vendajes de su pie y le ayudó a quitarse la bata, ella no pudo evitar observar su bien formado cuerpo, aunque había visto muchos hombres desnudos en su trabajo, era la primera vez que veía uno con una apariencia tan perfecta. Mientras Candy lo bañaba, Terry trató con todas sus fuerzas de poner su mente en blanco, lo que menos quería, era tener una erección enfrente de ella, él se sintió muy aliviado cuando ella terminó de bañarlo.

Antes de irse, Candy curó su herida y le puso sus medicamentos en el suero – Nos vemos mañana – Le dijo ella, antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿No vas a venir a verme en la noche?

\- No, yo solo estaré trabajando cuatro horas después del mediodía – Respondió Candy, después siguió caminando hasta la puerta.

\- Disculpa, ¿no sabes si alguien ha venido a verme?

\- Según esto, no se te tienen permitidas las visitas hasta el día de mañana.

\- Mmm, qué lástima, es horrible estar solo y encerrado en este lugar…

\- Adiós Terry, descansa – Dijo Candy y salió del cuarto.

\- Adiós Candy – Murmuró Terry, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el siguiente día, para volver a verla.


	2. Encuentros nocturnos

Durante toda la tarde, Terry no pudo dejar de pensar en su hermoso ángel blanco, aunque en un principio, él estaba bastante enojado por lo que le había sucedido, ahora veía las cosas con actitud positiva, después de todo, gracias a ese disparo, él había conocido a su encantadora enfermera.

La noche de su accidente, Terry había ido a un bar con Stear, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y con Paty, la novia de Stear. Terry y Stear, se conocían desde que eran unos niños, los padres de ambos, tenían sus respectivas villas en una pequeña ciudad de Escocia, donde vacacionaban cada verano. El resto del año, los dos estudiaban en el Real Colegio San Pablo, donde tenían habitaciones contiguas.

Fue en el colegio San Pablo donde Stear conoció a Paty, ellos iniciaron su noviazgo cuando tenían quince años, un mes atrás, habían celebrado su onceavo aniversario. Después de tantos años de relación, lo único que Paty deseaba, era que Stear le propusiera matrimonio de una vez por todas, mientras que lo único que Stear deseaba, era poder disfrutar su libertad un poco más de tiempo.

Una vez que salieron del bar, los tres caminaron por la avenida hacia el estacionamiento, Stear se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su cartera en la mesa, así que se regresó a buscarla. Terry y Paty lo esperaron en la esquina de la calle, los dos estaban platicando de cosas triviales, cuando vieron a un sujeto acercarse a ellos, él actuaba de manera muy sospechosa.

El hombre sacó su pistola y encañonó a Paty, después le dijo a Terry que le entregará todos sus artículos de valor, Terry no dudó en hacer lo que el ladrón le ordenaba. Cuando el hombre bajó la pistola para tomar el dinero, Terry intentó quitársela, ambos forcejearon por varios minutos, hasta que, accidentalmente, la pistola se disparó justo en el pie de Terry.

El ladrón se asustó y salió corriendo, en ese momento, Paty comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Stear escuchó el disparo y los gritos de Paty, asustado, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos, al ver a su amigo sangrando, él corrió hacia un teléfono público para pedir una ambulancia. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Paty se subió con Terry y lo acompaño hasta el hospital. Antes de que metieran a Terry a la sala de urgencias, la enfermera le preguntó a Paty que cuál era su parentesco con él, ella dijo que era su novia.

Esa misma tarde, Candy se quedó trabajando más tiempo del que debía, a las seis de la tarde se despidió de su compañera del turno vespertino y se fue a los dormitorios, al llegar a su cuarto, se metió directamente a la ducha y se dio un baño rápido, después tomó una pequeña siesta. Ella se levantó a las 8 de la noche, tenía mucha hambre, así que fue a la misma cafetería de la noche anterior a comer algo, por un momento recordó a Terry, supuso que él debía sentirse muy solo en ese cuarto.

Candy llamó al mesero y le pidió dos hamburguesas para llevar, una vez que le dieron su pedido, regresó al hospital y entró a los dormitorios, se escabulló en la sala de recuperación sin ser vista y antes de llegar a la habitación 301, miró hacia todos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca. Después de unos segundos, se decidió a entrar.

\- Buenas noches Terry - Le dijo a su paciente, una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación.

Terry estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, al oír la dulce voz de Candy, abrió los ojos rápidamente. Él vio a Candy recargada en la puerta y le sonrió, ella lucía mucho más hermosa que en la mañana, si es que eso era posible.

Candy llevaba puesto un suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga, un pantalón acampanado de color azul y unas bonitas zapatillas que combinaban con su suéter. Ella traía suelto su hermoso cabello rizado, el cual le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, lo llevaba adornado con una ballerina floreada.

\- Hola Candy, qué sorpresa verte aquí, a esta hora...

\- Me acordé de que estabas solo y decidí hacerte compañía, te traje algo de cenar, sé lo mala que puede ser la comida de un hospital.

Terry no podía dejar de sonreír, él veía a Candy con fascinación - Muchas gracias Candy - Le respondió.

\- De nada.

Candy le entregó a Terry su hamburguesa y después se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la camilla. Ambos comenzaron a platicar.

\- ¿De dónde eres Candy? Tú acento es... diferente... - Preguntó Terry.

\- Soy norteamericana, vengo de Chicago.

\- Ah, qué bien, mi madre también es norteamericana, pero ella nació en Nueva York.

\- Yo nunca he ido a esa ciudad, pero dicen que es hermosa.

\- Yo solo he ido un par de veces, pero para serte sincero, prefiero vivir aquí.

\- ¿Tú naciste aquí?

\- Sí, aunque pasé casi toda mi niñez en Escocia. Pero dime, ¿qué te trajo hasta Londres?

\- Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar técnicas quirúrgicas en éste hospital. Voy a estudiar y trabajar por un año, si logró sobresalir de entre todas las becarias, tal vez consiga una plaza de trabajo aquí.

\- Rogaré para que así sea - Contestó Terry sin pensar, al darse cuenta de su respuesta, se puso completamente rojo.

\- Gracias, que lindo - Le respondió ella sonriendo.

En ese momento, Candy escuchó que alguien se acercaba, rápidamente se levantó del sillón y corrió a esconderse en el baño. Terry solo tuvo tiempo de esconder su hamburguesa debajo de la sábana, antes de que la enfermera del turno de la noche llegara.

La enfermera entró sin decir una palabra, administró algunos medicamentos en el suero de Terry y después se dio la vuelta, antes de salir, observó cuidadosamente a su paciente.

\- ¿Soy yo, o el cuarto huele a hamburguesa? - Le preguntó ella.

\- Yo no… percibo ningún olor - Respondió Terry.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, segundos después, la enfermera salió de la habitación. Candy salió del baño un par de minutos después.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, si me descubren aquí y se dan cuenta de que te traje comida, me puede ir muy mal. Nos vemos mañana - Dijo Candy.

\- Hasta mañana Candy, que descanses. Ah, y muchas gracias por la hamburguesa, está muy rica.

\- Hasta mañana... Descansa.

Candy salió con cuidado y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio, se cambió de ropa y se durmió, esa noche soñó con Terry. A la mañana siguiente, Candy se fue muy temprano, a su clase matutina, una vez más, el tiempo se le pasó volando, al salir de sus clases, fue a visitar a su paciente favorito, él la esperaba con impaciencia. Al verla entrar, Terry sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero no pudo, parecía que los músculos de su cara se negaban a obedecerle.

\- Buenos días Terry - Le dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien y tú... ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

\- Excelente.

\- Al parecer, hoy si se te van a permitir las visitas.

\- Que bien, aunque bueno, gracias a ti, ya no me siento tan solo... - Le dijo él, guiñándole el ojo, Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ella iba a sacar su termómetro para tomar la temperatura de Terry, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe, una joven regordeta de cabello castaño y con lentes, entró rápidamente.

\- Eres un cabeza dura, un inconsciente, por poco haces que me muera del susto, no sabes cómo te odio...

La chica abrazó a Terry y comenzó a besar su mejilla, Candy se preguntó si ella era su novia, recordaba que el día que sus compañeras hablaban de Terry, una de ellas mencionó que él iba acompañado de su novia, cuando ocurrió el accidente. Candy se le quedó viendo a la chica por un momento, aunque era simpática, definitivamente desentonaba con él.

\- Tranquila Paty - Le respondió él, apartándola rápidamente, no quería que su hermosa enfermera malinterpretara la situación.

Paty lo miró confundida, Terry y ella eran muy buenos amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo y él siempre aceptaba con gusto todos sus mimos. Al alzar la mirada, Paty vio a Candy observándola, ella pudo notar que Candy era una mujer muy guapa y entendió por qué Terry había actuado de esa manera con ella.

Al saberse descubierta, Candy se volteó rápidamente, luego siguió buscando su termómetro y se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado afuera, caminó hacia la puerta y cuando iba a salir de la habitación, se topó con otro muchacho. Él era un joven de cabello negro y corto, a pesar de traer puestos unos anteojos bastante gruesos, se notaba que tenía unos bellos ojos color café claro, él le sonrió dulcemente.

Candy se movió a un lado para poder pasar, él también se movió hacia el mismo lugar, Candy se movió en sentido contrario y él la imitó sin querer.

\- ¿Bailamos? - Le preguntó ella.

El joven se sonrojó completamente y se apartó para que Candy pudiera pasar, después volteó a ver a Terry y, aprovechando que Paty estaba distraída, le hizo una seña dándole a entender que Candy era muy guapa, Terry asintió con la cabeza. Candy regresó a los pocos minutos y se acercó a Terry para colocarle el termómetro, mientras lo hacía, el joven de lentes no la perdía de vista. Paty se dio cuenta de la forma en que su novio miraba a la enfermera y decidió intervenir.

\- Stear, mi amor, ¿por qué no vienes aquí conmigo? - Le dijo ella, Stear despertó de su trance y se acercó a su celosa novia.

Algunos minutos después, un tercer joven entró a la habitación, él era bastante guapo, tenía el cabello castaño claro, el cual le llegaba a la altura de su cuello y sus ojos eran color miel. El joven lucía muy elegante, además de que olía muy bien.

\- Vaya Grandchester, siempre sospeché que eras un idiota, pero antier me demostraste que en verdad lo eres...

\- Púdrete Archie...

\- "Pudrete Archie" - Dijo el joven elegante, burlándose de Terry -El único que se iba a pudrir aquí, eras tú, si esa bala en lugar de haber caído en tu pie, hubiera caído en otra parte de tu cuerpo. Ya no sé si eres valiente o estúpido.

Terry le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio y Archie lo imitó.

Archie era el hermano menor de Stear y también era un gran amigo de Terry. Él tenía la misma edad que Terry y disfrutaba enormemente de hacerlo enojar. Aunque Archie nunca se atrevería a admitirlo públicamente, él quería a Terry como si fuera su hermano, ya que los tres habían crecido juntos.

Terry, Archie y Stear, compartían un departamento muy cerca del hospital. La noche en que le dispararon a Terry, Archie se encontraba teniendo relaciones con una de sus muchas conquistas, cuando Stear le habló y le contó del accidente, Archie despachó a su acompañante y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hospital, donde esperó por horas, junto con su hermano y Paty, por alguna noticia de su amigo.

La belleza de Candy no pasó desapercibida para el elegante joven, ella se encontraba tomando la presión de Terry. Él comenzó a observarla fijamente, como si la estuviera desnudando con la mirada, Candy se dio cuenta y se sintió muy incómoda.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera? – Le ordenó Candy a Archie.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Respondió él.

\- Que si puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera...

Archie se sintió apenado – Discúlpame, nunca quise incomodarte, es solo que eres muy hermosa.

\- Te agradezco el cumplido, pero por favor, no vuelvas a mirarme así - Le dijo ella, después siguió trabajando sin prestar mucha atención a los amigos de Terry.

\- Intenté localizar a tu mamá, pero nunca me contestaron en la villa, ni tampoco en su departamento – Le dijo Stear a Terry.

\- Mis padres están de viaje, en un crucero por el caribe y no van a regresar hasta dentro de dos meses, cuando empiece la nueva obra de teatro de mi madre. Para cuando ellos vuelvan, yo ya voy a estar caminando como antes.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Se me había olvidado comentártelo, de hecho el día que se fueron, me dijeron que te mandaban saludos.

Una vez que Candy terminó de curar la herida de Terry, salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Terry aprovechó para hablar con Archie.

\- Sí que eres depravado Cornwell, como se te ocurrió mirarla de esa manera tan obscena - Le dijo Terry.

\- ¿No me vas a negar que esa nena está guapísima?

\- No lo niego, pero no por eso voy a violarla con la mirada.

Archie comenzó a reír - Bueno, no importa, no creo volver a verla en mi vida.

Una vez que sus amigos se fueron, Terry esperó a que Candy regresara, antes de que ella se fuera a los dormitorios, pasó a despedirse de Terry.

\- Ya me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana – Le dijo Candy.

\- Pensé que tal vez podrías venir en la noche, a hacerme compañía, como ayer…

\- Me gustaría, pero es muy riesgoso.

\- Después de las 11, ninguna enfermera viene a verme.

Candy comenzó a reír – Sí, pero después de las once, yo ya estoy dormida, ya que tengo que levantarme a las 5 de la mañana.

Terry agachó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

\- Veré si puedo escabullirme un rato, pero no te prometo nada – Le dijo Candy.

Terry volvió a sonreír – Gracias Candy.

Después de despedirse de Terry, Candy se fue a su cuarto y se durmió, se levantó a las nueve de la noche y fue rápido a la cafetería por algo de comer, ya que sabía que el restaurante cerraba a las diez, volvió a pedir comida para dos y se regresó de nuevo a su cuarto. Ella se metió a bañar, después se vistió y se puso un vestido corto, sobre el cual colocó un pequeño suéter. Cuando dieron las once, se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de Terry, él la esperaba despierto.

Una vez más, el quedó fascinado con la visión que tenía enfrente de él, esta vez, Candy tenía el cabello sujetado en una trenza, la cual adornó con una flor, que puso casi al lado de su oreja. El vestido que traía puesto, dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, de no ser porque estaba incapacitado, Terry se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella en ese mismo instante.

Después de que Candy le entregara su comida a Terry, los dos platicaron por casi dos horas, Candy le habló sobre su vida en América, le dijo que era huérfana y le contó lo mucho que había tenido que esforzarse para poder salir del orfanato y superarse. Terry sintió mucha admiración por ella y un poco de vergüenza por él, ya que él nunca había tenido que esforzarse por nada en la vida, todo le había sido entregado en charola de plata.

Richard Grandchester, el padre de Terry, era un hombre de negocios muy importante en Londres, en uno de sus viajes a Nueva York, había conocido a Eleanor Baker, una actriz principiante que soñaba con ser famosa. Los dos se enamoraron y pocos meses después se casaron. Richard se llevó a Eleanor a vivir a Londres, donde impulsó la carrera de ella, convirtiéndola en una de las actrices de teatro más reconocidas de Inglaterra.

Terry nació algunos años después, su infancia había sido bastante solitaria, su madre salía de gira con frecuencia y su padre salía de viaje de negocios varias veces al mes. Terry siempre se quedaba en la villa escocesa al cuidado de los sirvientes.

Candy miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era la una de la madrugada – Ya es hora de irme, es tarde y ni siquiera sentí como se nos pasó el tiempo.

\- El tiempo se pasa volando cuando tienes una buena compañía… - Respondió Terry, mientras rozaba levemente la mano de Candy con sus dedos. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer, fue tomar sus cosas y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, llegando a su cuarto, Candy se avergonzó de su estúpida reacción.

Sus encuentros nocturnos continuaron hasta que dieron de alta a Terry, casi una semana después de haber ingresado al hospital. Un día antes de que él se fuera, Los dos se quedaron platicando hasta la madrugada, ambos podían sentir en su corazón, como crecía una nueva ilusión.

* * *

 **CHICAS LINDAS, MUCHAS GANAS POR RECIBIR TAN BIEN MI NUEVO FIC, CUANDO TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR "SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO", PENSÉ EN SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO AL FINAL ME DECIDÍ POR "EL SECRETO DE PRISCILLA"**

 **EN ESTE FIC, CANDY VA A TENER UNA PERSONALIDAD UN POCO DIFERENTE A LA QUE HA TENIDO EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, AL IGUAL QUE STEAR, QUE JUGARÁ UN PAPEL MUY IMPORTANTE EN TODA LA TRAMA Y AL FINAL DARÁ MUCHAS SORPRESAS… LAMENTO NO PODER COMENTARLES MÁS, YA POCO A POCO VERÁN A QUE ME REFIERO.**

 **YO SÉ QUE NO LES HE CONTESTADO SUS COMENTARIOS DE "EL SECRETO DE PRISCILLA", EN UNOS DOS DÍAS, PLANEO HACER UNA HOJA DE AGRADECIMIENTOS COMO LO HICE CON MI HISTORIA ANTERIOR. LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS Y LES MANDO UN SALUDO MUY AFECTUOSO.**

 **GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS… :)**


	3. Dulce despedida

El domingo, Candy llegó a su cuarto casi a las seis de la mañana, ella solo se quitó los zapatos y después se aventó en la cama, quedándose dormida de inmediato. Ella había pasado toda la noche platicando con su guapo paciente, ya que en unas horas, él sería dado de alta. Candy despertó casi a la una de la tarde, recordó que había quedado de ir a despedirse de Terry a las nueve, rápidamente se puso su uniforme y se dirigió a la habitación de él, pero la encontró vacía.

Esa tarde, Candy no salió del dormitorio más que para ir a comer, era su día de descanso y quería aprovechar para repasar todo lo que había aprendido en sus clases de la semana. Ella no había podido estudiar como debía por ir a hacerle compañía a Terry durante las noches, pero ahora que él no estaba, Candy pensaba retomar sus estudios, después de todo, para eso había ido a Londres.

La semana siguiente, Candy no tuvo ninguna noticia de Terry, ella se sintió un poco decepcionada, aunque ella estaba consciente de tal vez no volvería a verlo cuando él saliera del hospital, ella tenía la esperanza de que los dos pudieran continuar con su amistad fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Brenda, la compañera de cuarto de Candy, llegó esa misma semana, debido a problemas personales, no había podido llegar en la fecha prevista. Ella era una chica bastante fiestera y Candy se sorprendió mucho de que la hubieran mandado en representación del hospital de Nueva York. Brenda iba a tener el horario de la tarde, por lo que casi no tendría contacto con Candy.

Tres semanas después de su llegada a Londres, en una tarde cualquiera, Candy se dirigió a su cafetería predilecta, igual que todas los días. Ella llevaba su mochila en los hombros y cargaba un enorme libro de medicina, que el doctor Raymond le había prestado. Candy planeaba estudiar en la cafetería mientras cenaba, en los últimos días, solo entraba a su habitación para dormir.

Brenda se había convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Candy, ella era bastante desordenada, siempre dejaba su ropa sucia tirada por toda la habitación, además de que nunca recogía la basura, ni hacía el más mínimo intento por escombrar el cuarto. Hasta ese momento, Candy se había encargado de limpiar por Brenda, pero ya se había cansado de hacerlo, así que decidió que pasaría el menor tiempo posible en el dormitorio, para no tener que ver el desorden que ahí reinaba. También había pensado seriamente en buscar un pequeño departamento para mudarse ella sola.

Una vez que Candy entró a la cafetería, se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, en lo que ella esperaba por el mesero, sacó su libreta de apuntes de la mochila y abrió su enorme libro, rápidamente comenzó a hacer varias anotaciones. Mientras escribía, sintió que alguien se había quedado parado al lado de ella, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de su antiguo paciente.

\- ¡Terry! – Exclamó ella, sin poder ocultar su alegría.

\- Hola Candy, me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

\- Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí…

\- ¿Cómo crees que iba a olvidarme de ti? Si tú has sido la mejor enfermera que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Candy sonrió ante su comentario.

\- Si no vine a verte antes, fue porque no pude. Paty, mi amiga, me tenía enclaustrado en el departamento, no me dejó salir hasta que mi pie estuvo completamente curado.

Terry no mentía, Patricia se había ofrecido a cuidarlo en lo que él terminaba de recuperarse, en más de una ocasión, Terry estuvo a punto de salir del departamento para ir a ver a Candy, pero Paty no se lo permitió, le dijo que no lo dejaría poner un pie afuera del edificio, hasta que la herida de su pie no estuviera completamente cerrada.

\- He pensado en ti todos estos días… Recordé que me habías dicho que te gustaba cenar en esta cafetería, así que decidí venir a buscarte, de hecho, ya llevaba una hora esperándote, cuando te vi entrar, no sabes cómo me alegra volver a verte.

\- A mí también me da gusto volver a verte… - Le respondió Candy, ligeramente apenada - Pero siéntate, no te quedes ahí parado.

Terry se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, por un momento se quedó observando el enorme libro que Candy tenía enfrente de ella – Vaya, ese libro sí que es grande – Dijo él.

\- Los libros de medicina suelen ser muy grandes – Respondió Candy, después cerró el libro e intentó ponerlo en la silla que tenía al lado de ella, debido su peso, éste se le cayó de las manos, haciendo un ruido enorme. Terry se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y ayudó a Candy a acomodar el libro en la silla.

\- ¿Y por qué vienes hasta acá, cargando semejante peso? Cuando te vi entrar, pensé que te ibas a ir hacia adelante con todo y libro… - Dijo él bromeando.

\- La verdad es que no quiero estar en mi cuarto, mi compañera es muy desordenada y ya me cansé de limpiar sus porquerías. En mi próximo descanso, voy a buscar un departamento fuera del hospital.

\- Ya veo, tal vez yo pueda acompañarte, conozco muy bien esta zona, de hecho vivo muy cerca de aquí.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, de verdad, también podría darte un recorrido por la ciudad, claro, si tú quieres…

\- Eso sería magnífico, hasta el momento solo he podido conocer los alrededores del hospital.

\- Bueno, entonces tenemos una cita el próximo domingo.

Candy lo miró confundida, la palabra "cita" la asustaba un poco. Terry se dio cuenta y decidió rectificar la oración anterior.

\- Sí, tu sabes, una cita para que puedas encontrar tu departamento – Dijo él, tartamudeando un poco.

Los dos permanecieron en la cafetería por casi dos horas, cuando el mesero les llevó la cuenta, Terry se ofreció a pagarla.

\- Tú ya me invitaste bastantes veces la cena – Le dijo él, rechazando el dinero que ella trataba de darle.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, el ambiente estaba bastante frío, mientras los dos estaban cenando dentro de la cafetería, afuera había llovido por un espacio de media hora. Candy se frotó los brazos, ella solo llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga en color blanco y una pequeña falda tableada en corte "A", de color café; lo único que protegía a Candy del frio, eran sus botas, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Terry se dio cuenta y se quitó su gabardina para dársela a Candy, ella la aceptó gustosa y agradeció el gesto.

Terry le ayudó a Candy a llevar el pesado libro hasta el hospital, al llegar a la entrada de los dormitorios, se lo entregó y después los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, aunque ciertamente, Terry se moría por darle ese beso en la boca.

Cuando el domingo llegó, Candy estaba muy emocionada, sacó toda su ropa del ropero para escoger la que mejor le quedara, al final se decidió por un vestido amarillo con estampado de flores, una vez más dejó su cabello suelto y puso una banda blanca sobre su frente. Los dos quedaron de verse a las 10, ella salió cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada, para su sorpresa, Terry ya la estaba esperando afuera.

\- Que bonita te ves hoy – Le dijo él al verla.

\- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien…

Los dos se saludaron con otro beso en la mejilla, Terry le entregó una rosa a Candy, ella no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, después de todo, esa era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba una. Terry llevó a Candy hasta su coche, ella se impresionó bastante al ver que era un Ferrari de color rojo, a pesar de su sorpresa, no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Él le abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que ella se sentara, después se subió al carro y condujo hasta unos departamentos que estaban cerca de ahí.

\- Creo que no te lo dije, pero estoy buscando un departamento que sea económico, no me pagan mucho en el hospital, así que no podría gastar en una renta elevada – Dijo Candy.

\- Creo que los departamentos a los que vamos no son muy caros.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, Candy pidió informes con la administradora del lugar, ella le enseñó el departamento, pero a Candy no le agradó, ya que se veía sucio y descuidado. Ella le hizo un gesto de desagrado a Terry y minutos después salieron del lugar. Recorrieron más de cinco lugares diferentes sin mucho éxito, hasta que al final, llegaron a unos pequeños departamentos ubicados a unas cuatro calles del hospital.

Desde el momento en que entraron, Candy se quedó maravillada con el lugar, era pequeño, pero todo estaba limpio y ordenado, además de que estaba amueblado y muy bien decorado. Mientras Candy recorría la habitación, Terry le preguntó al administrador el precio de la renta, cuando el administrador se lo dijo, él se dio cuenta que estaba muy por encima del presupuesto de Candy, antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, Terry le pidió al administrador que le hiciera un gran favor.

\- Por favor Señor, dígale a la señorita que la renta es menor a lo que usted pide, yo le daré cada mes, el resto del dinero.

El administrador lo miró sorprendido, pero al final aceptó hacer lo que Terry le pedía. Candy también se asombró al saber el costo de la renta, ella pensó que era raro que un departamento tan bonito, tuviera una renta tan barata. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Candy alquiló el departamento.

Una vez que salieron del edificio, Terry llevó a Candy a comer a un buen restaurante de la ciudad y después la llevó a conocer el Big Ben.

\- Si quieres, al rato puedo ayudarte a que pases tus cosas al nuevo departamento – Le dijo él, mientras veían la torre del reloj.

\- No gracias, todavía tengo que llegar a empacar todo, además quiero avisarle al director que me voy a mudar fuera de los dormitorios, antes de salirme de ahí.

\- Entonces paso por ti mañana, a las 6 de la tarde, ¿te parece?

Candy dudó por un momento, le asustaba tener tanta cercanía con Terry, esa era la primera vez que permitía que un hombre se aproximara tanto a ella y a pesar de que él le gustaba mucho, sentía miedo. Al final dejó a un lado sus temores y decidió aceptar - Sí, está bien…

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a mi departamento? Mis amigos se encuentran ahí reunidos, me gustaría que los conocieras mejor.

\- No creo, tengo que ir a… repasar mis apuntes – Respondió Candy rápidamente, lo cierto era que la sola idea de convivir con sus amigos, la ponía nerviosa.

\- Vamos, es tu descanso, solo será un rato. No todo en la vida es estudiar…

\- Esta bien, pero solo un rato…

Los dos llegaron al departamento de Terry a las 5 de la tarde, al entrar, vieron a Stear, Paty y Archie sentados en la sala, ellos estaban escuchando un disco de Jimmy Hendrix y fumando un porro de marihuana. Los tres amigos se sorprendieron mucho al ver entrar a Candy, Terry nunca había llevado a ninguna chica al departamento, al menos no a convivir con ellos.

Stear, que se encontraba fumando en ese momento, comenzó a toser como loco de la impresión de volver a ver a su chica de ensueño. Archie se sintió profundamente apenado, aún recordaba el vergonzoso incidente que había tenido con la guapa enfermera en el hospital, nunca pensó que volvería a verla y menos en su departamento. Paty se dio cuenta de la reacción que la chica pecosa causaba en su novio, pero decidió no hacer un drama de eso, de cualquier forma, era más que obvio que Terry ya le había echado el ojo y eso era un impedimento grande para que Stear tratara de acercarse a ella.

\- Vaya Terry, que sorpresa, de haber sabido que traerías visitas, hubiéramos ordenado un poco el departamento – Dijo Paty.

\- Ni yo mismo lo sabía… – Respondió Terry.

Stear se levantó rápidamente del sofá y comenzó a recoger el tiradero que había en la mesita de centro, Archie hizo lo mismo con las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

\- ¿Y no nos vas a presentar a tu…. Amiga? – Preguntó Paty.

\- Ah, sí, perdón. Chicos les presento a Candy, no sé si la recuerden, ella es la enfermera que me atendió mientras estuve en el hospital. Candy, te presento a Stear, Archie y Paty, ellos son mis mejores amigos.

Candy se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, los dos chicos le sonreían idiotizados, mientras que Paty la miraba con mucha curiosidad, sabía que ella tenía que ser muy especial para que Terry se atreviera a presentarla con ellos.

\- Siéntate Candy, disculpa el desorden, no imaginábamos que vendrías – Le dijo Stear.

\- ¿Gustas tomar algo? – Le preguntó Archie.

\- Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Stear le ofreció el porro a Candy, ella lo rechazó.

\- No gracias, no fumo y menos marihuana.

Stear le pasó el cigarro a Terry y él le dio una fuerte fumada, Candy lo miró sorprendida, si bien sabía que todo mundo fumaba marihuana, nunca pensó que él también lo hiciera.

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza? – Le preguntó Paty.

\- No gracias, tampoco bebo.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? – Le preguntó Archie.

\- De Estados Unidos, de la ciudad de Chicago, para ser precisa.

\- Nosotros vamos a ir a Estados Unidos el próximo mes, al festival de Woodstock, cerca de Nueva York, si quieres, podrías venir con nosotros – Dijo Paty.

\- Aunque quisiera, no podría, tengo que estudiar y trabajar en el hospital, además no creo que me den días libres por el momento.

\- ¿Y tus padres viven en Chicago? – Preguntó Stear.

\- No, yo soy huérfana, de hecho crecí en un orfanato.

\- Lo siento, yo no lo sabía…

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, no es algo que me avergüence, al contrario, es para mí un orgullo decir que gracias a mi esfuerzo, he podido llegar hasta donde estoy ahora.

Los tres amigos se miraron sorprendidos, por sus cabezas pasó la misma pregunta, ¿cómo era posible que Terry se hubiera decidido a salir con una chica tan diferente a él?

\- Eso me parece muy bien, es admirable que una mujer como tú, haya llegado tan lejos. Yo siempre he defendido el papel de la mujer en la sociedad, hace poco participé en una marcha en favor de nuestros derechos, tal vez podías acompañarme la próxima vez – Dijo Paty.

\- Yo te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras, la última vez que acompañé a mi amiga a una de sus manifestaciones, terminé detenido por más de 12 horas – Replicó Terry.

Stear y Archie comenzaron a reír. Paty era una fiel defensora de los derechos humanos y animales, pero por alguna razón, que ninguno de ellos se explicaba, siempre que Paty iba a apoyar en alguna protesta, algo salía mal.

\- Yo solo me defendí de ese policía, pero como siempre, él abusó su poder para arrestarnos – Contestó Paty.

\- No le creas – Le murmuró Terry a Candy, ella se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¿Ustedes son novios? – Le preguntó Candy a la pareja que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

\- Sí, somos novios, llevamos varios años juntos – Respondió ella.

\- Ellos llevan once años de noviazgo – Dijo Terry.

\- ¡Ellos son novios desde que iban en el jardín de niños!... ¡Y aun no se casan! – Exclamó Archie y después soltó una fuerte carcajada, producto de su estado de pachequez.

Terry también comenzó a reír, no tanto por el comentario de su amigo, sino la forma en que él reía. Paty los miró furiosa, ese era un tema que a ella realmente le afectaba, sobre todo porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Stear todavía no se decidía a hacerla su esposa, y a sus 26 años, Paty comenzaba a sentirse quedada.

\- Son unos idiotas – Les respondió y después se fue a la cocina, Candy pudo ver que ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, a los pocos segundos, Stear la siguió.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, hemos abierto la caja de pandora y aquí va a arder Troya – Dijo Archie aun riendo.

\- Cornwell, por primera vez en la vida, creo que tienes toda la razón, ni loco me quedo a escuchar como esos dos comienzan a pelear - Terry tomó de la mano a Candy y la llevó hasta la puerta, ella solo alcanzó a despedirse rápidamente de Archie.

\- ¿Y por qué van a pelear tus amigos? – Preguntó Candy, mientras se dirigían al auto.

\- Porque Paty ya quiere casarse, pero Stear todavía no se siente listo y lleva más de dos años dándole largas con todo ese asunto del matrimonio. Archie ya sabe que ese tema no se toca en el departamento, pero el muy idiota no se pudo aguantar las ganas de hacer ese estúpido comentario. Ahora los dos van a discutir por horas el futuro de su relación…

Terry acompañó a Candy al hospital, los dos se quedaron parados afuera de los dormitorios por algunos minutos, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besarla, ella deseaba poder estar con él un poco más de tiempo.

\- Entonces, ¿te veo mañana a las 6? – Le preguntó Terry a Candy, mientras tomaba un pequeño mechón se su rubia cabellera y jugaba con él.

\- Sí, nos vemos mañana…

Terry se acercó a Candy para besarla, ya no podía seguir aguantando esas enormes ganas de sentir sus labios, Candy se sintió asustada y dio un paso atrás, él la miró extrañado, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran, así que decidió intentarlo una vez más. Él puso su mano sobre la nuca de ella y se acercó nuevamente, esta vez, ella no opuso resistencia.

Terry comenzó a besarla tiernamente, mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía besar, eso lo sorprendió bastante, nunca imaginó que una chica tan hermosa como ella, jamás hubiera sido besada antes de ese día. Terry comenzó a besarla con calma, pensó que si ese era el primer beso de Candy, él tendría que hacerlo muy especial para ella.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Candy se metió rápidamente a los dormitorios, se sentía demasiado apenada como para ver a Terry directamente a los ojos. Mientras ella se dirigía a su cuarto, se sintio como si estuviera flotando por las nubes, el solo hecho de recordar lo que había pasado, hacía que se le dibujara una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y que se le enchinara la piel. Cuando Candy entró a la habitación, se acostó en la cama a pensar en esa dulce despedida, tal parecía que la emoción de su primer beso, no pasaría en toda la noche.


	4. Una segunda oportunidad

Después de besar a Candy, Terry solo vio como ella se alejaba de él y rápidamente se introducía a los dormitorios, ni siquiera había podido detenerla, pensó que le hubiera gustado quedarse con ella un poco más de tiempo, pero al parecer su hermoso ángel no pensaba igual que él. Terry se sintió inmensamente afortunado, porque de entre tantos hombres, él había sido el primero en besar esos hermosos labios.

Cuando él se dirigía a su departamento, no pudo evitar recordar su época de adolescencia, así como su primer beso. Él tenía 15 años cuando besó a Luisa por primera vez, Luisa era amiga de Paty y también era 2 años mayor que Terry. Paty los había presentado en el festival de la primavera que el Colegio San Pablo hacía cada año, durante la fiesta, los dos se la habían pasado bailando y platicando, al llegar la noche, mientras todos estaban en el patio observando la fogata que las hermanas prendían al terminar el festival, ambos se habían escabullido entre el bosque para quedarse solos.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejados de todo, los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, a pesar de su inexperiencia, Terry encaró la situación lo mejor posible. Algunos minutos después, los dos se habían despojado de sus ropas y habían iniciado la primera exploración de sus cuerpos. Aunque esa noche Terry no había llegado a tener intimidad con Luisa, él había recorrido con sus manos y con su boca, cada centímetro de piel de su compañera.

Algunas semanas después, él se las ingenió para visitar a Luisa por las noches, ella comenzó a dejar su ventana abierta, a fin de que Terry pudiera entrar por ahí. Al cabo de unos meses, los dos decidieron tener relaciones por primera vez, fue un encuentro breve, pero bastante placentero, al menos para Terry. Después de esa primer encuentro sexual, ambos se reunían todas las noches para desfogar sus más obscuros deseos. Luisa salió del colegio al cumplir 18 años y él no la volvió a ver jamás.

Terry sonrió al recordar esos candentes momentos en el Colegio San Pablo, por un momento se preguntó qué sería de su antigua compañera. Segundos después, el recuerdo de Luisa se opacó por completo con la imagen de Candy, ella realmente le interesaba y mucho, no solo por su físico, si no por su forma de ser.

A Terry realmente le había gustado como Candy se había dado a respetar frente a Archie y cómo se había mantenido firme a sus convicciones enfrente de sus amigos, el hecho de que ella no supiera besar, le dejaba muy en claro que no era el tipo de chica que salía con cualquier hombre, o mejor dicho, ella no había salido con ninguno, y eso, en el fondo de su corazón, lo hacía sentir muy especial.

Terry entró al departamento y se encontró con Stear y Archie, ambos lo esperaban ansiosos, querían saber con lujo de detalles, todo lo que había pasado entre él y su encantadora acompañante, pero para su sorpresa, esa noche no hubo sucios detalles que escuchar, Terry quería guardar para sí mismo, ese beso tan especial. Él se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró con seguro su puerta, no quería que nadie lo molestara, solo quería seguir soñando un poco más con ese hermoso ángel que le robaba el aliento.

Al otro día, Candy no pudo concentrarse ni en sus clases, ni en su trabajo, todos sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de Terry, lo único que ella deseaba, era que las horas se pasaran volando para poder verlo de nuevo. A las cuatro en punto, Candy se dirigió al dormitorio y comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias, después se metió a la ducha y se dio un baño rápido, al salir de la ducha, se vistió como de rayo y se maquilló levemente.

Al cinco para las seis, Candy salió de los dormitorios y vio que Terry ya la estaba esperando afuera del hospital. Se preguntó cómo debía actuar ante él, ellos aún no eran novios y ella no quería parecer demasiado emocionada, así que decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Candy se acercó hacia él y lo saludó de manera fría, Terry volteó a verla y rápidamente la jaló hacia él, sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Candy se dio cuenta, ella ya se encontraba entre sus brazos y sus labios se fundían con los de él.

Fue un beso mucho más intenso que el de la noche anterior, con una mano, Terry acariciaba el rostro de Candy, mientras que con la otra, presionaba su frágil cuerpo contra el de él. Ella rodeó el cuello de Terry con sus manos, mientras que se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo. Permanecieron unidos por varios minutos, al separarse, los dos se sonrieron.

\- Te extrañé – Le dijo Terry a Candy.

Ella colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry y después lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, él le respondió el abrazo de la misma manera.

\- Yo también te extrañé – Le contestó ella.

Terry alzó la barbilla de Candy y volvió a besarla por mucho más tiempo, cuando por fin se alejaron, ella lo guió hasta el dormitorio, para que la ayudara a sacar sus pertenencias. El director le había dado un permiso para que se lo mostrara al vigilante, así que éste no opuso resistencia. Al entrar a la habitación, Terry se asombró de lo pequeño que era el cuarto en que dormía Candy.

\- Este cuarto está muy… apretado. No entiendo cómo pueden permitirles vivir aquí, ¿y todavía tenías que compartirlo con otra persona?

\- Sí…

\- Que bueno que elegiste mudarte, en ese departamento estarás mucho más cómoda que aquí.

Terry acomodó todas las pertenencias de Candy en su carro y después la llevó a su nuevo departamento. Ella viviría en el tercer piso, así que entre los dos subieron todas las cosas, una vez que terminaron de acarrear, los dos se sentaron un momento en la pequeña sala.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿A qué se dedican tus amigos? A parte de beber y fumar marihuana…

Terry sonrió al escuchar a Candy – No creas que ellos se la pasan drogándose todos los días, es solo algo que hacemos de vez en cuando, para relajarnos.

\- ¿Ellos trabajan?

\- Sí, aunque lo hacen más como pasatiempo, que por necesidad.

Candy lo miró extrañada.

\- Ellos pertenecen a algunas de las familias más adineradas de Londres. El bisabuelo de Stear y Archie, era escocés, se fue a América a probar suerte y logró edificar muchos negocios en esas tierras, además de tomar el control de varios de los bancos de Estados Unidos. Fue su abuelo el que decidió regresar a Europa y aquí conoció a su abuela, donde, años después, tuvieron a su madre. Stear y Archie saben que al morir sus padres, toda la fortuna de la familia pasará a sus manos, aun así, Stear estudió administración de empresas en Oxford y se graduó con honores. Archie es un poco más relajado que Stear, pero él también terminó sus estudios en derecho, aunque claro, con menores calificaciones. Entre semana, los dos se encargan de supervisar los negocios que sus padres tienen en Londres, mientras que sus padres supervisan los que tienen en América. Stear, también suele ayudar a mi padre con la administración de su empresa, de vez en cuando va a su oficina, y se queda con él, dos o tres horas, por las tardes.

\- ¿Y Paty?

\- La familia de Paty es dueña de algunos de los viñedos más importantes del país, Paty es hija única, así que al igual que Stear y Archie, sabe que tarde o temprano todos los bienes de sus padres pasarán a ser suyos. Paty es maestra de una escuela pública, no le pagan mucho, pero ella realmente tiene vocación para la enseñanza. Ella ama estar con sus niños y cuando no está dando clases, está metida en alguna actividad benéfica o en alguna marcha de protesta social. Yo la quiero mucho, ella es como una hermana para mí, de hecho los tres son como mis hermanos.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, ¿a qué te dedicas tú?

\- Actualmente no me dedico a nada… - Respondió Terry, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado.

\- ¿No estudiaste?

\- Sí, estudie artes escénicas.

\- ¿Eres actor?

\- Lo era…

Candy miró a Terry confundida - ¿Cómo que lo eras?

\- Yo siempre quise ser actor, como mi madre, cuando salí del colegio, me dediqué de lleno a cumplir mi sueño, entré a varios cursos de actuación y me metí a varias obras estudiantiles. Mi madre me ayudó para que me dieran algunos papeles secundarios en las obras en las que ella actuaba, un par de años después, ella consiguió que me dieran un protagónico.

\- Y entonces… ¿por qué abandonaste la actuación?

\- Las críticas no fueron muy buenas conmigo, todos decían que no tenía talento y que solo había conseguido ese papel por las influencias de mi madre, las comparaciones entre ella y yo, no se hicieron esperar. Me sentí tan desilusionado, tan frustrado, que nunca más quise volver a pisar un escenario.

\- Tal vez debiste resistir un poco más, intentarlo de nuevo, demostrarles que estaban equivocados.

\- No tenía caso, hace mucho que dejé ese sueño atrás y no pienso retomarlo.

Candy observó el rostro de Terry, él parecía ser alguien muy decidido, ella no entendía cómo es que él se había dado por vencido tan rápido.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? – Preguntó Terry, en un intento por cambiar la conversación.

\- Sí, ya tengo hambre – Respondió ella.

Los dos fueron a la cafetería de siempre y se quedaron platicando por más de dos horas, después de cenar, Terry acompañó a Candy hasta su departamento.

\- Hay algo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde ayer y creo que es momento de decírtelo – Dijo Terry.

\- ¿Y qué es eso que quieres decirme?

\- Yo quisiera saber si tu… Si tú quisieras ser mi novia…

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la propuesta de Terry.

\- Me gustas Candy, me gustas muchísimo y no solo eso, me tienes pensando en ti, día y noche, desde que te conocí. Creo que eres especial y me gustaría que tuviéramos una relación formal.

\- Yo… no sé…

\- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿No te gusto para novio?

Candy comenzó a reír – Sí, si me gustas para novio…

\- ¿Entonces aceptas ser mi novia?

\- Sí, acepto.

Terry se acercó a Candy y se despidió de ella con un largo beso, quedaron de verse al día siguiente. Antes de irse a dormir, Candy acomodó todas sus pertenencias en el departamento y después se acostó pensando en él.

Las visitas diarias de Terry, se prolongaron durante los siguientes dos meses, Candy tuvo que planificar su horario vespertino, para poder ver a Terry y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Generalmente pasaba con él dos horas por las tardes y una vez que él se iba, se dedicaba de lleno a repasar sus apuntes de la mañana. Los domingos solían pasarlos juntos, algunas veces iban al departamento de Terry a convivir con los amigos de él, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ellos se hicieran amigos de ella.

Una tarde, mientras Candy caminaba hacia su departamento, vio un anuncio pegado en un poste, en el cual invitaban al público interesado, a realizar una audición para una película. Candy arrancó el anuncio y se lo llevó con ella, pensó en enseñárselo a Terry, ella estaba convencida de que él debía darle una segunda oportunidad a su sueño de ser actor. Cuando Terry llegó a verla, ella le enseñó el anuncio.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Es para ti, creo que deberías intentarlo una vez más.

\- Para empezar, yo deseaba ser actor de teatro, no de cine, además, ya te dije que la actuación ya quedó en el pasado para mí.

\- ¿Piensas pasar toda tu vida atenido a lo que te den tus padres? Pensé que eras mucho más ambicioso…

Terry la miró ligeramente molesto - ¿Y a ti que más te da si actúo o no?

\- No quiero estar con alguien que no tiene aspiraciones en la vida.

\- Mmm… Pues que bueno que me lo dices, así evito hacerte perder más tu tiempo – Le respondió él y después salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

Candy se quedó sentada en el sillón, sintiéndose muy afligida, era la primera vez que discutía con Terry y no le gustaba para nada la manera en que él había reaccionado. Candy sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, ella sabía que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él y comenzaba a comprender que el amor podía ser muy doloroso.

Stear estaba sentado en el comedor, cuando escuchó llegar a Terry, notó que él entraba al departamento hecho una furia, lo siguió con la mirada sin decir una palabra y vio como cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un golpe. Stear dejó pasar 15 minutos, esperando que su amigo se tranquilizara y después fue a hablar con él para ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

\- Terry, ¿Puedo pasar? – Le dijo, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

\- Stear, no estoy de humor en este momento.

\- ¿Peleaste con Candy?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

\- No… no lo sé…

¿Por qué discutieron?

\- Ella quiere que retome la actuación, dice que quiere a su lado a alguien que tenga aspiraciones en la vida.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

\- Tú sabes bien por qué no lo hago, no quiero volver a sufrir otro fracaso, como el de aquella vez.

\- Vamos Terry, todo mundo tiene fracasos… Creo que ella tiene razón…

\- ¿Ahora te vas a poner de su lado?

\- No es que me ponga de su lado, tu siempre has sabido lo que yo opino sobre ese tema, te lo dije cuando decidiste retirarte de la actuación, siempre pensé que debías luchar un poco más por alcanzar tus sueños. Y no solo yo lo pensé, lo pensó tu madre, tu padre y Paty, hasta Archie, con su inmadurez, sabía que era un error que dejaras todo botado por unas cuantas críticas negativas.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no me siento preparado para volver a intentarlo.

\- Deja de poner pretextos…

Terry se quedó en silencio por un momento, comenzó a creer que ellos dos tenían razón, la imagen de Candy vino a su mente y se sintió mal por haberle contestado de esa manera - Creo que me porté como un idiota con ella… ¿Sabes? Yo quiero mucho a Candy, siento que yo… me estoy enamorando como un idiota de ella.

\- Entonces ve a buscarla y pídele perdón.

\- Eso haré...

Terry se levantó de la cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Stear, después salió hacia el departamento de Candy, él tocó varias veces hasta que ella le abrió, pudo ver en sus ojos que ella había estado llorando.

\- Perdóname princesa, me porté como un verdadero asno – Le dijo Terry y después se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

\- No me gusta que tengas esas actitudes conmigo, creí que estaba tratando con un hombre, no con un niño.

\- Perdóname, te juro que jamás volveré a comportarme así contigo.

Terry jaló a Candy hacia él y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer suavemente la silueta de su pequeño cuerpo, hasta que llegaron a la altura de sus pechos, él se sintió muy excitado, Candy lo encendía demasiado, el solo hecho de pensar en explorar su cuerpo virgen, hacía que él tuviera una erección.

\- No – Dijo Candy, después de algunos minutos y se apartó de Terry, él tuvo que obligarse a detenerse, sabía la clase de mujer que era Candy y eso lo hacia respetarla, jamás la obligaria a hacer algo que ella no deseara.

Candy también estaba excitada, era la primera vez que alguien recorría su cuerpo de esa manera, pero sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, siempre había pensado que su primera vez tenía que ser muy especial y que sería con el hombre con quien ella decidiera compartir el resto de su vida. A pesar de que sus sentimientos por Terry eran muy fuertes, apenas comenzaban a conocerse, Candy no quería equivocarse con él, ella prefería que las cosas fueran avanzando con calma para no cometer ningún error.

\- Pensé en lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón, voy retomar la actuación - Le dijo él.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, de verdad, mañana mismo voy a ir a esas audiciones y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Candy sonrió y se acercó a Terry para besarlo.

\- Vas a ver que te va a ir muy bien.

\- Gracias Candy.

Candy lo abrazó con fuerza, deseo decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero le faltó valor, temía que él no sintiera lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo por él.

 **HOLA CHICAS, VI ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS INCONFORMES ACERCA DE QUE LOS MUCHACHOS FUMARAN MARIHUANA, BUENO, MI INTENCIÓN NO ES RETRATARLOS COMO UNOS VICIOSOS, SIMPLEMENTE CREO QUE EL CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA SE PRESTA PARA ESO, YA QUE ESTÁ AMBIENTADA EN LOS AÑOS 60`S – 70`S, Y QUIERO DEJAR** **EN CLARO LA IDEOLOGÍA DE LA ÉPOCA.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA, Y NO COMAN ANSIAS CON RESPECTO A STEAR, AÚN FALTAN VARIOS CAPÍTULOS ANTES DE QUE EL COMIENCE A TENER UN PAPEL ACTIVO DENTRO DE MI FIC.**

 **PHAMBE, NO TE PREOCUPES, CREEME QUE ENTENDÍ LO QUE QUISISTE DECIRME, Y TE AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE TU OPINIÓN ACERCA DE MIS ESCRITOS.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO INMENSAMENTE TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, COMO YA SABRÁN, NO CREO PODER SUBIR UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN EL FIN DE SEMANA, A LO MUCHO SUBIRÉ LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS DE MI HISTORIA ANTERIOR, PERO EL LUNES, SIN FALTA, PUBLICARÉ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS. GRACIAS!**


	5. La audición

Terry fue a la dirección indicada en el anuncio, para pedir informes sobre la audición de la película, la señorita que lo atendió, le dio una cita para que se presentara dentro de tres semanas, Terry pensó que tres semanas serían suficientes para que él pudiera ensayar, él estaba muy fuera de práctica y le llevaría algo de tiempo volver a agarrar el hilo de la actuación.

Esa tarde, Terry llegó al departamento de Candy con un montón de libretos viejos, ella lo miró sorprendida, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su novio.

\- Hola princesa, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el hospital? - Le dijo Terry y después se acercó a ella para besarla.

\- Bien, nos dijo el director que dentro de un mes van a evaluar nuestro desempeño, así que tendré que aplicarme con el estudio. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue a ti? ¿Fuiste a la audición?

\- Sí, pero me dijeron que las audiciones son hasta dentro de tres semanas, así que yo también tengo que prepararme para la gran prueba y tú me vas a ayudar con eso...

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y en qué se supone que yo te voy a ayudar?

\- Vas a ensayar conmigo...

Candy comenzó a reír – No lo creo, soy una pésima actriz.

\- No necesitas ser buena actriz, solo necesitas leer tu parte del guion y decirme que tan bien o mal lo estoy haciendo. Una vez que terminemos con el ensayo, yo te ayudaré a estudiar tus gruesos libros de medicina, ¿te parece? - Le preguntó él y después volvió a besarla.

\- Podríamos intentarlo - Respondió ella, regalándole su mejor sonrisa. Él también le sonrió, si había algo que Terry amaba de Candy, era su sonrisa.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron entre actuaciones y repasos de enfermería, era muy divertido para Candy ayudar a Terry a ensayar, en más de una ocasión, él tuvo que interrumpir su actuación debido a los constantes ataques de risa de ella. Terry se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que Candy le había dicho, ella era una pésima actriz, pero realmente valoraba el esfuerzo que ella ponía para ayudarlo.

Para Terry tampoco fue fácil ayudar a Candy a estudiar, eran demasiados nombres raros, demasiadas definiciones, demasiadas enfermedades, demasiadas partes del cuerpo para él. En más de una ocasión, se le trabó la lengua intentando pronunciar esas palabras, haciendo de Candy se carcajeara.

Cuando llegó el día de la audición, Terry se sentía completamente preparado, además estaba muy motivado, Candy había hablado con él la noche anterior, haciéndolo sentir relajado y mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Mientras Terry manejaba hacia el estudio, pensó en Candy, realmente la amaba, decidió que esa tarde le diría lo especial que ella era para él.

Candy salió del hospital a las cuatro de la tarde y se fue directamente al departamento de Terry. A pesar de que los dos habían quedado de verse a las 6, en el departamento de ella, Candy tenía tantas ganas de saber cómo le había ido en la audición, que decidió ir a buscarlo. Ella tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que Stear le abrió, él se sorprendió mucho al verla ahí, Candy no solía ir al departamento entre semana y menos sin Terry.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa! - Le dijo Stear, el sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al tener a esa hermosa y despampanante rubia enfrente de él.

\- Hola Stear, ¿está Terry? Quiero preguntarle cómo le fue en su audición.

\- Terry todavía no llega.

Candy puso una cara de decepción, por un momento pensó en irse y esperarlo en su departamento, como habían quedado en un principio.

\- Pero pasa, sirve que lo esperamos juntos, yo también quiero saber cómo le fue.

Candy entró y por un momento se quedó observando a Stear, él llevaba puesto un traje negro y se veía muy diferente a como solía lucir los domingos, ella pensó que ese look le favorecía mucho, ya que Stear se veía bastante guapo y formal.

\- Es raro verte vestido de traje - Le dijo ella.

\- Es la ropa que ocupo para trabajar, acababa de llegar al departamento cuando tú tocaste, por eso no me he cambiado - Le respondió él, quitándose el saco.

\- Pues déjame decirte que te favorece, ciertamente te ves muy bien.

\- Gracias Candy, puedo decir lo mismo de ti, el uniforme de enfermera te hace lucir muy bella - Stear sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían al pronunciar esas palabras, pero no estaba mintiendo, Candy lucía hermosa con su uniforme de enfermera y sin una gota de maquillaje.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Agua? ¿Café? ¿Un té?

\- Un té estaría bien.

Candy se sentó en un banco, frente a la barra del comedor, mientras Stear comenzaba a preparar el té para los dos.

\- ¿Y Paty todavía no llega?

\- No, iba a llevar a sus alumnos a una excursión, así que va a llegar un poco más tarde.

\- Ha de ser muy bello seguir enamorado de la misma persona, después de once años...

Stear asintió con la cabeza, aunque su rostro no lucía muy convencido de su propia respuesta.

\- Porque supongo que la amas, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, la amo, aunque es un amor un poco diferente al que teníamos en un principio.

\- ¿Y por qué aún no te has casado con ella?

\- No me siento lo suficientemente seguro como para dar ese gran paso...

\- ¿Por qué?

Stear se volteó hacia donde estaba Candy, al mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes, observándolo fijamente, no fue capaz de esquivar su pregunta.

\- Tengo miedo de que una vez que estemos casados, yo quiera probar otras cosas...

Candy lo miró confundida.

\- Paty ha sido la única mujer en mi vida, y por Dios que la amo y que siempre le he sido fiel, pero a veces me pregunto qué existe aparte de ella, a veces tengo ganas de conocer otras mujeres, de besar otros labios, de... tú entiendes, ¿no?

\- ¿Y alguna vez se lo has dicho?

\- Hace algunos años le sugerí que nos diéramos un tiempo y que saliéramos con otras personas, pero Paty se molestó tanto, que no volví a tratar ese tema con ella. Me dijo que sí algún día nos separábamos, sería para siempre… Lo cierto es que yo no me atreví a marcharme, tuve miedo de dejarla, extrañarla y no poder recuperarla después.

\- Vaya, que complicado...

La tetera comenzó a sonar y Stear se volteó para preparar el té, luego lo sirvió en las tazas y tomó una de ellas para entregársela a Candy. Él se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, con la intención de entregarle la taza en sus manos, por un instante sus dedos rozaron los de Candy y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su mano temblará un poco. Stear miró a Candy a los ojos y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento, Paty entró al departamento y observó con detenimiento la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, no pudo evitar sentir celos de Candy, había algo en ella que la hacía sentirse inquieta. Stear siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de mirar a otras chicas, y eso era algo que Paty no había podido cambiar, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero había algo en la manera en que Stear miraba a Candy, que se le hizo muy familiar. Fue al momento de verlo juntos, que ella comprendió por qué esa chica la hacía sentir tan insegura, Paty se dio cuenta de que Stear miraba a Candy de la misma forma que alguna vez la había mirado a ella, al principio de su relación.

Al escuchar que Paty entraba al departamento, los dedos temblorosos de Stear hicieron que la taza se le resbalara de la mano y cayera, derramando el té por completo y quebrando la taza, él retrocedió al sentir el agua caliente sobre su pantalón.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Candy preocupada. A ella no le había caído té en las piernas, debido a que estaba sentada con los pies recargados sobre el banco.

\- Si, no te preocupes, no me pasó nada - Le respondió él y enseguida comenzó a recoger los pedazos de porcelana regados por el piso.

Haciendo un lado su consternación, por su reciente y doloroso descubrimiento, Paty se acercó a ellos y saludó a Candy.

\- Candy, ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!... Pero, ¿dónde está Terry?

\- No está, vine a buscarlo para saber cómo le había ido con su audición, pero él aún no ha llegado.

Paty se acercó a Stear e intentó darle un beso en la boca, pero él volteó ligeramente la cara y ella terminó dándoselo en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera mucho más celosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- Me dijo Stear que te habías ido excursión con tus alumnos - Dijo Candy, ignorando todo el torbellino de emociones que había causado en la pareja.

\- Si, fuimos a un museo... - Contestó Paty, ella estaba molesta y no quería que Candy estuviera cerca de su novio - ¿Sabes Candy? Creo que tal vez deberías esperar a Terry en tu departamento, le diré que vaya a verte en cuanto llegue - Dijo Paty, de manera tajante, haciendo que Candy se sintiera un poco incomoda.

\- Patricia, no seas grosera - Murmuró Stear.

Candy sabía bien que no era santo de la devoción de Patricia, a pesar de que Paty siempre se comportaba amable y educada con ella, en el fondo, Candy siempre había sentido cierto recelo de su parte - Tienes razón Paty, disculpa si te incomodé con mi presencia, enseguida me marcho - Respondió Candy, ella tomó su bolso y se levantó del banco para irse.

\- No Candy, no tienes que irte todavía... - Suplicó Stear.

\- No te preocupes Stear, no hay problema.

Candy se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Terry entró al departamento, cuando él la vio, se dibujó en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

\- Princesa, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le dijo él y después la jaló para darle un beso en la boca. Cuando se separaron, Terry vio como Stear jalaba a Paty hacia su cuarto.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Patricia? – Gritó Stear, una vez que estuvo en su habitación y segundos después, la puerta de su cuarto se cerró de un golpe.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a tu departamento, al parecer esos dos están peleando de nuevo – Dijo Terry, mientras jalaba a Candy hacia afuera.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu audición? – Le preguntó Candy una vez que estuvieron en la calle.

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba, conseguí un papel secundario, voy a ser el mejor amigo del protagonista.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, de verdad – Dijo Terry y después alzó a Candy y comenzó a girar con ella.

Candy comenzó a reír – ¡Bájame ya Terry! Vas a hacer que me vomite.

Terry bajó a Candy, después la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla, al separarse, él tomó el rosto de ella entre sus manos - Candy, estoy tan feliz… Y todo es gracias a ti, eres tan maravillosa, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino, te amo…

Candy se quedó sin palabras, esa confesión la había agarrado totalmente desprevenida, de lo único que estaba segura, es de que ella también estaba enamorada de él – Yo también te amo… tú… tú eres el primer hombre del que me he enamorado en mi vida…

Las palabras de Candy fueron como música para los oídos de Terry, él sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído, mientras que su corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, amenazando con salir de su pecho, Terry se acercó de nuevo a Candy y comenzó a besarla tiernamente.

Mientras caminaban al departamento, él compró algunas cosas para preparar la cena y una botella de vino tinto para celebrar.

Recién llegaron al departamento, Candy fue a cambiarse de ropa, se puso un vestido largo y holgado y unas sandalias, después se fue a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Terry no era muy diestro haciendo la comida, pero aun así, le gustaba ayudar a Candy a cocinar. Una vez que estuvo lista la cena, los dos se sentaron en el pequeño comedor.

\- Hay algo que no te he platicado – Dijo Terry mientras comían.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Voy a tener que viajar a Alemania la próxima semana.

\- ¿A Alemania? ¿A qué?

\- Varias de las escenas de la película se van a filmar en Berlín, así que estaremos poco más de un mes en esa ciudad.

Candy se sintió un poco triste al escuchar eso, ella no quería tener que separarse de Terry por tanto tiempo. Candy trató de disimular su tristeza, después de todo, ella había sido quien había insistido para que Terry retomara su carrera de actuación y no quería que él se sintiera culpable por tener que irse a Alemania y alejarse de ella.

\- Bueno, un mes se pasa rápido, estoy segura de que cuando menos me dé cuenta, tú vas a estar de regreso… Espero que me traigas algo de tu viaje – Dijo ella, fingiendo alegría.

Él sabía bien que Candy estaba afligida, después de todo, ella era muy mala actriz - Eso dalo por hecho, princesa - Le dijo él, actuando como si le hubiera creído.

Terry abrió la botella de vino y le sirvió una copa a Candy, en un principio, ella la rechazó.

\- No gracias, sabes que no bebo.

\- Solo es vino y solo es una copa, no te va a pasar nada, sería muy descortés de tu parte dejarme aquí brindando solo.

Candy tomó su copa y la chocó levemente con la de Terry, después bebió un sorbo de vino, que era de sabor bastante astringente, y arrugó la cara en señal de desagrado, Terry se echó a reír de inmediato.

\- Oh por Dios Terry, ésto sabe horrible... No volveré a tomar vino en toda mi vida - Dijo Candy alejando la copa de su lado y haciendo que Terry se riera con más fuerza.

\- ¿Por que siempre te cierras a experimentar cosas nuevas?

\- Yo no me cierro a nada...

\- Claro que sí, eres de mente muy cerrada.

Candy se sintió provocada por las palabras de su novio, así que volvió a tomar su copa de vino y bebió su contenido de un solo tragó, dejando a Terry con la boca abierta.

\- Señorita, déjeme decirle que el vino se disfruta, no es solo beber por beber, hay que olerlo, observarlo, degustarlo lentamente...

Terry le dio a Candy una pequeña cátedra sobre cómo catar un vino, la cuál, ella escuchó con mucha atención; la plática se prolongó por mucho tiempo, mientras que la botella de vino se vaciaba. Dos horas después, una animada Candy bailaba al ritmo de Los Rolling Stones, mientras que Terry, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón, la observaba divertido.

Cuando la canción de "She's a Rainbow" comenzó a sonar, Terry se emocionó hasta el tuétano, esa canción siempre le recordaba a su hermoso ángel.

\- Te la dedicó - Le dijo él y ella le sonrió.

Candy se dió cuenta de que Terry la observaba fijamente, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y quiso acercarse a él para invitarlo a bailar. Candy se paró frente a Terry y le extendió su mano, él la tomó y la jaló hacía él, Candy cayó sobre Terry y él comenzó a besarla, mientras que ella se acomodaba sobre sus piernas. Rápidamente, las manos de Terry comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Candy, hasta que terminaron colocadas en sus glúteos, él presionó con firmeza el cuerpo de Candy contra su miembro erecto y después comenzó a moverse imitando el acto sexual.

Candy se sintió muy deseosa, pero no supo cómo reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazar a Terry y aferrarse con fuerza a él, mientras que él continuaba sujetándola de los glúteos y frotando su miembro contra ella. Después de varios minutos, Candy vio como Terry le quitaba su vestido y lo lanzaba por los aires, para después desabrocharle el sujetador, dejando sus grandes y firmes pechos al descubierto.

Terry se sintió sumamente excitado al ver los senos de Candy enfrente de él, sin poder contenerse, comenzó a besarlos y mordisquearlos suavemente, haciendo que ella resoplara cerca de su oído, lo cual provocó que él se encendiera aún más. Terry cargó a Candy y la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, después la colocó en la cama y le quitó las bragas.

Él se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse, mientras lo hacía, contempló el rostro de Candy, este lucía un poco embriagado, como consecuencia del vino que había ingerido. En ese momento, Terry se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no era del todo correcto, pensó que si iba a hacer suya a Candy, lo haría cuando ella fuera completamente consciente de sus actos. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Terry se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

\- Ven, vamos a dormir, princesa - Le dijo.

Candy le sonrió y colocó sus brazos sobre el cuello de su novio, él la cargó y la acomodó sobre la cama, ella lo abrazó y se acomodó rápidamente entre sus brazos, quedándose dormida casi enseguida, él se quedó contemplando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo por más de una hora, realmente deseaba hacer el amor con ella esa noche y hubiera podido hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero quería que la primera vez que estuvieran juntos, fuera igual de especial para los dos.

 **HOLA CHICAS, MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO EN LEER Y PONER SUS OPINIONES SOBRE MI HISTORIA. SÉ QUE MIS FICS SUELEN EMPEZAR UN POCO LENTOS, PERO TENGO QUE SENTAR LAS BASES PARA PODER ESCRIBIR TODO LO QUE SUCEDERÁ DESPUÉS.**

 **AHORA QUE TENGO UN POCO DE TIEMPO, APROVECHARÉ PARA RESPONDER A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.**

 **\- AMERICA: EN ESTA HISTORIA QUISE QUE LOS PERSONAJES MANTUVIERAN LAS OCUPACIONES QUE ELLOS TENÍAN EN EL MANGA, PERO CREEME QUE LA CARRERA DE TERRY, NO SERÁ EL MOTIVO DIRECTO DE SU SEPARACIÓN.**

 **\- GUEST: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, SALUDOS!**

 **\- KEILA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APORTACIÓN, TE VOY A SER SINCERA, ANTES DE EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA, LEÍ UN POCO SOBRE LA SITUACIÓN SOCIAL, POLÍTICA Y CULTURAL DE ESOS AÑOS, AUNQUE CLARO, NO PUDE PROFUNDIZAR EN EL TEMA, DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE TIEMPO. TE DOY LA RAZÓN CUANDO DICES QUE EL MOVIMIENTO HIPPIE FUE MUCHO MÁS FUERTE EN ESTADOS UNIDOS, QUE EN EL RESTO DEL MUNDO, PERO SEGÚN MIS LEVES INVESTIGACIONES, TAMBIÉN LLEGÓ A "SALPICAR" UN POCO EN OTROS PAÍSES. COMO SEA, CREO QUE ES UN POCO TARDE PARA CORREGIR MI HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE HAGAMOS DE CUENTA QUE EL MOVIMIENTO DE ESA ÉPOCA, TAMBIÉN ALCANZÓ A LOS INGLESES.**

 **\- SOFÍA, GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, Y POR SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS CON TANTO ENTUSIASMO. RESPECTO A LO QUE ME COMENTABAS SOBRE LA GENTE DE ESA ÉPOCA, MI MADRE CRECIÓ DENTRO DE ESA GENERACIÓN, Y BUENO, NO ES POR QUE SEA MI MADRE, PERO ES UNA EXCELENTE PERSONA, ADEMÁS DE QUE ME HEREDÓ EL GUSTO MUSICAL DE MUCHOS DE LOS GRUPOS DE ROCK QUE FLORESCIERON EN ESE ENTONCES: LOS BEATLES, LOS ROLLING STONES, LOS DOORS, ETC…**

 **\- GUEST: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA.**

 **\- YESHUA: NO TE PREOCUPES, SUSANA NO APARECERÁ DENTRO DE ESTE FIC.**

 **\- ELI: AUNQUE CANDY Y TERRY TIENEN DIFERENTES FORMAS DE SER, AL FINAL VAN A TERMINAR POR COMPLEMENTARSE. TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE SIEMPRE COMENTES CADA CAPÍTULOS DE MI HISTORIA, ASÍ COMO TUS BUENOS DESEOS RESPECTO A MI FIN DE SEMANA.**

 **\- ALONDRA: SI BIEN ES CIERTO QUE TERRY ESTABA DE OCIOSO, YA PRONTO RETOMARA SU SUEÑO DE SER ACTOR. SOBRE STEAR NO PUEDO COMENTAR MUCHO Y SUSANA NO SERÁ LA TERCERA EN DISCORDIA.**

 **\- PHAMBE: REALMENTE ME GUSTA QUE TUS COMENTARIOS SEAN TAN OBJETIVOS. CONCUERDO CONTIGO SOBRE LO QUE ME ESCRIBES ACERCA DE CANDY, ELLA ES UN POCO CERRADA DE MENTE Y RENUENTE A LOS CAMBIOS, PERO GRACIAS A TERRY, QUE VIVE UNA VIDA UN POCO MÁS DESPREOCUPADA, ELLA COMENZARÁ A SALIR DEL CASCARÓN. ASÍ COMO ELLA, LO AYUDARÁ A TOMAR LAS RIENDAS DE SU VIDA Y LUCHAR POR SUS SUEÑOS. COMO LES DECÍA ANTERIORMENTE, NI STEAR, NI LA CARRERA DE TERRY, SERÁN EL MOTIVO DE SU SEPARACIÓN (BUENO, AL MENOS NO DIRECTAMENTE), PERO OBVIAMENTE, NO PUEDO DAR MÁS DETALLES AL RESPECTO. TE AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE QUE TE HAYAS TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE EXPLICAR A DETALLE EL MOVIMIENTO HIPPIE EN EUROPA, AMPLIANDO MÁS MI VISIÓN SOBRE ESE TEMA. TE MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **\- IRIS ADRIANA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, TE DIRÉ QUE SIEMPRE REVISO VARIAS VECES MI ESCRITO, PARA NO COMETER "HORRORES" ORTOGRÁFICOS NI DE REDACCIÓN, AUNQUE BUENO, A VECES SE ME VA UNO QUE OTRO. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS.**

 **\- KEII B.F.: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, SALUDOS!**

 **\- CLAUDIA: ME DA GUSTO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA, Y BUENO, SOBRE MI ACLARATORIA, SOLO QUISE ENFATIZAR EL POR QUÉ LOS CHICOS FUMABAN MARIHUANA, PARA QUE NO SE PRESTARA A MALAS INTERPRETACIONES, ME ALEGRA QUE AL FINAL LA IDEA SE ENTIENDA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO Y UNA VEZ MÁS, LES AGRADEZCO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, SÉ QUE NO SIEMPRE LOS CONTESTO, PERO SIEMPRE LOS LEO.**


	6. Entrega de amor

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Patricia? – Gritó Stear, una vez que estuvo dentro de su habitación.

\- Deja de gritar, nos van a escuchar – Le respondió Paty y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

\- Me puedes decir por qué fuiste tan grosera con Candy, ella solo estaba esperando a Terry.

\- ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como se te van los ojos detrás de ella? He visto como la miras y lo peor de todo es que no haces el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

\- Por Dios Paty, deja de imaginar cosas, ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo.

\- No estoy imaginando nada, y déjame decirte que no la quiero cerca de ti, hablaré con Terry si es necesario, para que no la vuelva a traer al departamento.

\- Patricia, deja de decir estupideces, lo único que vas a lograr con tus celos infundados, es hacer que ellos dos peleen y que Terry se moleste con nosotros.

\- Pues entonces deja de actuar como un maldito idiota y respétame.

\- Yo te respeto, siempre te he respetado.

Paty comenzó a reír - ¿De verdad?

Stear se sintió ofendido con la actitud de Paty, era cierto que a él le gustaba admirar a otras mujeres, pero nunca jamás se atrevería a engañar a su novia con otra - Sabes que Patricia, lo mejor será que esto se termine de una vez por todas – Dijo Stear en un tono bastante serio.

Paty lo miró asustada, si bien no era la primera vez que alguno de los dos había amenazado con terminar la relación, si era la primera vez que veía a Stear tan firme en su decisión.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, han sido muchos años juntos y necesito tiempo y espacio para poder analizar con calma mis sentimientos.

Paty comenzó a sollozar – No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

\- Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida.

Paty se acercó a Stear y lo abrazó por la espalda – Vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco, no hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas, tienes razón, estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, es estúpido pensar que podrías tener algo con Candy, a leguas se nota que ella está perdidamente enamorada de Terry – Dijo Paty, con la intención de que Stear desistiera de su idea.

\- Lo siento Paty, ya tomé mi decisión – Le respondió Stear y después se zafó de sus brazos, rápidamente caminó hacia la entrada y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Paty se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, escuchó como se cerraba la puerta principal del departamento y supo que Stear se había ido. Ella pensó que tenía que hacer algo para recuperarlo, si no, lo perdería para siempre.

Stear salió hacia la calle sin rumbo fijo, por un momento se sintió liberado, no es que no quisiera a Paty, porque sí la quería y mucho, ella había sido su amiga, su amante y su compañera de viaje por tantos años, pero desde hace mucho tiempo, él había sentido como la rutina se había apoderado de ellos, ya no veía a Paty con la misma emoción que en un principio. El hecho de que vivieran juntos desde que terminaron la universidad, en lugar de unirlos, los había separado más, ya que ni siquiera tenían oportunidad de extrañarse el uno al otro.

Fue cuando Stear vio a Candy por primera vez, en aquel cuarto de hospital, que él se dio cuenta de que su amor por Paty ya no era tan fuerte como él pensaba, esa chica de ojos verdes, hizo estremecer cada fibra de su cuerpo, y desde que la conoció, tres meses atrás, no hacía más que pensar en ella. Por las noches, él la hacía suya en cada uno de sus sueños húmedos, en más de una ocasión, mientras hacía el amor con Paty, él estuvo a punto de llamar a su novia con el nombre de Candy. Stear sufría enormemente cada vez que Terry la besaba enfrente de ellos, pero tenía que fingir que no le importaba en lo absoluto, él estaba consciente de que no era correcto desear a la novia de su mejor amigo de esa manera, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de estar más de cuatro horas divagando, Stear regresó a su departamento, por un momento pensó que no había nadie en casa, porque todas las luces estaban apagadas, fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y después se dirigió a su habitación, al abrir la puerta, encontró a Paty sentada en su cama, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Cuando ella lo vio entrar, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Que bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando – Le dijo ella.

\- Paty, me asustaste, yo pensé que te irías del departamento.

\- No, no me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar…

\- Paty, es lo mejor, los dos necesitamos tiempo libre.

\- No Stear, yo no necesito tiempo, yo estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos, siempre lo he estado.

Paty se acercó a Stear y comenzó a acariciarlo, él intentó alejarse, pero ella lo retuvo.

\- Por favor Stear, no me rechaces, te amo y quiero que lo intentemos una vez más – Dijo Paty, quien rápidamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

\- Paty, no hag… - Él no fue capaz de terminar la frase porque Paty comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras que metía su mano por debajo de su pantalón hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Stear no fue capaz de resistirse a las caricias de su novia, rápidamente la alzó en sus brazos y la recargó sobre la pared, después de varios minutos, los dos terminaron haciendo el amor en la cama. Una vez que terminaron de amarse, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Stear se sentía culpable por no haberse mantenido firme ante ella, Paty se sentía nerviosa, sabía que había jugado su última carta y esperaba haber conseguido su objetivo, hacer que él se quedara con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Stear se levantó temprano y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, después fue a la cocina a preparar café. Paty salió del cuarto y se metió al baño, cuando terminó de arreglarse, Stear ya estaba desayunando en el comedor, ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En ese instante, Terry entró al departamento, él tenía el cabello húmedo y la misma ropa del día anterior, además de una cara de felicidad que no podía ocultar, Paty lo miró y comenzó a reír, Stear se mantuvo serio, le molestaba pensar que Terry hubiera pasado la noche con Candy.

\- Buenos días jovencito, me puede explicar dónde pasó usted la noche – Dijo Paty.

Terry se limitó a sonreír, mientras el rostro de Candy se hacía presente en su mente.

Dos horas antes, en otro departamento, Candy se despertó al escuchar la alarma, todavía estaba oscuro, así que supuso que eran las 5 de la mañana, ella estiró la mano para apagarla y se quedó en la cama por algunos minutos, le dolía la cabeza y estaba un poco mareada. Ella quiso levantarse para ir al baño, pero sintió que algo la sujetaba del pecho, bajó la mirada y vio un brazo sobre ella, asustada, Candy gritó.

Terry se levantó disparado al escuchar el grito de su novia - Candy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Ayer me quedé a dormir contigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- No, no me acuerdo – Dijo Candy y después trató a hacer memoria sobre los acontecimientos suscitados la noche anterior. Lo último que ella recordaba claramente, fue lo que había pasado en el sillón, de ahí en fuera, ella tenía leves flashazos de lo que había sucedido después; Terry cargándola hasta su cuarto, Terry desvistiéndose, Terry acercándose a ella, Terry acomodándola en la cama.

Candy prendió la luz de su lámpara de cabecera y trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, ella volteó a ver a Terry espantada.

\- No te preocupes, no pasó nada… - Le dijo él y después se levantó de la cama, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, Candy no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en su enorme erección y rápidamente sintió como su rostro se enrojecía por completo.

\- Terry, vístete ya, me pone de nervios verte así – Dijo ella, volteando la cara.

Terry comenzó a reír – No seas santurrona, no sé por qué te apenas, no es la primera vez que me vez desnudo, es más, en el hospital hasta me diste un baño.

\- Sí, pero era diferente, en ese entonces eras mi paciente…

\- Yo digo que es lo mismo.

Terry se abalanzó sobre Candy y comenzó a besarla – Basta Terry, tengo que arreglarme para ir al trabajo.

\- Por Dios Candy, son las 5 de la mañana y tú entras hasta las 7, además vives a 4 calles del hospital.

\- Sí, pero me gusta arreglarme con calma.

\- Pues discúlpame, pero no te voy a soltar – Dijo él y poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo de ella, Candy dejó de oponer resistencia y se limitó a disfrutar de las caricias que él le hacía. Una de las traviesas manos de Terry bajó hasta la intimidad de Candy, ella trató de apartarla rápidamente, sin mucho éxito, poco después, ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Terry, ella solo movió la cabeza. Él siguió con lo suyo hasta que escuchó que Candy comenzaba a gemir y se dio cuenta de que ella había tenido un orgasmo, el primero de muchos. Terry se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con una pasión, que hasta ese momento desconocía. Candy se quedó inmóvil, estaba muy asustada, era consciente de lo que iba a pasar y tenía mucho miedo. De pronto Candy comenzó a temblar sin poder contenerse, Terry se alarmó y se detuvo por un momento.

\- ¿Quieres que pare?

Candy se quedó en silencio, se sentía avergonzada de su reacción.

\- Escucha, no tenemos que hacerlo ahora, lo haremos cuando te sientas lista, ¿sí?

Candy negó con la cabeza y volvió a jalar a Terry hacia ella. Él comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de su novia, para ayudarla a relajarse. Ella cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco, solo se dedicó a sentir el contacto de la boca de Terry sobre su piel, algunos minutos después, ella también comenzó a acariciarlo.

Terry volvió a bajar su mano y sintió que Candy ya estaba humedecida, se acomodó encima de ella y comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente, para no lastimarla. Candy cerró los ojos, cuando por fin entró, ella soltó un pequeño quejido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

Ella tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo, él tomó ese gesto como una señal de que podía continuar. Terry estaba sumamente excitado, todo se sentía tan caliente y estrecho, que por un momento pensó que iba a acabar antes de tiempo. Todo lo que sucedió después, fue bastante intenso, Terry acariciaba y besaba a Candy, mientras movía rítmicamente su cadera, él no podía dejar de observar su rostro, la amaba tanto que deseaba que ese instante durara para siempre.

Para Candy, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era completamente nuevo y placentero, sentía como las manos de Terry recorrían cada espacio de su cuerpo y podía ver su rostro tan cerca de ella, bañado en sudor, mirándola fijamente. Candy sabía que él estaba disfrutando tanto como ella de su primer encuentro, de vez en cuando, un "te amo" salía de la boca de ambos, haciendo que volvieran a besarse con pasión.

Candy fue la primera en llegar al clímax, Terry la siguió un par de minutos después, cuando terminó, él se quedó acostado sobre su pecho, aferrado a su cintura.

\- Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas… - Murmuró Terry.

\- Las sobrepasaste… - Le respondió ella y él sonrió.

Los dos permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, la entrega de su amor, había sido agotadora. Candy alzó el rostro para ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 6.

\- Ya me tengo que levantar, si no me meto a bañar en este instante, se me va a hacer tarde.

\- No vayas al hospital, habla y di que estás enferma.

\- ¿Cómo crees? No me sentiría bien conmigo misma si hago eso…

\- Que aguafiestas eres.

\- Si te portas bien, tal vez podamos continuar en la tarde – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Terry comenzó a reír – Eres muy cruel, será un suplicio para mí tener que esperar hasta que regreses del trabajo.

\- Solo serán unas horas – Dijo Candy, después se levantó, tomó su ropa y fue a darse una ducha, Terry la siguió.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Candy al ver que él entraba con ella al baño.

\- Me voy a bañar contigo…

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Respondió Terry y después la cargó.

\- Terry, vas a hacer que llegue tarde al trabajo.

\- Prometo no tardarme mucho.

Él llevó cargando a Candy hasta la regadera y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, quince minutos después, ambos salieron del baño y comenzaron a cambiarse de prisa. Terry acompañó a Candy hasta el hospital y se despidió de ella con un largo beso en la boca, de ahí se fue a su departamento. Al entrar, vio a Stear y Paty sentados en el comedor.

\- Buenos días jovencito, me puede explicar dónde pasó usted la noche – Dijo Paty.

Terry no respondió nada, solo se limitó a sonreír. Stear se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y tomó las llaves de su auto.

\- Nos vemos al rato… - Dijo en un tono serio.

\- ¿No me vas a llevar a la escuela? – Preguntó Paty.

\- Lo siento, se me hace tarde, adiós – Respondió el y salió lo más rápido que pudo del departamento. Paty sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes, yo te llevo – Dijo Terry.

\- Gracias, solo voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

Paty permaneció en silencio la mitad del camino, Terry se dio cuenta de que algo estaba lastimando a su amiga- ¿Volviste a pelear con Stear por lo del matrimonio? – Le preguntó.

\- No, es otra cosa…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me pidió que nos separáramos, me dijo que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Obviamente le dije que no, tú sabes cuánto lo amo y cuanto lo he esperado, no voy a dejarlo ir así nada más.

\- Voy a decirte algo y espero que no te molestes conmigo…. Creo que los dos necesitan darse un poco de espacio, han sido demasiados los años los que han estado juntos, creo que les haría bien poner algo de tierra de por medio.

\- No quiero separarme de él, tengo miedo de perderlo…

\- Por qué no pides permiso en la escuela y te vas unos días a Oxford, ¿hace cuánto que no vas a ver a tus padres?

\- Desde que salí de la universidad…

\- Pues aprovecha para ir a visitarlos, sirve de que mi amigo piensa mejor las cosas, yo estoy seguro de que Stear te ama, solo dale un poco de tiempo y deja de atosigarlo, si no lo vas a hartar…

\- Creo que tienes razón, no eres tan cabeza dura después de todo…

Terry sonrió – Claro que no, de vez en cuando tengo mis momentos de lucidez.

Ambos comenzaron a reír – Gracias Terry, sabes que te amo como el hermano que nunca tuve, ¿verdad?

\- Sí lo sé, yo también te amo.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, los dos se abrazaron y se despidieron.

Terry regresó al departamento, a dormir un par de horas más, diez minutos antes de las 4 de la tarde, se fue al hospital a esperar a Candy, en el camino le compró un ramo de flores, ella sonrió al verlo ahí y después se acercó para besarlo. Los dos se fueron al departamento y continuaron lo que habían dejado pendiente por la mañana, Terry hizo suya a Candy hasta que se cansó, la deseaba tanto, que sentía que una sola vez no sería suficiente, esa noche y las que siguieron, antes de que Terry viajara a Berlín, él las pasó en casa de ella.

El día de su partida, Stear llevó a Terry al aeropuerto, Candy lo acompañó, los dos se despidieron con un largo abrazo y un beso apasionado. Ella se sintió triste, en esos meses juntos, se había acostumbrado a ver a Terry todos los días, sabía que lo iba a extrañar mucho. Él también estaba triste, sus sentimientos por Candy eran intensos y la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, sería difícil para él desprenderse de ella, pero sabía que el tiempo se pasaría volando y cuando menos se diera cuenta, otra vez la tendría entre sus brazos.

Antes de irse, Terry le dio un fuerte abrazo a Stear – Por favor, cuida mucho a Candy en mi ausencia – Le dijo.

\- No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella – Le respondió.

 **CHICAS LINDAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SÉ QUE LAS TENGO EN SUSPENSO, PERO YA FALTA POCO PARA QUE EMPIECE LO BUENO, JAJAJA…**

 **ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIÉN LES GUSTE, AHORA SÍ TENGO EL TIEMPO UN POCO MÁS CONTADO, POR ESO NO PUEDO EXTENDERME CON MI COMENTARIO.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO QUE SIGAN MI HISTORIA, ME ENCANTA LEER SUS CONJETURAS, AUNQUE OBVIAMENTE NO PUEDO SACARLAS DE SUS DUDAS, POR EL MOMENTO.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y AFECTUOSO, HASTA MAÑANA!**


	7. La nota

Una vez que Terry se fue, Stear llevó a Candy de regreso a su departamento, en el camino la invitó a almorzar, ya que quería estar un rato más con ella, antes de irla a dejar a su casa, Candy aceptó, tenía hambre y además no quería estar sola. Los dos fueron a un restaurante muy popular en el centro de la ciudad y estuvieron ahí cerca de dos horas.

Stear miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse, por un momento pensó que le hubiera gustado quedarse platicando un poco más de tiempo con Candy, la conversación que sostenían era muy interesante y divertida, pero lamentablemente, "su novia" lo estaba esperando. Paty no había ido a despedir a Terry por qué tenía gripe y se sentía bastante enferma, ella le había encargado a Stear que le comprara algunos medicamentos antes de regresar al departamento.

La situación sentimental entre Stear y Paty aún no estaba definida. A pesar del distanciamiento de Stear, ella no había querido irse del departamento, los dos seguían viviendo juntos y ella seguía tratándolo como si fuera su novio. Un par de días antes, Paty le había comentado a Stear que dentro de dos semanas, ella se iría a Oxford a visitar a sus padres, lo primero que él pensó al escuchar eso, fue que sería la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con el objeto de sus deseos, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.

Stear acompañó a Candy hasta la puerta de su departamento, con el pretexto de que Terry la había puesto en sus manos, aunque la verdad era que él quería saber en qué departamento vivía ella. Los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y no volvieron a verse en las siguientes dos semanas.

Terry llegó a Berlín y se trasladó al hotel que había alquilado la producción para sus actores. Rápidamente se presentó con sus compañeros, todos parecían ser bastante agradables, sobre todo la protagonista de la película, Karen Cryce, una joven alta, delgada y pelirroja, de 27 años de edad. Ella tenía unos ojos almendrados color aceituna, piel apiñonada, nariz griega y labios gruesos

Karen se acercó a Terry desde el primer momento en que lo vio, ella creía que Terry era un hombre bastante atractivo y no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar una noche con el joven actor. Él no le prestó demasiada atención a su compañera, si bien era muy guapa, no se comparaba en nada con su hermoso ángel.

Esa tarde, todo el elenco se reunió para cenar con el director y el productor de la película, estuvieron platicando cerca de tres horas en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad, al final de la comida, todos los actores quedaron de irse a celebrar a un bar por la noche. Terry se alejó del grupo y se fue a su habitación, lo único que él quería era hablar por teléfono con Candy, la extrañaba tanto, que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle hecho caso.

Candy se encontraba repasando sus apuntes, cuando escuchó que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar, ella corrió a contestarlo, estaba segura de que era Terry el que la estaba llamando, y no se equivocaba. Cuando ella escuchó la voz de su novio, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

 _\- Hola princesa, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

 _\- Estaba estudiando y pensando en ti._

 _\- Yo también he pensado en ti todo el día, te extraño mucho mi amor._

 _\- Yo te extraño más, mucho más..._

 _\- ¿Ya estás lista para tú evaluación?_

 _\- Si, solo estoy dando los últimos repasos._

 _\- Espero que te vaya muy bien, desde aquí te echaré porras._

 _\- Me siento muy preparada, estoy segura de que voy a obtener un buen resultado. ¿Y a ti que tal te fue?_

 _\- Excelente, hace rato tuvimos una comida con el director y el resto del elenco. Al final todos quedaron de irse a un bar a celebrar el inicio del rodaje, pero yo preferí venir a hablar contigo, ya mañana comienzan las grabaciones y no sé cuánto tiempo libre voy a tener._

 _\- ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?_

 _\- ¿Para qué? la única persona con la que quisiera celebrar, está a kilómetros de distancia..._

Candy sintió ganas de llorar, era muy doloroso para ella estar sin Terry, por un momento se quedó en silencio, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

 _\- ¿Candy? ¿Sigues ahí?_

 _\- Sí, aquí sigo..._

 _\- Te amo princesa, quiero que sepas que mi alma y mi corazón, son completamente tuyos, por siempre..._

 _\- Yo también te amo, tú eres toda mi vida, toda mi felicidad..._

 _\- Candy, ya voy a colgar, te marco mañana._

 _\- Está bien amor, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien... ¿eh?_

 _\- Tú también princesa, te amo..._

Las siguientes dos semanas, se pasaron muy lentas para Candy, él único momento de alegría que ella tenía durante todo el día, era en la noche, cuando Terry le marcaba y se quedaban platicando por un largo tiempo de lo que les había acontecido en el día.

Terry tenía un horario muy apretado, casi todo el día se la pasaba en el set de filmación, a pesar de no tener el papel protagónico, su papel era muy importante dentro de la película y aparecía en muchísimas escenas. Continuamente, Terry llegaba a su habitación más que rendido, pero a pesar de su cansancio, siempre se daba el tiempo de hablar con su princesa. Karen no perdía oportunidad para invitarlo a salir, pero él siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones, lo que menos quería era que lo involucraran sentimentalmente con ella.

Stear contuvo sus deseos de ir a visitar a Candy durante dos semanas, una vez que regresó de ir a dejar a Paty a Oxford, él tuvo unas irresistibles ganas de ver a su rubia favorita, Stear trató de contenerse por tres días, pero al cuarto día, fue a buscar a Candy a su departamento. Él comenzó a subir las escaleras bastante decidido, cuando llegó al tercer piso, empezó a arrepentirse de haber ido a buscarla. Se quedó cerca de diez minutos parado frente a su puerta y decidió que lo mejor sería regresar por donde vino, él estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando se topó de frente con Candy, quien acababa de llegar del hospital.

\- ¡Stear! ¿Qué haces por aquí?– Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- Yo… yo… vine a ver si estabas bien… - Respondió él, tartamudeando.

\- Ah, pues como podrás ver, por el momento me encuentro muy bien…

\- Que bueno, entonces me marcho… - Dijo Stear, sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpido por haber ido a verla.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar conmigo? Voy a cocinar espagueti, desde hace días que tengo antojo, saliendo del hospital pasé a comprar los ingredientes.

Los ojos de Stear brillaron al escuchar la invitación de Candy, en el fondo de su corazón, no deseaba irse – Claro, es más, si quieres te ayudo a cocinar, tengo una receta familiar buenísima – Dijo Stear, y después se acercó a Candy para ayudarla con las bolsas.

Los dos entraron al departamento, Candy se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y Stear comenzó a preparar la cena, cuando Candy salió, él ya había avanzado bastante.

\- Siéntate Candy, yo me encargo de cocinar, supongo que tú has de estar cansada, ha de ser bastante pesado permanecer de pie todo el día en el hospital.

\- Sí, un poco, pero créeme que amo tanto mi trabajo, que ni siquiera siento en cansancio. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo sigue Paty? ¿Ya se recuperó de su gripe?

\- Ya, desde hace una semana que se recuperó completamente.

\- ¿Y dónde la dejaste? ¿Se quedó en su departamento?

\- No, ella se fue a Oxford a visitar a sus padres, regresa en diez días.

-Ah, qué bien.

Stear y Candy platicaron por varios minutos hasta que la cena estuvo lista, luego pasaron al comedor y siguieron platicando, él le contó sobre la larga amistad que tenía con Terry.

\- ¿Y cómo se conocieron tú y Terry? – Preguntó Candy.

\- Nos conocimos en Escocia, cuando éramos chicos, Archie y yo solíamos pasar todos los veranos allá, Terry era nuestro vecino, en ese entonces él tenía 4 años y era un verdadero diablillo, Mi abuela le tenía miedo y hasta llegó a prohibirnos que nos juntáramos con él, siempre que estábamos con Terry, terminábamos metidos en algún problema. Con los años, mi abuela llegó a amar a Terry como si fuera otro de sus nietos.

\- Terry me contó que habían estudiado juntos.

\- Sí, cuando yo cumplí 8 años, mi padre nos metió a un internado aquí en Londres, y para nuestra sorpresa, nuestro revoltoso vecino de Escocia, era también nuestro compañero. Él dormía en el cuarto contiguo, así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviéramos a meternos en problemas dentro de la escuela. A Terry le gustaba romper todas las reglas, era un verdadero rebelde, aún lo es… A pesar de todo, las hermanas casi nunca lo castigaban, él era el chico consentido de la escuela y solo bastaba una mirada suya de arrepentimiento para que todo quedara olvidado. Él es muy afortunado, desde que tengo memoria, todo el mundo siempre ha amado su forma de ser… - Dijo Stear, con algo de pesadumbre…

La plática de Stear y Candy se vio interrumpida con el timbre del teléfono.

\- Disculpa, tengo que contestar, debe ser Terry – Dijo Candy, ella se levantó rápidamente para atender la llamada.

 _\- ¿Bueno?_

 _\- Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- Bien, ¿y tú?_

 _\- También, aunque un poco cansado._

 _\- Amor, adivina quién vino a visitarme._

 _\- ¿Quién?_

 _\- Stear, de hecho está aquí conmigo, acabamos de cenar._

 _\- Ah, qué bien, mándale saludos de mi parte._

 _\- Si, yo le doy tus saludos._

 _\- Hoy no voy a poder platicar mucho contigo, me invitaron a cenar y ya tengo que irme. Solo quería escuchar tu voz un momento y saber cómo estabas._

 _\- ¿Y con quién vas a cenar?_

 _\- Con todos los actores…_

 _\- Ah, bueno…_

 _\- Te marco mañana, te amo…_

 _\- Yo también te amo, adiós…_

Al escuchar la plática de Candy, Stear volvió a sentirse culpable por estar en su departamento, antes de que ella colgara, él se levantó de la mesa y recogió los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y lavarlos. Cuando Candy colgó, él ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Le preguntó Candy al ver que tenía su gabardina en la mano.

\- Sí, ya es tarde y todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

\- Bueno, pues muchas gracias por venir a verme, me la pasé muy bien platicando contigo. Por cierto, Terry te manda saludos.

\- Gracias a ti, por invitarme a cenar, nos vemos Candy.

\- Adiós.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Terry se dirigió al lobby del hotel, donde uno de sus compañeros lo había citado, espero por quince minutos, pero nadie apareció, él estaba a punto de regresarse a su habitación, cuando uno de los empleados del hotel se acercó a él.

\- ¿Usted es el Sr. Terrence Grandchester?

\- Sí, yo soy.

\- Me dijeron que le entregara un mensaje – Dijo el empleado, después le entregó una hoja de papel y se retiró del lugar.

"Terry, nos adelantamos, te vemos en el restaurante, la reservación está hecha a nombre de Karen"

Terry salió del hotel y tomó un taxi, al llegar al restaurante, se encontró con Karen, ella estaba sola - ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó él.

\- No van a venir… - Respondió Karen.

Él la miró confundido.

\- Discúlpame Terry, pero tú sí que eres difícil, te he invitado a cenar infinidad de veces, y tú has rechazado en cada una de mis invitaciones.

Terry se sintió bastante molesto, había cortado la llamada de Candy pensando que era una cena importante del staff – Bueno, si no he aceptado salir contigo, es porque no estoy interesado – Le respondió él de manera directa.

Karen se sorprendió de su respuesta, no estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran, rápidamente acercó su mano hacia la de él – Y se puede saber por qué no estás interesado.

\- Porque yo ya tengo una relación formal con alguien y estoy muy enamorado de esa persona.

\- Bueno, esa persona no tiene por qué enterarse – Dijo ella y le lanzó una sonrisa provocadora.

\- Tal vez no, pero yo no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy al hotel, estoy muy cansado – Terry se levantó de la mesa ante la mirada desconcertada de su acompañante y caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida del restaurante.

Al día siguiente, Stear volvió a ir al departamento de Candy, a la misma hora. Ella se encontraba repasando sus apuntes, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que otra vez se trataba de Stear.

\- Hola Candy, estaba pasando por aquí y pensé que tal vez podríamos ir al cine.

\- Bueno yo… estaba estudiando, pero creo que no me haría mal salir a distraerme un poco, solo voy por mi bolso y por mi abrigo.

Cuando ambos se encontraban en la calle, Stear comenzó a palparse el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Candy.

\- ¡Qué tonto! Olvidé mi cartera en el departamento. ¿Me acompañas por ella?

\- Sí, claro.

Los dos fueron rápido al departamento de Stear, al entrar, él recogió su cartera, que se encontraba en la barra de la cocina y después entró rápidamente al baño. Candy se sentó en el comedor, mientras esperaba a que él saliera y comenzó a hojear un periódico que se encontraba en la mesa, una foto de Terry llamó su atención, él salía acompañado de una guapa mujer, la nota ahí escrita, hizo que a Candy le doliera el pecho.

"La reconocida actriz inglesa, Karen Cryce, fue captada ayer, cenando en un lujoso restaurante de Berlín, con el joven actor Terrence Grandchester, los dos comparten créditos en la nueva película del director Robert Jones. Según fuentes cercanas, la atracción de la pareja en el set es indudable, por lo que se rumora que ellos sostienen un romance desde hace un par de semanas, fecha en que se inició el rodaje de la película."

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Le preguntó Candy a Stear, una vez que él salió del baño. Ella sostenía el periódico en sus manos y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que Terry está saliendo con esa actriz…

\- No, por supuesto que no.

Stear mentía, esa tarde, cuando llegó del trabajo, se había sentado a leer el periódico, mientras se tomaba una taza de café, al llegar a la sección de espectáculos, vio la foto de su amigo y comenzó a leer la nota. Stear se sintió sumamente molesto con Terry, no entendía cómo podía engañar a Candy con otra, después de mucho meditarlo, Stear levantó de la mesa y decidió ir a buscar a Candy, ella tenía que saber la verdad.

Stear dejó su cartera sobre la barra de la cocina, para tener un pretexto con el cual regresar al departamento, también dejó el periódico en la mesa, justo en la página dónde la nota de Terry aparecía, para que al momento de que Candy se sentara, la leyera.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estaba aquí este periódico? Justo en esa página – Preguntó Candy.

\- No sé, a lo mejor fue Archie quien la leyó…

\- Discúlpame, pero no creo poder ir contigo al cine, no me siento muy bien – Dijo Candy mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Stear la detuvo del brazo y la jaló hacia él, la abrazó por varios minutos. En ese instante, Stear se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo, porque por un momento, había podido tener a Candy entre sus brazos.

\- Candy, no puedes irte así, tienes que tranquilizarte, voy a prepararte un poco de té.

Mientras Stear preparaba el té, Candy se sentó en la barra de la cocina, ella se sintió como una verdadera estúpida, se había entregado a Terry pensando que la amaba, pero se daba a cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Candy pensó que Terry solo quería llevarla a la cama y una vez que él había obtenido lo que quería de ella, se había descarado completamente.

Después de tomarse el té, Candy se fue a su departamento, ella le pidió permiso a Stear para llevarse el periódico, él se lo dio. Stear acompañó a Candy hasta su puerta, de ahí se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Candy entró al departamento, escuchó que el teléfono estaba sonando, pero no quiso contestar, diez llamadas después, ella desconectó el cable del aparato y se fue a su habitación. Las siguientes dos semanas, Candy mantuvo desconectado el teléfono.

Después de tres días sin poder comunicarse con Candy, Terry ya estaba verdaderamente preocupado, él le habló a Stear para preguntarle por su novia, pero Stear le dijo que no la había visto. Terry le pidió de favor que fuera a visitar a Candy, para saber si ella se encontraba bien, Stear aceptó.

Stear llegó al departamento de Candy y tocó un par de veces, ella le abrió al cabo de unos minutos, él pudo ver en sus ojos que ella había estado llorando.

\- Hola Candy, disculpa que te moleste, pero Terry me marcó hace un rato, me dijo que está muy preocupado por ti, porque no le contestas las llamadas.

\- No quiero hablar con él…

\- Tal vez deberías decirle lo que viste en el periódico…

\- No tiene caso. Por favor, si vuelve a llamarte dile que mi teléfono se descompuso.

\- Está bien, ¿no quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Creo que te haría bien distraerte.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, necesito tomar aire fresco.

Los siguientes días, Stear fue a visitar a Candy diariamente, la amistad entre ellos comenzó a hacerse más sólida, Candy veía a Stear como un buen amigo en quien podía confiar. Stear se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Candy, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando terminaron las grabaciones, Terry tomó el primer vuelo de regreso a Londres, al llegar al aeropuerto, tomó un taxi y se fue directamente al departamento de Candy, eran las 7 de la noche, así que pensó que la encontraría ahí. Terry tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie le abrió, así que fue con el administrador para que le abriera la puerta, argumentando que había perdido su llave.

Una vez que estuvo adentro, Terry se sentó un momento en la sala, él recordó que Stear le había dicho que el teléfono de Candy estaba descompuesto y se acercó para ver si podía arreglarlo. En ese momento él se dio cuenta de que el teléfono estaba desconectado y se sintió bastante molesto, no entendía por qué Candy había hecho eso.

Terry esperó a Candy por más de dos horas, hasta que escuchó su risa en el pasillo, también le pareció escuchar una risa masculina. Él sintió como sus músculos se tensaban, estaba a punto de salir a ver con quien estaba Candy, cuando escuchó que ella abría la puerta, ella aún reía.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó él, cuando ella entró al departamento.

Candy pegó un brinco, no esperaba encontrar a Terry ahí dentro, rápidamente prendió la luz y vio que él estaba sentado en la sala.

\- Respóndeme, ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Salí a dar la vuelta.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Eso no te importa.

Terry se sintió sumamente furioso al escuchar esa respuesta, él se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia Candy, tomándola del brazo.

\- ¿Cómo que no me importa? Claro que me importa, eres mi novia y me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo…

\- Ahora si soy tu novia….

Terry la miró desconcertado - ¿Por qué desconectaste el teléfono? Llevo días queriendo hablar contigo y tú ni siquiera te dignaste a hacerme una llamada al hotel.

\- No quería hablar contigo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de mí? ¿Me buscaste un reemplazo ahora que estuve fuera?

Candy se sintió bastante molesta con la actitud de Terry, ella caminó hacia la cocina y tomó el periódico donde aparecía la nota de él, después se lo aventó en la cara con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- Eres un maldito cínico, como te atreves a reclamarme algo, cuando tú anduviste saliendo desvergonzadamente con esa actriz.

Terry recogió el periódico y comenzó a leer la nota, en ese momento entendió la actitud de Candy – Todo lo que dice esta nota es falso, yo no salí con nadie en Berlín.

\- Mentiroso…

Él se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó – No me toques, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida…

\- Candy cálmate, deja que te explique cómo sucedieron las cosas.

\- No quiero que me expliques nada, para mí todo está muy claro, lo único que quiero es que te vayas de mi departamento y que no regreses jamás… Esto se acabó, ¿entendiste? Se acabó.

\- Como quieras – Dijo él y salió del departamento, por un momento se quedó recargado en la puerta, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.


	8. Pelea y reconciliación

\- ¿Vas a dejar que todo acabe de esta manera? - Se preguntó Terry, mientras estaba recargado en la puerta del departamento de ella.

Él realmente no quería terminar con Candy, pero sabía que los dos estaban muy alterados y que sí seguían discutiendo, iban a terminar diciéndose cosas que no sentían. Después de quince minutos afuera, Terry se había calmado lo suficiente como para volver a intentar hablar con Candy y esperaba que ella también se hubiera tranquilizado un poco, para que lo pudiera escuchar. Él volvió a tocar la puerta, necesitaba explicarle a Candy cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

Candy tardo un poco en abrir, una vez que ella salió al pasillo, Terry la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, sin darle tiempo de alejarse.

\- ¿De verdad creíste que te iba a dejar ir así de fácil? - Le preguntó él, cuando dejaron de besarse.

Candy no fue capaz de responder nada, su cabeza era un mar de dudas. Ella estaba tensa y Terry podía sentirlo mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, él volvió a besarla una y otra vez, hasta que poco a poco, ella comenzó a bajar sus defensas.

\- Escúchame bien Candy, nada de lo que decía ese periódico es cierto, yo no tuve ningún romance en Berlín, ni con Karen, ni con nadie, porque mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti. Sí es cierto que me encontré con ella en el restaurante, pero te juro que no pasó nada entre nosotros, es más, ni siquiera cenamos juntos. Sé que no soy perfecto, pero la infidelidad no es uno de mis defectos, yo te amo y respeto la relación que tenemos.

Candy miraba a Terry incrédula.

\- En la vida de todo actor, siempre van a existir ese tipo de notas, pero son solo cosas que los reporteros inventan para vender más periódicos. ¿Sabes cuantos romances le han inventado a mi madre durante toda su carrera? Muchos… Pero la confianza que le tiene mi padre es tan grande, que lo único que él hace al leer ese tipo de notas, es reírse de las estupideces que publican... Candy, yo necesito que confíes en mí, porque si tú te vas a creer cada nota amarillista que leas, nunca vamos a poder ser tener una relación estable.

Candy bajó el rostro, Terry alzó su mentón y volvió a besarla una vez más.

\- Yo quiero que ambos recorramos juntos este camino, pero antes, necesito saber si vas a ser capaz de sobrellevar todo lo que mi carrera de actor trae consigo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las mejillas de Candy, ella siguió sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Me amas?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

\- No te escuché - Dijo él, en un intento para hacer que ella hablara.

\- Sí, si te amo...

\- ¿Quieres seguir a mi lado?

\- No lo sé.

Terry no estaba muy convencido con su respuesta, así que volvió a besar a Candy una vez más, él no se iba a ir de ese departamento hasta que ella le dijera que quería seguir a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres seguir a mi lado?

\- Terry yo... – Candy no pudo completar la frase porque él la volvió a besar. Después de ese beso, Terry volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

\- Sí, quiero seguir a tu lado - Le respondió Candy.

Una vez que Terry obtuvo la respuesta que quería, cargó a Candy y la llevó hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, después se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Candy con sus manos, mientras la desnudaba lentamente.

\- Me pareció escucharte decir que no ibas a dejar que te volviera a tocar - Dijo él, de manera sarcástica, tratando de romper la tensión que aún se sentía entre ellos.

Candy comenzó a reír - ¿Yo dije eso?

\- Si, y lo dijiste tan convencida, que por un momento te creí...

\- Bueno, entonces me retracto de lo que dije. Ahora te digo que quiero que me toques muchas, muchas veces más...

Los dos comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse apasionadamente, Terry comenzó a mordisquear y chupar todo el torso de Candy, dejando algunas marcas visibles en su piel. Candy se colocó encima de él y comenzó a moverse de manera torpe, él la sujetó de la cadera y comenzó a ayudarla. A Terry le causaba algo de ternura que Candy fuera tan inexperta, y se sentía orgulloso de ser su maestro en las artes amatorias.

Cuando Terry vio que Candy comenzaba a cansarse, la bajó y se colocó sobre ella, su encuentro sexual se prolongó por varios minutos, ambos desquitaron todo el tiempo perdido, se amaron hasta que cayeron rendidos en la cama. Candy alguna vez había escuchado que lo mejor de las peleas de pareja, eran las reconciliaciones, esa noche, ella comprobó que eso era totalmente cierto.

\- Aún no me has contestado la pregunta que te hice cuando llegaste - Le dijo Terry, una vez que recuperaron el aliento.

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

\- ¿Con quién estabas hace rato?...

\- Ah, estaba con Stear, fuimos a tomar un café. Él ha estado viniendo a visitarme casi todos los días.

\- Si claro, es que yo le pedí que te cuidara y que viniera a verte, me tenías muy preocupado.

\- Creo que Stear es un buen amigo.

\- Sí, lo es.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, se levantó rápido y se vistió con lo primero que tuvo a la mano. Terry también se despertó, pero él permaneció un momento más en la cama.

\- ¿Quién te busca tan temprano?

\- ¿Temprano? Son las 11 del día.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, para mí es como si fueran las seis - Dijo Terry riendo.

Candy salió a la sala, al abrir la puerta, ella se encontró de frente con la sonriente cara de Stear.

\- Buenos días Candy, pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarte, pensaba que tal vez podríamos ir a almorzar juntos.

Candy estaba a punto de decirle que no podía ir con él, cuando sintió que Terry, que aún se encontraba completamente desnudo, la abrazaba por la espalda, causando el asombro de Stear.

\- Oh por Dios Terry, vístete ya - Dijo Candy, sintiendo como su rostro se encendía como una antorcha.

Terry comenzó a carcajearse - Princesa, ¿sabes cuántos años de amistad tengo con Stear? Casi 20, creo que él me ha visto desnudo más veces que mi madre.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Preguntó Stear, él estaba realmente pasmado de ver a su amigo ahí parado, desnudo y abrazando a la mujer que él amaba.

\- Ayer por la noche, pero lo primero que hice al llegar al aeropuerto, fue tomar un taxi para venir a ver a esta hermosura - Dijo Terry, besando el cuello de Candy. Stear vio las marcas en la piel de ella e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus celos, no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Pues me da gusto que ya estés de vuelta, hermano - Dijo Stear y se acercó a darle un abrazo a Terry.

\- Escuché que decías algo sobre ir a almorzar, yo sí te tomo la palabra, me muero de hambre.

\- Si, bueno, yo no quiero hacer mal tercio, supongo que han de querer estar solos, deben de tener muchas cosas de qué platicar...

\- Tonterías, ¿cuántas veces yo he hecho el mal tercio contigo y con Paty? Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?

\- Sigue en Oxford, regresa hoy, a las 6 de la tarde.

\- Tal vez deberíamos ir a un bar por la noche, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos.

\- No amigo, no te vayan a disparar en el otro pie.

Terry comenzó a reír - Bueno, si me disparan, ya tengo a mi enfermera personal.

Stear sonrió de manera fingida, lo único que él deseaba en ese momento, era salir corriendo de ese lugar.

\- Podríamos invitar a Archie, hace mucho tiempo que no se deja ver.

\- Está saliendo con una chica nueva y pasa casi todo su tiempo libre en casa de ella. Ya sabes cómo es mi hermano.

\- No lo juzgo, yo estoy igual que él - Terry giró el rostro de Candy hacia él y le plantó un beso - ¿Entonces nos esperas para ir a almorzar juntos?

\- Yo creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día. No quiero incomodarlos.

\- Vamos Stear, hace más de un mes que no nos vemos, es más, yo te invito, como agradecimiento por haber cuidado tan bien a esta princesa.

\- Sabes que no fue ninguna molestia, después de todo, para eso son los amigos...

\- Anda hombre, pasa y deja de hacerte del rogar – Insistió Terry.

Stear pasó a la sala y esperó a que Candy y Terry se bañaran y se arreglaran. Él se sintió el hombre más estúpido de la tierra, había hecho castillos en el aire, imaginando que tal vez, él y Candy podrían tener una relación en un futuro - Basta Stear, deja de soñar, ella nunca va a ser para ti, lo mejor será que retomes tu relación con Paty - Se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea - Dijo Terry una vez que salió a la sala, después de arreglarse - Le voy a decir a mi madre que nos consiga unas entradas para su presentación de ésta noche.

\- Esa sí es una buena idea, desde hace varias semanas yo he querido ir a ver la obra en la que actúa tu madre, leí que ha obtenido muy buenas críticas.

\- Sí, al parecer le está yendo muy bien. Le voy a marcar de una vez.

Terry tomó teléfono y marcó a la residencia de sus padres, después de hablar algunos minutos con su madre, colgó.

\- Ya está, la función empieza a las ocho, me dijo que va a dejar los boletos en la taquilla.

Una vez que Candy terminó de arreglarse, los tres se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí. Terry les contó todos los pormenores de su viaje a Alemania, Stear se mantuvo en silencio casi todo el tiempo, le incomodaba demasiado ver cómo Terry llenaba de besos y abrazos a su novia. Por un momento sintió envidia de él, creía que su amigo era muy afortunado por tener una mujer como Candy a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Stear? Has estado muy callado durante toda la comida.

\- Nada, es que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. De hecho, ya me tengo que ir, tu padre me encargó unos papeles y tengo que llevarlos mañana temprano a su oficina.

\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato, no se te olvide, a las 7:30, en la taquilla del teatro.

\- Sí, nos vemos al rato – Dijo Stear y salió lo más rápido que pudo del restaurante, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, por un momento sintió que se sofocaba. No sabía cómo le iba a hacer para soportar estar cerca de ellos durante la noche.

Las dos parejas se encontraron a la hora indicada, en la entrada del teatro. Paty abrazó a Terry.

\- Me tienes que contar como te fue en tu viaje – Le dijo ella.

\- Tu también.

\- Podríamos ir a un bar terminando la función…

\- Lo mismo le dije a Stear, pero dice que teme por mi otro pie.

Paty comenzó a reír – Bueno, ya tienes quien te cuide – Respondió ella mientras le echaba una mirada rápida a Candy, quien ciertamente se veía hermosa.

Stear también notó que Candy lucía realmente deslumbrante, por más que intentaba no mirarla, el pequeño cuerpo de Candy atraía su mirada como si fuera un imán. Archie llegó corriendo al teatro, él iba con Alessandra, su nueva conquista. Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, entraron a ver la función.

Cuando Eleanor salió a escena, Terry le mostró a Candy quien era su madre, Candy se sorprendió de lo joven y guapa que lucía Eleanor, además de que era una excelente actriz, capaz de captar la atención de todos los presentes con su imponente presencia. Ella comprendió porque su novio se sentía tan orgulloso de su mamá.

Al final de la función, Terry llevó a Candy tras bambalinas, él quería presentarla con su madre. Candy se negó en un principio, estaba nerviosa y además no se sentía correctamente vestida, pero ante la insistencia de Terry, no pudo seguirse negando. Una vez que llegaron al camerino de Eleanor, Terry tocó varias veces.

\- Adelante – Se escuchó.

Terry asomó su cabeza por la puerta y vio a su madre sentada frente al espejo, ella estaba desmaquillándose - Hola mamá – Dijo él, sonriendo.

\- Oh, Terry, mi pequeño. No pensé que vinieras a saludarme.

\- Es que quería presentarte a alguien muy especial…

Eleanor arqueó una ceja - ¿A alguien muy especial? – Preguntó ella desconcertada, ya que Terry nunca le había presentado a ninguna de las mujeres con las que él había salido en su joven vida.

Terry comenzó a reír, después entró al camerino jalando a Candy de la mano – Mamá, te presento Candy, mi novia, ella es la enfermera de la que te conté hace tiempo y la causante de mi regreso a la actuación – Dijo Terry.

Eleanor observó fijamente a Candy, pudo darse cuenta de que era una mujer sumamente hermosa – Hola Candy, encantada de conocerte – Dijo ella, extendiéndole su mano a la joven rubia.

\- Hola Sra. Eleanor, para mí también es un gusto conocerla, déjeme decirte que su actuación fue fantástica.

\- Muchas gracias linda, pero llámame Eleanor, a secas. ¿Y planes tienen para esta noche?

\- Pensábamos ir a un bar, de hecho Stear, Archie y Paty están afuera esperándonos, solo pasé a verte rápido, antes de irme.

\- Mándale mis saludos a tus amigos, y dile a Stear que estoy muy sentida con él, porque ni siquiera se dignó a venir a saludarme.

\- No te preocupes, yo le doy tu recado… Bueno mamá ya me voy, si no se nos va a hacer tarde.

\- Está bien, cuídate mucho mi amor. Ah, Candy, una vez más, mucho gusto en conocerte.

\- Igualmente seño… digo Eleanor, el gusto fue todo mío.

\- Terry…

\- ¿Qué pasó mamá?

\- ¿Por qué no van a cenar a la casa un día de estos?

\- Sí, estaría bien, yo te aviso el día. Adiós mamá.

\- Adiós chicos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, cada pareja se fue en su carro al bar que habían elegido. Candy y Terry permanecieron ahí cerca de dos horas, después se despidieron de todos y se fueron al departamento de ella, donde hicieron el amor.

Los siguientes tres meses se pasaron rápido, durante ese tiempo, Candy fue a cenar con Terry a casa de sus padres en varias ocasiones. Los dos eran personas muy agradables, así que a ella no le costó mucho trabajo sentirse en confianza con ellos. La primera vez que cenaron juntos, ellos se sorprendieron al escuchar la historia de vida de Candy, pensaron que ella sería una buena influencia en la vida de su impulsivo hijo.

Stear retomó su relación con Paty y trató de alejarse lo más que pudo de Candy, aunque al final del día, ella estaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Después de su viaje a Oxford, Paty trató de relajarse un poco y dejó de celar a su novio, también trató de acercarse más a Candy, pensó que le convenía más tenerla como amiga, de esa forma sería más difícil que ella le hiciera caso a Stear.

Terry siguió con la grabación de la película y Candy trató de controlar sus inseguridades, él la llevó al set algunas veces, para que ella viera como era su ambiente de trabajo y además, para que se diera cuenta que él no tenía nada que ocultar. Cuando Karen vio que Terry llevaba a Candy a las grabaciones, se molestó muchísimo, ella se negaba a quitar el dedo del renglón en relación con Terry, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él.

Candy se sorprendió de lo rápido que se le había pasado el tiempo en Londres, ya casi llevaba 8 meses viviendo en esa ciudad y 7 meses saliendo con Terry. Una noche, mientras los dos estaban cenando, Terry le hizo una propuesta.

\- ¿Sabes Candy? He estado pensando mucho en ti y en mí, y creo que sería bueno que nos mudáramos juntos.

Candy no supo que contestar, esa propuesta le llegaba de sorpresa.

\- Yo te amo y tú me amas, yo paso aquí todo mi tiempo libre, dormimos juntos varias noches a la semana, creo que es lógico dar el siguiente paso…

\- No sé qué contestarte, la verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad.

\- No creo que haya mucho que pensar.

\- Bueno, yo siempre creí que el día que me mudara con alguien, sería cuando estuviera casada…

\- ¿Quieres casarte?

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando o me lo estás proponiendo?

\- Depende…

\- ¿De qué?

\- De tu respuesta…

Candy sonrió… Y si te dijera que sí…

\- Y si te dijera que yo también quiero casarme contigo…

\- Estás loco… No llevamos ni un año saliendo…

\- Yo no soy como Stear, no necesito pasar 12 años de mi vida contigo, para darme cuenta de que quiero que seas mi esposa… Hay que vivir la vida, hay que sentir intensamente, arriesgar… Si mañana me muero, quiero sentirme orgulloso de todo lo que viví, no quiero lamentarme por no haber hecho lo que deseaba.

Terry se acercó a Candy y se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- Cásate conmigo Candy, mañana mismo, si es posible, le diré a Stear y a Paty que sean nuestros testigos. Sé que tenemos poco tiempo juntos, pero yo estoy convencido de que tú eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Candy miró a Terry fijamente a los ojos, y sintió dentro de su corazón, que Terry era el hombre indicado para ella. Así que dejando atrás todos sus prejuicios, todos sus convencionalismos y todas sus dudas, le respondió que sí.

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SEGUIRME, COMO LES HABÍA DICHO ANTERIORMENTE, STEAR NO VA A SER LA CAUSA DIRECTA DE LA SEPARACIÓN DE CANDY Y TERRY, ASÍ QUE NO SE ME ALTEREN ANTES DE TIEMPO…**

 **LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A ALONDRA, KELIA, MARINA, KEII B.F., PHAMBE, IRIS ADRIANA, ELI, BLANCA G, AMERICA GRA, SOFIA, MHIALOVE02, STER STAR, YESHUA, CLAUDIA BONILLA, SONY 77, GLADYS, LILA VENEZUELA Y A TODAS LAS GUEST, POR COMENTAR MI HISTORIA. AUNQUE GRACIAS AL CAPÍTULO DE AYER, CASI ME LINCHAN A MI, A CANDY Y A STEAR, JAJAJAJA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A TODAS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO Y QUE YA SE LES HAYA BAJADO SU CORAJE Y SU TRISTEZA… :) :) :)**

 **HASTA MAÑANA Y FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES PARA TODAS AQUELLAS LECTORAS QUE TIENEN HIJOS, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO GRANDE Y ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN EN SU DÍA.**


	9. Turbulencia

\- Si, vamos a casarnos, pero no mañana, no tenemos por qué apresurarnos, hay que hacer las cosas bien - Dijo Candy.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres que nos casemos?

\- Aún faltan 4 meses para saber si me quedo o no en el hospital, podríamos casarnos una vez que termine mi pasantía.

\- Podríamos casarnos el mismo día en que te pedí que fueras mi novia - Dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- Sí, ese sería un buen día...Pero yo quiero que sea algo muy sencillo, solo con tu familia y tus amigos.

\- Nuestra familia y nuestros amigos, amor... Le voy a avisar a mis padres, para que no hagan ningún compromiso en esas fechas y puedan acompañarnos.

\- Todo esto es una locura Terry…

\- No, solo es amor…

Ambos acordaron no revelar sus planes de boda a nadie, hasta que la fecha estuviera próxima, los padres de Terry fueron los primeros en enterarse. Ellos se sorprendieron mucho cuando su hijo les dio la noticia, si bien Candy les agradaba, creían que todo era muy apresurado, pero al final terminaron aceptándolo.

Eleanor quería que la boda de Terry fuera en grande, ya que él era su único hijo, pero debido a la negativa de los jóvenes, ella tuvo que conformarse con una pequeña recepción, la cual se realizaría en su mansión. Eleanor le regaló el vestido de novia a su futura nuera, Candy quedó fascinada con su regalo, ya que el vestido era hermoso y elegante.

Unos días después de comprometerse, Terry se mudó definitivamente con Candy, su vida en pareja era muy divertida, pasaban sus tardes entre bromas, risas, música y besos; y todas las noches, antes de dormir, hacían el amor. Ambos se complementaban y aprendían el uno del otro, Terry le enseñó a Candy a vivir libremente, a no razonar cada uno de sus actos y a dejarse llevar solamente por lo que le dictaba su corazón. Candy le enseñó a Terry a ser responsable, a ser perseverante y a luchar hasta el final para conseguir cada uno de sus sueños.

Candy y Terry aprovechaban sus ratos libres para organizar los detalles de su futura unión, los dos estaban muy emocionados por el gran paso que estaban a punto de dar. Ambos estaban convencidos de que su amor era verdadero y que duraría para siempre.

La película donde actuaba Terry, se estrenó un mes después de que él le propusiera matrimonio a Candy. Si bien la película no tuvo mucho éxito, la actuación de Terry sí, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él comenzará a recibir llamadas para participar en otros filmes.

Él se tomó su tiempo para escoger cuál sería su próximo proyecto, no quería tomar decisiones apresuradas en su carrera. Unas semanas después, Terry aceptó otro papel secundario en un filme independiente, lo escogió porque representaba un reto para él y sabía que si lograba hacer una buena actuación, ese papel podría catapultarlo a la cima.

Un mes antes de la fecha planeada para la boda, Terry habló con Stear sobre su futuro matrimonio, los dos estaban solos en el departamento cuando Terry le dio la noticia a su amigo, Stear no pudo ocultar su molestia ante tal revelación.

\- ¿Como que vas a casarte con Candy?

\- Sí, lo decidimos hace unos meses, la boda será el próximo mes.

\- ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

\- No sé si sea pronto o no, lo único que sé, es que es lo correcto. Tal vez suene cursi, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida.

\- Pero si no llevan ni un año saliendo.

\- Stear, yo no soy como tú, yo sí estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por Candy, no necesito más tiempo.

\- Si yo me he tardado tanto en pedirle matrimonio a Paty, es por qué no quiero que a los dos meses de casados ya nos estemos divorciando.

\- ¿Por qué no eres sincero contigo mismo y aceptas que ya no estás enamorado de Patricia?...

\- No nos salgamos del tema, no estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de Candy, de ti y de lo apresurado de su matrimonio. Es una tontería que quieras casarte con alguien que apenas conoces.

\- ¿Por qué siento que lo que te molesta no es el tiempo que llevo con Candy, si no que sea precisamente con ella con quién me vaya a casar?

\- No digas estupideces, ya te pareces a Patricia, que siempre anda imaginándose cosas...

\- ¿De verdad son estupideces? - Le dijo Terry mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, desde hace varias semanas, él se había dado cuenta de lo que su amigo ocultaba y estaba seguro de que eso no era producto de su imaginación.

\- Sí, lo son... Son las estupideces más grandes que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro Stear... Somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo que podría jurar que tú...

En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió y Archie entró. El noto que el ambiente estaba muy tenso, era la primera vez que veía a Stear y a Terry tan alterados.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Archie.

\- No sé, pregúntaselo a tu hermano - Respondió Terry.

\- No pasa nada, es solo que a Terry le dio por decir un montón de estupideces...

\- Sabes bien que no son estupideces, pero si tú quieres seguir viviendo en tu mentira, es tu problema, solo no quieras hacerme dudar de mis decisiones.

\- Tú eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, yo solo te estaba dando mi opinión al respecto.

\- Se pueden calmar los dos y decirme que es lo que está pasando.

\- Me voy a casar con Candy.

\- ¿De verdad? Felicidades hermano - Le contestó Archie, con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a Terry para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias Archie, ¿sabes? Esperaba esa misma reacción de tu hermano, pero tal parece que le molesta mi boda. O mejor dicho, le molesta que Candy sea la novia.

\- Vamos Terry, no estarás insinuando que...

\- ¿Saben qué? Váyanse al diablo los dos - Dijo Stear y salió del departamento hecho una furia. Él sabía que Terry tenía razón, su verdadera molestia no era por la rapidez del matrimonio, sino porque Candy se iba a convertir en su esposa.

A pesar de que había tratado de mantener su distancia con Candy, su amor por ella seguía en su corazón, intacto, quemándolo por dentro. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil ocultar todas las emociones que ella le provocaba con una sola mirada suya, los celos lo estaban consumiendo lentamente, él sentía que se moría cada vez que ellos dos se demostraban su amor, el solo hecho de pensar que Terry le hacía el amor a Candy por las noches, lo hacía enloquecer.

La reacción de Stear solo reafirmó las sospechas de Terry, había sido por pura casualidad que él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo por su novia. Todo había ocurrido unas semanas antes, cuando se encontraban reunidos en el departamento de ellos, Candy y Paty estaban preparando la cena, mientras que los tres amigos conversaban en el comedor, Stear estaba sentado viendo hacia la cocina y no dejaba de mirar hacia esa dirección. Por un instante, Terry creyó que Stear estaba viendo a Paty, ya que los ojos de su amigo brillaban como nunca, fue al momento de voltear ligeramente el rostro, que se dio cuenta de que Candy se encontraba sola en la cocina, ya qué Paty estaba en el baño.

El descubrimiento había sido tan inesperado, que Terry no supo cómo reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue irse inmediatamente del departamento con su novia, argumentando que tenía un terrible dolor de estómago. Terry no se atrevió a contarle nada a Candy, pensó que era mejor que ella no supiera nada.

Terry había pensado pedirle a Stear que fuera su padrino de boda, pero después de la fuerte discusión que ambos protagonizaran, decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle ese favor a Archie, quien aceptó encantado. Algunos días después de su desafortunada plática con Stear, Terry le dio la noticia a Paty, ella también se asombró mucho cuando se enteró de la repentina boda de su amigo.

\- Terry, aún no puedo creer que vayas a casarte, ¿en qué momento maduraste? Aún recuerdo cuando te metías a escondidas en el cuarto de Luisa...

Él comenzó a carcajearse - Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que preferiría dejar a un lado mi adorada libertad, para poder compartir mi vida con alguien más.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo único que me molesta de que vayas a casarte?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que lo vas a hacer antes que yo... – Dijo Paty con un aire de tristeza.

\- Paty... ¿alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de hacer tu vida con alguien más, que no sea Stear?

\- Por supuesto que no…

\- Pues creo que deberías hacerlo, no puedes pasar toda tu vida esperando algo que tal vez nunca va a suceder.

\- Estoy segura de que algún día él…

\- Paty, no te aferres a Stear, hay tantos hombres en el mundo que morirían por hacerte feliz…

\- Terry, él es el amor de mi vida, es el hombre con quien quiero envejecer, quiero que él sea el padre de mis hijos.

\- ¿Y si te dieras cuenta de que él ya no te ama?

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

\- No, yo no… - Terry no se atrevió a contarle a Paty lo que sabía, no quería lastimarla más.

\- ¿Estás molesto con Stear?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú… Me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijiste que Archie iba a ser tu padrino, yo juraba que se lo ibas a pedir a Stear.

\- Bueno, Archie también es mi amigo, casi mi hermano…

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Candy?

Terry volteó a ver a Paty con cara de sorpresa.

\- No soy tonta Terry, sé muy bien que Stear tiene sentimientos por tu novia, pero también sé que ella nunca le va a hacer caso.

\- Por un momento creí que solo eran alucinaciones mías…

\- No, no lo son.

\- ¿Y aun así piensas seguir con él?

\- Estoy segura que solo está deslumbrado por Candy, ella es muy bella, no lo niego, pero cuando él vea que ustedes dos ya están casados y que viven felices, todo va a volver a ser como antes, te lo aseguro.

\- Eso espero, no me gustaría que mi amistad con Stear se perdiera…

Cuando Candy terminó su pasantía, el doctor Raymond le notificó que había obtenido el más alto promedio de todas las becarias y que le iban a otorgar una plaza en el hospital, ella se sintió inmensamente feliz, ya que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena. Candy creía que no podía ser más afortunada, ella tenía un buen trabajo, un hombre al que amaba y con quien pronto iba a casarse, y buena salud; no le podía pedir nada más a Dios y a la vida, ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

La boda se realizó unas semanas después, justo en la misma fecha en que Terry le pidiera a Candy que fuera su novia, un año antes. La recepción fue bastante sencilla y con muy pocos invitados, todos por parte del novio, pero a pesar de todo, los dos estaban felices de unir sus vidas para siempre, en sus miradas se reflejaba el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Stear dio una excusa barata para no ir a la boda, sabía que no iba a poder soportar ver como Candy se casaba con su mejor amigo, Terry comprendió el porqué de su ausencia, desde el día en que habían discutido, los dos se habían evitado. Él creía que lo mejor era darle tiempo a Stear para que pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos, porque para Terry era obvio que su amigo estaba confundido.

Candy y Terry pasaron su noche de bodas en su departamento, que ahora se había convertido en su refugio, ese lugar donde los dos podían amarse intensamente, donde los dos compartían tantos momentos de felicidad y donde los dos eran completamente libres.

\- Terry, ¿no piensas ponerte el preservativo? – Le dijo ella antes de que empezara la acción.

\- ¿Para qué? Ya eres mi esposa.

\- Pero puedo quedar embarazada…

\- ¿Y? ¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo?

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿No quieres tenerlos tan pronto?

\- A penas nos acabamos de casar…

\- Si quieres podemos esperar un poco más…

\- ¿Tú quieres?

\- ¿Tener un bebé?

\- Sí…

\- Para serte sincero, sí, creo que sería hermoso tener un hijo.

\- Entonces creo que debemos empezar a practicar de inmediato – Le dijo Candy, lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa a Terry, él se la regresó de inmediato.

\- No sabes cómo me gusta que me sonrías así, no sé si te lo hayan dicho antes, pero puedes ser sumamente sensual, aún sin proponértelo – Le dijo Terry y comenzó a besar y a desvestir a su esposa.

Debido a que Terry seguía con las grabaciones de la película, los recién casados tuvieron que posponer su luna de miel. Ambos acordaron que una vez que Terry cumpliera con su contrato, los dos se irían de viaje a Escocia, por dos semanas.

La segunda película de Terry se grabó en menor tiempo que la primera, cuando la cinta fue exhibida, dos meses después de casarse, esta recibió muchas críticas constructivas. La actuación de Terry había sido excepcional, él había sido capaz de transmitir toda una gama de emociones a través de su personaje. Una vez más, Terry comenzó a recibir propuestas para actuar en otras películas, una de esas propuestas atrajo mucho su atención.

\- Candy, ayer recibí la llamada de un director de Hollywood, quiere que protagonice una película suya…

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

\- Sí, solo que el rodaje se va a realizar en Sudáfrica, y si yo acepto, tendría que irme a vivir allá por 4 meses.

Candy se quedó en silencio, sin saber que contestar.

\- Tú eres mi esposa, y yo no quiero tomar ninguna decisión sin consultártela primero.

\- No sé ni que contestarte, me agarras por sorpresa. ¿Tú quieres hacer esa película?

\- La verdad, sí, el guion es bueno, el director es bueno, la paga es excelente y además sería mi primer protagónico.

\- Pues entonces acepta.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

\- No creo, me acaban de dar la plaza en el hospital, no puedo renunciar ahora. Creo que estaremos bien, solo serán 4 meses…

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Sí, estoy segura…

Terry le tomó la palabra a Candy y aceptó el papel protagónico que le ofrecieron, las grabaciones iniciarían dentro de un mes, así que él tuvo que arreglar todos sus pendientes de manera rápida. Una vez más, la pareja pospuso su luna de miel, Terry le prometió a Candy que una vez que él regresara de su viaje, se irían a Escocia sin ningún pretexto.

Un par de semanas antes de que Terry viajara hacia Sudáfrica, Candy tuvo una pesadilla; en su sueño, ella veía como el avión de Terry se desplomaba sobre el océano, él sobrevivía, pero quedaba a merced del mar, cuando Candy intentaba rescatarlo, la corriente lo alejaba cada vez más de ella, hasta que llegaba el punto en que Terry se perdía por completo en el horizonte.

Candy soñó lo mismo toda la semana, ella siempre se despertaba muy agitada y con una opresión grande en el pecho. Candy comenzó a tener miedo de que Terry viajara a Sudáfrica, así que trató de hacerlo desistir de su idea.

\- Terry, creo que no deberías hacer ese viaje…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Un mal presentimiento?

\- Sí, creo que algo malo te va a suceder si tomas ese avión.

Terry comenzó a reír – No me va a suceder nada, te lo prometo. Además, ya acepté el papel y firmé mi contrato, no puedo echarme para atrás.

\- Pero es que…

\- Candy, tú me motivaste para que yo siguiera con mi carrera de actor, sé que es difícil separarnos por tanto tiempo, pero yo confío en que todo va a estar bien. Así que deja de pensar tonterías y mejor disfrutemos de los últimos días que nos quedan juntos.

Candy se limitó a sonreír, ella también quería decirle que estaba embarazada, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, no quería que él creyera que ella se lo estaba diciendo con la intención de que él cancelara su viaje.

Candy fue sola a despedir a Terry al aeropuerto, el vuelo de él salía a las 9 de la noche. Los dos se dijeron adiós con un beso muy largo y después se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Terry esperó hasta el último minuto para dirigirse a su sala de espera, antes de que él cruzara la puerta, Candy decidió darle la noticia de que iba a ser papá.

\- Amor, estoy embarazada… - Le gritó ella.

Terry volteó a verla, él estaba completamente atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar. Candy le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento, le dijeron que ya tenía que pasar al andén, así que solo pudo decirle adiós a Candy con su mano.

Durante su vuelo, Terry ni siquiera podía dormir, la noticia que Candy acababa de darle era demasiado emocionante como para que él pudiera conciliar el sueño. Terry comenzó a imaginarse como sería su bebé, él pensó que lo primero que haría llegando al hotel, sería hablarle a Candy para que le diera todos los pormenores de su embarazo.

Terry empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando de repente, sintió que el avión comenzaba a moverse violentamente, miró su reloj y vio que apenas llevaba 3 horas de viaje, él trató de no preocuparse, sabía que las turbulencias eran comunes en los vuelos. Terry volvió a sentir un fuerte movimiento, esta vez, mucho más prolongado y una luz roja se encendió en el pasillo del avión, la azafata corrió hasta la cabina del piloto y tomó el teléfono que los comunicaba, una vez que colgó, ella les pidió a todos los pasajeros que se pusieran sus cinturones de seguridad. Para ese momento, Terry ya estaba bastante asustado.

Se oyó una explosión a lo lejos y de repente el avión comenzó a caer en picada, lo único que Terry podía escuchar eran los gritos del resto de los pasajeros. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó porque nada malo le ocurriera, lo único que él deseaba, era volver a ver a Candy y a su hijo.


	10. Vuelve a mi

Candy tomó un taxi para que la llevara de regreso al departamento, en el trayecto, ella no podía dejar de reír al recordar la cara de tonto que había puesto Terry, cuando ella le gritó que estaba esperando un bebé.

Había sido tres semanas antes, cuando Candy comenzó a sospechar que podía estar embarazada, ya que al hacer sus cuentas, ella notó que su periodo se había retrasado por 15 días. Al día siguiente, cuando ella llegó al hospital, le pidió a un compañero suyo, que era ginecólogo, que la revisara. Él le confirmó la noticia, un bebé venía en camino.

Candy quiso esperar a que llegara el momento ideal, para comunicarle la noticia a su esposo, pero tal parecía que ese momento nunca iba a llegar. Terry estaba tan ocupado arreglando todo para su próximo viaje, que no tenía cabeza para nada más. Ella pensó en decírselo cuando le habló de sus temores sobre el viaje que él iba a realizar, pero dado el rumbo que tomó la conversación, ella decidió esperar un poco más.

Cuando ella vio que Terry se marchaba, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle que iban a tener un bebé, ella sabía que no era el mejor momento para decírselo, pero no quería que él se marchara a Sudáfrica, sin saber que iba a ser padre. Candy estaba segura de que Terry le marcaría llegando al hotel y le reclamaría por no habérselo dicho antes.

Esa noche, Candy volvió a tener la misma pesadilla de los días anteriores, pero en este sueño, ella podía ver como Terry iba flotando sobre el mar, inconsciente, hasta que se desvanecía en el horizonte. Candy se despertó muy agitada, se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, ella tardó casi una hora en volverse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se fue a su trabajo, aunque su turno terminaba a las 3, ella se quedó tres horas más en el hospital, apoyando a sus compañeras; Candy no tenía prisa por llegar al departamento, sabía que nadie la esperaba y que Terry le marcaría hasta la noche. Una vez que Candy salió del trabajo, ella se fue a cenar a la cafetería de siempre y después se fue a su casa. Al llegar al departamento, vio a Stear y a Paty parados en la entrada, los dos tenían muy mala cara.

Stear estaba viendo un programa en la televisión, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, él se levantó del sofá y corrió a contestarlo, le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Richard del otro lado, él no solía llamarlo al departamento. Cuando Richard le contó que el avión donde viajaba Terry se había desplomado, Stear sintió un hueco en el estómago, si bien ellos dos estaban muy distanciados, el cariño que sentía por Terry seguía siendo muy grande.

Él se quedó en silencio y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, antes de colgar, Richard le pidió de favor que contactara a Candy, ya que él no había podido localizarla. Por un momento, Stear sintió que se le encogía el corazón, no quería ser él quien le diera esa noticia a Candy.

Paty se encontraba con Stear, cuando él recibió la llamada de Richard, ella pudo ver en la cara de su novio, que algo malo había sucedido. Stear le dio la noticia entre sollozos y Paty comenzó a llorar, después de que los dos se tranquilizaron un poco, él le pidió que lo acompañará al departamento de Candy, por qué tenía que decirle lo que le había sucedido a Terry. Cuando ellos iban saliendo de su casa, Archie iba llegando, Stear le contó lo sucedido a su hermano y él se desmoronó por completo; Archie fue el más afectado de los tres, le dolía demasiado saber que probablemente no volvería a ver a su gran amigo.

Stear le pidió Archie que se quedara en el departamento, para que se quedara esperando la llamada de Richard, después, él salió con Paty a buscar a Candy, ellos se fueron en el carro, para llegar más rápido. Al llegar al departamento de ella, tocaron la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, ellos esperaron más de veinte minutos hasta que la vieron llegar.

\- Hola, ¡qué milagro verlos aquí! - Exclamó ella, al acercarse a su puerta.

\- Candy, hay algo que tenemos que decirte... - Dijo Paty, en un tono serio.

\- Es con respecto a Terry - Añadió Stear.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Terry? - Preguntó Candy, muy preocupada.

\- El avión donde viajaba... - Paty no fue capaz de completar la frase, por qué comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Terry está bien? - Preguntó Candy, pero no obtuvo respuesta - Díganme, ¿qué le pasó a Terry? ¿Qué le pasó al avión?

\- Su avión se desplomó en el océano, hasta el momento no se sabe si Terry sobrevivió... - Respondió Stear, mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Candy tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caerse al suelo, su impresión era tanta que ni siquiera pudo articular una palabra, rápidamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

\- Él está bien, él tiene que estar bien - Murmuró Candy.

\- Los padres de Terry están con las autoridades encargadas de la búsqueda, según lo que les dijeron, el accidente fue en la madrugada, pero los rescatistas llegaron al lugar hasta hoy en la mañana, es por eso que dudan que alguien haya sobrevivido - Dijo Stear.

\- ¿En dónde se desplomó el avión?

\- En el mar Mediterráneo, cerca de la ciudad de Argel.

\- Por favor Stear, llévame a donde están sus padres, necesito hablar con ellos, necesito saber qué noticias tienen.

\- No Candy, hay mucha gente ahí en este momento, el vuelo estaba lleno y hay muchos familiares esperando a que les den información, por lo mismo, el lugar está hecho un caos. Richard me dijo que él nos va a mantener informados de todo, Archie se quedó en el departamento esperando su llamada, lo único que podemos hacer, por ahora, es rezar y esperar.

\- Entonces vamos a tu departamento, quiero estar ahí cuando él llame.

Candy se cambió rápido de ropa y se fue con Stear y Paty a su departamento, esperaron durante horas por alguna noticia, esa fue la primera de muchas noches en vela para Candy. Cuando comenzaba a amanecer, Candy se regresó a su departamento, ya que tenía que ir a trabajar, saliendo del hospital, ella regresó al departamento de Stear, para ver si había alguna novedad sobre Terry, pero para su desgracia, el paradero de su esposo seguía siendo desconocido.

Candy repitió la misma rutina por tres días, las noticias eran cada vez menos alentadoras, lo único que habían encontrado hasta ese momento, eran los cuerpos de varios de los pasajeros, muchos de ellos casi irreconocibles, además de algunas partes del avión. Candy se negaba a aceptar que Terry estuviera muerto, algo dentro de ella le decía que él había sobrevivido.

Una de esas tardes, mientras estaban esperando la llamada de Eleanor, Candy se sintió muy débil y se desmayó, ella estaba muy cansada, solo había dormido dos o tres horas por las noches y no había estado comiendo bien, ni a sus horas. Stear la cargó rápidamente y la llevó al hospital, Paty lo acompañó.

\- ¿Los familiares de Candice White? – Preguntó una de las enfermeras, que también era compañera de Candy.

\- Nosotros – Dijo Stear.

\- ¿Qué parentesco tienen con ella?

\- Somos sus amigos, nosotros la trajimos al hospital, ella no tiene más familia que su esposo, pero en este momento él está…. De viaje – Respondió Paty.

\- Bien, no sé si sepan que ella está embarazada…

\- ¿Embarazada? – Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

\- Sí, al parecer está en los primeros meses de su embarazo.

\- No lo sabíamos – Replicó Stear.

\- Bueno, en este momento ella necesita descansar mucho y alimentarse muy bien, su desmayo se debió a que no ha hecho ninguna de las dos cosas anteriores.

\- Es que ella ha tenido muchas preocupaciones últimamente…. – Contestó Paty.

\- Pues si quieren que ese bebé llegue a término, van a tener que cuidarla un poco más, no es bueno para Candy, ni para su hijo, que ella esté sometida a situaciones estresantes.

\- Lo entendemos – Dijo Paty.

\- En este momento ella está descansando, así que no podrán pasar a verla.

\- Está bien señorita, muchas gracias por la información – Respondió Stear.

Una vez que la enfermera se fue, Stear y Paty se miraron el uno al otro, los dos estaban completamente desconcertados con la noticia que acababan de recibir. Stear creía que Candy no podía estar más desamparada, y se sintió en la obligación de protegerla. Paty pensaba en lo triste que sería que Terry estuviera muerto, y que ese bebé no pudiera conocer a su padre.

\- Mierda, Candy está embarazada, no pudo haberse embarazado en peor momento – Dijo Paty.

\- Ella no sabía lo que iba a pasar, nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar...

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar si Terry?…

\- Cállate Paty, deja de ser tan negativa.

\- No soy negativa Stear, soy realista, han pasado cuatro días y no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de Terry, me duele horriblemente el pensar que él pudiera estar muerto, pero tengo que hacerme a la idea de que esa es una posibilidad cada vez más certera.

\- Tenemos que cuidar a Candy, ella está sola, se lo debemos a nuestro amigo... Lo mejor será que cuando ella salga del hospital, tú te quedes a dormir con ella...

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿O prefieres que me quedé yo?

\- No, yo lo haré.

\- Voy a hablar con el director del hospital, para ver si puede darle algunos días.

\- Tal vez deberías esperar a que ella...

\- Ella no va a querer dejar su trabajo, pero ya escuchaste a la enfermera, Candy tiene que descansar.

Stear dejó a Paty en la sala de espera y se dirigió a la oficina del director, dónde él le platicó sobre la delicada situación por la que estaba atravesando Candy, Stear le pidió la máxima discreción sobre ese asunto. El director le autorizó dos semanas de permiso, para que ella pudiera solucionar todos sus problemas y se recuperara.

Stear regresó con Paty una hora después, la enfermera volvió a salir y les informó que Candy sería dada de alta hasta el siguiente día, por lo que ellos decidieron regresar a su departamento; cuando llegaron, Archie les dijo que aún no había recibido buenas nuevas. Eleanor les marcó por la noche, Stear aprovechó la llamada para informarle sobre el embarazo de su nuera, para ella, la noticia fue bastante agridulce, si bien se alegraba por la llegada de su primer nieto, la entristecía mucho las circunstancias en que ese bebé llegaba.

Los días seguían pasando sin que tuvieran algúna señal de que Terry estuviera vivo. Para Candy todo era como una pesadilla, sentía que la angustia la mataba, ella pasaba los días llorando y las noches en vela, cuando por fin lograba dormirse, ella soñaba con Terry, llamándola, pidiéndole que lo encontrara.

Paty se quedaba parte de la tarde y algunas noches acompañando a Candy, Stear y Archie se turnaban para acompañarla el resto del tiempo. Todos estaban preocupados por Candy, ella lucía muy delgada y su rostro estaba muy desmejorado. Richard y Eleanor pasaban casi todo el día al pendiente de la búsqueda, pero siempre trataban de hacerle una visita a su nuera, los dos se sentían responsables de Candy y de su nieto.

La noticia de que el hijo de la famosa actriz de teatro, Eleanor Baker, viajaba en el vuelo que se desplomó, salió a la luz. Un reportero averiguó que Candy era la esposa de Terry, lo cual provocó que ella fuera abordada diariamente por varios medios de comunicación, que deseaban tener una entrevista con ella. Candy se sentía acosada, ya que algunos de ellos iban a buscarla hasta su departamento. Eleanor tomó la determinación de que Candy se fuera a vivir con ellos a la mansión, mientras se calmaban las cosas. Uno de los chóferes de Richard, iba a dejarla y a recogerla diariamente al hospital

Tres semanas después del accidente, las autoridades suspendieron la búsqueda, argumentando que era imposible que hubiera más sobrevivientes. Candy estaba destrozada, ella estaba segura de que Terry no había muerto, sus sueños, en donde él siempre aparecía, se lo confirmaban. Candy se sentía muy impotente, por no poder hacer nada para encontrarlo, por las noches, ella tomaba una foto suya y la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras murmuraba "vuelve a mí, mi amor".

A petición de su nuera, Richard mandó a hacer su propia investigación, él ya había perdido toda esperanza, pero veía a Candy tan acongojada, que decidió hacerlo para que ella estuviera más tranquila. La segunda búsqueda fue igual de inútil que la primera, tal parecía que el mar se hubiera tragado a Terry, porque ni siquiera podían encontrar su cuerpo. Todos se hicieron a la idea de que él había muerto, todos menos Candy, que se aferraba a la esperanza de que él estuviera vivo.

Dos meses después del accidente, Candy regresó a su departamento, todo en ese lugar le recordaba a Terry, razón por la cual, Candy comenzó a refugiarse en su trabajo, ella trabajaba más de 12 horas diarias. Mientras ella estaba en el hospital, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían, pero al llegar de nuevo al departamento, todos los recuerdos regresaban, haciendo que ella se sumiera nuevamente en una profunda depresión.

\- Candy, debes dejar de trabajar tanto, te vas a enfermar - Le dijo Paty en una de sus visitas nocturnas.

\- Necesito distraerme con algo, cuando estoy aquí sola, siento que me vuelvo loca.

\- Cuando te sientas así, llámanos, siempre habrá alguien que pueda venir a acompañarte.

\- No quiero causarles más molestias, ustedes se han portado tan bien conmigo...

\- Candy, no es ninguna molestia, nosotros somos tus amigos... - Dijo Paty, ella se lo decía sinceramente.

Debido a la cercanía que habían tenido en los últimos meses, ambas habían consolidado su amistad y había crecido un cariño sincero entre las dos

\- Además, tienes que pensar en tu bebé, no puedes seguir malpasandote así, vas a terminar perjudicando a tu hijo.

Candy comenzó a llorar - Ay Paty, sé que debo de ser fuerte, pero no puedo, me mata el pensar que Terry no va a volver y que nuestro hijo va a crecer sin su padre... Sé que todos piensan que estoy loca, pero yo sé que Terry está vivo, yo puedo sentirlo...

\- Candy, han pasado dos meses, si Terry estuviera vivo, ya lo hubieran encontrado... Sinceramente creo que debes hacerte a la idea de que él está muerto...

Candy comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y Paty la abrazó - Tranquila Candy, tu hijo y tú no van a estar solos; Eleanor, Richard, Stear, Archie y yo, siempre vamos a ver por ustedes...

\- Gracias Paty.

Después de cuatro meses, Candy no podía acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Terry, sus jornadas laborales seguían siendo muy largas, para ese entonces, ella ya había bajado casi diez kilos de peso.

Un día, mientras Candy estaba con Stear, el administrador de los departamentos llegó a cobrarle la renta. Terry había dejado pagados los cuatro meses que iba a estar en Sudáfrica, pero ya se había terminado el plazo. Candy se dispuso a pagar la cantidad de dinero que, según ella, se pagaba, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando el administrador le dijo que le faltaba más de la mitad de la renta.

\- Pero si esto es lo que yo siempre pagué - Dijo Candy.

\- Cuando usted se mudó aquí, su esposo hizo un trato conmigo, yo le cobraría a usted una pequeña parte de la renta y él me daría el resto del dinero.

Candy sacó más dinero de su bolso y se lo dio al administrador - Discúlpeme, yo ignoraba que mi esposo había hecho ese trato - Le dijo ella, bastante apenada.

\- No se preocupe señora - Le dijo el administrador y después se fue.

\- Todo es un completo desastre, si yo hubiera sabido que todo iba a terminar así... - Le dijo Candy a Stear, con un aire de tristeza - ¿Sabes? Yo siempre tuve el control de mi vida y ahora siento que todo se me está saliendo de las manos... Ni siquiera sé si podre seguir pagando la renta, una vez que nazca mi hijo...

\- Cálmate Candy, estoy seguro de que Terry no te dejó desprotegida, voy a hablar con Richard para saber cómo se van a repartir los bienes de Terry.

\- No Stear, eso sería reconocer que Terry está muerto y yo...

\- Candy, tienes que aceptar la realidad, han pasado más de cuatro meses, Terry no va a volver y tú tienes que ver por tu hijo, es necesario que tomes posesion de lo que te corresponde cómo su viuda.

Candy no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, le dolía tanto aceptar la muerte de su esposo.

\- Mañana temprano, voy a ir a ver a Richard, en la tarde paso a verte.

Stear fue a ver a Richard a su oficina, los dos hablaron sobre la situación de Candy. Debido a que Terry todavía no había sido declarado muerto, Candy no podía disponer de nada. Richard se encargó de hacer todos los trámites necesarios, para que Candy tomara posesión de los bienes que le correspondían, cómo viuda de su hijo. Dos semanas después, se realizó el funeral de Terry y Candy pudo hacer uso de los recursos de su esposo.

Candy decidió mudarse, ella sentía que no podía seguir viviendo en ese departamento que le traía tantos recuerdos. Ella compró una pequeña casa, cerca del hospital y se mudó una semana después.

Unos días después de mudarse, Candy se levantó en la madrugada con un fuerte dolor en el vientre, al prender la luz, notó que estaba sangrando, ella se asustó, sabía bien qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Candy trató de levantarse, pero el dolor era agudo, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, caminó hacia el teléfono, a paso lento, y marcó al único número que se sabía de memoria, el del departamento de Stear; Archie le contestó.

 _\- ¿Bueno?..._

 _\- ¿Archie? - Murmuró Candy._

 _\- Sí, ¿quien habla?_

 _\- Soy yo, Candy - Dijo ella, con dificultad._

 _\- Candy, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- Archie, por favor, ven pronto, creo que estoy perdiendo a mi bebé..._

 **Hola chicas, ya estoy de regreso, sé que las dejé con la preocupación todo el fin de semana, pero lamento decirles que, para su mala suerte, seguirán preocupadas por Terry, porque no sabrán nada de él, hasta el próximo capítulo. Y lo peor de todo, es que también tendrán que vivir con la preocupación de Candy y su bebé… (Sí, lo sé, soy mala como la carne de cerdo con cisticercos)**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios, yo sé que fui muy cruel al separar a la pareja protagónica, justo en su mejor momento, pero bueno… al final estarán juntos de nuevo, ¿o no? :o :o :o**

 **Sofía, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero realmente se me dificulta hacerlo los fines de semana, como les había dicho anteriormente, aprovecho las noches, cuando no tengo nada que hacer en mi trabajo, para inspirarme y hacer un nuevo capítulo. Y bueno, los viernes descanso y los sábados cubro el turno de la mañana, por eso no puedo escribir hasta el domingo, que retomo mi horario nocturno.**

 **Phambe, tienes razón, el motivo de la separación de Terry y Candy, estuvo siempre frente a sus ojos, jajaja…**

 **Les mando un saludo grande a todas… No se me desesperen… Hasta mañana y una vez más, muchas gracias por leerme… :D**


	11. Traición

Terry abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se recargó sobre su asiento, él estaba muerto de miedo, mientras el avión caía, pudo sentir como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba por la adrenalina. Una señora que iba sentada al lado de él, tomó su mano y comenzó a rezar en voz alta, el rezó con ella en silencio.

Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a inundar la mente de Terry, la mayoría de ellos, eran sobre Candy. Él sabía que probablemente moriría al estrellarse el avión, y le partía el alma saber que Candy se quedaría sola, y peor aún, que se quedaría sola y con un bebé suyo en camino. Terry pensó que le hubiera gustado despedirse de su familia y de sus amigos, después cerró los ojos y les dijo adiós a todos en su mente.

El impacto del avión sobre el mar ocurrió muy rápido, Terry sintió como su cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante y supo que todo había acabado. Se escuchó un gran estruendo y el agua entró de golpe a la cabina de pasajeros, por un momento, él no fue consciente de nada, todo estaba oscuro y sentía como algunas cosas lo golpeaban en el rostro y en el cuerpo.

Terry trató de zafarse de su asiento, pero el cinturón de seguridad estaba atascado, el luchó con todas sus fuerzas para desabrocharlo, cuando por fin lo consiguió, trató de nadar hasta la superficie, ya que comenzaba a faltarle el aire y necesitaba respirar.

Al salir, Terry logró sujetarse de lo que parecía ser una de las alas del avión, se subió en ella y comenzó a observar alrededor suyo, pero no parecía haber nada, más que el mar, y una parte del avión que se quemaba a la distancia. Él se sintió muy afortunado de estar vivo, y se dispuso a agradecer a Dios por darle esa oportunidad.

Terry se recostó por un momento y se dejó arrastrar por la corriente, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, así que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. Cuando Terry despertó, él pudo ver las luces de una ciudad próxima, y se dio cuenta de que ya comenzaba a amanecer. Una lancha que iba pasando por ahí, se detuvo al lado suyo, los hombres comenzaron a hablarle, pero él no entendía nada de lo que ellos le decían, uno de los hombres le extendió su mano y lo ayudó a subir a la lancha, Terry pensó que ya estaba salvado. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Terry se bajó de la lancha y les agradeció por su ayuda, él se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad, en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, después de eso, no fue consciente de nada más.

Mientras Terry estaba inconsciente, él soñó con una mujer rubia que estaba sentada en un jardín enorme, ella se sobaba su vientre y le sonreía, cuando él trataba de acercarse a ella, un hombre de lentes aparecía y se lo impedía. En ese momento, Terry sintió que alguien lo jalaba de los brazos y escuchó el sonido de las olas del mar, cuando él reaccionó, se encontró de frente con unos ojos color azul cielo, que lo observaban fijamente. Al enfocar su rostro, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre joven, de cabello rubio y barba tupida, Terry se preguntó quién demonios era él.

El joven rubio había ido a correr a la playa por la mañana, mientras lo hacía, vio a Terry tirado en la arena, al aproximarse, él se dio cuenta de que Terry tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza, él volteó alrededor, pero no encontró nada más, solo vio un pedazo grande de madera a unos metros. Por un momento, el joven pensó que Terry estaba muerto, pero al acercarse a tomar sus signos vitales, descubrió que aún respiraba. El joven jaló a Terry tierra adentro y después comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos algo con lo que pudiera identificarlo, en ese momento Terry abrió los ojos.

\- Vaya, que bueno que despiertas, ya comenzaba a preocuparme - Le dijo el rubio.

Terry trató de levantarse rápidamente, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, al tocarse en el lugar que le lastimaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida y que estaba sangrando.

\- Fue un golpe bastante fuerte, pudiste haber muerto... - Dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó Terry, asustado.

\- Yo soy Albert, no tengo idea de que te pasó, de hecho, estaba esperando a que te despertaras, para que me respondieras esa pregunta, ah sí, y estás en Argelia. ¿Y tú?

Yo soy... - En ese momento Terry se dio cuenta que no sabía quién era, por más que intentó recordar su nombre, no pudo - Yo no sé quién soy...

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes quién eres?

\- No puedo recordarlo, no puedo acordarme de nada - Le respondió Terry, bastante angustiado.

\- Vaya, ese sí que es un problema... Supongo que eso se debe al golpe que recibiste en la cabeza, pero no te angusties, en muchas ocasiones la memoria regresa al cabo de unas horas - Dijo Albert, mientras sacaba una venda de su mochila.

\- ¿Eres doctor?

\- Sí, aunque no de humanos - Respondió Albert, sonriendo - Soy veterinario.

\- Ah... Que bien...

Albert vendó la cabeza de Terry, después él sacó algo de comida de su mochila y se la ofreció.

\- Hay que llevarte al doctor para que te revise, esa herida parece ser sería. ¿Hablas árabe o francés?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

\- Espero que eso no sea un problema, aquí casi nadie habla inglés y mi francés no es muy fluido. Pero bueno, ya nos daremos a entender...

\- ¿De dónde eres tú?

\- De Estados Unidos, del estado de Michigan, para ser preciso. Supongo que tú eres inglés, tienes un acento muy marcado, yo tengo familia en Londres…

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

\- Voy a trabajar en el Zoológico de Johannesburgo, en Sudáfrica.

\- ¿No dijiste que estábamos en Argelia?

Albert comenzó a reír - Sí, bueno, quise tomarme unas semanas de vacaciones para recorrer el continente. Al llegar a África, hice una pequeña escala en Marruecos, después viajé hasta Argelia y en unas horas partiré hacia mi próximo destino, Egipto. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo, nunca está de más un poco de compañía...

\- Gracias, pero por el momento yo no sé qué es lo que va a ser de mi vida…

\- Razón de más para que me acompañes, si logras recordar quién eres, al menos habrás visitado esa hermosa ciudad.

Albert llevó a Terry a una pequeña clínica que estaba cerca del hostal donde él se estaba quedando, en el camino, Terry contempló la belleza de la ciudad, con sus edificios blancos de estilo colonial. Para su buena suerte, el médico que atendía la clínica, hablaba francés e inglés, rápidamente, el doctor evaluó y curó la herida de Terry, que no era muy grave, afortunadamente.

\- La herida es superficial, al parecer no llegó a tocar el cráneo - Dijo el doctor.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada? - Preguntó Terry

\- Lo más seguro es que tú amnesia de deba al traumatismo cerebral tan fuerte que sufriste.

\- ¿Voy a recuperar pronto la memoria?

\- Eso es algo que no podría asegurarte, la amnesia podría ser temporal o definitiva. Tal vez despiertes mañana recordándolo todo, tal vez pasen 20 años sin que recuerdes nada...

Terry volvió a sentirse angustiado, no sabía quién era, no tenía dinero, ni ninguna pertenencia y estaba totalmente solo, en un lugar donde ni siquiera hablaban su idioma.

Albert se dio cuenta de la angustia de su nuevo compañero, y rápidamente se dispuso a pagar los honorarios del médico - Vámonos amigo, tienes que descansar – Dijo Albert y después comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la clínica, Terry lo siguió.

Albert era una persona alegre y bondadosa, que siempre buscaba la manera de ayudar a los demás. Desde que era pequeño, siempre le habían gustado los animales, por esa razón, él había decidido estudiar medicina veterinaria. Cuando su prima le dijo que había una vacante en el zoológico, él no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar su propuesta de trabajo, ya que además de todo, le encantaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

\- Sigue en pie mi propuesta de que me acompañes a Egipto – Dijo Albert.

\- No gracias, no quiero ser una carga para ti.

\- No vas a ser una carga, a mí siempre me ha gustado viajar con compañía y tu pareces ser una buena persona, además, ¿qué vas a hacer aquí solo?

Terry sabía que Albert tenía razón, así que aceptó acompañarlo – Está bien, iré contigo a Egipto. Pero hay un problema, yo no tengo dinero, ni ropa.

\- No te preocupes, yo tengo una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrada, así que ese no será un problema. Y por la ropa tampoco te apures, tal parece que tú y yo somos de la misma talla.

Albert llevó a Terry a la pequeña habitación dónde se estaba quedando, Terry entró al baño para darse una ducha en lo que Albert terminaba de empacar sus cosas. Una vez que Terry terminó de cambiarse, Albert le ofreció su cigarro de mariguana para que se relajara un poco, en lo que él metía a bañarse. Terry le dio algunas fumadas y después se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos por un instante y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, una vez más la chica rubia se hizo presente en sus sueños.

Una vez que Albert estuvo listo, despertó a Terry; los dos partieron hacia El Cairo cerca del mediodía. Ellos viajaron de aventón en aventón, hasta su destino, de vez en cuando, paraban en algún pueblo del camino para comer y para descansar, después seguían con su viaje. Tardaron casi 4 días en llegar a Egipto, durante esos días, siempre que Terry dormía, él soñaba con la joven rubia de mirada triste; luego de dos días, él comenzó a preguntarse quién sería esa mujer que aparecía de manera recurrente en cada uno de sus sueños.

Albert y Terry se quedaron en El Cairo por una semana y recorrieron los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, como el centro histórico, las pirámides de Guiza, la Ciudadela, el Barrio Copto, el museo egipcio y el mercado de Jan El-Jalili. Por alguna razón, que ninguno de los dos entendía, ambos se sentían en confianza, como si fueran amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Una noche, mientras fumaban su acostumbrado churro de marihuana, los dos comenzaron a platicar.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Le preguntó Terry a Albert.

\- Veinticinco.

\- Te ves más joven…

\- Gracias, es algo que me dicen constantemente. Yo supongo que tú has de ser de mi misma edad.

\- Tal vez si, tal vez no… ¿Tienes novia?

\- No, soy viudo…

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, me casé cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, estaba locamente enamorado…

\- ¿Y por qué no estás con ella?

\- Ella murió, estaba embarazada y no aguantó el parto, tampoco nuestra hija.

\- Lo siento…

\- Creo que ya lo asimilé, durante mucho tiempo me sentí perdido, en más de una ocasión deseé morirme, al igual que ellas… Pero bueno, con el tiempo comprendí que lo único que podía hacer, era seguir viviendo mi vida de manera digna, de tal manera que mi esposa, desde el cielo, se sintiera orgullosa de mi.

\- A veces me pregunto si yo también estoy casado…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque todas las noches sueño con una mujer, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, que me mira con tristeza y me pregunta que dónde estoy.

\- Tal vez sea tu madre, o tu hermana.

\- No creo, siempre que la sueño, yo siento como mi corazón se acelera y tengo unas enormes ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, pero siempre que intento acercarme a ella, me despierto.

\- Tal vez te está buscando…

\- Si, yo también lo he pensado, por eso, todas las noches, antes de dormir, le pido a Dios que si hay alguna persona que me esté buscando, la guie hasta donde yo estoy. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que no debí moverme de Argelia.

\- Creo que ya es tarde para arrepentirte, llevamos una semana en El Cairo y mañana partimos hacia Sudáfrica.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

El Cairo era la última ciudad que Albert pensaba visitar, antes de dirigirse a su destino final, que era el zoológico de Johannesburgo. A la mañana siguiente, ellos tomaron el tren que los llevaría hasta Gaborone, en Botsuana. Ellos tardaron más de una semana en llegar, los dos se maravillaron por los hermosos paisajes que contemplaban a través de la ventana del tren. Al llegar a Gaborone, tomaron una camioneta que los llevó hasta Johannesburgo. Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, Albert hizo una llamada, al colgar, se dirigió a Terry.

\- Mi prima va a venir a recogernos, ella es un poco… arrogante, antipática, pero bueno, es mi familia. Si no fuera porque realmente deseo trabajar en este lugar, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en contactarla. Le voy a decir que eres un viejo amigo, tendré que inventarte un nombre, si le digo que eres amnésico y que te encontré en el camino, ella va a poner el grito en el cielo.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que me voy a llamar ahora?

\- Mmm… William, como mi padre.

\- ¿William?

\- Tú solo sígueme la corriente.

\- Está bien…

Cerca de una hora después, llegó una joven a recogerlos, ella era alta y delgada, de cabello cobrizo, ojos color miel y piel blanca.

\- Eliza, que gusto me da volver a verte – Dijo Albert, fingiendo alegría.

\- Hola Albert, esperaba que llegaras antes, un mes antes para ser precisa… - Respondió ella.

\- Discúlpame, es que tuve algunos contratiempos…

Eliza le lanzó una mirada rápida a Terry, pudo ver que era un hombre sumamente guapo, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia él – ¿Y quién es él?… - Preguntó.

\- Él es mi amigo Bill, lo conocí en Londres, hace cuatro años y tiene mi misma edad. Él está pasando por una terrible situación económica y me pidió ayuda, yo pensé que podría trabajar en el zoológico, de cualquier cosa…

Eliza lanzó un gruñido, si bien no le gustaba aceptar gente desconocida, tampoco quería despreciar a ese joven tan guapo – Ya veré dónde lo puedo acomodar – Dijo ella, un poco molesta.

Los dos hombres se subieron a la camioneta de ella, todos permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto al zoológico. Al llegar, ella se detuvo en unas pequeñas cabañas, a las afueras del lugar.

\- Ustedes van a dormir aquí, pueden tomarse el día de hoy para conocer el lugar y acomodar sus cosas, mañana les diré en dónde van a trabajar – Dijo ella.

Los dos hombres se bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia las cabañas, Akanni, un hombre de color, que se encargaba de la seguridad del lugar, los recibió. Él les mostró dónde iban a dormir y después les recitó algunas de las reglas de convivencia.

Albert y Terry pasaron lo que quedaba del día recorriendo las inmediaciones del zoológico, realmente era un lugar hermoso, lleno de vegetación. Al día siguiente, Eliza los llevó a sus lugares de trabajo, Albert iba a trabajar con el Dr. Brown, un veterinario de edad avanzada, que llevaba muchísimos años trabajando ahí, y Terry iba a encargarse de la limpieza del lugar, junto con otras tres personas.

Los meses pasaron rápido para Terry, aunque había veces que se sentía deprimido por no poder recordar cuál era su vida, antes de que Albert lo encontrara, su nuevo amigo siempre se encargaba de levantarle el ánimo. Los dos salían afuera de las cabañas todas las noches, y se quedaban recostados en el pasto, contemplando el cielo.

Eliza comenzó a tratar de seducir a Terry, sin mucho éxito, ya que él no se sentía atraído por ella, aunque ella no parecía darse por vencida, ella era una de esas mujeres que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Ocho meses después de que Albert y Terry llegaran a Johannesburgo, Eliza recibió la visita de su hermano, Neal y de una de sus sobrinas, Annie. Los dos venían de pasar una larga temporada en Londres, solo habían ido a Sudáfrica a visitar a Eliza y después partirían hacia Estados Unidos. Neal tenía 32 años y era el hermano mayor de Eliza, él era un hombre bastante ambicioso y con muy pocos escrúpulos. Annie era hija de uno de sus primos y también era familiar de Albert, ella tenía 18 años y había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Londres, ella pensaba viajar a Estados Unidos, para tomarse un descanso de la escuela y decidir qué carrera iba a estudiar.

Cuando Annie vio a Terry, lo reconoció enseguida, ella había visto una de sus películas y además, había visto publicada, en los periódicos, la nota de su accidente. Dos meses antes, ella había visto en la televisión, que lo habían declarado muerto. Por un momento, Annie no supo cómo actuar, así que decidió contarle a su tío Neal, sobre sus sospechas.

\- ¿Estás segura Annie?

\- Sí, es él, su nombre no es Bill, si no Terrence, Terrence Grandchester, y es hijo de una famosa actriz de teatro y de un importante empresario inglés. Él también es actor, no entiendo cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí, su familia lo estaba buscando, de hecho estaban ofreciendo una recompensa a quien diera informes de su paradero.

\- Vamos a hacer esto Annie, tú no vas a decir ni una sola palabra, yo voy a viajar a Londres para ver si puedo contactar a su familia.

\- Está bien tío.

Neal viajó a Londres e investigó sobre la familia de Terry, descubrió que en efecto, él era hijo de Richard Grandchester, uno de los empresarios más ricos y poderosos de la ciudad. Él consiguió la dirección de su oficina y fue a visitarlo.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Neal Leagan, vengo buscando al señor Richard Grandchester – Le dijo Neal a la recepcionista.

En ese momento, Stear llegó a la oficina, él había ido a firmar unos papeles importantes, por un momento se detuvo en la recepción para que la recepcionista le entregara su correspondencia. Él no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

\- El señor Grandchester no se encuentra en éste momento, él salió de viaje de negocios, si gusta, puede venir a buscarlo dentro de una semana o déjeme sus datos y cuando el señor Grandchester regrese, yo le digo que se comunique con usted.

\- No, el asunto que vengo a tratar con él es de suma importancia, se trata de su hijo…

Stear volteó a ver a Neal - ¿Qué pasa con su hijo? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Yo soy Stear Cornwell, un amigo muy cercano de Terry y de su familia.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Preguntó Neal.

\- Sí, por supuesto – Dijo Stear y después se dirigió con Neal a su oficina.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme sobre Terry?

\- Él está vivo.

\- ¿Está bromeando?

\- No señor, él está vivo, en este momento se encuentra en Johannesburgo.

\- ¿Él está bien?

\- Sí, aunque al parecer, él no recuerda nada de su vida pasada.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

\- Solo mi sobrina.

\- ¿Cuánto quiere por guardar silencio?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Usted y yo vamos a hacer un trato, yo le daré una jugosa suma de dinero a cambio de que usted no vuelva a repetir nada de lo que me acaba de decir…

Los ojos de Neal brillaron y una sonrisa perversa de asomó en su rostro – Muy bien señor Cornwell, tenemos un trato.


	12. Pérdidas

_\- Archie, por favor, ven pronto, creo que estoy perdiendo a mi bebé..._

 _\- Enseguida voy para allá._

Archie colgó el teléfono y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Stear salió de su habitación, él se había despertado al escuchar el timbre del teléfono.

\- ¿Quién era? - Preguntó Stear.

\- Candy...

\- ¿Candy? ¿Qué quería?

\- Es una verdadera tragedia Stear, ella me dijo que estaba perdiendo a su bebé, me pidió que fuera por ella... - Dijo Archie, mientras salía a la sala y tomaba las llaves de su auto.

Stear se quedó completamente pasmado al escuchar eso - Espérame, voy contigo - Dijo él y rápidamente se puso el primer pantalón que encontró tirado.

Los dos hermanos salieron del departamento lo más rápido posible y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la casa de Candy, tocaron un par de veces, pero nadie contestó. Archie entró por la ventana, que se encontraba abierta y vio a Candy acostada en el piso, en posición fetal; al prender la luz, se dio cuenta de que su camisón estaba manchado de sangre.

\- ¿Ya encontraste a Candy? - Gritó Stear, quién se encontraba afuera de la casa.

\- Sí, pero se ve muy mal - Respondió Archie, él buscó las llaves de la puerta y la abrió, luego tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y salió de la casa lo más rápido posible.

Candy se aferró a su cuello, ella estaba llorando - No quiero perder a mi bebé - Le susurró ella.

\- Tranquila Candy, todo va a estar bien...

Stear se asustó mucho al ver el estado de Candy, rápidamente abrió la puerta de atrás, después se sentó en el asiento del conductor y prendió el carro. Archie colocó a Candy en la parte trasera del auto y luego tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto. Stear manejó lo más rápido que pudo, una vez que llegaron al hospital, Archie tomó a Candy y la llevó corriendo a la entrada de urgencias, la enfermera que estaba de guardia la ingresó de inmediato.

\- ¿Crees que pierda al bebé? - Preguntó Archie, mientras esperaban alguna noticia de ella.

\- Espero que no, sería un golpe muy duro para ella.

\- Sí, lo sé, sería muy injusto para Candy, primero perder a Terry y luego...

\- Ni lo digas, ella no podría soportarlo.

\- ¿Crees que ella muera?

\- ¡Archie!

\- ¿Acaso no la viste? Estaba muy pálida, había perdido mucha sangre...

\- Ella no se va a morir, no se puede morir.

\- ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo crees que tenga?

\- No lo sé, tal vez 5 o 6.

\- Tal vez Terry quiere llevársela con él...

\- ¿Podrías dejar de decir estupideces?

\- Perdón, estoy muy nervioso, y sabes que cuando estoy nervioso digo estupideces - Dijo Archie, jugando con sus manos - Sí Terry estuviera aquí, ya hubiera dicho alguna tontería que nos hubiera hecho reír y olvidarnos de éste mal momento... Lo extraño...

\- Todos lo extrañamos.

La espera fue larga, después de tres horas, Stear y Archie aún no recibían noticias de Candy. A las 6 de la mañana, una enfermera salió de la sala de urgencias.

\- ¿Familiares de Candice?

\- Nosotros – Contestaron los dos hermanos, mientras se acercaban hacia dónde se encontraba ella.

\- ¿Cómo está Candy? - Preguntó Stear.

\- Delicada, ella perdió mucha sangre, ahorita está en terapia intensiva.

\- ¿Y cómo está el bebé? - Preguntó Archie.

\- No sobrevivió, cuando Candy llegó al hospital, su bebé ya estaba naciendo, era muy pequeña, casi tenía 6 meses...

Archie se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Stear lanzó un largo suspiro - ¿Cuándo podremos ver a Candy?

\- Hasta que esté completamente fuera de peligro. Nosotros los mantendremos informados sobre su estado de salud - Dijo la enfermera, y después volvió a entrar a la sala de urgencias.

\- Gracias señorita – Le gritó Archie.

\- Voy a marcarle a Eleanor y a Paty, para informarles lo que sucedió - Dijo Stear.

Eleanor y Richard llegaron al hospital una hora después, ella iba encubierta para no ser reconocida, Paty fue a visitar a Candy hasta que salió del trabajo, ella estaba muy preocupadas por el estado de salud de Candy. Todos se sentían muy tristes por lo que estaba pasando y deseaban que Candy se recuperara lo más pronto posible.

Una semana después, Candy fue trasladada a un cuarto, había pasado la etapa crítica y ya se encontraba estable, ella aparentaba estar tranquila, pero por dentro, se encontraba muy deprimida por haber perdido a su hija.

\- Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Paty, cuando pudo entrar a verla.

\- Bien… - Respondió ella en un tono seco.

\- ¿Sabes Candy? Yo lamento mucho lo que pasó con…

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Sí, entiendo, disculpa mi imprudencia.

\- Fue mi culpa Paty…

\- Candy, no fue…

\- No, si lo fue, yo permití que todo lo que había pasado con Terry me consumiera y dejé de cuidarme, aun siendo enfermera y sabiendo que esto podía pasar, no cuidé a mi bebé – Dijo Candy.

Paty no supo cómo reaccionar, ella se acercó a Candy y colocó su mano sobre la de ella - Tranquila Candy.

\- Ese bebé era lo único que me quedaba de Terry, ahora no tengo nada…

Paty abrazó a Candy y comenzó a llorar, podía entender lo mucho que Candy estaba sufriendo.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Candy recibió las constantes visitas de sus suegros y de sus amigos, ella actuaba de manera indiferente, como si no le afectara demasiado lo que había pasado. Todos creyeron que no era necesario prestarle demasiada atención, ya que Candy parecía estar tomando las cosas muy bien.

Una vez que Candy fue dada de alta, Paty le pidió una copia de la llave de su casa, por si necesitaba entrar ante cualquier emergencia, ella se la entregó. Stear trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con Candy, aunque casi nunca podía estar solo con ella, ya que Paty siempre estaba presente, había veces que Stear se escapaba un par de horas del acoso de su novia, para poder tener a Candy para él solo.

Una noche, Stear, Archie y Paty fueron a su casa, Paty había visto a Candy un poco triste y quiso hacer una pequeña reunión sorpresa para animarla, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos cuando entraron a la casa. Paty escuchó música en la habitación de Candy, al entrar, la encontró inconsciente en el piso, con un frasco vacío de pastillas al lado de ella.

\- ¡Mierda! Pero que estupidez hiciste Candy – Murmuró Paty.

Ella se acercó apresuradamente a Candy y vio que todavía estaba respirando, Paty le gritó a Stear para que la ayudara a levantarla, él entró rápidamente a la habitación y se quedó petrificado ante esa terrible escena.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios!… Exclamó Stear.

\- No te quedes parado y ayúdame a levantarla, necesitamos llevarla al hospital.

Stear no fue capaz de acercarse, era demasiada la impresión de saber a Candy al borde de la muerte. En ese momento entró Archie y levantó a Candy del suelo, él y Paty se subieron al coche y se fueron al hospital. Stear se quedó en la casa, él moría de miedo de pensar que Candy hubiera logrado quitarse la vida, él comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente, cuando logró tranquilizarse, salió hacia el hospital.

Stear llegó al hospital y vio a Archie y a Paty sentados en unas bancas, conforme iba acercándose a ellos, sintió como se le helaba el pecho, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar una mala noticia.

\- ¿Cómo está Candy? Ella… ¿está viva? – Preguntó él.

\- Lo estaba cuando llegamos al hospital, pero aún no nos dan informes de ella - Respondió Paty.

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de atentar contra su vida? ¿Ella se veía tan normal? – Dijo Archie.

\- Ella no estaba bien, yo lo vi en su mirada, ella estaba sufriendo, pero no supe como acercarme a ella, tal vez si hubiera pasado más tiempo con Candy… - Contestó Paty llorando.

Stear abrazó a su novia - Cálmate Paty, nadie sabía que esto iba a suceder… ella ha sufrido tanto, todos hemos sufrido tanto, no sabes cómo me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y hacer que Terry no subiera a ese maldito avión – Dijo Stear, mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Una enfermera salió de urgencias a darles informes.

\- ¿Cómo está Candy? – Preguntó Paty.

\- Estable, tuvimos que realizarle un lavado gástrico, ella tuvo mucha suerte, al parecer no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella ingirió esas pastillas.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Exclamó Archie.

\- ¿Podemos verla? – Preguntó Stear, él se sentía sumamente feliz de que su amada estuviera viva.

\- No, lo más seguro es que podrán verla hasta el día de mañana. Debido a que ella intentó suicidarse, sería conveniente que ella fuera referida con el psicólogo del hospital.

\- Sí, está bien, gracias señorita – Respondió Paty.

\- ¿Con el psicólogo? ¿La van a internar en un manicomio? – Preguntó Archie, después de que la enfermera se retiró.

\- No, no creo, lo más seguro es que tenga que llevar algún tipo de terapia para que pueda superar su duelo – Contestó Paty.

Una vez que Candy fue dada de alta, Paty hizo una cita con uno de los mejores psicólogos de la ciudad, todos tenían miedo de que ella volviera a atentar contra su vida. Stear y Paty se quedaron por un mes en casa de ella, para cuidarla y vigilarla, todos creyeron que lo mejor sería que ella dejara de trabajar por un tiempo, para que pudiera recuperarse tanto física como mentalmente. Richard se hizo cargo de todos los gastos de Candy.

Al principio, Candy estuvo renuente a todo, ella se sentía muy frustrada, casi no hablaba con nadie y siempre estaba encerrada en su cuarto. El médico que la estaba atendiendo, le recetó pastillas para dormir, ya que a ella le costaba mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía, siempre se despertaba agitaba por haber soñado con Terry.

Dos meses después del incidente, Paty tuvo que viajar a Oxford para visitar a su padre, que había tenido un infarto. Stear se quedó a cargo de los cuidados de Candy, él trataba de estar cerca de ella, pero ella casi no se lo permitía.

\- Candy, ¿no te gustaría salir a dar un paseo? – Le dijo Stear.

\- No.

\- Vamos Candy, no puedes pasarte toda la vida encerrada en tu cuarto.

\- No quiero salir.

\- Necesitas distraerte, llevas dos meses enclaustrada aquí.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejan morir a gusto y se olvidan de mí?

Stear se sintió muy enojado al escuchar esas palabras - Porque te queremos, y queremos que seas feliz. No creas que eres la única que sufre, todos hemos llorado la muerte de Terry y de tu hija, pero a diferencia de ti, que te has dejado vencer, nosotros intentamos sobreponernos a las desgracias.

\- Yo no quiero sobreponerme… Me siento cansada de tratar de ser fuerte… No lo soy…

\- Sí lo eres, ya deja de actuar como si fueras una víctima, no creas que eres la única que sufre, todos sufrimos, yo sufro cada vez que te veo así – Le dijo él, después se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

Candy puso resistencia en un principio, pero después se aferró con fuerza a Stear y comenzó a llorar, esa era la primera vez que lloraba desde que su hija había muerto.

\- ¿Por qué Terry tuvo que morir? No es justo… Nada de lo que me ha pasado es justo.

\- La vida no siempre es justa – Le respondió Stear, mientras besaba su frente – Pero tienes que salir adelante Candy, no puedes dejarte caer así.

\- Yo siento que ya no tengo fuerzas, siento que no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo…

\- Candy, recuerdo cuando platicamos por primera vez, tú me contaste sobre lo mucho que te gustaba tu trabajo, me dijiste que la razón por la que habías aceptado venir a Londres, era por que querías ser la mejor enfermera, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Sí…

\- Pues entonces si tienes motivos para vivir, ¿por qué no sigues luchando por tus sueños? Sé que es difícil superar lo que pasó con Terry, pero creo que tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacer que él se sienta orgulloso de ti, desde dónde esté.

Candy se quedó en silencio por un momento – Creo que tienes razón…

Stear abrazó a Candy con más fuerza.

\- ¿Stear?

\- Sí…

\- Quédate cerca de mí…

\- Siempre…

Los dos permanecieron abrazados más de media hora, sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Candy, tengo que ir a la oficina a firmar unos papeles, ahora que Richard salió de viaje, tengo que hacerme cargo de muchas cosas en la empresa. Solo voy a ir un par de horas y regreso para que cenemos juntos, ¿sí?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Stear salió hacia la oficina y Candy salió de su cuarto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella se sentía de buen humor. Candy entró a la cocina y decidió hacer algo de comer para ella y su amigo, cuando Stear llegó, la cena ya estaba lista.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Candy a Stear, mientras cenaban.

\- No, no me pasa nada…

\- Has estado muy callado y pensativo desde que regresaste.

\- Sí, es que tengo mucho trabajo, de hecho voy a tener que viajar a Johannesburgo, salgo mañana temprano.

\- ¿A Johannesburgo? ¿Dónde es eso?

\- En Sudáfrica.

Candy se quedó callada, ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos…

\- Solo serán unos días, tengo que… ver algo. Le pediré a Archie que se quede contigo.

\- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien.

\- Bueno, aun así le diré que te venga a ver por las tardes.

\- Sí, creo que me hará bien un poco de compañía.

Stear se fue de viaje por una semana, cuando él regresó, Paty ya había llegado a Londres. Los siguientes tres meses, Candy comenzó a recuperarse, ella empezó a sonreír de nuevo, todos se sentían muy felices de ver que ella estaba saliendo adelante. Un año después del accidente de Terry, Candy regresó al hospital, el Dr. Raymond la recibió con los brazos abiertos, él sabía que ella era una excelente enfermera.

Candy se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a su antigua amiga, Flanny, en el hospital. Ella también había sido convocada para hacer su pasantía en técnicas quirúrgicas, Candy no dudó ni un momento en pedirle que se fuera a vivir con ella, Flanny aceptó encantada.

Stear comenzó a pensar que era momento de terminar definitivamente con Paty, él sabía que mientras Paty estuviera cerca de Candy, ella nunca lo aceptaría. Un día, mientras estaban solos en el departamento, decidió hacerlo.

\- Paty, necesitamos hablar… - Le dijo él, en un tono serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es sobre nosotros…

\- ¿Sobre nosotros?

\- Paty, yo… llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo, creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo ya no… te amo…

Paty sintió como se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

\- Es por Candy, ¿verdad?

\- No Paty…

\- ¿Por qué no tienes el valor de decirme la verdad por una vez en tu vida? – Gritó ella.

\- Sí, es por Candy…

\- ¿La amas?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Más que a mí?

\- Paty, por favor…

\- Respóndeme.

\- La amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida…

Paty comenzó a llorar – Eres un desgraciado Stear, al menos podías tener un poco de delicadeza conmigo.

\- Por Dios Patricia, primero me pides que sea sincero contigo y luego me dices que tenga un poco de delicadeza.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te hará caso?

\- Yo no sé si ella me va a hacer caso, pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr.

\- Eres un tonto Stear, en dado caso que ella te aceptara, cosa que dudo mucho, ella jamás te va a amar como amó a Terry, porque él fue el amor de su vida.

\- Eso no me importa…

\- Eso dices ahora, pero créeme, te importará, porque ella siempre te comparará con él.

\- Basta Patricia, eso es algo que a ti no debe importarte…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Paty lloraba y Stear estaba muy molesto por lo que ella le había dicho.

\- Voy a salir, cuando regrese, quiero que ya te hayas marchado… Espero que no se te ocurra irte a vivir con Candy, no quiero que estés cerca de ella, ni de mí.

Paty lo miró incrédula, ella no podía creer que él se comportara de esa manera, después de todos los años que habían estado juntos – No te preocupes, nunca más volverás a saber de mí – le respondió.

* * *

 **Hola chicas lindas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, disculpen si no los he contestado, pero he estado muy corta de tiempo, espero mañana poder contestarlos con calma.**

 **Les agradezco enormemente por seguir mi historia, por ahi leí que ya habían publicado esta historia antes y que yo habia cambiado los últimos capítulos, bueno, no es asi, no dudo que haya alguna historia con una temática similar, de hecho, yo he leído muchos fics similares entre si, pero todo lo que he escrito, es producto de mi imaginación.**

 **Les mando un saludo afectuoso a todas, hasta mañana.**

 **Por cierto, no me odien por lo del bebé, les prometo que al final les dare muchos hijos para compensarlos, jajaja. Nos vemos.**


	13. ¿Tenemos un trato?

\- Muy bien señor Cornwell, tenemos un trato.

\- Pero como usted comprenderá, antes de hacer cualquier trato, tengo que corroborar que lo que usted me está diciendo es verdad.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Es por eso que le voy a pedir que me lleve hasta donde está Terry, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- Como usted guste, Sr. Cornwell, si gusta podemos partir hoy mismo para Sudáfrica.

\- No, hoy no puedo, solo vine a firmar unos papeles y después me voy, tengo que atender… otros asuntos. Pero podemos partir mañana a primera hora.

\- ¿Qué le parece si nos vemos mañana a las 7:00, en el aeropuerto?

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Pues sin más por el momento, me retiro, todavía tengo que hacer unas diligencias en la ciudad – Dijo Neal, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Disculpe, ¿Cuál me dijo que era su nombre?

\- Creo que no se lo dije, mi nombre es Neal Leagan.

\- Muy bien Sr. Leagan, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Neal salió de la oficina de Stear completamente sorprendido, ni en sus más remotos sueños, él esperaba que las cosas se dieran de esa manera tan favorable. Al llegar a su hotel, llamó a su hermana, necesitaba contarle lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿ _Bueno?_

 _\- Bueno, Eliza, soy Neal._

 _\- ¿En qué demonios andas metido ahora? Se suponía que llevarías a Annie a Estados Unidos, pero en lugar de eso, te largaste a Londres._

 _\- Eliza, no vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar…_

 _\- ¿Ahora con qué me vas a salir?_

 _\- Bill, tu empleado, resultó ser una mina de oro…_

 _\- ¿Bill? Pero si es un pobre diablo…_

 _\- No hermanita, él es hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Londres._

 _\- No te creo…_

 _\- Es verdad, él no se llama Bill, se llama Terrence Grandchester, y la única razón por la que está ahí, es porque perdió la memoria en un accidente aéreo. De hecho su familia lo dio por muerto._

 _\- ¿Pero cómo supiste todo eso?_

 _\- Por Annie, ella lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio, por un momento no le creí a nuestra sobrina, por eso vine a investigar yo mismo, pero para mi sorpresa, todo lo que ella me dijo era verdad. Fui a buscar al padre de Terrence, quería pedirle la recompensa que estaba ofreciendo por dar informes de su hijo, pero el señor estaba de viaje…_

 _\- ¿Y qué hiciste?_

 _\- Pues para mi buena suerte, me recibió un "dizque" amigo suyo, él me ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero con tal de que me quede callado._

 _\- ¿te va a pagar para que te quedes callado?_

 _\- Sí, no quiere que le diga a nadie que su "amigo", está vivito y coleando. Mañana vamos a viajar hacia allá, él quiere comprobar que le estoy diciendo la verdad, te marco cuando lleguemos para que vayas a recogernos al aeropuerto._

 _\- Está bien, ¿a qué hora llegan?_

 _\- No lo sé todavía, si salimos en los primeros vuelos, es probable que lleguemos en la noche._

 _\- Ok, yo espero tu llamada._

 _\- Ah, una última cosa, no le vayas a comentar nada de esto a Annie, y mucho menos a Albert, ya sabes cómo son de "correctos" esos dos, no quiero que me dañen el negocio._

 _-No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada._

 _\- Nos vemos mañana._

 _\- Hasta mañana._

Al día siguiente, cuando Neal llegó al aeropuerto, Stear ya lo estaba esperando, los dos salieron en el primer vuelo hacia Johannesburgo. Durante el trayecto, Stear no podía dejar de meditar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él solo podía pensar en Candy, ella por fin estaba saliendo de la depresión en la que había estado sumida por meses, y lo que él menos quería, era que Terry llegara a revolverlo todo de nuevo. Además después del acercamiento que había tenido con ella, la tarde anterior, Stear no quería que él la alejara de nuevo de su lado.

Los dos hombres llegaron cerca de las 8 de la noche a Johannesburgo, Neal le marcó a Eliza para que fuera a recogerlos, ella llegó una hora después. Cerca de las diez de la noche, Stear había llegado a la propiedad de Eliza, que se encontraba a las afueras del zoológico, a unos 500 metros de las cabañas. Una vez que estuvieron en la casa, Eliza los llevó al comedor para que cenaran algo.

\- ¿Quieres ver de una vez a tu amigo? - Preguntó Eliza.

\- No, estoy cansado, lo único que deseo es darme un buen baño y dormir, si no les molesta, preferiría verlo mañana.

\- No tengo ningún problema con eso - Respondió ella.

Durante la cena, todos permanecieron en silencio, una vez que Stear terminó de comer, Eliza lo condujo a la habitación que había acondicionado para él. Mientras tanto en las cabañas, Albert, Annie y Terry, platicaban alegremente, recostados en la hierba y contemplando la luna llena que se alzaba frente a ellos.

\- Es una verdadera suerte que Neal se haya ido a Londres - Dijo Albert.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te cae bien? - Preguntó Terry.

\- No, es un maldito vividor, ¿puedes creer que derrochó toda la fortuna de su familia en apuestas, alcohol y mujeres?

\- Pues ciertamente, ni él ni su hermana parecen vivir como pobres...

\- Porque Eliza se casó con un viejo millonario para evitar la ruina, él era el dueño de este zoológico, y es por eso que ella está a cargo de este lugar ahora.

\- No sabía que tu prima fuera casada.

\- En realidad es viuda, su esposo murió hace dos años... Aunque creo que Eliza no le guardó luto por mucho tiempo, según lo que he escuchado, varios de los guardias han pasado por sus garras.

Terry comenzó a reír - ¿Y por qué dices que tu primo es un vividor?

\- Por que vive a las faldas de mi tía y de mi prima, a sus treinta y tantos años, aún vive en casa de su madre... Y seguirá viviendo... Ya que mi tía le solapa todas sus tonterías.

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas de tu tío? - Le preguntó Terry a Annie, quien había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Pues a mi me cae muy bien mi tío...

\- Bueno Annie, es que tú no has convivido tanto con él, como yo... - Replicó Albert.

\- Creo que ya me voy a dormir, es tarde - Dijo ella.

\- Bill, ¿por qué no acompañas a Annie? No se la vaya a comer un león en el camino... - Dijo Albert, bromeando.

\- O la vaya a secuestrar un chango - Añadió Terry, levantando las manos y gruñendo, haciendo que Annie riera.

Annie se sintió nerviosa al caminar con Terry rumbo a la casa de Eliza, ella siempre había creído que él era muy guapo, pero ahora que había podido convivir de cerca con él, se había dado cuenta que aparte de guapo, Terry era muy divertido, inteligente, sensible, simplemente encantador.

A Terry, Annie no le era indiferente, en absoluto. Ella era una muchachita muy bonita, de cabello negro y largo, tenía la piel pálida, al igual que él, y los ojos azules, era alta y delgada, pero con muchas curvas. Terry se había dado cuenta de que ella se inquietaba mucho con su presencia, casi siempre que él estaba cerca de Annie, ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada. A Terry le parecía muy divertido y en algunas ocasiones se acercaba a ella a propósito, haciéndola tartamudear.

\- ¿Y cuándo te vas a ir a los Estados Unidos? - Preguntó Terry.

\- ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

\- No, para nada, a mí me agrada mucho tu compañía - Le dijo él, dándole un pequeño pellizco en una de sus rosadas mejillas.

Annie se puso como un jitomate - A mí también me agrada la tuya... – Le respondió tartamudeando.

\- Espero que vengas a visitarme de vez en cuando...

\- Haré lo posible por venir a verte en vacaciones... Bueno a tí y a Albert - Rectificó ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a enrojecerse. Terry sonrió.

En ese momento Annie vio a sus tíos platicando afuera de la casa, los dos se sobresaltaron al verla llegar con Terry.

\- ¡Annie! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Neal.

\- Fui a visitar a Albert y Bill me hizo el favor de acompañarme de regreso.

\- Con su permiso, yo me retiro, buenas noches - Dijo Terry, luego se despidió de Annie con un ademán de su mano y se dirigió de nuevo a las cabañas.

\- Tío, no sabía que ibas a llegar hoy, ¿pudiste contactar a la familia de Terrence?

\- Sí, algo así…

\- ¿Cómo que algo así?

\- Sí, bueno, hablé con un amigo suyo, él va a venir por Terrence muy pronto.

\- Oh, qué bueno, ¿entonces ya le puedo decir la verdad a Terrence?

\- No Annie, lo mejor es que sea su familia la que hable con él, no hay por qué confundirlo.

\- Creo que tienes razón… Bueno, yo también me retiro, me siento muy cansada.

\- Hasta mañana Annie – Dijeron los dos hermanos, al unísono.

Una vez que Annie entró a la casa, Eliza jaló a Neal lejos de la casa.

\- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con Annie? ¿Qué tal si arruina todo?

\- No va a arruinar nada, una vez que cierre el trato con ese tipo, me la voy a llevar a Michigan en el primer vuelvo que salga.

\- Pues más te vale, porque no quiero que esa niñita tonta nos arruine el negocio.

\- No te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos.

Al día siguiente, Eliza mandó a traer a Terry, él estaba limpiando una de las jaulas cuando le dijeron que Eliza lo esperaba en su casa. Con todo el disgusto del mundo, él se dirigió a su encuentro. Cuando Terry entró a la sala, vio a Eliza y a Neil sentados en uno de los sofás.

\- Siéntate Bill – Dijo Eliza.

Terry se sentó en frente de ellos, en ese momento, él vio que un joven de lentes entraba a la habitación, su rostro se le hizo muy familiar y no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto ante su presencia.

Stear miró a Terry con asombro, por un momento sintió que se le detenía el corazón, él se dio cuenta de que su amigo se veía tan diferente, con su ropa sucia y desgastada, el cabello desarreglado y varios kilos menos, además de que desprendía un olor desagradable. Stear se volteó rápidamente y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por un momento pensó cancelar el trato y llevarse a Terry con él, pero después se arrepintió - Es él – Dijo y después salió de la habitación.

Terry no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, él volteó a ver a Eliza completamente desconcertado, ella se dio cuenta y le pidió que se retirara, sin darle ninguna explicación. Él salió de la habitación bastante confundido.

Neal fue a buscar a Stear al cuarto contiguo y lo encontró sentado en una silla, llorando - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó.

Stear se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se levantó de su asiento – Sí, estoy bien.

\- Entonces… ¿tenemos un trato?

\- Sí, le voy a hacer un cheque, podrá cobrarlo en un par de días.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Pero antes quiero pedirle algo.

\- Sí, lo que usted guste.

\- Quiero que le den una vida digna a Terry, que viva en un buen lugar, que coma bien, que tenga un buen trabajo, yo le depositaré cada mes una buena cantidad de dinero, para qué le entreguen una parte a él, como si fuera su salario. También me gustaría que me acompañara al centro de la ciudad a comprar un poco de ropa, para que se la den una vez que yo me haya ido.

\- Está bien, yo hablaré con mi hermana para que se haga cargo de sus peticiones. Y si gusta, podemos ir de una vez al centro, para que haga sus compras.

\- Gracias.

\- Sr. Cornwell, ¿qué va a pasar si su amigo recobra la memoria?

\- Le voy a pedir que traten de retenerlo aquí, a como dé lugar.

Stear se marchó al día siguiente a Londres, pero en lugar de irse a su departamento, se fue a Escocia, él necesitaba poner en claro sus ideas, ya que su encuentro con Terry había sacudido muchos recuerdos enterrados en su memoria. Él no pudo evitar sentir remordimientos por hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, ese que había estado a su lado incondicionalmente desde que eran unos niños, pero trató de excusarse, pensando que "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale". También pensó en que pasaría si Terry recobraba la memoria y lograba regresar con Candy, deseo que para cuando eso sucediera, él ya hubiera podido enamorarla.

Al día siguiente de la partida de Stear, Neal y Annie continuaron su viaje hacia los Estados Unidos, una noche antes, Annie fue a despedirse de Terry.

\- ¡Annie! Qué gusto verte por aquí, si vienes a buscar a Albert, déjame decirte que él no está en este momento – Le dijo Terry.

\- No vine a ver a Albert, vine a verte a ti…

\- ¿Y para que querías verme?

\- Solo quería despedirme, mañana me voy de aquí.

\- Ah, ya veo, bueno espero que tengas un buen viaje y que no te olvides de mí…

\- No podría olvidarme de ti – Le respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Terry sonrió ante su respuesta.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco me olvidaré de ti, Annie.

En ese momento, ella hizo uso de todo su valor y caminó hacia Terry de manera decidida, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. Por un momento, Terry no supo cómo reaccionar, él nunca hubiera imaginado que Annie se atreviera a besarlo, segundos después, él le correspondió el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Annie se alejó rápidamente de él – Te voy a extrañar – Le gritó, mientras corría de regreso a la casa, él se quedó observándola con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Albert llegó media hora después, él encontró a Terry acostado en la hierba - ¿Qué haces aquí, tan solo? – Le preguntó.

\- Pensando…

\- ¿En qué?

\- En la mujer de mis sueños…

\- ¿La rubia?

\- Sí, ella.

\- ¿Sigues soñándola?

\- Cada noche. Me gustaría tanto saber quién es ella, saber por qué está tan triste… A veces siento que me desespero, odio no poder recordar nada de mi pasado.

\- Tranquilo amigo, estoy seguro que algún día podrás recordarlo todo…

\- Hoy Annie me besó – Dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- ¿Annie?

\- Sí, fue un beso muy tierno.

\- Vaya, nunca pensé que ella se atrevería…

\- Ni yo, pero después de que Annie se fue, no pude hacer otra cosa más que pensar en la rubia de ojos verdes y me sentí culpable por ese beso…

\- ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé…

\- ¿Sabes? Desde hace varios días he querido proponerte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que nos vayamos a recorrer el mundo…

\- ¿Ahora?

\- No, tenía pensado que nos dedicáramos a ahorrar durante un año y después nos fuéramos de mochileros.

\- Suena bien, de hecho me gusta mucho tu idea Albert.

\- ¿Tenemos un trato? – Dijo Albert, extendiendo su mano hacia Terry.

\- Tenemos un trato – Contestó Terry, estrechando la mano de Albert.

Una vez que Neal y Annie se fueron, Eliza hizo todos los arreglos para que Terry viviera en mejores condiciones, ella les dijo a Terry y a Albert, que podían quedarse a vivir con ella en la casa, Albert se extrañó mucho con su ofrecimiento, pero al final, los dos aceptaron. Eliza le entregó a Terry la ropa que Stear había comprado, diciéndole que había sido una donación recibida unos días antes, también lo colocó en las taquillas del zoológico, para que ya no tuviera que trabajar limpiando jaulas.

Albert y Terry se dedicaron a ahorrar cada centavo que recibían de sueldo, su sueño de viajar por todo el mundo, los motivaba a seguir trabajando en el zoológico, aunque era un buen lugar, el mal carácter de Eliza siempre los fastidiaba.

Eliza trató en múltiples ocasiones de seducir a Terry, pero nunca lo consiguió, la única vez que estuvo cerca de lograrlo, fue el día de su cumpleaños. Ella organizó una fiesta en su casa, al final de la reunión, Terry y Albert estaban sumamente borrachos, ella condujo a Terry hasta su cuarto, por un momento creyó que por fin obtendría lo que tanto había deseado.

Ella comenzó a besar a Terry y lo aventó hacia su cama, él intentó seguirle el juego, pero debido a su estado de embriaguez, se quedó dormido al momento de que su cabeza cayó en la almohada. Eliza trató de despertarlo, pero fue inútil, frustrada, le bajó el pantalón e intentó despertar a "su amiguito", pero tampoco lo consiguió. Al final ella se quedó dormida a su lado.

Cuando Terry se despertó, él se asustó al ver a Eliza al lado suyo, por un momento pensó que había tenido intimidad con ella, pero después de ver que ella estaba vestida, se dio cuenta de que nada había ocurrido. Terry salió con cuidado de la habitación y se fue a su cuarto, después de ese día, él nunca más volvió a emborracharse en presencia de ella.

Cuando Albert y Terry cumplieron 2 años trabajando en el zoológico, decidieron marcharse, para ese entonces, ellos ya habían logrado juntar una buena suma de dinero, así que hicieron sus maletas y se fueron de la casa sin despedirse, ya que sabían que Eliza se enfurecería si le comunicaban su decisión. Ellos tomaron el primer tren que llegó a la estación, eran jóvenes y estaban sedientos de aventura, por un momento los dos sintieron que el mundo era suyo.

 **Hola chicas, pues aquí estoy una vez más, les agradezco mucho por seguir mi historia, sé que hasta el momento he escrito cosas muy tristes para Candy, pero prometo darle un final feliz a los dos (lo de un final alternativo era broma... jejeje, ya saben que en mis fics, Candy y Terry siempre terminan juntos, y el día que no sea así, lo aclararé desde un principio)**

 **Voy a responder a los comentarios del último capítulo.**

 **\- Gladys: Sí, en esta historia, mi buen Stear no será tan bueno, y con respecto a Terry, no te preocupes, no pienso darle descendencia con otra que no sea Candy.**

 **\- Guest: No puedo prometerte nada, pero ten por seguro que al final Candy no se quedará con Stear.**

 **\- Ster Star: Sí, pobre Candy, la hice sufrir mucho, pero ya en el próximo capítulo le va a ir mejor y sobre Paty, bueno, por el momento se tiene que ir, pero regresará…. Te agradezco mucho tu opinión sobre mi historia.**

 **\- Keila: Tienes razón, Candy se tomará su tiempo para sanar sus heridas y sobre Stear, bueno, se le pasó la mano con Paty, pero más que nada la corrió, porque estaba molesto por lo que ella le había dicho. Te agradezco a ti, por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar cada capítulo.**

 **\- Kira: Ya sé que no quieren que Candy se involucre con Stear, pero recuerden que ella no sabe nada de lo que él ha hecho, por eso no tiene motivos para alejarlo de su vida.**

 **\- Iris: Supongo que al decir "hacer lo que hacía" te refieres al bebé, pues bueno, como ella misma lo dijo, su dolor por perder a Terry, la hizo descuidar su embarazo a tal punto que terminó perdiendo lo único que la unía a él en ese momento.**

 **\- Yeshua: No te preocupes, Stear va a sufrir por cada mala acción cometida en contra de sus amigos.**

 **\- Eli: Discúlpame por favor, pero desde un principio tenía claro que esa bebé no iba a sobrevivir, y eso era fundamental en el desarrollo de la historia, pero como les dije ayer, al final les daré muchos hijos, lo prometo :). Como escribí anteriormente, no puedo prometer que Candy y Stear no van a estar juntos en alguna parte de la historia, sobre Terry, no se preocupen, no pienso casarlo con nadie, aunque tampoco lo pienso dejar solo todos esos años. En cuanto a Paty, ella también tendrá un final feliz, después de todo el tiempo perdido con Stear.**

 **Phambe: Bueno, sí, al parecer Stear se saldrá con la suya, pero lo único que te puedo decir, por ahora, es que no será por mucho tiempo. Es obvio que cuando todo se descubra, él se quedará solo y será despreciado por sus seres queridos. En cuanto a Paty, tienes razón, ella volverá a amar y será completamente feliz. Flanny tendrá un papel secundario, aunque también tendrá influencia en las decisiones de Candy y de cierta manera, tomará el lugar de Paty en la vida de Candy. Sobre Terry tienes razón, él la tiene mucho más fácil que Candy, pero su momento de sufrir llegará cuando él recobre la memoria.**

 **\- Claudia: Me hiciste reír mucho con eso de que a Stear se lo tragara un león, jajajajaja, podría ser un buen final para ese chico, pero no por ahora. Y sí, yo dije que él no sería el causante de su separación, directamente, aunque bueno, con sus acciones los mantendrá alejados por un buen tiempo.**

 **\- Dulce: En los últimos capítulos traté de que todo fuera más emocionante, como dije antes, el principio de la historia solo fue para sentar las bases de lo que iba a suceder después. Perdón por hacerte enojar, sé que hay muchas inconformes, pero todo mejorará, lo prometo.**

 **\- Sofía: No te preocupes, como podrás ver, Terry no va a caer en las garras de Eliza, pero tampoco va a quedarse solo, lo que sí es que no va a tener descendencia con ninguna de las mujeres que se cruce en su camino… Ups, ¿hablé de más?... Creo que sí… Te agradezco mucho por tus palabras, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sé que muchas se preguntaron la razón por la cual Stear había ido a Johannesburgo, como verán, solo fue para corroborar que lo que le decía Neal fuera cierto.**

 **Les agradezco mucho por cada uno de sus comentarios, creo que son los mejores incentivos para cualquiera que escribe un fic. Les mando un saludo grande y afectuoso a cada una de ustedes, también a las que siguen mi historia en silencio, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y también gracias a aquellas que la han agregado a sus favoritas. Hasta mañana!**


	14. Confusión

Una vez que Stear salió del departamento, Paty tomó una de sus maletas y comenzó a empacar solo lo indispensable, lo demás lo pensaba dejar ahí, al igual que sus sentimientos por él, ya que no pensaba cargar con cosas innecesarias en el nuevo viaje que iba a emprender.

Una vez que su maleta estuvo lista, Paty se sentó en la orilla de la cama pensado en lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, ella estaba consciente de que Stear le había dicho que no quería que se acercara a Candy, pero después de mucho meditarlo, Paty pensó que no tenía por qué tener consideraciones con Stear, después de la manera tan ruin como él la había tratado.

Una vez tomada su determinación, Paty se dirigió hacia casa de Candy, cuando iba saliendo del departamento, se encontró de frente con Archie.

\- ¿Te vas de viaje? - Le preguntó él, al ver su pequeña maleta.

\- No exactamente...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, tu hermano me corrió de su departamento, así que voy a pedirle asilo a Candy por unos días, en lo que encuentro un lugar dónde vivir...

\- ¿Cómo que te corrió? ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?

\- No, terminamos definitivamente, él se enamoró de alguien más... - Dijo ella, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Archie la miró mortificado, nunca imaginó que ella le diría eso - Lo siento - Le respondió.

\- Bueno, yo lo siento más, créeme.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- ¿Me harías ese favor?

\- Por supuesto...

Cuando llegaron a casa de Candy, Flanny los recibió, ya que Candy se estaba bañando. Archie y Paty miraron a la joven sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos sabía quién era ella, ni que hacía ahí.

\- ¿Está Candy? - Preguntó Paty.

\- Sí, pero se está bañando - Contestó Flanny, de manera seca.

\- Bueno, entonces la esperamos - Dijo Archie, pasando al lado de ella, como Juan por su casa, haciendo que Flanny frunciera el ceño.

\- Pásale, ya sabes, estás en tu casa - Le dijo ella, de forma sarcástica.

Él la miró divertido - Gracias - Le contestó, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Paty imitó a su amigo y entró a la casa, para después sentarse al lado de él.

Flanny, omitiendo cualquier regla de cortesía, cerró la puerta de un golpe y luego se sentó en el comedor para seguir repasando sus apuntes, ignorando completamente a los recién llegados.

\- Vaya carácter que tiene esa chica - Murmuró Archie, Paty solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Candy salió del baño, se sorprendió de ver a sus dos amigos en la sala, ya que no los esperaba, ni los había escuchado llegar.

\- Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

\- Vine a pedirte un gran favor - Dijo Paty.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - Contestó Candy, sentándose enfrente de ellos.

\- Quisiera saber si puedo quedarme contigo unos días, en lo que busco un lugar dónde vivir...

\- ¿Ya no vas a vivir con Stear?

\- No, ya no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, Stear y yo terminamos, y él me pidió que me mudara...

\- Yo... lo siento. Pero claro que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que tú quieras, no me molesta en nada tu presencia.

En ese momento, Flanny alzó una ceja y puso una mueca de desagrado, Candy comprendió perfectamente su gesto, ella sabía lo mucho que Flanny odiaba a los desconocidos. Candy se encargó de presentarla con sus amigos, ella sabía que Flanny tenía un carácter difícil, pero esperaba que con el tiempo, todos pudieran llevarse bien.

\- Si me disculpan, tengo que seguir estudiando - Dijo Flanny, mientras tomaba sus libros, después se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta

\- Tu amiga es bastante antipática - Dijo Archie.

\- Ella es una hermosa persona, solo tiene un poco mal carácter.

\- ¿Un poco?

\- Bueno, tiene muy mal carácter, lo reconozco, pero también tiene muy buen corazón.

Archie la miró no muy convencido de sus palabras.

\- ¿Me regalarías un vaso con agua? - Preguntó Paty.

\- Sí, claro, disculpen mi torpeza, pensé que Flanny ya les había ofrecido algo de tomar. ¿Les gustaría comer algo?

\- Sí - Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, entonces voy a preparar algo de cenar.

\- Yo te ayudo a cocinar - Dijo Paty.

Después de cenar, Archie se fue a su departamento, Paty se sintió aliviada de que Stear no fuera a visitar a Candy esa tarde, ya qué ciertamente, ella no quería verlo. Pero su buena suerte no duró mucho, ya que al día siguiente, Stear llegó a casa de Candy a las 5 de la tarde, y para su mala suerte, fue ella misma quién le abrió la puerta.

Stear se sorprendió mucho al ver a Paty en casa de Candy, él llevaba un ramo de flores para su amada, que ni siquiera se molestó en esconder. Ella vio con tristeza, que Stear no pensaba perder el tiempo intentando conquistar a su amiga y que poco le importaba que un día antes hubieran terminado. Candy, que se encontraba en la sala, al ver que Stear llegaba con un ramo de flores, pensó que él había ido a reconciliarse con Paty, así que tomó su bolso y decidió dejarlos solos.

\- Hola Stear, por lo que veo ya pensaste mejor las cosas… Los dejo solos, para que puedan platicar a gusto - Dijo Candy, mientras salía de su casa, sin darles tiempo de contradecirla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Patricia? Te dije que no quería que estuvieras cerca de Candy – Gritó Stear, cuando vio que Candy ya se había ido.

\- Yo no tengo por qué hacer lo que tú me digas.

Stear la miró molestó - Bueno, entonces después no te quejes.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sacarme a la fuerza de aquí? Te recuerdo que esta no es tu casa.

Stear se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, se sentía furioso con Paty por estropear sus planes. Esa noche, mientras las dos se disponían a dormir, Paty decidió a hablar con Candy sobre las intenciones de Stear, ella quería advertirle que él no era tan bueno como ella creía.

\- Candy, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Sí, claro – Dijo ella, dejando a un lado el libro de enfermería que estaba leyendo.

\- No sé si lo sepas o si ya te hayas dado cuenta, pero… Stear está enamorado de ti.

Candy se sintió muy desconcertada al escuchar las palabras de su amiga – No digas eso Paty…

\- Es verdad, ese es el motivo por el que Stear y yo terminamos.

\- Paty, yo no… Yo nunca…

\- Sí, yo sé que tú nunca le has dado motivos para que él se enamore de ti, y también sé que tú solo lo ves como tu amigo, pero créeme cuando te digo que él nunca te ha visto de esa manera.

\- Tal vez está confundido.

Paty sonrió amargamente – Terry pensaba lo mismo que tú, pero créeme, Stear no está confundido en absoluto.

\- ¿Terry lo sabía?

\- Sí, lo supo un poco antes de casarse contigo y lo confrontó, por eso Stear no fue a su boda.

Candy se quedó en silencio un momento – Paty, creo que está de más decirte que yo jamás podré corresponderle, por ti, por Terry, por mi…

\- Sí, lo sé, solo quería que lo supieras.

Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo a Paty – Yo nunca quise ser la causante de su ruptura – Le dijo.

\- No lo fuiste, nuestra relación ya estaba rota desde antes de que tú llegaras a nuestras vidas.

Las siguientes dos semanas, Stear fue a visitar a Candy diariamente, haciendo que Paty se sintiera muy incómoda, ya que él no disimulaba ni un poco, el amor que sentía por Candy. Paty, cansada de esa situación, optó por irse de viaje, solo faltaba una semana para que el curso escolar terminara, así que ella decidió renunciar a su trabajo y hacer ese largo viaje que siempre había deseado y que nunca había podido realizar. Ella necesitaba curar sus heridas, para poder rehacer su vida en un futuro.

Candy se sintió muy triste cuando Paty le dio la noticia, ella no esperaba que su amiga se marchara de Londres, pero de cierta manera, Candy entendía que Paty necesitaba recuperarse del rompimiento con Stear. Archie también se entristeció, Paty era como una hermana para él y le dolía ver que ella se alejaba de sus vidas.

Una vez que Paty se fue, Stear creyó que tenía el camino libre para conquistar a Candy, pero para su mala suerte, ella siempre parecía estar acompañada de su malhumorada amiga. Después de que Paty le dijera a Candy, que Stear tenía otras intenciones con ella, Candy decidió poner distancia entre los dos. Ella no se atrevió a decirle a Stear que no la visitara, en lugar de eso, utilizó a Flanny como escudo.

Stear comenzó a pensar en la manera de quitar a Flanny de su camino, sabía bien que no podía correrla, como lo hizo con Paty. Después de mucho meditar, Stear decidió utilizar a su hermano para conseguir sus fines.

\- Archie, necesito pedirte un gran favor – Le dijo Stear a Archie, mientras cenaban.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Necesito que invites a salir a Flanny.

\- ¿La amiga de Candy?

\- Sí, ella.

\- Ni loco, esa mujer es… antipática a morir.

\- Por favor Archie…

\- Ya te dije que no, además, no creo que quiera salir conmigo, es más que obvio que no me soporta, siempre que voy a ver a Candy, me pone mala cara y termina yéndose a su cuarto.

\- Hazlo por mí, te lo suplico.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que salga con ella?

Stear miró a su hermano a los ojos, estaba consciente de que si quería que Archie lo ayudara, tenía que decirle la verdad – Es por Candy, estoy enamorado de ella y necesito que Flanny no esté pegado a ella como un maldito chicle, para que yo pueda intentar acercarme a ella…

\- No Stear, Candy no, ella es la esposa de Terry.

\- Terry está muerto.

\- Aun así, ella fue su esposa y debemos respetarla.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan "respetuoso"?

\- Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? Prometimos nunca meternos con ninguna mujer que ya hubiera pasado por alguno de nosotros.

\- Por Dios Archie, lo prometimos cuando yo tenía 15 años…

\- Sí, pero una promesa es una promesa.

\- ¿Me quieres?

\- Claro que te quiero, eres mi único hermano.

\- ¿Y quieres verme feliz?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Entonces ayúdame, te lo ruego. Mi felicidad depende de ti…

Archie bajó la cabeza – Está bien, pero no prometo nada, se nota que esa mujer es bastante especial.

\- Gracias hermano, te amo – Le dijo Stear, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Archie se dio a la tarea de invitar a salir a Flanny, cosa que no le fue nada fácil, ya que ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez. Al principio, Archie lo hacía por su hermano, pero después, lo hacía por su ego herido, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le resistieran de esa manera. Después de seis meses de insistir, y ayudado por Candy, Archie logró que Flanny aceptara salir con él.

Todos fueron a bailar a un club muy popular, Candy se sintió muy extraña, ella no había vuelto a frecuentar esos lugares desde que Terry murió. Stear aprovechó la oportunidad, para bailar con ella toda la noche. Esa misma noche, Archie logró derribar las murallas de Flanny había puesto a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que, en el fondo, ella era una mujer muy inteligente y muy simpática.

Conforme los meses siguieron pasando, la relación entre Archie y Flanny, comenzó a hacerse seria, ellos pasaban casi todas las tardes juntos, Candy no podía evitar sentirse nostálgica al verlos, ya que le recordaban la época en que ella salía con Terry. Stear aprovechó que Flanny ya no estaba disponible para Candy, para invitar a su amada a salir, aunque Candy siempre le dejó en claro que su relación solo podía ser de amistad.

El siguiente año y medio pasó volando, cuando Candy se dio cuenta, ya habían transcurrido tres años desde la muerte de Terry. Aunque ella todavía seguía soñando con él, la esperanza de que por obra de Dios, él estuviera vivo, había muerto en ella hace mucho tiempo. El día que se cumplió el tercer aniversario luctuoso de Terry, Candy fue al panteón a visitar la tumba de su esposo y a dejarle flores, tal y como lo hacía cada año, cuando llegó al mausoleo, se encontró con Eleanor. Candy se alegró mucho de verla, la última vez que había coincidido con ella, había sido seis meses atrás, en el cumpleaños de Richard.

\- ¡Candy! Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí – Le dijo Eleanor, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- Quise venir a visitar a Terry, hoy se cumplen tres años de su partida.

\- Sí, lo sé, el tiempo se pasa volando, Candy. Disculpa si no he podido ir a visitarte, acabo de regresar de mi gira por Europa.

\- No te preocupes Eleanor, entiendo que Richard y tú, tienen muchas ocupaciones. Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?

\- Trabajando como siempre, es un adicto al trabajo, no tiene remedio. Pero pienso llevármelo de vacaciones la próxima semana, nos las merecemos. ¿Y tú como has estado?

\- Muy bien, el tiempo me ha ayudado a superar todo lo que pasó, ahora me siento mucho más tranquila…

\- ¿Y tu corazón? ¿Ya sanó? ¿Ya lo has vuelto a abrir?

Candy se sintió un poco turbada con las preguntas de Eleanor – No, después de Terry no creo volver a amar a nadie…

\- Es una lástima, durante la fiesta de Richard, yo hubiera jurado que Stear y tú…

\- Stear es un gran amigo, él ha sido mi apoyo durante todos estos años, yo no tengo palabras para agradecer todo el cariño que me ha brindado.

\- Tal vez deberías darte una oportunidad con él, creo que Terry estaría feliz de que quedaras en tan buenas manos, además, lleva tanto tiempo soltero y tú también

\- No lo creo – Dijo Candy, ella no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda con esa conversación, así que dejó las flores en la tumba de su esposo y después se despidió de Eleanor.

Lo que Eleanor decía, era muy cierto, en el último año, la relación de Stear y Candy se había vuelto muy cercana, muy íntima. Los dos se veían diariamente y platicaban de todo lo que les acontecía en el día, se contaban sus penas y sus alegrías, sus frustraciones, sus enojos. Era muy común verlos en la calle, abrazados o tomados del brazo.

Desde que Flanny se había mudado con Archie, seis meses atrás, Stear se quedaba en casa de Candy hasta altas horas de la noche, él había dejado de ocultar el amor que sentía por ella, aunque Candy se negaba a querer ver lo que era evidente para todo el mundo. Eleanor lo había notado en la fiesta de su esposo, al ver como Stear miraba a Candy, como la abrazaba tiernamente, como bailaba apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella, sujetándola con amor de la cintura. Eleanor no se molestó, al contrario, se alegró mucho al pensar que Candy podía volver a ser feliz, después de tanto sufrimiento.

Esa misma tarde, Candy fue a tomar un café con Stear a la cafetería de siempre. Stear había pensado en declararle su amor ese día, él creía que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que ella lo aceptara, pero antes de arriesgarse, él quiso hacer una prueba. Aprovechando que había una mujer muy guapa sentada enfrente de ellos, Stear comenzó a mirarla descaradamente, intentando provocar los celos de Candy.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Candy notara que Stear no le estaba prestando atención, ella alzó el rosto y se percató de que Stear miraba a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él, por un momento, ella sintió un pinchazo en el estómago y sin saber por qué, tomó la barbilla de Stear y la giró hacia ella.

\- Oye, yo estoy aquí – Le dijo, bastante seria, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de provocar, después, ella siguió mirando el menú.

El corazón de Stear comenzó a latir violentamente ante esa demostración de celos que ella acababa de hacerle – Disculpa, no volverá a suceder – Le contestó.

Cuando Stear fue a dejar a Candy a su casa, le pidió permiso para quedarse platicando un rato más con ella. Los dos se quedaron en el sillón conversando de manera amena, una hora después Candy se levantó para ir a buscar un poco de agua a la cocina, él la siguió. Mientras ella tomaba un vaso del estante, él la abrazó por la espalda, ella se volteó rápidamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Candy, te amo, te amo demasiado y ya no puedo seguirlo callando – Le dijo y después la besó.

Al principio, ella se quedó petrificada, pero después le correspondió el beso, hacía tanto tiempo que ella no besaba a nadie, que se sentía completamente extraña. Stear cargó a Candy y la colocó sobre la mesa, después la apretó fuerte contra él y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. La imagen de Terry cruzó por la mente de ella, haciéndola sentir culpable de besar a su mejor amigo.

\- No Stear, esto no está bien – Dijo Candy, apartándolo de ella.

Stear la miró confundido - ¿Por qué?

Porque tú eras el mejor amigo de Terry, además de que eras el novio de Paty, y no está nada bien que tú y yo les hagamos esto…

\- Pero yo te amo y tu…

\- Yo te quiero como un amigo, como el mejor de los amigos y no quiero confundirte, ni quiero hacerte daño.

Por un momento Stear sintió ganas de llorar, pero se controló – Discúlpame Candy, pero creo que a partir de hoy no podré seguir siendo tu amigo, por que ciertamente, el estar cerca de ti, me hace mucho daño – Después, Stear salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Candy se quedó sobre la mesa por más de media hora, se sentía completamente culpable de todo lo que acababa de suceder. La siguiente semana, Stear se desapareció por completo de su vida, ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, deseaba verlo, abrazarlo, contarle lo que había hecho todos esos días y escuchar sus anécdotas. Candy citó a Flanny en la cafetería para platicar con ella de lo que había pasado con Stear.

\- Vamos Candy, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de que él está perdidamente enamorado de ti, era algo bastante obvio – Le dijo Flanny.

\- No, yo siempre lo he visto como un amigo, pero desde que nos besamos, yo…

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- No lo sé, me siento muy confundida, lo extraño, lo extraño demasiado, pero no quiero equivocarme… Además no dejo de pensar en Terry, él era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano. También pienso en Paty, yo le prometí que nunca le haría caso a Stear.

\- Pero Terry ya no está y han pasado tres años desde su muerte y de Paty no has sabido nada en mucho tiempo. Creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad a Stear, él te adora y estoy segura de que te hará muy feliz.

Esa noche, Candy no pudo dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Stear, ella no tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia él y eso la hacía sentir asustada. Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama, se levantó y salió hacia el departamento de él, al llegar, esperó algunos minutos afuera, en lo que se decidía a tocar, una vez que estuvo segura de lo que quería, tocó la puerta y espero a que él le abriera.

Stear estaba solo en el departamento, Archie y Flanny habían salido a bailar. Él no podía dejar de pensar en Candy, la extrañaba, pero no pensaba ir a buscarla, ya había perdido mucho tiempo detrás de ella y no quería seguir malgastando su vida en algo que no iba a pasar nunca. El recuerdo de Terry cruzó por su mente, desde aquella vez que había ido a verlo, no lo había vuelto a visitar – Tal vez debería traerlo de regreso – Pensó melancólico.

En ese momento escuchó que tocaban la puerta, él se levantó de la cama y fue a ver quién era, al abrir, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Candy.

\- Hola Stear, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro, pasa.

Stear se sentó en el sillón, mientras Candy permanecía de pie - ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – Le preguntó él.

\- No, yo solo quería… Bueno, yo necesitaba… - Candy se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder expresar con palabras lo que quería decirle, así que se acercó a él, con paso decidido y lo besó con todas sus ganas, ese beso le hizo darse cuenta de lo que tanto se había negado a aceptar – Te quiero Stear - Le dijo, y después volvió a besarlo.

Stear se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra, por fin, después de tantos años, podía tener a Candy entre sus brazos, diciéndole que lo quería. Él comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, tiernamente, quería disfrutar de ella con calma, ella aceptó gustosa cada una de sus caricias.

\- Te amo Candy – Le murmuró al oído.

\- Prométeme que te quedarás por siempre a mi lado…

\- Te lo prometo, nunca me alejaré de ti – Respondió él, mientras besaba su frente.

 **Hola chicas lindas, lo sé, me odian, pero bueno, así había imaginado la historia desde un principio y cambiar esa parte, sería cambiar todo el desenlace.**

 **\- Guest: Sí, tienes razón, ya solo faltan 3 años para que estén juntos, realmente no pienso alargar mucho la separación, ya que al final la historia es de Candy y Terry juntos, no separados. Sobre Paty, no, ella no está embarazada, ya sufrió mucho, como para que todavía tuviera un bebé de un hombre que no la ama.**

 **\- Karysthel: Bueno, a decir verdad, si pensé en la posibilidad de unir a Candy con Archie, pero al pensar en el desenlace, me di cuenta de que si eso ocurría, Terry no tendría ningún motivo de peso para intentar separar esa unión y Candy no tendría ningún motivo para alejarse de Stear.**

 **\- Guest: Bueno, en mi historia pasada, fue Candy la que se echó su canita al aire, así que no te preocupes, trató de ser equitativa con los dos.**

 **\- Alesita: No te preocupes, solo quise hacer la aclaración sobre la historia, como lo dije antes, hay muchas historias similares entre sí. Sobre el beso de Annie, pues bueno, él no es de palo y obvio que siente, además en ese momento el no recuerda a Candy, ni siquiera sabe que está casado, así que no lo hace con la intención de engañar a Candy. Sobre Stear, tu deseo fue concedido.**

 **\- Guest: Siento no poder complacerte, pero piensa que su único y verdadero amor es Terry. Tienes razón en decir que él no buscó besar a Annie, y sí, Stear es un pésimo amigo, pero ya tendrá su merecido.**

 **\- Claudia B: En realidad van 2 años de separación en la historia de Terry, aún le faltan 3. (En la historia mencioné "cuando cumplieron 2 años trabajando en el zoológico" y bueno, Terry llegó al zoológico casi al mes de haber tenido el accidente.) Yo nunca pensé en involucrar a Eliza con Terry, no es un personaje grato para mí, así que no merece ninguna oportunidad. Sobre Stear no te preocupes, el sufrirá el desprecio de Candy, de eso no hay duda.**

 **\- Eli: Tienes razón en decir que Stear es un hipócrita, y aunque Candy le haga caso, nunca lo amará como amó a Terry. No te preocupes, no pienso narrar los encuentros pasionales de Terry, así que puedes estar tranquila. Al final todos obtendrán lo que merecen.**

 **\- Guest: A mi parecer, creo que sería un poco ilógico que los dos permanecieran solos por 5 años, pero las relaciones que tengan por separado, no serán muy significativas.**

 **\- Phambe: Muchas gracias a ti por escribir. Lo sé, será difícil para varias lectoras leer sobre Candy y Terry con otras personas, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Sobre un final diferente al de ellos dos juntos, no te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo, sería cruel para quienes aman a esta pareja y han seguido mi historia desde un principio. Tienes razón en decir que Stear se sentirá lleno de remordimientos, y sí, es ingenuo de su parte pensar que podrá salirse con la suya sin ser descubierto, tal vez podrá estar tranquilo por un tiempo, pero no por siempre. Sobre Annie, tienes razón, yo nunca le he quitado culpa, ella es tan culpable como Neal y Eliza por no decirle a Terry lo que sabía de él, pero más adelante, en la historia, mostraré sus verdaderos motivos. Aún no he decidido a que lugares voy a mandar a ese par de exploradores, se aceptan sugerencias, si bien ellos no van a tener un amor en cada lugar que visiten, si tendrán una que otra aventura por ahí.**

 **\- Keila: Entiendo que son posesivas con las pertenencias de Candy, así que no te preocupes, no profundizare en el tema de sus aventuras amorosa. Stear trató de callar su conciencia de alguna manera, aunque definitivamente no está tranquilo, ni será feliz. Entiendo tu argumento sobre los sentimientos de Terry hacia Candy, al saber que ella estuvo con alguien más, y sí, yo también había pensado en eso, ya que nuestro inglés, es celoso y posesivo, pero no te preocupes, trataré de que eso no sea un impedimento para que los dos sean felices.**

 **\- Iris: Ya pronto va a terminar la separación entre los dos, no te preocupes.**

 **\- Ster: Terry no se va a enamorar de nadie más, así que puedes estar tranquila y sobre la separación, aunque faltan 3 años, prometo no alargarla mucho en los capítulos.**

 **\- Yeshua: Pues sí, Stear se ha salido con la suya, pero no le durará por siempre el gusto. El sufrimiento será temporal.**

 **\- Guest: Candy será leal a sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho, al amor que tiene por Terry, aunque por momentos se sienta confundida.**

 **\- Sofía: Sobre Annie, pues yo no estaría tan segura de que no volverán a verse... Sobre Eliza, bueno, ni aunque él estaba borracho, le hizo a la pobre, por más que lo intentó, jajaja. Ya Terry se dará cuenta de la clase de alacrán ponzoñoso que tiene como amigo y no te preocupes, Candy no llegará a enamorarse de Stear. Gracias a ti por comentar cada capítulo, saludos!**

 **\- Alondra: Bueno, Terry ya no era casto, y Candy tampoco era virgen, pero bueno, trataré de que ella se mantenga intacta para Terry.**

 **\- Blanca: Pues sí, Neal es un vividor, que solo quiere sacar ventaja de la desgracia ajena. Sobre Stear, bueno, lo siento, si tendrá a Candy, pero solo por un corto tiempo. Tienes razón en decir que Terry no pidió tener el accidente, tanto él, como Candy, son víctimas de las circunstancias.**

 **\- Marina: Sé que fue triste lo de la bebé de Candy. Sobre Stear, muy pronto, él también comenzará a pagar por cada uno de sus malos actos.**

 **\- Clover: Siento mucho si no cumplo con tus expectativas, pero bueno, mis historias son dramáticas, lo sé, porque en lo personal, siento que el drama le añade un poco de sabor a la historia, aunque claro, respeto a quienes no les gusta. Como sea, no puedo mantener a los dos separados por 5 años, sin que al menos tengan algún tipo de contacto con otras personas, pienso yo, que sería poco creíble, aun así, te agradezco por el tiempo que te tomaste el leer mi historia y comprendo si ya no deseas seguirlo haciendo.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, COMO YA SABRÁN, NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR EL FIN DE SEMANA.**

 **Les comento que hace poco encontré una historia, que en lo personal, se me hizo sumamente buena e interesante, ya está muy avanzada, va alrededor del capítulo 30, y por alguna razón que desconozco, no aparece con el resto de las historias de Candy. Les dejo el título por si quieren leerla y distraerse en lo que actualizo, yo me la eché un unos 4 días, ya que me quedé picada con la trama, intente poner el link, pero no me lo permitió la página,** **búsquenla** **como FARO IMPERTURBABLE.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	15. Recuerdos de amor

Albert y Terry dedicaron los primeros cuatro meses de su viaje en recorrer África, viajando desde el desierto y la sabana, hasta la selva, pasando por sus grandes ríos y lagos, por sus llanuras y montañas. Fueron días extremadamente emocionantes, viajando solo con lo que traían a cuestas, durmiendo a la intemperie, mirando las estrellas.

Cada nuevo lugar que conocían, era sorprendente, ellos saturaban todos sus sentidos con todo lo que la naturaleza les proporcionada a manos llenas. En más de una ocasión, durante su recorrido por África, se unieron a otros peregrinos de otras partes del mundo, gente que como ellos, amaban la aventura. Ambos hicieron varios amigos en su camino, muchos de los cuales, les ofrecieron un techo donde llegar, en caso de visitar su ciudad.

Ambos durmieron más de una noche acompañados de alguna linda fémina, los dos eran hombres jóvenes, atractivos y agradables, además de tener ese aire salvaje y aventurero, que hacía suspirar a más de una de las mujeres que pasaba por su camino. Ninguno de ellos estaba en busca de una relación seria; Albert aún se sentía atado al recuerdo de su difunta esposa y de su hija, Terry se sentía atado a la mujer de sus sueños, esa que hacía que se acelerara el pulso cada vez que la soñaba. Aunque él no podía recordar quien era ella, sabía que había sido alguien importante en su vida, ya que algunas veces, mientras él tenía intimidad con otras mujeres, solía verla en el rostro de quien estaba con él.

Una vez que creyeron haber viajado lo suficiente por África, los dos amigos viajaron hasta Gaborone, dónde tomaron el tren que los llevaría de regreso hasta El Cairo, pero esta vez hicieron una rápida visita en cada una de los sitios donde el tren hizo parada. Cuando llegaron a El Cairo, decidieron viajar hasta la ciudad de Alejandría, donde visitaron el Antiguo Faro de la ciudad, la Biblioteca Real y algunos museos.

Albert tenía muchos deseos de ir a visitar la ciudad de Jerusalén, su esposa era judía y siempre soñó con poder pisar las tierras santas. Ambos viajaron de raite en raite hasta esa ciudad, descansando en algunos pueblos a su paso, y conociendo otro tipo de cultura. Al llegar a Jerusalén, recorrieron los lugares religiosos más importantes, tanto cristianos, como judíos y musulmanes. Después de una semana en esa ciudad, Terry quiso que su siguiente destino fuera La India, a la mañana siguiente, ellos emprendieron el viaje, luego de varios días, ellos llegaron a la ciudad de Bombay. Fue en esa ciudad, donde sin querer, Terry tuvo un encuentro cercano con Paty, aunque para su mala suerte, él no pudo recordarla.

Albert y Terry estaban viajando en un taxi, ellos iban sentados en la parte de atrás del vehículo. El chofer se había parado en una gasolinera para llenar su tanque de combustible, cuando él arrancó el carro, Terry vio a una joven de lentes correr hacia dónde él se encontraba, desde el otro lado de la gasolinera, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Terry? ¿Terry? ¿Eres tú? ¡Terry! ¡No te vayas!

El chófer volteó a ver a sus dos pasajeros con cara de duda, Terry no pudo evitar mirar a Albert con curiosidad - ¿La conoces? – Le preguntó

\- No, yo nunca la he visto, además de que no me llamo Terry. Aunque a decir verdad, si me gustaría conocerla, es bastante bonita… Me recuerda un poco a mi esposa - Dijo Albert, sonriendo.

Terry comenzó a reír - Pues aunque no niego que es simpática, la verdad es que no es mi tipo - Respondió él, mientras veía como la chica seguía corriendo hacia ellos.

\- De seguro le habla a alguien más – Respondió Albert.

El chofer, al ver que ninguno de los dos jóvenes reaccionaba al llamado de la chica, siguió su marcha, dejando a Paty parada a mitad de la gasolinera. Ella creyó que se había confundido, no sería la primera vez que creyera ver a Terry entre la gente, después de varios minutos, ella se convenció de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Paty llevaba ya algunos meses viviendo en Bombay, y pensaba permanecer ahí un par de meses más, antes de continuar su camino hacia África.

Los dos amigos vivieron tres meses en La India, para ellos, ese país tenía un aire de misticismo y estaba lleno de conocimientos ancestrales, que ellos trataban de absorber conforme seguían su paso a través de las diferentes ciudades. La arquitectura hindú, tan típica de ese lugar, les fascinaba, ellos visitaron varias edificaciones famosas, como el Taj Mahal, en Agra. También amaban su música, sus danzas y su gastronomía. En algunas ocasiones, ellos se encontraron con representaciones teatrales improvisadas, las cuales Terry siempre veía con una gran emoción, que ni el mismo se podía explicar.

Cuando creyeron que su tiempo en la India había terminado, ambos decidieron seguir su viaje hacia El Tíbet, un lugar cautivador y muy espiritual, un lugar donde el tiempo parecía detenerse. Durante los meses que estuvieron ahí, Albert y Terry se sintieron en paz, ellos recorrieron cada uno de los asentamientos que se encontraban sobre esa región del Himalaya.

Fue en el Tíbet, donde los dos amigos hicieron contacto con la religión budista, durante los seis meses que permanecieron en ese lugar, ellos se sumergieron en esa doctrina filosófica y espiritual, adoptando cada uno de sus conceptos y fundamentos. Fue ahí, donde ambos se desprendieron de todos sus demonios pasados y renacieron en una nueva ideología, donde el ego y el sufrimiento, ya no podían ser parte de sus vidas.

Los siguientes siete meses, siguieron su recorrido dirigiéndose hacia China, para después visitar Mongolia, Rusia, Polonia, Alemania, Francia y España. Ellos iban a continuar su viaje hacia Inglaterra, cuando una mala noticia hizo que tuvieran que cancelar todos sus planes.

Albert solía llamar a su casa, en Michigan, cada dos semanas, para saber cómo estaba su familia, que solo constaba de su abuela, su padre, su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrino. En los últimos dos meses, su padre le había comentado que no se sentía muy bien de salud, pero Albert no pensó que fuera algo de que preocuparse, ya que en otras ocasiones su padre había atravesado algunas malas rachas y siempre había salido adelante.

Cuando estaban en España, Albert hizo su rutinaria llamada familiar, su hermana le contestó y fue ella la que le informó sobre la repentina muerte de su padre. Él se sintió sumamente triste por no haberse despedido de su progenitor y se sintió en la obligación de ir a darle el último adiós a su tumba. Albert le preguntó a Terry si quería acompañarlo, él dijo que sí.

Los dos tomaron el primer vuelo hacia Detroit, de ahí viajaron hasta la ciudad de Muskegon, donde un hombre de aspecto muy formal los estaba esperando.

\- Albert, no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo – Dijo el hombre, de rostro inexpresivo.

\- Mi buen George, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte, ven dame un abrazo – Respondió Albert, jalando a George hacia él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Terry observó la escena desde donde se encontraba, no quiso acercarse mucho, ya que no quería incomodarlos con su presencia.

\- Mira George, él es mi amigo Bill, lo conocí poco después de que llegué a África. Bill, es el George, mi cuñado y también un gran amigo mío – Los dos hombres se dieron la mano.

\- Elroy te está esperando, te pido que seas condescendiente con ella, desde la muerte de tu padre, su salud se ha visto muy deteriorada, Rosemary y yo estamos muy preocupados por ella – Dijo George un poco consternado.

\- Te prometo que trataré de controlarme, estoy seguro de que me dará otro de sus sermones, pero trataré de mantenerme calmado y no alterarme.

Ellos hicieron un recorrido de veinte minutos hasta llegar a un pintoresco poblado, a orillas del lago Michigan. Terry pudo ver que era un lugar de gente poderosa, ya que había varias mansiones elegantes sobre la carretera. El carro se detuvo enfrente de un portón blanco, que estaba rodeado de espeso bosque, rápidamente, uno de los empleados abrió la puerta, dejando ver una enorme y ostentosa residencia, con amplios jardines. Terry se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de dónde vivía su amigo.

Una vez que bajaron del carro, ellos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde los estaban esperando para empezar a comer. Terry vio a una mujer de edad avanzada, con el rostro más severo que él recordara haber visto en su vida, sentada en la cabecera, por un momento dudó en sentarse a la mesa, así que se quedó parado a unos metros de ahí.

\- Hola abuela, que gusto me da volver a verla – Dijo Albert en un tono muy afectuoso y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, pero ella lo rechazó.

\- No sé qué hicimos tu padre y yo, para que Dios nos castigara mandándonos a alguien como tú a nuestra familia, mira que desaparecerte por tantos años, sin tener ninguna consideración de nosotros… Ni siquiera pudiste venir a despedirte de tu padre antes de que él muriera, eso es imperdonable Albert, imperdonable.

\- Siento mucho ser la oveja negra de la familia y el causante de todas tus tragedias – Dijo él, tratando de mantener la calma, después se dirigió hacia su hermana y la abrazó, los dos permanecieron abrazados por casi un minuto – Bert, que bueno que llegas, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de volver a verte, papá deseaba tanto poder despedirse de ti – Le dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No sabes cómo siento no haber podido pasar más tiempo con el viejo – Le respondió él, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

\- ¿Y quién es ese zarrapastroso que está ahí parado? – Preguntó la abuela, refiriéndose a Terry.

\- Es un gran amigo mío, el me hizo favor de acompañarme durante estos cuatro años que estuve fuera.

\- Lo que me faltaba, que trajeras a tus amigos hippies contigo, habrase visto tanta insolencia.

Albert se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y contestarle de manera grosera, como solía hacerlo en su adolescencia, cuando su abuela lo regañaba – Ven Bill, siéntate con nosotros, mira te presento a mi abuela, la honorable Sra. Elroy Ardley y a mi hermosísima hermana, Rosemary Villers.

La abuela Elroy le volteó la cara, Rosemary le mostró una gran sonrisa y le extendió la mano – Encantada de conocerte, mi padre se llamaba igual que tú – Le dijo.

\- Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte, Albert me contó tantas anécdotas de ustedes dos…

\- Sí, ya me imagino todo lo que te habrá contado…

\- Por cierto Rose, ¿Cómo está Anthony? – Preguntó Albert.

\- Bien, muy bien, este año entró a la universidad a estudiar administración, dice que quiere ser todo un hombre de negocios, como su abuelo.

Mientras Rosemary hablaba, Terry notó que el rostro de ella era muy parecido al de la chica de sus sueños. Desde hace varios meses, él no había vuelto a soñar con ella, muchas noches se preguntó si algo malo le habría pasado, ya que durante más de tres años, la había tenido presente en cada uno de sus sueños y de la noche a la mañana, ella había desaparecido por completo de sus visiones nocturnas

\- Annie, ¡qué bueno que llegas! – Exclamó Rosemary, al ver entrar a su sobrina, haciendo que Terry saliera de sus meditaciones.

Annie se quedó un momento parada en la entrada del comedor, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con Terry. Desde la última vez que lo había visto, tres años atrás, ella supuso que él había vuelto a su casa con su familia y su esposa. Annie recordó el beso que le había dado la última noche que estuvo en África, ella estaba segura de que nunca más volvería a verlo, después de todo él era una persona importante, y según los periódicos, que ella había leído alguna vez, él estaba felizmente casado con una enfermera.

\- Annie, no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿ya viste que Bill está con nosotros? – Le dijo Albert, guiñándole el ojo.

Al escuchar como Albert llamaba a su amigo, ella se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos sabía de la verdadera identidad de Terry, por un momento se sintió aliviada, si él no recordaba nada, ella podía acercarse a él sin ningún remordimiento. Dos años antes, Annie había ido a visitar a su tía, Eliza le había dicho que Terry ya se encontraba en Londres, Annie se sintió muy triste, ella tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia el joven de cabello castaño, pero sabía que lo mejor para ella, era alejarse de él. Fue por esa razón que ella decidió no volver a Londres, ella tenía miedo de encontrarse de frente con él y perder la compostura en presencia de su esposa.

\- ¿No me vas a saludar? – Preguntó Terry, que la veía fijamente desde su asiento.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír – Claro que sí, Bill – Le respondió. Ella se acercó hacia donde estaba Terry, él se levantó de su asiento para saludarla, ella se lanzó sobre su cuello, dándole un fuerte abrazo – No sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte, te extrañe – murmuró ella en su oído.

Terry se dio cuenta de que Annie no era más esa jovencita penosa que había conocido tres años atrás, ella se había convertido en toda una mujer y por lo visto, una mujer mucho más segura de sí misma – Yo también te extrañé – Contestó él, rozando levemente sus labios con el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella se sonrojara por completo.

Albert, que había contemplado toda la escena, no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros, y antes de que su abuela protestara por la conducta impropia de los dos jóvenes, aclaró la garganta con la esperanza de que ellos se separaran. Terry se alejó rápidamente de Annie y jaló la silla de al lado para que ella se sentara, después tomó su lugar en la mesa.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Le preguntó Albert a Annie.

\- Ella ha estado viviendo aquí por más de 8 meses, ¿no es así Annie?

\- Sí, primero me quedé con mi tío Neal, pero él peleaba mucho con mi tía Sara, así que decidí que lo mejor era mudarme con la abuela.

\- Pero, ¿no entraste a la universidad?

\- Estuve estudiando derecho en la universidad de Chicago, pero luego de un año, me di cuenta de que no era lo mío, así que decidí tomarme unas largas vacaciones, en lo que decidía que hacer con mi vida.

\- Bueno, ya que estás aquí, podrás enseñarle a Bill los alrededores – Dijo Albert, mostrándole una sonrisa pícara.

Después de comer, Albert llevó a Terry hasta su habitación, en lo que él iba a visitar la tumba de su padre, con su abuela y su hermana. Terry se dio un baño largo, después de cambiarse, él se acostó a dormir una siesta, que se prolongó por varias horas. Cerca de las 7 de la noche, lo despertó el sonido de la puerta, ya que alguien tocaba con insistencia, al abrir, se encontró con la angelical cara de Annie.

\- Hola Bill, quería saber si te gustaría dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín, antes de pasar a cenar.

\- Sí, claro, solo deja que me eche un poco de agua en la cara, porque acabo de despertar.

Los dos recorrieron los amplios jardines a paso lento, después de varios minutos, Terry tomó la mano de Annie.

\- Por un momento pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí… - Le dijo él.

\- Alguien como tú es simplemente inolvidable.

Terry sonrió al escuchar su respuesta – Gracias, alguien tan dulce como tú, también es "simplemente inolvidable" – Después la jaló hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó ella, apenada.

\- Hace tiempo me robaste un beso, quiero devolverte la osadía – Dicho esto, él la beso de manera apasionada.

Los dos permanecieron juntos por varios minutos, hasta que Albert llegó a interrumpirlos - La cena ya está lista – Dijo él, haciendo que los dos se separaran de golpe.

\- Maldita sea Albert, vas a hacer que me dé un maldito infarto.

Albert comenzó a reír – Da gracias de que fui yo el que los encontró aquí y no mi abuela, si no, créeme que si te hubieras infartado. Hay que apurarnos, ya nos están esperando en el comedor.

Después de la cena, Annie se fue a su habitación y Albert se fue a la habitación de Terry, para platicar con él.

\- Nunca me habías dicho que tu familia fuera tan rica – Dijo Terry.

\- Disculpa si no te lo dije antes, no es que no confiara en ti, pero en el pasado me he encontrado con mucha gente interesada, que solo te ofrece su amistad por dinero, es por eso que decidí callar. Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, sé que eres un ser humano maravilloso, incapaz de comportarte de manera interesada.

\- Gracias Albert, tú también lo eres un ser humano maravilloso, a veces me pregunto qué habría sido de mí, si tú no me hubieras encontrado en esa playa.

\- Probablemente hubieras muerto ahogado, las olas ya te estaban llevando mar adentro.

\- Gracias amigo, tú me salvaste la vida.

\- Disculpa que me meta en lo que no me importa, pero, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Annie?

\- Créeme que son las mejores, ella me gusta, me gusta mucho… ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de amores de una noche, estoy cansado de estar solo…

\- ¿Solo? ¿Y yo que? – Preguntó Albert, en broma.

Terry comenzó a reír, Albert rio con él – Con "solo", me refiero a no tener la presencia de una mujer en mi vida, alguien que me espere en las noches y con quien despertar por las mañanas.

\- Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero hasta el momento, no he encontrado a alguien que llene el vacío que dejó Aline… ¿Y la rubia? ¿No has vuelto a soñarla?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que ella desapareció de mis sueños, tal vez murió, tal vez ya me olvidó…. Han pasado más de cuatro años y la esperanza de que yo recuerde mi antigua vida, se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

\- Sabes que si yo pudiera hacer algo para que recobraras la memoria, lo haría.

\- No te preocupes, creo que ya me acostumbre a mi nueva vida… Por cierto, quería pedirte un gran favor, necesito encontrar un trabajo, mis reservas de dinero se están agotando y no quiero vivir de tu caridad…

\- Podrías trabajar en alguno de los negocios de la familia, todos se encuentran en Chicago, a unas 3 horas de aquí, podríamos ir mañana y quedarnos en la casa que tenemos ahí. Podría decirle a Annie que nos acompañara…

Terry sintió una punzada cuando Albert mencionó la palabra "Chicago", él había sentido lo mismo cuando Annie la había mencionado durante la comida, Terry no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto ante la reacción que tenía al escuchar el nombre de esa ciudad, en ese momento, una imagen de Candy, vestida de enfermera, cruzó rápidamente por su mente.

\- ¿Entonces invito a Annie? – Preguntó Albert, al ver que su amigo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, esa es una excelente idea – Contestó Terry, sonriendo y olvidando por un momento la visión que había tenido segundos antes.

Al día siguiente, los tres jóvenes partieron hacia Chicago, al llegar a la ciudad, Albert se dirigió a uno de los bancos de la familia, dónde él había pensado que Terry podría trabajar. Después de hablar con el gerente, Albert consiguió que le dieran trabajo a su amigo, el cual, empezaría sus labores al día siguiente. Los tres jóvenes pasaron el resto de la tarde recorriendo la ciudad.

Terry se quedó esa noche en la mansión que Albert tenía en Chicago, en lo que su amigo iba a dejar a Annie a Lakewood, ya que Albert no quería tener problemas con su abuela y además, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos familiares. Después de tres días de ausencia, Albert regresó para quedarse con Terry en Chicago, ya que sus planes no eran vivir en Lakewood, al lado de su asfixiante abuela.

Los siguientes seis meses, Terry trabajó en el banco y Albert buscó trabajo en una veterinaria cercana a su casa, de vez en cuando, él supervisaba los negocios familiares, que hasta ese momento estaban a cargo de su hermana mayor y su cuñado.

Annie y Terry iniciaron su relación amorosa, una semana después de que Terry se mudara a Chicago. Annie iba cada que podía a visitar a Terry, ella quería quedarse a vivir con ellos, pero sabía bien que su abuela nunca se lo permitiría y ella respetaba demasiado a la matriarca de la familia, como para desobedecerla.

Su relación era demasiado inocente, Terry no tenía prisa en intimar con ella, además de que nunca se había desarrollado el momento propicio para un encuentro de índole sexual. Annie no quería ser la primera en sugerir un acercamiento entre los dos, a sus 22 años, ella seguía siendo virgen y aunque no pensaba permanecer así por siempre, tampoco quería actuar impulsivamente.

En el cumpleaños de Albert, toda la familia Andrew se reunió en Chicago para celebrarlo, fue en esa fiesta dónde Neil se encontró de nuevo con Terry, él nunca pensó volverlo a ver y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que seguía vivo y amnésico. Neil sabía por su hermana, que Stear seguía mandándole dinero para la "manutención de Terry", y ya que Stear no había vuelto a pisar Sudáfrica, desde que había ido a corroborar que Terry en verdad estuviera vivo, Eliza seguía recibiendo el dinero y le mandaba la mitad a su hermano.

Esa noche, la fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, una vez que todos los invitados se retiraron, Terry se fue a descansar a su cuarto, él se quitó la ropa y se acostó a dormir solo con su bóxer. Terry comenzaba a quedarse dormido, cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta, él se asombró al ver que era Annie la que había irrumpido en su habitación.

\- Annie, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a dormir contigo – Le contestó ella, quien estaba bastante tomada.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, toda tu familia se está quedando aquí.

\- No me importa... Dijo ella, quitándose la bata que traía puesta y dejando al descubierto su desnudez.

Terry tragó en seco en lo que observaba como Annie se acercaba a él, una vez que ella estuvo enfrente de Terry, lo besó de manera apasionada, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los dos se recostaron en la cama y comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente, Annie se sentía en el cielo, en esos meses juntos, ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él y lo único que deseaba era ser completamente suya.

Terry se sentía bastante excitado, habían sido varios meses de abstinencia y ciertamente, él no era de palo. Sin saber por qué, la imagen de la mujer rubia comenzó a aparecer en su cabeza, él trató de ahuyentar esos pensamientos, pero seguían apareciendo una y otra vez. Terry se quitó su bóxer y se dispuso a hacer el amor con Annie, ella, al ver la proximidad del miembro de Terry, sintió mucho miedo y comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él.

\- Si, es solo que es mi primera vez… - Dijo ella, sintiéndose bastante apenada.

\- Escucha, no tenemos que hacerlo ahora, lo haremos cuando te sientas lista, ¿sí?

Al decir esas palabras, la imagen de Candy en la cama, apareció de nuevo en la mente de Terry, un breve recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza, ella acostaba, temblando y después sonriendo y jalándolo hacia ella y él recorriendo su cuerpo con muchos besos. Terry se asustó y se separó rápidamente de Annie, cayendo de la cama.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? – Preguntó ella, muy asustada.

Terry no contestó, por un momento se sintió como si estuviera girando en un espiral, miles de recuerdos de Candy comenzaron a aparecer en su mente al mismo tiempo, sin ningún orden, haciéndolo sentir sumamente confundido.

\- Bill, ¡contesta! – Exclamó Annie, quien ya se encontraba en la orilla de la cama.

\- Por favor, sal de mi cuarto, yo no me siento bien, me duele mucho la cabeza y necesito… estar solo… - Terry sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Annie lo siguió y se quedó parada afuera – Bill, ¿quieres que le avise a Albert? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? – Ella escuchó como Terry volvía el estómago, después de algunos minutos, que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, él por fin le respondió.

\- Solo vete de mi cuarto, quiero estar solo.

Annie dudó por un momento en dejarlo solo, pero después se marchó. Terry continuó vomitando por algunos minutos más, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, y los recuerdos de Candy se hacían cada vez más claros. "Me llamó Candice, pero puede decirme Candy", "Me acordé de que estabas solo y decidí hacerte compañía, te traje algo de cenar, sé lo mala que puede ser la comida de un hospital", "Soy norteamericana, vengo de Chicago", "Veré si puedo escabullirme un rato, pero no te prometo nada", "Ya es hora de irme, es tarde y ni siquiera sentí como se nos pasó el tiempo".

Terry cerró los ojos - Candy, sí, ella se llama Candy – Pensó en sus adentros, mientras los recuerdos seguían inundando su mente. "Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí", "A mí también me da gusto volver a verte", "Yo también te extrañé", "Sí, acepto", "¿Piensas pasar toda tu vida atenido a lo que te den tus padres? Pensé que eras mucho más ambicioso", "No me gusta que tengas esas actitudes conmigo, creí que estaba tratando con un hombre, no con un niño", "¿Cómo te fue en tu audición?", "Yo también te amo… tú… tú eres el primer hombre del que me he enamorado en mi vida", "Oh por Dios Terry, esto sabe horrible... No volveré a tomar vino en toda mi vida".

Terry sonrió al recordar como Candy se había tomado la copa de vino de un solo trago y recordó el momento apasionado que habían tenido después en el sillón, recordó la vez que habían hecho el amor por primera vez, su viaje a Alemania, su primera pelea fuerte y su reconciliación, cuando él le pidió que vivieran juntos y cuando le pidió matrimonio, su boda, y su despedida en el aeropuerto. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo fui capaz de olvidarla? – Se preguntó una y otra vez, en ese momento un último recuerdo llegó a su mente, "Amor, estoy embarazada". Terry se levantó rápidamente del baño, sabía que tenía que regresar a Londres lo más rápido posible, su esposa y su hijo lo estaban esperando.

 **CHICAS LINDAS, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO NO ME FUE POSIBLE TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO DEL DÍA DE AYER. LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE POR CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO PODER CONTESTARLOS MAÑANA CON CALMA, YA QUE AHORITA ESTOY UN POQUITO ATAREADA.**

 **YA SE APROXIMA EL REENCUENTRO DE CANDY CON TERRY, ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON ELLOS?... AVERIGUENLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, JAJAJA… SALUDOS A TODAS, QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA.**


	16. Reencuentros

\- Prométeme que te quedarás por siempre a mi lado…

\- Te lo prometo, nunca me alejaré de ti…

Después de que Stear depositara un tierno beso en la frente de Candy, los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, él le quitó el vestido que ella llevaba puesto y rápidamente le desabrochó el sostén, dejando sus senos al descubierto. Candy se sintió sumamente avergonzada de mostrar su desnudez y cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? – Le preguntó él.

-Sí, pero yo… tú… - Candy tragó saliva y después se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – Terry fue el primer hombre en mi vida y después de él, yo no he estado con nadie más… Creo que puedes entender lo difícil que es todo esto para mí…

Stear no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al escuchar eso, él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser el primer hombre en la vida de Candy - Sí, te entiendo completamente, creo que estoy yendo demasiado deprisa, lo mejor será tomar las cosas con calma.

Lo que él menos quería era tomar las cosas con calma, pero tampoco quería asustar a Candy, él pensó que si ya había esperado tantos años, podía esperar algunos meses más, en lo que ella terminaba de aclarar sus sentimientos.

\- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo, te quiero, te quiero tanto…

\- Candy, yo te amo y no quiero presionarte, quiero que si algún día hacemos el amor, sea porque tú lo deseas tanto como yo.

Candy se acercó a Stear y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, después tomó su ropa y se vistió de nuevo – Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa.

\- No Candy, por favor no te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo, solo quiero sentirte cerca de mí…

Candy dudó por un momento, pero después aceptó. Los dos se fueron a la habitación de Stear tomados de la mano, una vez que estuvieron acostados en la cama, se dieron algunos besos, algunos minutos después, ella se quedó completamente dormida. Stear permaneció contemplándola por más de una hora, ella se veía tan hermosa ahí entre sus brazos, que aún no podía creer que la suerte al fin se hubiera puesto de su lado.

Al día siguiente, Candy despertó y se sintió un poco extraña al ver a Stear al lado de ella, abrazándola, él estaba profundamente dormido, pero al sentir que ella se movía, se despertó.

\- Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Le dijo él, regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

\- Bien, yo descanse muy bien…

Stear se acercó y le dio un beso – No sabes lo hermoso que fue poder dormir contigo, abrazándote y que tu rostro fuera lo primero que vi al despertar…

Candy sonrió al escucharlo – Gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentir tan especial…

\- Te amo hermosa, y nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo.

Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y después se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Por un instante, Candy se quedó muda ante su sorpresiva proposición - Bueno, yo pensé que podríamos salir así, sin ningún compromiso, en lo que yo…

\- Me quieres, ¿no?

\- Sí, si te quiero, pero…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Yo quiero una relación formal, no un amor de un rato.

Candy miró a Stear a los ojos y pudo ver en su mirada, el amor tan grande que él sentía por ella. Candy pensó que valía la pena intentarlo – Sí, acepto ser tu novia – Le dijo.

Stear se levantó como resorte de la cama y corrió a abrazar a Candy, los dos se besaron por algunos minutos.

\- Tengo hambre – Dijo Candy.

\- Yo también, ¿quieres que vayamos a desayunar a algún restaurante?

\- Sí, me gusta la idea, es mi descanso y no quisiera pasarlo encerrada, pero me gustaría ir a cambiarme de ropa primero.

\- Solo deja que me dé un baño rápido y nos vamos, ¿te parece?

\- Me parece perfecto, te espero en la sala.

Cuando los dos salieron del cuarto, se encontraron con Archie y Flanny, quienes estaban desayunando en el comedor. Candy se sonrojó de inmediato, causando la risa de sus dos amigos.

\- Por lo que veo, no fuimos los únicos que pasamos una buena noche – Le dijo Flanny a Archie, Stear sonrió ante su comentario, mientras que Candy trataba de ocultar su vergüenza.

\- No es lo que parece, yo solo me quedé a dormir aquí – Respondió Candy, rápidamente.

\- No necesitas darnos explicaciones, tú eres una mujer libre, y puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca – Le contestó Flanny.

Candy sonrió levemente, ella sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero aun así, no podía dejar de sentir que lo que hacía era incorrecto.

Durante los siguientes meses, Stear se dedicó a cumplir cada uno de los deseos de Candy, y a demostrarle su amor de todas las maneras posibles. Al principio de su relación, él ya era importante en la vida de Candy, pero con todas sus atenciones, él logró ganarse el corazón de ella, haciéndose imprescindible en la vida de su amada.

Cuando ellos cumplieron un año saliendo juntos, Stear pensó que era tiempo de llevar su relación a otro nivel. Él había respetado sus deseos de ir despacio, pero después de la relación tan intensa que había vivido con Paty y después de más de tres años de abstinencia, él sentía que no podía seguir esperando por más tiempo.

Esa noche, los dos se fueron a cenar a un restaurante elegante, para celebrar su primer aniversario de novios, saliendo del restaurante, ellos se fueron a casa de ella a platicar un rato. Cuando dieron las 12 de la noche, Candy se despidió, argumentando que tenía que levantarse temprano al siguiente día y se acercó a él para darle un beso de despedida.

Stear tomó a Candy de la cintura y la acercó a él, para después comenzar a besarla apasionadamente, a la vez que recorría su cuerpo con sus manos - Déjame estar contigo esta noche – Le murmuró al oído.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta, no es que no deseara a Stear, porque si lo deseaba, y mucho, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía intimidad con nadie, que se sentía muy nerviosa. Durante ese año juntos, ella se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, era un amor muy diferente al amor loco y apasionado que había sentido por Terry, Stear la llenaba de calma, la hacía sentirse amada, protegida y muy deseada. Después de varios segundos de meditación, Candy decidió entregarse a él.

Stear comenzó a desvestir a Candy lentamente, sus manos temblaban, él estaba muy nervioso, por un momento se sintió como si fuera la primera vez que hiciera el amor con una mujer. Candy comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Stear y después desabrochó su cinturón, él bajó el cierre de su vestido, dejándolo caer al piso. Ella tomó la mano de Stear y lo llevó hasta su habitación, donde segundos después, para el asombro de él, se despojó de toda su ropa, él imitó su acción quedando completamente desnudo ante ella.

Stear la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, minutos después le hizo el amor con toda la pasión que había guardado durante todos esos años. Cuando terminaron de amarse, los dos estaban completamente agotados, para Stear, su encuentro había superado todas sus expectativas, él jamás imagino que podría entregarse de esa manera, amar de esa manera. Candy también estaba sorprendida, nunca imaginó que Stear pudiera ser tan apasionado en la cama.

\- Candy… Te amo…

\- Yo también te amo.

\- He estado pensando en nosotros, y yo quisiera saber si te gustaría que viviéramos juntos.

Candy sonrió y por un momento recordó las palabras que, cuatro años atrás, Terry le había dicho "Hay que vivir la vida, hay que sentir intensamente, arriesgar… Si mañana me muero, quiero sentirme orgulloso de todo lo que viví, no quiero lamentarme por no haber hecho lo que deseaba". Y ante ese recuerdo, ella decidió aceptar – Si, vamos a vivir juntos – Le respondió.

Stear la abrazó muy fuerte – Candy, a veces no encuentro las palabras para expresarte todo mi amor y lo feliz que soy contigo, te amo, te voy a amar toda mi vida y te juro que hasta el último de mis días, siempre trataré de hacerte feliz.

Durante la siguiente semana, Stear pasó todas sus cosas a casa de Candy, los dos se llevaban muy bien y se tenían una inmensa confianza. Candy creyó que a partir de ese momento, todo marcharía bien en su vida, por fin después de tanto sufrimiento, ella se sentía nuevamente plena y feliz.

Cinco meses después, Archie fue a visitar a Candy y a Stear a su casa, mientras cenaban, él les dio la noticia de que iba a ser papá y les dijo que pensaba casarse con Flanny lo antes posible. Luego de esa confesión, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, un mes más tarde, Archie y Flanny estaban contrayendo matrimonio en una ostentosa mansión al sur de la ciudad, propiedad de los padres de Stear, quienes no podían creer que el menor de sus hijos, fuera el primero en casarse y darles nietos.

Fue durante la boda de su hermano, que Stear comenzó a pensar en su futuro con Candy, él estaba por cumplir 32 años y deseaba formar su propia familia. Por primera vez en su vida, él se sentía completamente seguro de lo que quería, quería a Candy y la quería para siempre a su lado. Casi al final de la fiesta, mientras bailaban una canción romántica, él decidió proponérsele a ella.

\- Amor, sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero siento que si no lo digo ahora, no lo diré jamás.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó ella, preocupada.

Stear miró a Candy fijamente a los ojos y después tomó una bocanada de aire - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella lo miró bastante sorprendida, nunca pensó que él le fuera a proponer matrimonio.

\- Sé que es impulsivo, pero te amo y sé que tú eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, quiero que tú seas la madre de mis hijos.

Después de algunos minutos, que a Stear le parecieron una eternidad, Candy por fin dio su respuesta – Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo…

Stear y Candy fijaron la fecha de su boda para dentro de seis meses, durante los siguientes meses, los dos se dedicaron a realizar todos los preparativos para su enlace nupcial. Un mes antes de la boda, Stear decidió ir a Sudáfrica, él quería ver qué era lo que había sucedido con Terry durante todos esos años, no podía arriesgarse a que su antiguo amigo, regresara a Londres e interrumpiera sus planes de boda.

Stear le dijo a Candy que tenía que ir a Sudáfrica por negocios y partió en el primer vuelo que encontró por la mañana. Al llegar al zoológico, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Terry ya no vivía ahí.

\- ¿Cómo que Terry se fue? ¿A dónde? – Le preguntó Stear a Eliza, muy alterado.

\- No lo sé, solo desapareció de repente – Respondió Eliza, bastante asustada.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo notificaron enseguida?

\- Yo pensé que él volvería, pero no fue así.

\- Maldita sea, ¿se fue solo?

\- No, se fue con mi primo.

\- ¿Y no sabes en dónde se encuentra tu primo?

\- No, desde que salió del zoológico, no he tenido noticias suyas.

\- Creo que está de más decirte que se terminó nuestro trato, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y siento mucho que las cosas hayan sucedido así.

\- Créeme que yo lo siento más…

Mientras tanto, en Chicago, Terry salió del baño y prendió la luz de su cuarto, luego tomó su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, salió hacia el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Albert y entró sin tocar la puerta, prendiendo la luz a su paso.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Albert, que se encontraba borracho y dormido, abrió ligeramente los ojos - ¿Qué quieres Bill?

\- Albert, he recobrado la memoria, por fin he recordado toda mi vida – Respondió Terry, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert se levantó de la cama y se talló los ojos - ¿De verdad? Pero, ¿cómo sucedió?

\- Eso no importa, lo único verdaderamente importante aquí, es que tengo que regresar a Londres lo antes posible. Albert, ya sé quién es esa mujer que aparecía en mis sueños, es mi esposa, Albert, mi esposa y la última vez que nos vimos, antes de abordar ese vuelo, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo? Mi hijo o hija debe tener unos cuatro años en este momento…

Albert miraba a Terry completamente atónito - ¿De qué vuelo me hablas?

\- Albert yo soy Actor, bueno, lo era, yo iba a viajar a Sudáfrica, para rodar una película, pero el avión donde viajaba se estrelló y cayó en el mar. No me preguntes cómo, pero yo logré salir vivo del accidente, solo recuerdo haberme aferrado a un pedazo grande de metal y haberme quedado dormido. Cuando desperté, vi la playa de Argel a lo lejos y una lancha se acercó hasta dónde yo estaba, por un momento creí que estaba salvado, pero al momento de desembarcar, sentí que me golpearon en la cabeza. Cuando desperté, te vi a ti…

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

\- Terrence Grandchester, tengo 30 años, mi madre es una famosa actriz de teatro en Londres y mi padre es un hombre muy rico y poderoso en Inglaterra.

\- ¿Tu padre es Richard Grandchester?

\- Sí, ¿lo conoces?

\- No personalmente, pero sé que mi padre tenía algunos negocios con él.

\- Albert, necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto, necesito ir a ver a Candy.

\- Solo dame unos minutos en lo que me doy un baño. Por favor, baja a la cocina y dile a quien esté ahí, que me prepare un café, en seguida te alcanzo.

Terry bajó a la cocina y encontró a algunos sirvientes recogiendo todo lo que había quedado de la fiesta, él le pidió a uno de ellos que le preparara dos cafés, después se fue a su cuarto y tomó todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Cuando Terry bajó a la estancia, vio que Albert ya lo estaba esperando. Albert llevó a Terry hasta el aeropuerto y esperó con él hasta que salió su vuelo.

\- Bill, Terry, o como te llames, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme, siempre tendrás un amigo aquí, en Estados Unidos.

\- Gracias Albert, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo, espero que vayas a visitarme a Londres algún día.

\- Dalo por hecho, deseo que todo esté bien con tu esposa y con tu hijo.

\- Yo también, nos vemos pronto amigo – Dijo Terry y después se acercó a Albert para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Adiós amigo, que todo salga bien… - Murmuró Albert, mientras veía a su amigo alejarse de ahí.

Esa misma noche, Stear regresó en el primer vuelo de la madrugada, se sentía furioso y bastante preocupado, tenía miedo de que Terry volviera de un día para otro y echara abajo todo lo que con tanto trabajo había construido. Stear llegó a Londres a las 2 de la tarde, se fue a su casa y al llegar, se dio un baño rápido, él miró el reloj y pensó que sería un bonito detalle ir recoger a Candy al hospital y llevarle un ramo de rosas. Con ese pensamiento en mente, él salió a buscar una florería.

Mientras iba caminando por la calle, Stear vio a Paty entre la gente, ella lucía muy diferente a la última vez que la había visto, estaba mucho más delgada y traía el cabello largo, a la altura de la cintura, ella había cambiado de lentes, ahora usaba unos más pequeños que acentuaban más los rasgos de su cara, en pocas palabras, ella se veía mucho más bonita que antes.

Paty había regresado a Inglaterra cuatro meses atrás, su padre había muerto de un infarto y ella había tenido que hacerse cargo de todos los viñedos, en lo que su madre se recuperaba de la pérdida y conseguían un administrador de confianza. Ella había llegado a Londres hace una semana, para concretar unos negocios importantes, un par de días antes, ella se había encontrado con Archie y con su muy embarazada esposa en el centro comercial. Archie le dio la noticia de la próxima boda de su hermano, ella inventó una excusa tonta y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, antes de se le salieran las lágrimas.

Ese día, ella iba caminando en dirección al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, al alzar la vista, sintió que se le heló el corazón al ver a Stear parado a unos metros suyos, sabía que era muy tarde para esconderse, porque él la miraba fijamente. Stear caminó hacia ella y le mostró una sonrisa sincera.

\- Paty, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensé que seguías de viaje.

\- No, mi padre falleció y tuve que regresar de mi viaje, llegué hace cuatro meses.

\- Yo siento mucho lo de tu padre, él era un gran hombre.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero así es la vida…

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café? Tengo media hora libre.

\- No sé, bueno yo… tengo cosas que hacer…

\- Vamos Paty, hace casi cuatro años que no nos vemos.

Paty dudó por un momento, pero después aceptó. Los dos se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana, mientras esperaban su pedido, comenzaron a platicar.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Stear.

\- El primer año de mi viaje lo pasé en La India, después me fui a África, y trabajé como voluntaria en una localidad muy pobre, enseñando a los niños que vivían en ese lugar.

\- ¡Wow!, me sorprendes, así que uniste tus dos pasiones, enseñar y ayudar a los demás.

\- Sí, fueron los mejores años de mi vida, pude entender el verdadero sentido de las palabras "ayudar al prójimo".

\- Me da mucho gusto por ti…

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? Me encontré con Archie y me dijo que te vas a casar… - Dijo Paty, tratando de no ser rebasada por sus emociones.

\- Sí, me caso en menos de un mes…

\- ¡Felicidades! Espero que sean muy felices…

\- Gracias Paty, soy muy feliz.

Paty tragó en seco, y sintió como se formaba un gran nudo en su garganta – Es curioso…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que durante catorce años no te hayas decidido a casarte conmigo y en menos de dos, hayas decidido casarte con ella…

\- Paty, yo…

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Cómo es que me dijiste ese día?... Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo "La amas como nunca has amado a nadie en tu vida"

Stear bajó la mirada y Paty sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Disculpa, me tengo que ir, de verdad deseo que seas muy feliz – Dijo Paty y se levantó de la mesa, dejando un billete sobre ella – Ah, por cierto, salúdame mucho a Candy, dile que le deseo lo mejor.

Paty salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cafetería, ella tenía sus ojos tan llenos de lágrimas, que ni siquiera podía ver bien por dónde pasaba. De repente chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo, cuando alzó la mirada, pensó que una vez más estaba alucinando.

\- ¿Paty? ¿Paty, eres tú? Te ves tan diferente.

La voz inconfundible de Terry, la hizo darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una alucinación. Él se acercó a ella y le extendió su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Terry? Pero…. ¡Dios!…. ¿Cómo es posible?

Terry la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – Paty, no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte…

\- Terry, ¡estás vivo! Oh, por Dios, ¡estás vivo! Pero, ¿cuándo volviste?

\- Llegué hoy en la mañana.

\- ¿Y por qué volviste hasta ahora?

\- Por que no recordaba nada…. Perdí la memoria después del accidente.

\- Oh, por Dios, Terry, esto es increíble…. ¡Eras tú! El hombre que vi en Bombay, ¡Eras tú!

Terry había olvidado por completo ese incidente en Bombay, él sonrió al recordar ese momento – Claro, tú eras la chica que corría y gritaba desesperada por la gasolinera, que estúpido fui al no reconocerte….

\- ¿Y a dónde vas?

\- A buscar a Candy al hospital, llegando a Londres fui a buscar a mis padres, pero como siempre, ellos se encuentran de viaje. Luego fui a buscar a Candy a su departamento, pero me dijeron que desde hace varios años ella ya no vive ahí, por último, fui a nuestro antiguo departamento, pero vi que ustedes también se mudaron. Cuando venía camino hacia el hospital, me encontré con Archie, hubieras visto su cara cuando me vio, casi se muere de la impresión.

\- Sí, me imagino…

\- Cuando le pregunté por Candy, él se puso muy nervioso, en ese momento salió una mujer y me la presentó, y el que casi se muere de la impresión fui yo, cuando me dijo que era su esposa y que estaban esperando a su primer bebé. Por cierto, ya me dijo lo de tu boda…

\- ¿Mi boda?

\- Sí, me dijo que Stear se iba a casar en un mes…

\- Sí, bueno, él se va a casar, pero no se va a casar conmigo… Él y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo.

\- Perdóname Paty, yo no lo sabía. Pero entonces, ¿con quién se va a casar?

Paty agachó la mirada, supuso que Archie no había sido capaz de darle esa noticia a Terry, y a decir verdad, ella tampoco se sentía capaz hacerlo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Paty?

\- Terry, yo te recomiendo que no busques más a Candy.

\- ¿Por qué? Ella es mi esposa y tenemos un hijo…

Paty lanzó un largo suspiro – Terry, todos te dimos por muerto y ella… Oh, por Dios, todo esto es tan difícil…

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella?

\- Ella perdió al bebé…

Terry se quedó en silencio.

\- Terry, esto es muy difícil de decir, pero prefiero que te enteres de todo, de una vez por todas… La mujer con la que Stear se va a casar… Es Candy.

Terry sintió como si le clavaran una daga directo al corazón, sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital, que no estaba muy lejos.

\- Terry, espera, no hagas las cosas más difíciles… - Le gritó Paty, pero él no la escuchó.

Cuando Terry estaba a punto de llegar al hospital vio a Candy saliendo del lugar, por un momento sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente, al verla bajar las escaleras, ella se veía mucho más hermosa de como la recordaba.

Él comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, Cuando Terry estaba a unos cinco metros de ella, vio a Stear levantarse de uno de los escalones y caminar hacia Candy, ella le sonrió y lo abrazó, después se dieron un largo beso, haciendo que Terry sintiera una enorme rabia en su interior.

Él se quedó totalmente pasmado, no tenía idea de qué hacer, él pudo ver como ellos se dirigían hacia donde él estaba, tomados de la mano y viéndose a la cara. Cuando Candy volteó la mirada, vio a Terry enfrente de ella, por un momento, ella sintió como su corazón de detenía, fue tanta su impresión, que la fuerza de sus piernas la abandonó, haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo.

Los dos se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, mientras que en sus mentes, se formulaban miles de preguntas.

 **CHICAS LINDAS, MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE ME HICIERON EL DÍA, POR LO QUE PUDE VER, HAY OPINIONES ENCONTRADAS EN LO QUE RESPECTA A CANDY, SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN POR LA DIRECCIÓN QUE LE DI A LA HISTORIA…**

 **SÉ QUE HABÍA DICHO QUE IBA A CONTESTAR SUS COMENTARIOS, PERO A LUCHAS Y ACABÉ DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO, QUE COMO PODRÁN VER, ES UN POCO EXTENSO, ASÍ QUE AHORA SÍ TRATARÉ DE RESPONDERLO MAÑANA.**

 **MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA DE MANERA APASIONADA, YO TRATARÉ DE SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO DIARIO (EXCEPTO LOS FINES DE SEMANA) PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN CON LA DUDA… MÁS AHORA QUE TODO SE ESTÁ PONIENDO TAN BUENO.. JAJAJAJA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, HASTA MAÑANA.**


	17. Tenemos que hablar

Albert regresó de dejar a Terry del aeropuerto y se volvió a dormir, él se despertó después del mediodía con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Una vez que se levantó de la cama, Albert fue directo a la cocina para pedir que le prepararan algo de comer, él había pedido permiso en su trabajo, así que pensó que podría aprovechar para descansar a sus anchas.

Mientras esperaba en el comedor, él vio bajar a Annie de su cuarto.

\- Buenos días Albert.

\- Buenos días Annie.

\- ¿Sabes dónde anda metido Bill? Lo fui a buscar muy temprano, pero no lo encontré en su habitación, él me dijo que había pedido el día libre en el banco.

\- Bill tuvo que hacer un viaje muy importante y es probable que no regrese – Dijo Albert, tratando de no seguir ilusionando a su sobrina.

\- ¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde?

\- A Londres.

Ella sintió un hueco en el estómago al escuchar esas dos palabras - ¿Y a qué fue a Londres?

\- Annie, Bill está pasando por un momento muy complicado y creo que yo no soy el más indicado para hablarte de eso, yo estoy seguro de que cuando él arregle su situación, se comunicará contigo para darte una explicación. Solo tienes que ser paciente.

\- Está bien – Contestó Annie, temiendo que Terry hubiera recuperado la memoria y hubiera regresado con su esposa.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, Albert se despidió de su sobrina y se fue a su habitación a seguir descansando, él pensó en marcarle a Terry por la noche, para saber cómo había llegado a Londres. Terry le había dejado el teléfono y la dirección de la casa de sus padres, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que se iba a encontrar a su regreso.

Albert se quedó completamente dormido, él despertó cerca de las seis de la tarde y bajó a la estancia para llamar a Terry, cuando se acercaba a la habitación escuchó la voz de Neal, quien estaba hablando en voz baja con Annie.

\- Annie, necesito que me digas a dónde se fue Terrence.

\- Ya te dije que no lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

\- Él se fue sin decirme una sola palabra.

\- Su familia lo está buscando…

\- Tú me mentiste, me dijiste que habías contactado a su familia y que ellos iban a ir a Sudáfrica por él, pero todo era mentira, ustedes nunca le dijeron cuál era su verdadera identidad.

\- Si contacté a su familia, bueno en realidad contacté a un amigo suyo, no me preguntes por qué, pero él me pidió que mantuviéramos a Terry oculto y se comprometió a mandarle una buena cantidad de dinero para sus gastos. Ayer, el amigo de Terry fue a buscarlo al zoológico, supongo que quiere llevárselo con él, es por eso que necesito que me digas en dónde está Terry.

\- Lo único que sé es que fue a arreglar un asunto importante a Londres y que es probable que no regrese.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Vociferó Neal y después comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Albert? Estoy segura de que él debe tener su dirección – Gritó Annie, mientras veía como su tío se alejaba.

Albert, que había escuchado toda la conversación, se quedó completamente atónito al darse cuenta de que su primo y su sobrina estaban enterados de la condición de Terry y, pero aun, de su verdadera identidad. Al escuchar que Neal se acercaba, Albert se escondió rápidamente detrás de un sillón, Neal, quién se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera notó su presencia. Rápidamente, Albert meditó en lo que debía hacer, así que antes de que Annie se marchara, entró a la estancia, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – Le dijo Albert a Annie, en un tono firme.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado dos horas antes, en ese momento, ella se encontraba en su casa, sentada en el comedor, pero todos sus pensamientos estaban a kilómetros de distancia, sobre cierto individuo de cabello castaño. Candy hubiera querido quedarse ahí, con Terry, acercarse a él, abrazarlo, besarlo, preguntarle dónde había estado todo ese tiempo, preguntarle por qué la había abandonado, pero en vez de eso, ella había dejado ese lugar en brazos de su futuro esposo.

Después de caer al suelo, Stear había intentado levantar a su prometida, pero parecía que cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, él volteó a ver qué era lo que había causado la impresión de su amada y se había encontrado con el peor de sus miedos; su amigo, su hermano, su rival, parado a unos metros de ellos, con los ojos llenos de rabia. Stear sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, sin pensarlo mucho, cargó a Candy y se la llevó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, pasando al lado de Terry, sin decir una sola palabra.

Stear sintió sumamente nervioso, tenía que evitar a toda costa, que ellos dos hablaran, él no estaba seguro de qué tanto recordaba Terry, pero sabía que era muy probable que Terry se acordara de su visita a Johannesburgo y ciertamente, no pensaba arriesgarse a que Candy se enterara de lo que había hecho durante todos esos años.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Candy se metió rápidamente al baño, ella estaba sumamente alterada y sabía que su prometido lo había notado. Lo que ella menos quería era lastimarlo, así que se echó agua en la cara y trató de tranquilizarse, cuando ella salió, Stear la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí, bueno yo… La impresión de ver a Terry fue bastante fuerte, por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, pero después me di cuenta de que todo era real, muy real.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Candy miró a Stear confundida - ¿Qué pienso hacer?

\- ¿Piensas ir a buscarlo? ¿Piensas volver con él? ¿Retomar tu matrimonio? – Preguntó él, mientras sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

\- No, yo no pienso hacer nada de eso, no sé qué lo haya motivado a alejarse de mí por tantos años, pero eso me deja en claro que nunca fui una prioridad para él… Además, ahora tú formas parte de mi vida…

Cuando Stear escuchó esas palabras, sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Candy, yo jamás te obligaría a estar conmigo…

\- No estoy contigo por obligación, estoy contigo porque te amo…

\- Yo también te amo, y créeme que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti…

\- Podrías empezar por preparar la cena – Dijo ella, tratando de romper la tensión que se sentía entre ellos.

\- Sí, claro, tú debes estar cansada…

Stear se fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena, Candy se quedó sentada en el comedor, él sabía que ella mentía, sabía que en ese momento, su mente y su corazón estaban a kilómetros de ahí, pero también sabía que ella sería incapaz de lastimarlo, diciéndole la verdad; que ella deseaba con toda el alma estar junto a él.

Mientras tanto, en casa de sus padres, Terry daba de vueltas como león enjaulado, él hubiera deseado tanto confrontarlos, pero no pudo, solo se quedó observando como su "mejor amigo" se llevaba al amor de su vida en sus brazos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó furioso – Si al menos los hubiera seguido, para saber dónde viven – Pensó.

Pero lo cierto era que Terry no había podido moverse de dónde estaba, sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo, él no podía creer que, entre tantos hombres, ella lo hubiera elegido a él.

\- ¿Por qué él Candy? ¿Por qué él? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Terry pensó que había sido muy ingenuo en creer que ella lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, después de cinco años de ausencia, era más que obvio que ella iba a rehacer su vida, más si ella pensaba que él estaba muerto. Terry sabía que no podía juzgarla, después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle todo lo que estaba pasando.

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

 _\- Bueno._

 _\- Bill, ¿eres tú?_

 _\- ¿Albert?_

 _\- Sí, hermano, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- No tan bien como yo quisiera._

 _\- ¿Hubo problemas?_

 _\- Sí, muchos…._

 _\- Bill, tengo algo importante que decirte, pero no quiero hacerlo por teléfono, necesito que nos veamos._

 _\- En este momento no puedo viajar a Chicago, tengo que solucionar muchas cosas por acá._

 _\- Sí, lo entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que voy a viajar a Londres, voy a arreglar unos pendientes por aquí y después me voy, yo creo que llegaría en unos tres o cuatro días, ¿te vas a quedar en la dirección que me diste?_

 _\- No, mis padres tienen un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, pienso quedarme ahí._

 _\- ¿Podrías darme la dirección y el teléfono?_

 _\- ¿Tienes dónde apuntar?_

 _\- No, espera…_

Después de algunos minutos, Terry le dio la dirección y el teléfono de sus padres a Albert.

 _\- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos pronto._

 _\- Nos vemos._

Después de colgar, Terry siguió con sus meditaciones.

\- No, no voy a renunciar a ella, ella es mi esposa y no se puede casar con él – Pensó decidido – Tengo que hablar con ella, mañana mismo iré a buscarla al hospital, necesito que me diga en mi cara que ya no me ama…

Terry se dirigió a su habitación e hizo una pequeña maleta, después busco al ama de llaves y le pidió de favor que cuando sus padres llegaran de su viaje, les avisara que él se estaba quedando en el departamento del centro. Terry se dirigió a la cochera y se encontró con su viejo Ferrari, regresó a la casa para buscar las llaves del auto y se encontró con las viejas llaves del departamento que compartía con Stear y Archie, él tomó ambas llaves y después salió de ahí.

Esa noche, Candy esperó hasta que Stear se durmiera para llorar a sus anchas, ella tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados en su interior, que no había podido sacar. Candy se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido, después se encerró con llave en el baño y se sentó en el suelo. Ni bien sus piernas habían tocado el piso frio, cuando ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, por un momento se sintió sumamente desdichada.

\- ¿Por qué hasta ahora? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Después de llorar por más de una hora, ella tomó una determinación, tenía que buscar a Terry para hablar con él y que le dijera en su cara las razones por las cuales se había alejado de ella, durante tantos años.

Candy se levantó del suelo y se lavó la cara, ella no quería que Stear se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, después regresó a la habitación y se acostó cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar a su prometido. Stear se despertó cuando Candy se levantó al baño, luego de algunos minutos, la siguió y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, por un momento tuvo miedo de que ella se decidiera a dejarlo.

Él regresó a la habitación y comenzó a pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, no iba a dejar que Candy se fuera de su vida sin pelear, no después de todo lo que había tenido que esperar para poder tenerla entre sus brazos. Stear no iba a permitir que Candy y Terry se encontraran de nuevo, así se le fuera la vida en el intento.

Al día siguiente, cuando Candy salió del hospital, se encontró con Terry en el patio.

\- Hola Candy.

\- Hola Terry.

\- ¿Podríamos ir a tomar un café? Necesitamos hablar…

\- Sí, tienes razón, necesitamos hablar…

Cuando ambos se dirigían hacia la cafetería, Stear llegó a recoger a Candy, sin decir una sola palabra, él la tomó de la mano y se la llevó rápidamente de ahí, sin darle tiempo de nada. Esa noche, Stear decidió ir a buscar a Terry para poner las cartas sobre la mesa, primero fue a buscarlo a casa de sus padres, donde el ama de llaves le dijo que Terry se estaba quedando en el departamento del centro. Stear se dirigió como bólido hacia allá, mientras se acercaba, sintió como su pulso cardiaco se aceleraba.

Stear llegó al departamento y se quedó unos minutos parado frente a la puerta, estaba nervioso y no quería que Terry lo notara, después de tranquilizarse, tocó la puerta un par de veces.

\- Buenas noches Terry – Le dijo él, en cuanto vio que su amigo le abría la puerta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le contestó Terry, de manera brusca.

\- Vengo a platicar contigo… Sobre Candy. No sé si estás enterado, pero ella y yo estamos comprometidos…

\- Si, lo sé, pero lo que no sé, es cómo pretenden casarse, si ella y yo aún estamos casados….

Stear se quedó en silencio por un momento, eso era algo en lo que él no había pensado y aunque le costaba admitirlo, sabía que Terry tenía toda la razón.

\- Hace tiempo que te dieron por muerto – Refutó Stear.

\- Pero no lo estoy, solo es cuestión de que mis abogados arreglen todo el papeleo, para que yo reviva ante la sociedad. Creo que si sabes lo que le puede pasar a Candy, si se casa contigo…

\- No creo que seas capaz…

\- A decir verdad, prefiero verla en la cárcel, que casada contigo, "amigo"

Stear apretó los puños, tuvo tantas ganas de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero se contuvo.

\- Candy ya te olvidó y lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de ella y darle el divorcio, ¿para qué quieres seguir atado a alguien que ya no te ama?

\- Cuando ella me diga en la cara que ya no me ama, tal vez piense en la posibilidad de darle el divorcio, mientras tanto, evítate el desgaste de venir a verme, porque yo no tengo nada que tratar contigo, "amigo" – Dicho esto, Terry le cerró la puerta en la cara a Stear.

Los siguientes tres días, Stear se pegó a Candy como su sombra, no la dejaba sola ni un minuto, iba a dejarla al trabajo por las mañanas y por las tardes iba a recogerla puntualmente. Él dejó de asistir a la oficina de Richard, no iba a permitir que Candy se quedara sola, no la iba a dejar a disposición de él.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Stear estaba actuando muy raro, en los últimos tres días, él había estado pegado a ella como su sombra, por un momento ella se sintió sofocada, él siempre le había demostrado la inmensa confianza que le tenía, pero parecía que con la llegada de Terry, toda la confianza se había esfumado. Ella notó que Stear estaba muy nervioso y bastante malhumorado, Candy dejó de bromear con él, ya que se dio cuenta de que sus bromas provocaban la irritación de su prometido. Durante las tardes, él permanecía en silencio por largos periodos de tiempo, absorto en sus propios pensamientos y durante las noches, él dejó de tocarla.

Terry llevaba tres días tratando de hablar con Candy, pero se dio cuenta de que Stear no le iba a dejar el camino libre con ella, así que decidió tomar otras medidas. Él optó por dejarle una nota con la jefa de enfermeras del hospital, Terry le suplicó que se la entregara en sus propias manos y le dijo a la enfermera que su vida dependía de ello.

Al día siguiente, cuando Candy llegó al trabajo, su jefa le entregó la nota, ella la leyó de inmediato.

" _Candy, necesitamos hablar, necesito que sepas que fue lo que pasó durante todos estos años de ausencia. Te espero mañana, a las 2 de la tarde, en el departamento de mis padres, por favor no faltes. Te prometo que si después de hablar, no quieres volver a verme, yo respetaré tu decisión. Te ama, Terry"_

Ella rompió rápidamente la nota, después se dirigió hacia su jefa.

\- Betty, necesito pedirte un gran favor.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Necesito que me des permiso de salir temprano.

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- A la una y media. Sé que es la primera vez que te pido algo así y te juro que será la última, pero de verdad, necesito arreglar un asunto muy importante.

\- Está bien, dile a alguna de tus compañeras que te cubra.

\- Gracias Betty.

Candy salió del hospital a la una y media en punto y se dirigió al departamento de sus antiguos suegros, su corazón latía violentamente, ella había visto a Terry todos los días a la salida del hospital y había deseado hablar con él, pero no había podido escaparse de Stear.

Terry estaba nervioso, desde la una de la tarde, él había empezado a dar de vueltas por toda la sala. A la una y media, él escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y sintió que su corazón se detuvo, rápidamente corrió a abrir, pero no era Candy quien lo buscaba.

\- Hola hermano, ¿cómo estás? – Dijo Albert, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Albert! Olvidé por completo que vendrías.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?

\- Sí, a mi esposa…

\- Con razón, pude ver tu cara de decepción al verme.

\- Sabes que me da mucho gusto volver a verte, pero en este momento toda mi vida está de cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mi esposa… Se va a casar con otro… - Dijo Terry, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No puede casarse…

\- Ya sé que no puede casarse, pero tampoco la puedo obligar a que siga casada conmigo…

\- ¿Ella te ha dicho que no quiere seguir casada contigo?

\- No he podido hablar con ella, el imbécil de su prometido no la ha dejado sola ni un maldito momento, tuve que dejarle una nota en su trabajo, yo solo espero que ella venga…

\- Bill, hay algo que tienes que saber, algo muy importante…

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Creo que lo mejor será que Annie te lo diga.

\- ¿Annie?

\- Sí, ella vino conmigo, se quedó en el hotel. No quise traerla, no sabía si tu esposa se estaba quedando contigo y supuse que sería incómodo para ti tenerlas a las dos juntas.

\- Annie debe pensar lo peor de mí, me fui de Chicago sin darle ninguna explicación…

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta - ¡Es ella! ¡Ella vino! – Exclamó Terry con emoción – Por favor Albert, espérame en el cuarto.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, yo te espero…

Terry corrió a abrir la puerta, la imagen de Candy frente a él, lo hizo estremecer…

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, AHORITA ANDO MUY CORTA DE TIEMPO, PERO PROMETO RESPONDER A SUS COMENTARIOS POR LA TARDE, EN LA SECCIÓN DE REVIEWS, LES AGRADEZCO POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR Y SIENTO HABER CREADO UN POCO DE CONTROVERSIA CON EL CAPÍTULO DE AYER.**

 **EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY NO ES MUY LARGO, POR QUE TUVE MUCHO TRABAJO Y POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO ESPERO QUE EL DE MAÑANA, SEA UN POCO MÁS EXTENSO.**

 **GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA, LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y AFECTUOSO A TODAS... HASTA AL RATO..**


	18. Confesiones

\- ¡Candy!... – Exclamó Terry, él tuvo muchas ganas de abrazar y besar a Candy, pero el rostro de ella no reflejaba ninguna emoción, así que pensó que lo mejor era contener sus deseos.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que te pido que seas rápido.

\- Pasa, siéntate, no vamos a hablar parados aquí, en la entrada del departamento.

Candy pasó y se sentó en el sillón, ella tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados y estaba sumamente nerviosa de estar tan cerca de Terry, pero trató de ocultar sus emociones lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No, gracias.

Terry se sentó enfrente de ella y comenzó a observarla fijamente, se veía tan hermosa. Ella ya no era aquella jovencita que había conocido hace seis años, ahora era una hermosa mujer, la madurez le había sentado muy bien.

\- ¿Ya me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó después del accidente? - Preguntó Candy, un poco impaciente.

\- Cuando el avión se desplomó, yo logré salir ileso, me aferré a un pedazo de metal que estaba flotando en el mar, no sabes cómo le agradecí al cielo por haber sobrevivido al impacto del avión, yo pensé que podría volver hasta ti... Después de un rato me quedé dormido y cuando desperté, estaba cerca de la playa de una ciudad de África...

\- ¿La playa de Argel?

Sí, la playa de Argel. Vi que una lancha se acercaba a mí y me sentí salvado, ellos me decían muchas cosas, pero yo no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, después de algunos minutos, llegamos hasta la orilla, cuando me bajé de la lancha les di las gracias y me volteé, supongo que ellos querían robar mis pertenencias, porque me golpearon en la cabeza y yo quedé inconsciente.

\- ¿Te secuestraron?

\- No, no me secuestraron. Cuando desperté, vi a un hombre hincado cerca de mí, él comenzó a interrogarme, pero yo no podía recordar nada, por más que intenté, no pude recordar ni siquiera mi nombre. Ese hombre me llevó al doctor y después me propuso que me fuera con él a El Cairo.

\- ¿Y te fuiste con él, así nada más? ¿No pensaste que tal vez podría haber alguien buscándote, esperándote?

\- Yo estaba asustado, no tenía dinero, estaba en un lugar desconocido, donde ni siquiera hablaban mi idioma, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

\- Quedarte ahí y esperar a que alguien fuera a buscarte, ir a la embajada, a la policía, que sé yo, estoy segura de que por tu acento, alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que eras inglés.

\- Si, tal vez debí hacer eso, pero no lo hice. Yo me fui con él y después de varios días, viajamos a Sudáfrica.

\- ¿A Sudáfrica? ¿A qué?

\- Él es veterinario y le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el zoológico de la ciudad de Johannesburgo.

\- ¿Y viviste ahí todos estos años?

\- No, solo estuve ahí dos años y después me fui de viaje...

\- ¡Te fuiste de viaje! Vaya, veo que la pasaste muy bien...

\- Candy... Yo siempre pensé en ti.

\- ¿Cómo vas a pensar en mí? Si ni siquiera me recordabas.

\- Tienes razón, no te recordaba, pero durante casi cuatro años, tú estuviste presente en cada uno de mis sueños...No recordaba tu nombre, ni quien eras, pero eras tú, llamándome, pidiéndome que volviera a ti… Hasta que un día dejé de soñarte...

Candy se quedó en silencio, quiso decirle que ella también lo había soñado y que durante mucho tiempo, ella había mantenido la esperanza de que él estuviera vivo, pero prefirió quedarse callada.

\- El último año lo pasé en Chicago... ¿Puedes creerlo? Estuve en el mismo lugar dónde tú viviste por tantos años...

\- ¿Y qué fuiste a hacer allá?

\- El padre de mi amigo murió y yo lo acompañé, llegando a Chicago conseguí trabajo en un banco y me quedé en casa de mi amigo.

\- ¿Y cómo pudiste viajar? Si no tenías nada que te identificara…

\- Albert me consiguió unos papeles falsos en el mercado negro.

¿Y qué te hizo volver?

Una noche yo... - Terry guardó silencio, no quiso decirle nada sobre su relación con Annie.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Hubo una fiesta y en la madrugada yo empecé a recordarte, recordé cada momento que viví contigo, recordé lo último que me gritaste antes de subir al avión...

Candy sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - Nuestra hija murió...

\- ¿Hija?

\- Sí, era una niña...

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Nació prematuramente, era muy pequeña y no sobrevivió... Está enterrada al lado de tu tumba...

\- ¡De mi tumba!... - Terry soltó una risa sarcástica.

\- Después de varios meses de búsqueda, tu padre decidió darte por muerto y te hicimos un funeral.

\- Yo no he podido ver a mis padres, ni decirles que estoy vivo...

\- Ellos se fueron de viaje a un crucero, regresan el próximo mes...

\- ¿Sigues en contacto con ellos?

\- Si, después de lo que pasó, ellos estuvieron muy cerca de mí... También tus amigos...

\- Sobre todo Stear, ¿no?

\- Si, en especial Stear.

Terry sintió una inmensa rabia y se levantó rápidamente del sillón - Claro, era obvio que ese imbécil iba a estar cerca de ti, él siempre te quiso, desde que antes de que tú y yo nos casamos, él ya estaba enamorado de ti...

\- Terry yo...

\- ¿Acaso no pensaste en mí? ¿No pensaste en Paty?

\- Tú ya no estabas con nosotros y Paty también se había alejado de nuestras vidas...

\- Que buena amiga resultaste... Dejándote seducir por Stear...

\- ¡Basta Terry! Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, mientras tú te dedicabas a viajar por el mundo, yo estaba aquí, muriéndome en vida...

\- ¿Y por eso te revolcaste con mi mejor amigo? - Gritó Terry, una vez que esas palabras salieron de su boca, él se arrepintió profundamente de haberlas dicho.

Candy se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- Candy, disculpa, yo no quise ofenderte - Dijo Terry, mientras corría hacia ella para tratar de abrazarla. Candy se volteó hacia él y le dio una cachetada.

\- Escúchame bien Terry, tú no tienes idea de todo lo que yo sufrí, de todo lo que yo pasé después de te fuiste...

\- Candy, yo no planeé irme de tu vida, yo no quise perder la memoria, fue un accidente...

\- Pues no sabes cómo hubiera deseado ser yo la que perdiera la memoria y dedicarme a viajar sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, no amarte, ni recordarte, no sentirme sola, ni desprotegida... Yo tampoco planeé enamorarme de Stear, simplemente pasó. Él estuvo a mi lado en cada momento, cuando tú desapareciste, cuando perdí a mi hija, cuando yo... - Candy guardó silencio por varios segundos...

\- ¿Cuando tú qué? - Preguntó Terry, bastante irritado.

\- Quiero que me dejes en paz, yo soy muy feliz ahora y no te quiero cerca de mí. Por mi puedes seguir viajando por el mundo, ya estuve mucho tiempo sin ti, así que ya no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida. Pero antes de irte, quiero que me firmes los papeles del divorcio...

Terry se volteó rápidamente, esas palabras le dolían y le dolían mucho – Todo se hará como tú quieras... - Le contestó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

Candy salió del departamento, azotando la puerta a su paso. Algunos minutos después, Albert salió de su habitación.

\- ¿Eres idiota o que te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablaste de esa manera? - Le preguntó Albert a Terry...

\- No pude evitarlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas... Me sentí tan celoso...

\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que tú hiciste? ¿En todas las mujeres con las que estuviste, mientras que ella estaba sufriendo por tu muerte?

\- Sí, soy un idiota, un idiota que acaba de perder al amor de su vida...

\- Bill, necesitas hablar con Annie...

\- Ahorita no, Albert.

\- Si, es necesario que lo hagas, ahora.

\- Está bien, pero primero necesito hablar con otra persona... ¿Me acompañas?

\- Sí, claro.

Terry se dirigió hacia el hotel donde se estaba hospedando Paty, el día que él había tenido su primer encuentro con Candy y después de que Stear se la llevara en brazos, Paty había llegado hasta donde él estaba para ofrecerle su apoyo.

\- Terry, ¿estás bien? – Le dijo ella, después de presenciar toda la escena a la distancia.

\- No, no estoy bien…

\- ¿Quieres que platiquemos?

\- No, quiero estar solo… - Le respondió Terry y después comenzó a caminar.

\- Terry, si necesitas platicar, me estoy quedando en el Gran Hotel del Centro, voy a estar hospedada ahí por una semana más…

Terry no respondió, se sentía demasiado turbado como para pensar en platicar con Paty, pero ahora, él necesitaba que ella le contara todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia. Al llegar al hotel, el preguntó por la habitación de su amiga, una vez que le dieron la información que deseaba, se dirigió de prisa hasta su cuarto y tocó la puerta con insistencia. Después de un par de minutos, Paty salió.

\- ¡Terry! Me alegra que hayas decidido venir a verme… - Le dijo ella y después le dio un fuerte abrazo…

\- Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó en la vida de Candy, después de mi desaparición.

\- Bueno, yo solo estuve cerca de ella durante el primer año después de tu supuesta muerte… Sí quieres saber más, tendrás que hablar con Archie…

\- Por el momento prefiero no hablar con él, siento que odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Stear.

\- No seas tan severo, Archie te quiere, él sufrió mucho pensando que estabas muerto. Ayer hablé con él y me preguntó por ti, le dije que te estabas quedando en casa de tus padres, me dijo que te iba a llamar, ¿no lo hizo?

\- No lo sé, ya no me estoy quedando ahí, me estoy quedando en el departamento.

\- ¿De tus padres?

\- Sí, aún no me he atrevido a visitar el departamento que compartía con Stear…

\- Me dijo Archie que ya nadie vive ahí y que tenían pensado venderlo… Pero ahora que tú llegaste, supongo que ya no podrán hacerlo, ¿A nombre de quién está ese departamento?

\- A nombre de los tres…

\- Pero bueno, pasa, ponte cómodo – Terry entró a la habitación y Albert caminó detrás de él, en ese momento, Paty notó la presencia de Albert, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido recargado sobre la pared - ¿Él viene contigo?...

\- Sí, él es Albert, un gran amigo que hice durante el tiempo que estuve fuera.

Albert se acercó a Paty y le extendió la mano – Mucho gusto - le dijo él, mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

\- Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Patricia, una vieja amiga de este cabeza dura…

Albert rio ante el comentario de Paty, ella pensó que él tenía una bella sonrisa.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión que estábamos en Bombay? ¿Cuándo una chica corría y gritaba a media gasolinera? – Le preguntó Terry a Albert.

Albert trató de hacer memoria, después de varios segundos recordó esa escena – Sí, lo recuerdo…

\- Pues esa chica era nada menos que mi querida amiga Patricia…

\- Te ves diferente – Le dijo Albert a Paty.

\- Sí, bueno, yo bajé mucho de peso y me dejé crecer el cabello…

\- Y te cambiaste esos lentes de botella que en nada te favorecían – Añadió Terry.

\- Sí, eso también…

\- Oye Paty, ¿no tienes algo de tomar? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza? ¿Gin? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- No, pero si quieres podemos ir a un bar, yo no tengo otra cosa que hacer por la tarde…

\- Tu idea me parece perfecta…

\- Espero que tu suerte haya cambiado y no te disparen otra vez en el pie…

\- Preferiría que me dispararan en el corazón, para dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas…

\- Deja de decir tonterías…

\- No son tonterías, es la verdad…

Los tres se dirigieron a un bar cercano, mientras bebían, Paty comenzó a relatar la historia que Terry tanto deseaba saber.

\- Tus padres fueron los primeros en enterarse del accidente, ellos trataron de comunicarse con Candy, pero ella no estaba en su departamento, así que le hablaron a Stear para que los ayudara a localizarla. Después de que tu padre le dio la noticia del accidente, Stear me pidió que lo acompañara a verla, él no se atrevió a ir solo. Recuerdo bien su cara cuando le dijimos que tu avión se había estrellado en el mar, ella no podía creerlo, se recargó en la pared para no caerse y repetía una y otra vez que tu tenías que estar bien, que tenías que estar vivo.

Paty paró para darle un sorbo a su bebida, Terry tomó su cerveza y se la acabó de un solo trago – Prosigue… - Dijo él.

\- Ella quiso ir con tus padres, pero Stear se negó a llevarla, así que nos fuimos al departamento a esperar noticias tuyas, noticias que nunca llegaron… Después de tres días, ella se desmayó, nosotros ignorábamos que ella estaba embarazada, la enfermera nos reprendió y nos dijo que Candy tenía que cuidarse más. Cuando ella salió del hospital, los tres nos comprometimos a cuidarla, por ti, por tu memoria, ella estaba desolada, no dormía, no comía, se la pasaba llorando, fueron momentos muy difíciles para todos, todos sufríamos por tu ausencia, pero intentábamos ser fuertes, tus padres intentaban desesperadamente encontrarte, sin ningún resultado. Para rematar, los medios se enteraron de que tú viajabas en ese avión y todo se volvió un circo, ellos acosaban a Candy día y noche, tu madre tuvo que llevársela a vivir con ella, porque la seguían hasta su departamento…

Terry comenzó a llorar… Paty se acercó a él y lo abrazó – Por favor, continua, yo… Necesito saberlo todo – Le dijo él.

\- Después de varias semanas, suspendieron tu búsqueda, Candy estaba devastada con la noticia, ella aseguraba que tú estabas vivo, ella decía que te soñaba todas las noches… Tu padre decidió mandar a hacer otra investigación por su cuenta, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Poco después, Stear me contó que ella tuvo problemas para pagar la renta del departamento, así que él fue a hablar con tu padre para resolver lo de tu herencia y fue por eso que te dieron oficialmente por muerto, para que ella pudiera reclamar tus bienes. Con el dinero que le dieron ella compró la casa donde vive actualmente… después de eso, Candy se refugió en su trabajo, pasaba todo el maldito día en el hospital para no acordarse de ti y obviamente tantas mal pasadas, tanto sufrimiento, tanto estrés, afectó su embarazo…. Ella estaba hecha un hueso, si la hubieras visto, no la hubieras reconocido…

\- Y entonces perdió al bebé…

\- Sí, una noche le habló a Archie pidiéndole que fuera por ella, Stear y él se fueron rápidamente a su casa y la llevaron al hospital, pero ya era tarde, la bebé ya estaba naciendo, era muy pequeña… Según les dijeron en el hospital, ella apenas tenía seis meses. Cuando dieron de alta a Candy, todos estuvimos al pendiente de ella, Candy parecía haber aceptado la muerte de su hija, o al menos eso nos hizo creer a todos, yo sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, pero no supe como acercarme a ella… Un día fuimos a visitarla, queríamos animarla con una pequeña fiesta, así que llegamos de improvisto a su casa, yo le había pedido una copia de su llave después de lo que pasó con su hija… Cuando llegamos, la encontramos tirada en el piso, con un frasco de pastillas vacío, al lado de ella.

\- ¿Ella trató de suicidarse? – Preguntó Terry, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Casi lo logra, fue un milagro que nosotros llegáramos en ese momento, si no, ella estaría muerta…

\- Cállate Paty…

\- Es la verdad, ella ya no quería vivir, estaba metida en una profunda depresión, todos teníamos miedo de que ella volviera intentar quitarse la vida. Si hubieras visto a Stear, él se moría de miedo de perderla…

\- No quiero hablar de Stear…

\- Tuvimos que buscar un psicólogo que fuera a verla a su casa, porque ella no quería salir de su habitación, ni comer, ni vivir… Solo se la pasaba durmiendo y llorando. Al parecer Stear habló con ella, no me preguntes que le dijo, porque no lo sé, pero gracias a eso, ella comenzó a recuperarse… Ella volvió a su trabajo, volvió a platicar, a salir, a sonreír. Poco después de eso, Stear terminó conmigo, me confesó que estaba enamorado de ella, me corrió de su departamento y me pidió que me alejara de ellos…

\- ¿Y tú lo hiciste? ¿Le dejaste el camino libre?

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Qué me quedara ahí viendo cómo se desvivía por Candy, viendo cómo le demostraba su amor, sin importarle que yo viviera con ella – Dijo Paty en voz alta, mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Albert, quien hasta ese momento no había podido quitarle la vista de encima a Paty, le ofreció un pañuelo, ella le agradeció el gesto.

\- ¿Te fuiste a vivir con ella?

\- Me quedé con Candy por algunas semanas, reconozco que pensé en frustrar los planes de Stear, pero mi corazón no lo soportó, así que tome la decisión de irme de viaje, de alejarme de todo ese drama de una vez por todas… Después de eso, perdí por completo el contacto con ellos… Cuando me encontré con Archie, él me contó que Stear y Candy habían iniciado su relación hace dos años y que se habían comprometido hace unos meses…

Por varios minutos, hubo un silencio abismal en la mesa. Albert no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, a pesar de que no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que en esa historia habían sido muchos los afectados.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste durante tu viaje? – Preguntó Albert, tratando de alejar la tensión que se sentía en ese momento…

\- Pasé un buen tiempo en la India, después me fui a África…

\- Nosotros también recorrimos África…

\- Bueno, yo no fui de safari, fui como voluntaria, estuve apoyando una comunidad pobre, en el Congo. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que mis problemas emocionales no se comparaban en absoluto con todos los problemas que tiene esa gente, que a veces no tiene que comer ni que beber, o un techo dónde dormir. Yo me sentí sumamente agradecida por todo lo que tenía y me prometí jamás volver a quejarme por nimiedades.

Albert miró a Paty fascinado, esa respuesta le había demostrado que ella era una mujer fuerte e inteligente, capaz de ver más allá de las banalidades de la vida. Terry también se sorprendió de escuchar a Paty, se dio cuenta que su amiga había madurado mucho durante esos años y pensó que ella tenía razón, sus problemas eran insignificantes comparados con lo que sufrían otras personas.

Tres horas después, los tres platicaban amenamente, Paty le contó a Albert muchas anécdotas de su amistad con Terry, él la escuchó atento. Cuando decidieron irse, todos estaban pasados de copas, en especial Paty, que no había bebido en mucho tiempo.

\- Vamos a dejarte al hotel y después nos vamos - Dijo Terry, mientras trataba de levantarse de su silla, con mucha dificultad.

Paty también intentó pararse, pero estaba demasiado borracha y cayó al suelo, lanzando una estrepitosa carcajada. Terry intentó cargarla, pero comenzó a tambalearse con ella. Albert, que era el más sobrio de los tres, cargó a Paty y se la llevó así hasta su hotel.

\- ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos? – Le preguntó Paty a Albert, mientras la llevaba en brazos.

\- Albert no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el cumplido – Creo que me lo han dicho en un par de ocasiones – Respondió él.

\- Y también tienes una sonrisa preciosa – Le dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Gracias, tu sonrisa también es muy bella.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Albert depositó a Paty en su cama y después entró al baño a orinar, cuando salió, vio que Terry yacía casi inconsciente en el sillón, Albert pensó en irse a su hotel, pero al final le ganó la desidia. En ese momento vio a Paty, que intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

\- Necesito ir al baño – Le dijo ella.

Albert se acercó a ayudarla y la llevó hasta la entrada del baño, luego esperó hasta que ella saliera y la llevó de regreso a la cama, en ese momento Paty lo jaló de la camisa y lo besó, él le respondió el beso, y los dos cayeron sobre la cama, donde ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

\- Tal vez debamos esperar un poco, no creo que sea un buen momento para esto, los dos estamos borrachos – Dijo Albert.

\- ¿Sabes desde hace cuánto tiempo no estoy con un hombre? Créeme amigo, no puedo esperar…

Dicho esto, Paty bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Albert y comenzó a besar su cuello, él, respondiendo a las caricias de ella, comenzó a quitarle la ropa y a besarla apasionadamente. A Albert le había gustado Paty desde aquella vez que la había visto correr detrás del taxi, en Bombay, pero ahora que la había visto más de cerca y que la había tratado, le gustaba mucho más. Una vez que los dos se desfogaron, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se levantó para ir al baño, la escena de sus dos amigos desnudos y en la misma cama, captó de inmediato su atención, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro mientras se dirigía a su destino.

Paty se despertó al escuchar ruidos en el baño, cuando volteó, vio a Albert a su lado, abrazándola, completamente desnudo - ¡Mierda! – Murmuró ella, mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de repente una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, cuando algunas imágenes de su candente encuentro pasaron por su mente. Ella se levantó de la cama y se vistió antes de que Terry saliera, Albert, se despertó al sentir que ella se movía, los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento, ambos estaban apenados, él se levantó de la cama y le mostró una cálida sonrisa, ella se la devolvió. Albert estaba a punto de acercarse a Paty para darle un beso, cuando vio que Terry salía del baño.

\- Te aconsejo que te vistas, créeme que no es muy agradable verte desnudo a estas horas de la mañana y menos con esta resaca que me cargo… - Le dijo Terry.

Albert se vistió rápidamente, mientras lo hacía, recordó que Annie lo estaba esperando en su hotel – Terry, vamos al hotel, necesitas hablar con Annie.

\- Solo déjame desayunar y después nos vamos a donde quieras.

Los tres bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel, mientras comían, Albert y Paty se lanzaban miradas coquetas, que no pasaban desapercibidas para Terry. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Paty se despidió de ellos, ya que tenía una cita de negocios muy importante a la cual asistir. Los dos amigos se fueron al hotel donde se estaba hospedando Albert, al llegar, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Annie, después de tocar la puerta un par de veces, ella les abrió.

¡Bill! – Exclamó ella, emocionada.

\- Hola Annie…

\- Bill, Annie tiene algo muy importante que decirte – Recalcó Albert.

\- Te escucho – Respondió Terry.

Annie se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a jugar con sus manos, ella no quería hablar, pero Albert la había amenazado con acusarla de cómplice de Neal si no lo hacía.

\- Bill, yo… - Annie respiró profundo antes de continuar – Yo siempre supe quien eras tú en realidad… - Al decir esas palabras, Annie deseó con todo el corazón que Terry no la odiara después de escuchar la historia que estaba a punto de relatar.

 **Hola chicas lindas, ya sé que parezco político en plena campaña electoral, nada más prometo y prometo que voy a contestar los reviews y nada que les cumplo. Pero bueno, hoy por ser el último capítulo de la semana, lo voy a hacer.**

 **\- Lilit: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

 **\- Iris: Jajajaja, tienes razón, ni un saludo se dieron los mendigos. Creo que las cosas no se van a arreglar tan rápido como quisieran.. :(**

 **\- Blanca: Concuerdo contigo cuando dices que aquí en México son muy machistas y creo que lo peor de todo, es que nosotras lo toleramos. Sobre Annie, tienes toda la razón, ella actuó mal y no tiene disculpa.**

 **\- Guest: Siento mucho que dejes de leerme, pero comprendo tus motivos para dejar de hacerlo y sobre todo, los respeto. Como dije anteriormente, yo no odio al personaje de Terry, simplemente yo ya había planeado mi historia de esta manera y no iba a cambiar toda la trama. Te agradezco por haberme seguido hasta ahora y espero que mi próxima historia sea más de tu agrado.**

 **\- Maritza: Stear todavía tiene la esperanza de quedarse con Candy, aunque sabe bien que, en el fondo, ella sigue enamorada de Terry. Por cierto, yo nunca mencioné que ella extrañara que Stear la tocara, solo puse que él había dejado de hacerlo…**

 **\- Marina: Bueno, Candy está confundida, hasta ese momento ella estaba segura de su amor por Stear, pero la llegada de Terry ha venido a cambiar todo lo que ella creía sentir por él. Tienes razón en decir que ella debía hablar primero con Terry, pero ella está entre la espada y la pared, porque tampoco quiere lastimar a Stear, que hasta ese momento se ha portado muy bien con ella.**

 **\- Guest: Es lo que yo digo, el drama le pone sabor a la historia :)**

 **\- Kamanance: Creo que Terry no quiere forzar las cosas, él prefiere que sea ella la que se acerque a él por su cuenta, ya que él no está seguro de los sentimientos de su esposa.**

 **\- Ster Star: Sí, ya sé, el capítulo de ayer fue muy corto, pero traté de compensárselos con el capítulo de hoy. Yo quise darle un giro a la personalidad de Stear, que siempre había puesto como el amigo incondicional. Ya falta poco para que Terry se entere de la verdad… Yes!**

 **\- Ceshire – Como había expresado en un comentario anterior, lo ambienté en esos años, porque me gusta mucho la música que se produjo en ese entonces. En un principio pensé que fuera en la época moderna, pero con todos los adelantos tecnológicos, sería poco creíble que no encontraran a Terry, en cambio en los años 70`s, si bien ya había tecnología parecida a la de nuestros días, no era lo suficientemente avanzada para rastrear a Terry hasta donde él se encontraba…**

 **\- Guest: Tienes razón, a Stear se le va a acabar su historia de amor, cuando Candy se entere de todo lo que hizo a sus espaldas.**

 **\- Silvia: Ya sé, a veces yo también me siento mal por haber descrito a un Stear tan malo y con tan pocos escrúpulos, más porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Gracias a ti por leer mi historia.**

 **\- Gladys – Las horas de suerte de Stear están contadas… :D**

 **\- Alesita: Albert llevó a Annie para que fuera ella la que le dijera toda la verdad a Terry. Stear se aferra a la esperanza de poder continuar al lado de Candy. Este encuentro no fue apasionado, pero el próximo que tengan si lo será. :O**

 **\- Guest: Ya le llegó su hora al mendigo ese…**

 **\- Yessi – Bueno, creo que todavía te quedarás por la duda, pero ya falta poco para que todo se descubra, por fin.**

 **\- Amrica: Tienes razón, a Candy casi se le caen los calzones de la emoción, pero ella se siente en deuda con Stear, que hasta ese momento no le ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él y quien ha sido su pareja sentimental por los últimos dos años.**

 **\- Eli: Es muy cierto lo que dices, al final, la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Terry se siente con Annie, como Candy se siente con Stear, culpable, ya que él también ignora que ella siempre supo quién era él, pero todo cambiará cuando ella le cuente toda la verdad.**

 **Por cierto, no tienes que disculparte, yo acepto todos sus comentarios, buenos o malos y entiendo que tienen razón en enojarse con la trama y con los personajes, a mí me pasa lo mismo a veces, cuando me sumerjo de lleno con una historia.**

 **\- Phambe: Tienes razón, fui muy cruel, yo pensaba escribir su encuentro el día de ayer, pero ya no me dio tiempo, así que lo corté en lo más emocionante, jajaja, me disculpo por hacerlas sufrir, jajaja. Sobre lo que dices de sus padres, tal vez no lo dejé muy en claro, pero ellos aún no están enterados de su regreso. Sobre Candy, ella supone que la actitud de Stear, se debe a su miedo de perderla y por lo mismo ella trata de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos para no lastimarlo más. Es obvio que la frase "Yo nunca te obligaría a estar conmigo" es una verdadera farsa y una hipocresía, ya que sí, él ha hecho todo para obligarla a estar con él. Tienes razón, su primer acercamiento fue un completo fracaso, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para entender lo que había pasado durante esos cinco años separados, pero eso no quiere decir que no podrán entenderse en un futuro. Sobre Annie ni te preocupes, no pretendo ponerla como un impedimento a su relación, ya tienen suficiente con Stear. Es cierto que Candy sufrirá al descubrir la verdadera cara de Stear, pero podrá reponerse.**

 **\- Candice: Tienes razón, aquí Stear es Susano, jajajaja, y sí que supo manejar las cosas a su favor, pero no podrá hacerlo por siempre. "A todo cochino le llega su tiempo"... jajaja, no había escuchado esa frase, pero es muy buena… Sobre el estrés, no te preocupes, el fin de semana recargo mi pila :)**

 **\- Elvira: Gracias por leerme, porque sé que sufren con la espera, aquí les dejé el nuevo capítulo.**

 **\- Paty: Albert será una pieza fundamental en la historia y bueno, ya casi se descubre todo…**

 **\- Sofía: Candy no quiere mortificar a Stear, por eso le permite todo lo que él le hace, pero ya pronto se le caerá la venda de los ojos. Terry no recuerda la ocasión que vio a Stear en el zoológico, pero lo hará cuando Annie le confiese toda la verdad. Tienes razón, Terry no quiere ver a Candy en la cárcel y jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, pero tampoco va a perderse la oportunidad de fastidiar a su "amigo". Y bueno ya pronto les tocará "gozar en la cama" jajajaja y sí, Candy recordará lo que es echar pasión de la buena, jajaja.**

 **\- Alondra: Candy se siente en deuda con Stear, por eso se lo permite. Annie fue a Londres a decirle toda la verdad a Terry. Y no, no le voy a dar chicharrón a Flanny, jajajaja, ya que dejar que Annie tuviera una relación con Archie, sería como premiarla, y eso no lo voy a hacer.**

 **\- Guest: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, gracias por leerlo.**

 **\- Becky: Yo no niego que me gustan los personajes de los hermanos Cornwell, pero no es por eso que los pongo como parejas de Candy, lo hago porque me gusta utilizar los mismos personajes de la historia original, pude haber utilizado cualquier otro nombre y el efecto que causaría en las lectoras sería el mismo. Lamento no tener la misma opinión que tú, pero aun así respeto tu punto de vista. Para mi suena muy feo que compares a Candy con una paleta que se están comiendo entre los dos, y desde mi punto de vista no existe tal traición, porque Candy era viuda y ella jamás pensó que Terry regresaría después de 5 años. Sí ella lo hubiera hecho cuando él estaba viviendo con ella, estaría completamente de acuerdo contigo, pero bueno, tenemos formas diferentes de ver la vida y las relaciones.**

 **\- Guest: Y vaya que hablaron y hasta se agarraron del chongo, pero no se me angustien, no será para siempre… :)**

 **\- Guest: Yo no disculpo a Annie, tienes toda la razón en lo que escribes sobre ella, pero bueno, la pobrecita se va a quedar sola como perro.. :3**

 **Ahora sí, mi deuda está saldada, les agradezco infinitamente por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi historia. Les mando un saludo grande y afectuoso a todas… Nos vemos el lunes :)**


	19. Juego sucio

Candy salió del edificio hecha un mar de lágrimas - ¿A qué demonios vine? Solo a que me insultara, a que me humillara - Se dijo a sí misma. Pero ella no había podido evitarlo, al momento de terminar de leer la nota, el deseo de estar cerca de Terry, aunque sea por un momento, se había apoderado de ella.

Candy miró su reloj, apenas eran las tres de la tarde, ella tenía pensado regresar al hospital para esperar a Stear, pero prefirió irse a su casa, ya que no se sentía de ánimos para nada. Candy notó que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y sabía bien que el dolor no se le quitaría hasta que se tomara una pastilla y se durmiera un rato.

Al llegar a su casa, Candy se detuvo por un instante en la entrada, mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso, pudo escuchar la voz de Stear y también la voz ronca de otro hombre.

\- Vamos Sr. Cornwell, no creo que al Sr. Grandchester le complazca saber que usted le ocultó esa valiosa información, durante todo este tiempo...

Cuando Candy entró, los dos hombres se quedaron en completo silencio.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Stear, al ver que su prometida llegaba antes de tiempo. Candy vio que Stear se había puesto sumamente pálido al verla.

\- Yo no me sentía bien y pedí permiso para salir temprano - Contestó ella, mientras miraba con curiosidad al hombre que estaba con Stear. Él era un poco más bajo que su prometido, de cabello castaño, piel morena y una cara de cínico que no podía con ella - ¿Y usted es?... - Le preguntó Candy al hombre, después de un par de minutos.

\- Neal Legan, soy un... socio del señor Cornwell, ¿y usted?

\- Candice White, su prometida.

\- Mucho gusto, señorita White.

\- Bueno, con su permiso, voy a descansar un rato, me siento un poco indispuesta - Les dijo Candy, luego se dirigió a su habitación. Su dolor de cabeza se había intensificado, al igual que el dolor de su corazón, haciéndola olvidar por completo parte de la plática que ella había escuchado algunos minutos atrás.

Una vez que Candy se fue, Neal prosiguió con su conversación - Entonces Sr. Cornwell, ¿me va a dar lo que le estoy pidiendo?

\- Por favor, baje la voz. En este momento no puedo darle nada de lo que usted me pide, lo veo mañana, a la 1 de la tarde, en este lugar - Respondió Stear, casi murmurando, mientras que escribía la dirección de su antiguo departamento en un pedazo de papel.

Neal tomó el papel y lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón - Está bien, lo veo mañana - Contestó él y después salió de la casa.

Unas horas antes, Neal había ido a buscar a Stear a la oficina, argumentando que tenía un asunto muy urgente que tratar con él. La secretaria, al verlo tan desesperado, le había dado la dirección de su casa.

Cuando Neal se fue, Stear se dirigió a la habitación con Candy, él estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía qué tanto había escuchado ella. Al entrar al cuarto, encontró a su prometida llorando.

\- Mi amor, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Candy trató de ocultar su rostro en la almohada, Stear se acercó a ella y la abrazo - Perdóname Stear, yo... - Candy no pudo continuar la frase, porque comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

\- Mi amor, por favor ya no llores, me parte el corazón verte así - Le dijo Stear, mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Yo me reuní con Terry... necesitaba hablar con él...

Stear sintió como si se le congelara el pecho - ¿Y qué te dijo? - Le preguntó, con angustia.

\- Me contó lo que había hecho durante todos estos años que estuvo lejos...

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?

\- Viajar por el mundo…

\- ¿Viajar por el mundo? ¿Y por qué no regresó por ti? – Preguntó Stear, fingiendo ignorar todo lo que le había pasado.

\- Porque perdió la memoria.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué pena!… Y… ¿te dijo algo más?

\- No, pero yo le dije que quería que me firmara los papeles del divorcio.

\- ¿Él aceptó?

\- Si, me dijo que todo se hará como yo quiera…

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esa noticia. Candy, sé que me he comportado muy extraño estos días, pero créeme que todo lo que ha pasado me ha tenido muy inquieto, yo nunca hubiera imaginado que Terry estuviera vivo y menos que regresaría después de tantos años. Me siento un poco culpable, después de todo, él era mi mejor amigo y tú eras su esposa…

\- Ninguno de los dos planeó todo esto, al menos yo nunca pensé que terminaría enamorándome de ti…

\- Lo sé, todo se dio de manera tan natural… ¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho y creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos de Londres…

\- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

\- No sé, podríamos empezar por dar una vuelta por Europa y al final escoger entre alguno de los lugares que visitemos…

\- Pero, ¿y mi trabajo?

\- Amor, sabes bien que no tienes necesidad de trabajar, y yo tampoco, sin embargo lo hacemos por que amamos nuestra profesión, y en lo personal, yo me siento en deuda con Richard, porque siempre me ha querido y me ha apoyado como si fuera su hijo.

\- ¿Y la casa? ¿Y nuestras cosas?

\- Todo puede quedarse aquí, cuando regresemos de nuestro viaje, decidiremos que hacer con todo.

Candy se quedó pensativa, no estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena idea.

\- Amor, creo que este viaje puede ayudarnos para ver las cosas con claridad, además, así podrás poner distancia entre tú y Terry, ¿o acaso quieres seguir viendolo?

\- No, no quiero volver a verlo…

\- Ahí está, vámonos Candy, mañana mismo si tú quieres…

\- No, hay que hacer las cosas bien; tengo que renunciar a mi trabajo, despedirme de Archie, de Flanny…

\- Está bien, esta semana arregla todos tus pendientes y después nos vamos, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, creo que una semana será suficiente para arreglar todo.

Stear se acercó a Candy y comenzó a besarla, mientras que introducía una de sus manos bajo su blusa, tocando uno de sus pechos.

\- Por favor Stear, hoy no, te juro que no me siento bien, me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo mil y un pensamientos dando vueltas en mi mente…

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo… ¿Ya te tomaste algo para el dolor?

\- Sí, pero todavía no me hace efecto la pastilla, solo quiero dormir un poco.

\- Voy a ir a la oficina un rato, te marco cuando venga de regreso, para que vayamos a cenar.

\- Está bien.

\- Te amo, Candy.

\- Yo también…

Por la noche, Stear y Candy fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana, al regresar, los dos se quedaron viendo la tele hasta que se se durmieron. Por la mañana, Candy se fue al que sería su penúltimo día de trabajo y Stear fue a visitar los negocios de sus padres, para dejar todo en orden antes de irse de viaje. Él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se descubriera y no se iba a quedar en Londres esperando a que eso sucediera.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Annie, Terry observaba confundido a la chica de cabello negro - ¿Cómo que tú sabías quién era yo en realidad?

\- Desde la primera vez que te vi, yo supe que te llamabas Terrence Grandchester, que eras actor y que... estabas casado...

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Se lo dije a mi tío Neal, él se fue a buscar a tu familia a Londres...

\- No, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada a mí?

\- Mi tío me pidió que esperara hasta que él contactara a tu familia, para decírtelo. Cuando él regresó de Londres, me dijo que alguien te iba a ir a buscar y que esa persona te diría toda la verdad, yo regresé a Estados Unidos pensando que tu vida volvería a la normalidad...

\- Y si él contactó a mi familia, ¿por qué nadie fue a buscarme? - Preguntó Terry, bastante alterado.

\- No sé, yo no volví a saber de ti, dos años después regresé al zoológico y Elisa me dijo que ya te habías ido a Londres, yo pensé que tú ya estabas con tu familia, fue hasta que te vi en Lakewood que supe que tú no sabías nada...

\- Si sabías que ellos no me habían dicho nada, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo cuando nos reencontramos? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? - Gritó Terry.

Annie comenzó a llorar - Por qué yo... estaba enamorada de ti y no quería que te fueras...

\- Eres una egoísta, una maldita egoísta, si de verdad estuvieras enamorada de mí, hubieras sido honesta conmigo, pero solo pensaste en ti... ¿Dónde está el imbécil de tu tío?

\- No sé, cuando fuimos a buscarlo con Albert, Sara nos dijo que él había salido de viaje - Respondió Annie, entre sollozos.

\- Yo escuché que Niel le decía a Annie, que había contactado un amigo tuyo y que tu amigo le había pedido que te mantuvieran oculto - Añadió Albert.

\- ¿Un amigo mío? Pero, ¿quién querría mantenerme oculto? - En ese momento un vago recuerdo pasó por su mente - No, no puede ser... ¡Maldito traidor! - Exclamó Terry, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Albert.

\- Ya sé quién es ese "amigo" del que hablaba Neal, no es nada menos que Stear... "mi mejor amigo" "mi hermano"…

\- El prometido de...

\- Sí, el mismo... Claro, no le convenía que yo regresara, ¡maldito traidor! - volvió a repetir Terry, mientras le daba un golpe a la pared.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

\- Por qué yo lo vi, fue cuando Neal fue de visita a Sudáfrica, ellos me mandaron llamar y yo lo vi, estaba ahí… Ahora lo recuerdo con claridad, él se acercó a mí para observarme de cerca, después les dijo "es él", y se fue dejándome ahí solo, no le importó nada... ¡me dejó ahí!... - Contestó Terry, mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Annie trató de acercarse para abrazarlo, pero Terry la rechazó - Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme, eres igual o peor que ellos - Le gritó con rabia y después salió de la habitación de ella, Albert lo siguió.

\- Esto es grave Terry, lo más seguro es que tú amigo le haya dado dinero a Neal para que te mantuviera en el zoológico... - Dijo Albert, una vez que los dos estuvieron en el pasillo.

\- Pero ese imbécil me va a oír, que ni crea que voy a dejar que se salga con la suya - Dijo Terry, mientras caminaba hacia la escalera.

Albert lo jaló del brazo - Tienes que ser mucho más inteligente que él, en este momento es tu palabra contra la suya, porque ni Neal, ni Eliza, van a aceptar su responsabilidad. Lo que necesitamos hacer, es encontrar pruebas de lo que él hizo.

\- ¿Pruebas? ¿Y dónde voy a encontrar esas malditas pruebas? - Terry se quedó pensando por un momento - Aunque, tal vez... - Murmuró él - Albert, tengo una idea, pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, si Stear puede jugar sucio, yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que él.

Una vez que Stear salió de su reunión con Neal, se fue a su casa para hacer tiempo, antes de irse a recoger a Candy, al llegar, vio a Paty parada en la entrada. Ella llevaba un vestido muy corto y escotado, con unas zapatillas altas, el cabello recogido y el rostro maquillado. Stear pensó que ella se veía sumamente sensual.

\- Hola Stear, te estaba esperando - Dijo ella, acercándose a él y dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor tu visita?

\- Necesito hablar contigo...

\- Soy todo oídos...

\- No, aquí no, vamos a otro lugar...

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- A nuestro antiguo departamento...

\- ¿Por qué ahí?

\- Por qué quiero que hablemos a solas, sin interrupciones...

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre Candy... sobre Terry...

Stear se quedó observando a Paty por un momento.

\- Vamos Stear, me lo debes... Y lo sabes.

\- Está bien, pero que sea breve, por qué tengo que ir a recoger a Candy al hospital.

\- No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho.

Stear condujo hasta el edificio, al llegar, los dos caminaron nerviosos hasta el departamento. Él se detuvo frente a la puerta, en lo que sacaba sus llaves, en ese momento, Paty lo jaló hacía ella y comenzó a besarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces Patricia? - Preguntó Stear, alejándose de ella.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? Quiero despedirme de ti, mañana me voy de Londres y ya no nos volveremos a ver.

\- Sabes que estoy comprometido...

\- ¿Y qué? Ella no tiene por qué enterarse... - Paty se acercó a él y le robó otro beso - ¿Acaso no me extrañas ni un poquito? Fueron tantos años juntos, tantas noches juntos... Además, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de darnos el último adiós - Dijo ella, mientras besaba su cuello.

\- Paty, yo...

\- ¿Acaso ella es mejor que yo en la cama? ¿Ella te toca como yo lo hacía? ¿Ella te complace como yo lo hacía?... He estado con varios hombres desde que nos separamos, pero créeme amor, nadie se compara contigo, nadie me ha hecho el amor como tú me lo hacías...

Al escuchar esas palabras, Stear sintió que su ego se inflaba como un globo y un enorme deseo de volver a estar con Paty se apoderó de él, así que se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla y a tocarla apasionadamente.

\- Aquí no cariño, vamos adentro - Murmuró Paty, rozando sus labios en la oreja de Stear.

Stear tomó sus llaves y con mucha dificultad abrió la puerta. Después se acercó a Paty para volver a besarla y la cargó, llevándola adentro del departamento, mientras recorría con sus manos los muslos de ella.

Candy salió del hospital y comenzó a buscar a Stear, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, ella lo esperó cerca de diez minutos, al ver que Stear no aparecía, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Cuando llegó a la esquina, Terry la interceptó.

\- Buenas tardes señorita... - Le dijo él, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Prometiste dejarme en paz...

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo... Respondió ella, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

\- Yo creo que sí - Dicho esto, Terry alzó a Candy y la colocó sobre sus hombros, como si fuera un costal de papas.

\- ¡Bájame!

\- ¡No!

\- Si no me bajas, voy a gritar que me estás secuestrando...

\- Hazlo, me voy a divertir mucho cuando les digas que es TU ESPOSO, el que te está secuestrando.

Terry llevó a Candy hasta su carro y la sujetó con el cinturón de seguridad, después se subió y condujo hasta la casa de sus padres. Al entrar, le dijo al ama de llaves que si alguien iba a buscarlo, dijera que no estaba, luego se fue con Candy a su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué no te alejas de mi? ¿Por qué tienes que seguir mortificandome? - Le gritó ella.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me aleje de ti? - Respondió él, acercándose a Candy y tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos.

\- Déjame en paz...

\- ¿De verdad quieres que te deje en paz?... - Murmuró Terry, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Candy se quedó en silencio, mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente al sentir la proximidad de su esposo, lo cierto era que ella no quería que Terry se alejara, Candy lo quería cerca, muy cerca de ella. Terry la besó y ella le correspondió, los dos se besaron con pasión atrasada, mientras que con sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos.

Terry tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, recostándose sobre ella y quitándole la ropa con desesperación. Una vez que la despojó de todas sus prendas, él separó las piernas de Candy y comenzó a besar su intimidad, haciendo que ella comenzará a gemir de placer, Terry continuó rozando su clítoris con su lengua, hasta que la llevó al orgasmo.

Candy estaba sumamente excitada, cuando Terry se separó de ella, Candy se abalanzó sobre él, colocándose sobre su miembro erecto de un sentón, y haciendo que los dos gritaran al unísono. Ella comenzó a moverse, mientras él acariciaba sus pechos, primero con sus manos y luego con su boca.

Después de varios minutos, él se colocó sobre ella, embistiendola, una y otra vez, de forma casi salvaje. Entre besos y susurros de amor, continuaron amándose, de la manera más apasionada que nunca hubieran imaginado. A pesar de estar extremadamente excitado, Terry hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no terminar antes de tiempo, él quería disfrutar de Candy el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando por fin llegaron al climax, Candy se aferró a él con fuerza, temiendo que, de un momento a otro, el volviera a desaparecer de su vida.

\- ¿De verdad eres feliz? - Le preguntó Terry.

\- Lo era... Hasta que tú regresaste a mi vida. Ahora me siento confundida todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Sí, te amo... Creo que nunca he dejado de amarte.

\- Yo también te amo, te amo demasiado, princesa. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber sido tan imprudente durante todos estos años, yo nunca hubiera querido que tú sufrieras tanto.

\- Ya no importa...

\- No, si importa, por que yo te dejé sola, si yo hubiera actuado de otra manera, todo sería muy diferente, tu y yo estaríamos juntos, con nuestra hija.

\- El "hubiera" no existe… Las cosas son como tenían que ser…

\- No Candy, las cosas no tenían que ser así, no tienen por qué ser así…

\- Y entonces, ¿cómo tienen que ser las cosas? Según tú…

\- Tú y yo tendríamos que estar juntos y tú no tendrías por qué estar comprometida con otro hombre. Candy, quédate conmigo… Retomemos nuestro matrimonio, tendremos más hijos, muchos hijos…

\- ¿Y qué le voy a decir a Stear? ¿Lo voy a dejar así nada más? ¿Sin preocuparme por sus sentimientos?….

\- Deja de preocuparte por ese idiota, por ese maldito traidor. Candy, él no es lo que tú crees – Gritó Terry, furioso.

\- ¡No vuelvas a gritarme! - Candy se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa para vestirse.

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a huir de los problemas como es tu costumbre? – Dijo Terry, después se levantó y tomó a Candy del brazo.

\- ¡Suéltame! Yo no huyo de los problemas…

\- Claro que lo haces, siempre buscas la salida más fácil ante la adversidad. Pero esta vez no te voy a soltar, no te voy a dejar ir…

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? No hay salida fácil en esta situación… Yo me siento entre la espada y la pared, porque con cualquier decisión que tome, voy a terminar lastimando a alguien… - Dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro.

\- No pienses en los demás, solo piensa en ti, en lo que te hace feliz, ¿qué es lo que tu corazón desea?

Candy observó los ojos azules de Terry, esos ojos que aun la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza – A ti, mi corazón te desea a ti… - Le respondió ella, aferrándose a su pecho.

Terry besó a Candy y lentamente volvió a llevarla hasta la cama, con la intención de hacerle el amor una, y mil veces más.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Stear, él entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, ya que le dolía horriblemente la cabeza, trató de moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos. Cuando por fin pudo abrir bien los ojos, buscó a Patricia con la mirada, pero solo vio a un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, parado enfrente de él.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué le hiciste a Patricia? - Preguntó Stear, bastante asustado.

El hombre ignoró a Stear y caminó hacia uno de los cuartos - Ya despertó - Dijo él.

Unos segundos después, Paty salió de la habitación y caminó hacia Stear.

\- Patricia, ¿me puedes decir qué carajos está pasando aquí?

\- Lo siento cariño, pero llegó la hora de que confieses toda la verdad...

 **CHICAS LINDAS, HERMOSAS, PRECIOSAS, YA ESTOY DE REGRESO! SIENTO HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR, PERO REALMENTE ME ES IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR DURANTE EL FIN DE SEMANA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, NO ES QUE LO HAYA ESCRITO YO, PERO CREO QUE ME QUEDÓ MUY BIEN, JAJAJA. (Sí, ya sé, soy muy modesta :))**

 **LES AGRADEZCO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, EN ESTE MOMENTO NO CUENTO CON EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA RESPONDER CON CALMA CADA UNO DE ELLOS, PERO CREANME QUE LOS LEÍ DETENIDAMENTE Y MÁS DE UNO ME HIZO REIR MUCHO, COMO EL DE CLAUDIA B (ESTÁ BIEN CLAU, LE DARÉ A ANNIE UN PERRITO CHIHUAHUEÑO, ASI TODO NERVIOSO COMO ELLA, PARA QUE LE MUEVA LA COLITA AL LLEGAR A CASA Y ELLA LO LLEVE A PASEAR DENTRO DE SU BOLSA, JAJA)**

 **SI TENGO UN TIEMPO LIBRE, RESPONDO SUS COMENTARIOS POR LA TARDE, SI NO, LOS RESPONDO JUNTO CON EL CAPÍTULO DE MAÑANA.**

 **PARA LA CHICA QUE ME PREGUNTÓ SI EL DÍA DE HOY ERA FERIADO AQUÍ EN MÉXICO, NO, QUE YO SEPA NO SE CELEBRA NADA, LOS ÚNICOS DÍAS DE ASUETO SON EL PRIMERO DE MAYO (DÍA DEL TRABAJO), EN ALGUNOS LUGARES TE DAN EL CINCO DE MAYO (DÍA DE LA BATALLA DE PUEBLA) Y SI ERES MAMÁ, EN LAS DEPENDENCIAS DE GOBIERNO TE DAN EL DIEZ DE MAYO (DÍA DE LAS MAMACITAS)**

 **ME HAN PREGUNTADO QUE QUÉ PASÓ CON LA HISTORIA DE "OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE DESTINO". PUES BUENO, LES DIRÉ QUE DECIDÍ QUITARLA POR UN TIEMPO, POR QUE TENGO LA INTENCIÓN DE EDITARLA, YA QUE NO ESTOY MUY CONFORME CON ELLA. ESE FUE EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBÍ Y AL VOLVER A LEERLO, NOTÉ QUE TENÍA MUCHOS ERRORES, POR ESO VOY A ARREGLARLO Y DESPUÉS LO VOY A SUBIR COMPLETO.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA (AUNQUE SEA EN SILENCIO), NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA, QUE TENGAN UN LINDO DÍA.**


	20. Envidia

Cuando Paty regresó de su reunión de negocios, vio a Albert y a Terry parados afuera de su habitación - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Les preguntó ella.

\- Necesito de tu ayuda - Respondió Terry.

\- ¿Y para qué soy buena?

\- Necesito que seduzcas a Stear... – Le contestó él, de manera directa.

Paty comenzó a reír - Esa estuvo buena, Terry...

\- No es una broma Paty, necesito que lo seduzcas, que le hagas creer que lo deseas y que quieres dormir con él una vez más...

\- ¿Y por qué quieres que yo haga eso?

\- Uno, porque necesito alejarlo de Candy, dos, porque necesito que le saques información.

\- ¿Información? ¿Qué clase de información?

\- Paty, Stear nos ha visto la cara de estúpidos por mucho tiempo...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Él siempre supo que yo estaba vivo, él sabía dónde vivía y sin embargo, no dijo nada.

\- Eso no es cierto...

\- Aunque te duela aceptarlo, es cierto.

Terry comenzó a relatarle toda la verdad a Paty, mientras lo hacía, ella no podía dejar de llorar. Paty no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, pero al final, ella tuvo que aceptar que el gran amor de su vida se había convertido un completo desconocido, capaz de mentir, de engañar y de utilizar a la gente a su completa conveniencia.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? - Preguntó ella, cuando logró calmarse.

\- Es muy sencillo - Respondió Terry, mientras sacaba un vestido y unas zapatillas de la mochila de Albert - Tienes que convertirte en una mujer irresistible...

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu plan funcionará?

\- No sé si va a funcionar, pero tengo que intentarlo.

\- No lo sé, yo no sé si podré hacerlo... Además, el jura que está enamorada de ella y yo...

\- Paty, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, estoy seguro que sabes cómo volverlo loco, después de todo, ustedes se hicieron novios desde que estaban en el Kínder, ¿no?

Ella soltó una carcajada - ¡Idiota!

Paty se fue al baño para ponerse el vestido, cuando salió, dejó boquiabiertos a los dos hombres que esperaban sentados en la cama.

\- ¡Parezco una prostituta! - Exclamó ella, mientras se observaba en el espejo.

\- No es cierto, te ves muy bien. Lo que pasa es que siempre te has empeñado en ocultar tu belleza - Contestó Terry.

\- Yo creo que eres hermosa, digo, que te ves hermosa - Dijo Albert, tartamudeando y sonrojándose por completo, como si fuera un adolescente, mientras que Terry le lanzaba una mirada burlona.

Paty se sintió sumamente halagada al escuchar las palabras de Albert, desde su rompimiento con Stear, su autoestima había descendido hasta el suelo. Ella evitó relacionarse con algún otro hombre durante todos esos años que estuvo de viaje, Albert había sido primero con quién ella había tenido intimidad, después de Stear.

\- Terrence, me vas a deber más que la vida, después de lo que voy a hacer por ti.

\- Patito, voy a ser tu fiel esclavo por el resto de mis días, te lo juro - Dijo Terry, después se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltame, convenenciero!...

Cuando Paty terminó de arreglarse, repasaron el plan con calma, después de media hora, ella se dirigió a la casa de Candy, mientras que Albert y Terry se iban a su antiguo departamento. Paty se sentía muy nerviosa, sabía que su plan podía fallar, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Terry, por Candy, por ella. Fue una verdadera suerte que todo saliera como ellos lo habían planeado, poco después de que Stear y Paty entraran al departamento, Albert golpeó a Stear en la cabeza, haciendo que éste se desmayara.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! Creo que lo mataste - Dijo Paty, bastante asustada.

\- No está muerto, solo está desmayado, aunque creo que se me pasó un poco la mano... Ven, ayúdame, vamos a amarrarlo a la silla.

Una vez que sujetaron las manos y los pies de Stear, los dos se fueron a su habitación a buscar algo que lo incriminara. Mientras esculcaban entre sus cosas, Paty encontró una caja en el closet, al abrirla, ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que contenía todas las cosas que ella había dejado en el departamento, la última vez que estuvo ahí.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? - Preguntó Albert.

\- No - Respondió ella, mientras contemplaba unas viejas fotos. Albert se acercó a Paty y sonrió al ver una de ellas.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenían aquí?

\- Stear y yo teníamos 14 años, Archie y Terry tenían 12. Cuando tomaron esa foto, estábamos de vacaciones en Escocia. Él y yo todavía no éramos novios.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron juntos?

\- Casi 14 años...

\- ¡Casi media vida!...

\- Sí, lo sé. Todos éramos tan unidos… Inseparables... Nos queríamos como hermanos. En nuestra amistad encontramos el cariño que nos hacía falta en nuestras casas...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno, nuestros padres siempre nos dieron todo lo que queríamos, menos amor. Ellos siempre estaban ocupados con sus viajes, con sus negocios, mientras que nosotros estábamos encerados en ese cochino internado. Aún me parece mentira que Stear haya podido mandar al diablo tantos años de amistad... Por ella...

\- ¿Te cae mal la esposa de Terry?

\- No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada contra Candy, ella es una buena persona. Reconozco que al principio me caía mal, porque me sentía muy celosa de ella, pero cuando me di la oportunidad de tratarla, comprendí por qué Terry se había enamorado de ella y creo que hasta pude entender por qué Stear me había cambiado. Además, Candy es una mujer muy hermosa, nunca pude competir con ella...

\- Me gustaría conocerla.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que no lo hagas, no vayas a ser el cuarto en discordia - Respondió Paty, bromeando.

\- Ella es rubia, ¿no?

\- Sí, es una rubia despampanante.

\- Entonces no creo que me guste, nunca me han llamado la atención las chicas rubias, no son mi tipo...

\- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?... Si se puede saber.

\- Me gustan las mujeres como tú... - Dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella para besarla. Paty le sonrió y lo besó tiernamente. En ese momento, escucharon que Stear se quejaba, Albert salió a ver si Stear ya había recobrado la consciencia, después de un par de minutos él regresó - Ya despertó - Le dijo a Paty.

Paty lanzó un suspiro, no era fácil para ella enfrentarse a Stear, con paso decidido salió hacia la sala, pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de su ex-novio cuando la vio aparecer.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué carajos está pasando aquí? – Preguntó el, bastante furioso y algo confundido.

\- Lo siento cariño, pero llegó la hora de que confieses la verdad…

\- Déjate de estupideces Patricia, suéltame en este momento, no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

\- Claro que sé de lo que eres capaz, fuiste capaz de dejar a Terry abandonado a su suerte, te importó un pepino que todos aquí estuviéramos destrozados por su ausencia.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – Respondió él, cínicamente.

\- Claro que sabes de lo que hablo, tú sabías que él estaba vivo y nos lo ocultaste.

\- Terry, tu querido Terry, siempre preocupándote por él… - Respondió Stear, con un aire de ironía.

\- No uses ese tonito conmigo, es obvio que me preocupo por él, es mi mejor amigo y se suponía que también lo era para ti… ¿Qué te pasó Stear? ¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto? ¿En qué momento te perdimos?

\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de que todos se compadezcan de Terry. Él siempre fue un pobre idiota, un niño mimado al que todo le salía bien, todos le aplaudían su rebeldía, su irreverencia, todos lo amaban…. Mis padres, mi abuela, las monjas del internado… tú… Creo que hasta mi propio hermano lo amaba más que a mí... No sabes lo mucho que disfruté cuando fracasó en su intento de ser actor, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado que en lugar de dispararle en el pie, le hubieran disparado en la cabeza al muy estúpido… Y no sabes cómo deseé que cuando ese avión se estrelló, él se hubiera hundido en lo más profundo del mar...

Paty miró a Stear horrorizada - Así que de eso se trata todo, siempre le has tenido envidia a Terry… Por eso te fijaste en Candy...

\- Él no se merecía a alguien como Candy en su vida, ella era demasiado buena para Terry y él lo sabía…

\- Ellos se amaban… Corrección, ellos se aman… Porque a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, ellos se siguen amando…. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando terminamos? Pues lo sigo sosteniendo, tú siempre estarás a la sombra de Terry, porque ella nunca te amará como lo ama a él….

Stear le lanzó una mirada de odio a Paty - ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿De verdad crees que voy a volver contigo? Me preguntaste si ella era mejor en la cama que tú, pues sí, si lo es… Lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida fue dejarte, tú nunca te podrás comparar con ella…

Paty se quedó callada y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, las palabras de Stear le habían dado directo en la llaga. Albert, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba parado en una esquina, escuchando la discusión en silencio, decidió intervenir al darse cuenta de que Patricia no sería capaz de enfrentar a Stear, era obvio que las palabras de él la afectaban mucho.

Albert se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Tranquila, vete al cuarto, yo me haré cargo – Le dijo y después le dio un beso en la frente. Paty le obedeció.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué tienes que ver con ella? – Preguntó Stear, sintiéndose un poco celoso.

\- Mira imbécil, se acabaron las charlas amistosas, o confiesas, o el próximo amnésico vas a ser tú…

Candy despertó cerca de la medianoche, ella había hecho el amor con Terry hasta cansarse y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando se quedaron dormidos. La imagen de Stear pasó por su mente, ella pensó que a esas horas él ya estaría bastante preocupado, por lo que decidió irse a su casa. Candy intentó levantarse, pero Terry la tenía bien sujetada.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Terry, al sentir que ella intentaba zafarse de él.

\- Tengo que irme a mi casa, deben de estar esperándome.

\- Pensé que te quedarías conmigo - Él comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la espalda.

\- Terry, dame tiempo, no puedo dejar a Stear de un día para otro, necesito hacer las cosas bien.

\- ¡Qué estupidez! Soy tu esposo y me haces sentir como si fuera tu amante, como si tuviera que mendigar un poco de tu tiempo…

\- Terry… Solo dame un poco de tiempo, te juro que voy a terminar mi relación con él. Ponte en mi lugar, yo no quiero lastimarlo, no puedo lastimarlo…

\- Pero si puedes lastimarme a mí…

\- No quiero discutir sobre esto otra vez – Ella intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió

\- Antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas la verdad…

\- ¿De qué verdad estás hablando?

\- Candy, Stear no es lo que tú piensas… Él no es una buena persona. Todo este tiempo te ha estado engañando.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque él siempre supo que yo estaba vivo y sin memoria, él siempre supo en dónde me encontraba y sin embargo, no hizo nada para traerme de regreso a Londres.

\- Eso es mentira, lo dices porque quieres que lo deje…

\- No, lo que te estoy diciendo es completamente cierto, él fue a Johannesburgo a verme y me dejó ahí, abandonado a mi suerte…

Candy recordó el viaje que Stear había hecho hace varios años a ese lugar y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón – Pero, si eso es cierto, ¿cómo supo que tú estabas ahí?

\- Yo conocí a una chica en el zoológico, ella me reconoció enseguida y le dijo a su tío quien era yo, él vino a buscar a mis padres, pero al parecer solo hablo con Stear… Y ese desgraciado en lugar de ayudarme, se quedó callado, estoy seguro de que le dio dinero a Neal para silenciarlo…

\- ¿Neal? ¿Neal Leagan?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Estuvo ayer en mi casa, me dijo que era un socio de Stear… - En ese momento, ella recordó la pequeña conversación de ella había escuchado al llegar a su casa.

Candy comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, se sentía la peor de las estúpidas, se había dejado seducir por el hombre que la había mantenido alejada del amor de su vida. Terry la abrazó muy fuerte, comprendía su dolor - ¿Por qué nos hizo esto? Él sabía lo mucho que yo sufría por ti… - Dijo ella, entre sollozos.

\- Porque es un maldito egoísta, que solo actúa para su beneficio…

\- Se suponía que era tu mejor amigo… ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?... ¿Archie está enterado de todo esto?

\- No creo, estoy seguro de que Archie ignora todo lo que su hermano hizo.

Terry soltó a Candy – Necesito hacer una llamada – Dijo él y después tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre el buró.

 _\- ¿Paty? ¿Está Albert contigo?_

 _\- Sí, bueno, está intentando hacer que Stear hable._

 _\- ¿Ya le sacó alguna información?_

 _\- No, el muy idiota se resiste a hablar…_

 _\- Pásame a Albert, por favor._

 _\- Espera._

Paty le pasó el teléfono a Albert.

 _\- ¿Terry?_

 _\- Albert, acabo de hablar con mi esposa, ella me dijo que Neal está aquí en Londres y que ayer fue a hablar con Stear a su casa…_

 _\- De seguro se está quedando en…. Terry, tengo que colgar, voy a ver si puedo alcanzar a ese infeliz._

 _\- ¿Y Stear?_

 _\- Él está amarrado en la sala, le di unos cuantos golpes para que se le quitara lo desgraciado, pero no he conseguido que me diga nada y tampoco hemos encontrado nada que lo comprometa._

 _\- No lo vayas a dejar solo con Paty, no se vaya a soltar y…_

 _\- No te preocupes, lo voy a dejar amordazado y bien amarrado._

 _\- Por favor, mantenme informado de todo._

 _\- No te preocupes…_

Una vez que Terry colgó el teléfono, Candy comenzó a interrogarlo.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas?

\- Con Albert, el amigo que me rescató en Argel y con el que estuve todos estos años…

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con Stear?

\- Candy, sé que no es el mejor proceder, pero tenemos a Stear amarrado en nuestro antiguo departamento, intentando hacer que el muy imbécil confiese.

\- ¡¿Lo secuestraron?!... Eso no está bien Terry, si alguien se da cuenta, pueden meterse en problemas.

\- Nadie se va a dar cuenta…

\- ¿Paty está con él?

\- Sí, ella me ayudó a llevarlo hasta el departamento…. Ella lo sedujo y él cayó en sus redes, sin oponer resistencia…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Stear se acostó con ella? – Preguntó Candy, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago.

\- No, pero lo hubiera hecho si Albert no lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza…

\- ¿Él ha confesado algo?

\- No, se resiste a hablar. Albert va a buscar a Neal, si logramos hacer que esa rata de alcantarilla confiese…

\- Quiero ver a Stear…

\- Candy, no creo que…

\- Dije que quiero verlo, ¡ahora mismo!…

\- Está bien, te llevaré con él.

\- Antes déjame hacer una llamada.

 _\- ¿Hola?_

 _\- Hola Flanny, ¿cómo estás? Soy yo, Candy._

 _\- Candy, ¡que milagro! Pues ahí voy más o menos, con todos los achaques del embarazo._

 _\- Flanny, ¿De casualidad está Archie contigo?_

 _\- Sí, está aquí a mi lado._

 _\- ¿Me lo podrías pasar?_

 _\- Claro… ¿Pasa algo?_

 _\- Sí, no me lo tomes a mal, pero es algo que tengo que platicar con él._

 _\- Está bien, te lo paso._

Flanny le pasó el teléfono a Archie – Es Candy, dice que tiene algo que decirte…

 _\- ¿Candy?_

 _\- Hola Archie._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Archie, tengo que pedirte un gran favor…_

 _\- Sí, lo que tú quieras…_

 _\- Necesito que vayas a tu antiguo departamento en veinte minutos._

 _\- ¿Para qué?_

 _\- No me preguntes nada, solo necesito verte ahí, es algo que tiene que ver con tu hermano._

 _\- ¿Le pasó algo a Stear?_

 _\- No, pero… Bueno te lo explico cuando nos veamos._

 _\- Está bien._

Candy y Terry se vistieron y se fueron al departamento, al llegar, vieron que Archie todavía no llegaba.

\- Quiero hablar a solas con él – Le dijo Candy a Terry.

\- Candy, no creo que…

\- Por favor, solo serán unos minutos. Cuando llegue Archie, me avisas.

\- Está bien.

Candy entró al departamento y prendió la luz, pero no vio a nadie, ella se acercó a la cocina y se asustó mucho al ver a Paty tirada en el suelo, rápidamente de aproximó a ella para tomar sus signos vitales, se tranquilizó un poco al darse cuenta de que solo estaba desmayada. En ese momento, Candy escuchó que alguien se acercaba, ella se puso de pie y al voltear, vio a Stear parado a unos metros de distancia.

\- Así que al final te dejaste seducir por él, ¡Zorra! – Gritó él, mientras se acercaba a ella, después le soltó una fuerte cachetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

Candy sintió un sabor a fierro en la boca, se tocó los labios con sus dedos y al ver sus manos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

\- Te vas a arrepentir por haberme traicionado – Dijo Stear, mientras miraba a Candy con repulsión. Una sola idea pasaba por su mente, le haría pagar a Terry por lo que le había hecho.

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LE AGRADEZCO ESPECIALMENTE A SOFIA, ALESITA, MARINA, BLANCA Y "GUEST" POR SUS BUENAS VIBRAS. GRACIAS A DIOS NO FUE NADA GRAVE, SOLO FUE UNA INFECCIÓN ESTOMACAL POR ANDAR DE GOLOSA, JAJAJA. (¿QUIEN ME MANDA A COMER TACOS EN LA CALLE?) NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME PASA, PERO SOY MASOQUISTA Y TENGO QUE ACEPTAR QUE ME ENCANTAN LOS TACOS DE SUAPERRO, AUNQUE LUEGO ME ANDE MURIENDO…**

 **DESPUÉS DE ESCRIBIR MI COMENTARIO, ME DORMÍ Y DESPERTÉ SINTIENDOME MUCHO MEJOR. APROVECHANDO QUE MI GORDA Y MI ESPOSO YA ESTABAN DORMIDOS Y DE QUE YO ESTABA COMO BUHO, SIN PODER VOLVERME A DORMIR, ME SENTÉ A ESCRIBIR EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO. SÉ QUE NO ES MUY LARGO, PERO UNA VEZ QUE REGRESE A TRABAJAR, PROMETO COMPENSARLAS.**

 **CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, SE PODRÁN DAR CUENTA DE QUE YA NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE LA HISTORIA TERMINE :(… Y COMO QUE ANDO UN POCO BLOQUEADA Y NO SÉ QUÉ FINAL DARLE AL ALACRÁN PONZOÑOSO DE STEAR, ASÍ QUE SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, ETC. PARA DARLE SU MERECIDO :) (NO VAYAN A PONER QUE QUIEREN QUE SE LO COMA UN LEON, POR QUE ESO YA LO DIJO CLAU)**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, AUNQUE A VECES QUIERAN LINCHARME POR EMPATAR A CANDY CON OTROS PERSONAJES Y POR HACER SUFRIR AL CASTAÑO… (SÍ, LO SÉ, SON SOBREPROTECTORAS CON EL PERSONAJE DE TERRY). NO PROMETO SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO MAÑANA, YA QUE CUANDO ESTOY EN CASA, SE ME HACE MUY DIFÍCIL SENTARME A ESCRIBIR, PORQUE AUNQUE ESTÉ ENFERMA, MI PEQUEÑA DEMONIA NO ME DEJA EN PAZ.**

 **SE QUE LES HABÍA PROMETIDO CONTESTARLES LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO YA ME DIO MUCHO SUEÑO :3 :3 :3. PERO LES PROMETO (SÍ YA SÉ, AHÍ VOY CON MIS FALSAS PROMESAS DE POLÍTICO) QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LOS RESPONDO.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y AFECTUOSO.**


	21. La verdad siempre sale a la luz

Una vez que Albert colgó el teléfono, se acercó a Stear para apretar los amarres de sus manos y de sus pies, luego lo amordazó.

\- Voy a salir un momento – Le dijo Albert a Paty.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A buscar a una persona…

Paty se acercó a Albert – Me da miedo quedarme sola con él – Murmuró ella.

Albert la abrazó tiernamente - No tienes de qué preocuparte, él está bien amarrado. Mantente cerca del teléfono, cualquier cosa le marcas a Terry, ¿sí? – Albert caminó hasta la cocina y tomó un pequeño cuchillo de una de las gavetas - Por si las moscas, tenlo contigo – Dijo Albert, mientras le daba el cuchillo en las manos.

Paty creyó que un cuchillo sería innecesario - Por favor, no te tardes… - Contestó ella, luego colocó el cuchillo en la mesita de centro, cerca de donde estaba amarrado Stear, y acompañó a Albert hasta la entrada.

Antes de irse, él le dio un beso largo y tierno – "Patito", trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible. Si todo se soluciona rápido, tal vez podamos repetir lo de anoche… - Le dijo, guiñándole el ojo y haciendo que Paty se sonrojara.

Ella lo jaló una vez más hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente – Te estaré esperando…

Después de que Albert se fue, Paty fue al baño, al salir, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Ella se sentía bastante nerviosa, así que prendió la radio y comenzó a cantar para relajarse un poco. Paty no se dio cuenta de que Stear había alcanzado el pequeño cuchillo y había logrado cortar las cintas que sostenían sus manos. Cuando él se desató por completo, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella.

\- Así que ya tienes nuevo novio – Le dijo.

Paty brincó del susto al darse cuenta de que Stear estaba parado atrás de ella.

\- Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme daño Paty, te has convertido en una mujer muy, muy mala… ¿Dónde quedó el amor que jurabas tenerme?

\- Tú lo mataste hace mucho tiempo…

\- Has cambiado mucho.

\- Él único que cambió aquí, fuiste tú, ya ni siquiera te reconozco – Paty intentó caminar hacia la entrada de la cocina, pero Stear le tapó el paso – No sé cómo pretendías ser feliz después de todo lo que hiciste ¿Acaso no te remordía la conciencia?

\- A veces, pero créeme, valió la pena.

\- Eres un cínico, ¿sabes que es lo que me da más gusto? Que cuando Candy se entere de todo, te va a botar como el perro que eres…

Stear comenzó a reír – Ya veremos… Por cierto, no creo que te convenga ese noviecito tuyo, parece que es todo un maleante.

\- A ti qué te importa si me conviene o no, tú me convenías menos que él, y ya vez, te aguante por catorce años…

\- Tienes razón fueron muchos años juntos, muchas noches juntos, y aunque no lo creas, aún me preocupo por ti… Dime la verdad, ¿él te hace el amor como yo te lo hacía?... ¿Él te complace como yo lo hacía?

\- Eso es algo que no tengo por qué contestarte…

\- ¡Uy!… ¿Eso es un sí? ¿O un no? – Dijo Stear, acercándose más a ella.

\- Ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, seré honesta contigo, él sí es un verdadero hombre y para tu información, es mucho mejor en la cama que tú, a su lado, tú pareces un adolescente primerizo…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Stear sintió su orgullo herido, así que tomó a Paty entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla a la fuerza – Te voy a demostrar lo que es ser un verdadero hombre.

Paty golpeó la entrepierna de Stear, haciendo que él la soltara y se desplomara en el suelo, ella intentó correr hacia la sala para tomar el teléfono, pero Stear la sujetó del tobillo haciendo que ella se cayera y se golpeara la cabeza. Stear se levantó asustado al ver que Paty no se movía, lo que menos quería era lastimarla. Él se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando, estaba a punto de levantarla para llevarla al hospital, cuando escuchó la voz de Candy en el pasillo, rápidamente corrió a esconderse a la habitación más cercana.

Stear observó a través de la puerta como Candy se acercaba a Paty, él sabía que Terry estaba afuera, así que salió sin hacer ruido de su escondite y colocó el seguro en la puerta de la entrada, después se acercó sigilosamente hasta Candy. Él pensaba sujetarla con los pedazos de cinta que estaban en la sala, después saldría y golpearía a Terry, aprovechando que él estaba solo en la entrada. Stear tenía la intención de llevarse a Candy con él, a como dé lugar. Candy lo escuchó acercarse y se levantó rápidamente, frustrando todos sus planes.

Cuando Stear vio a Candy de frente, notó que ella tenía una pequeña marca roja en su cuello, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso y engañado, en un arranque de celos, se acercó hasta ella - Así que al final te dejaste seducir por él, ¡Zorra! – Le gritó, golpeándola salvajemente en el rostro y haciéndola caer al suelo - Te vas a arrepentir por haberme traicionado.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Ayúdame! – Gritó Candy, mientras se levantaba deprisa.

Ella estaba muy asustada, pero no pensaba demostrárselo a Stear. Él se acercó rápidamente a ella e intentó taparle la boca, pero ella le mordió la mano, haciéndolo retroceder por el dolor.

\- Eres un cobarde, poco hombre, no tienes perdón de Dios… ¿Cómo te atreviste a pegarme? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño a Paty? No tienes corazón.

Candy escuchó que trataban de abrir la puerta, sin mucho éxito, después escuchó la voz de Terry, quien la estaba llamando "¿Candy? ¡Contéstame! ¿Estás bien?", ella quiso contestar, pero tuvo miedo de que, al hacerlo, Stear volviera a golpearla, así que permaneció en silencio.

Stear vio que Candy tenía sangre en la boca, en ese momento despertó del trance en que se encontraba y se sintió el peor de los hombres por haberle pegado - Perdóname Candy, no sé qué me pasó… - Le dijo, mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

\- Ni siquiera lo intentes – Candy tomó un cuchillo que se encontraba cerca y lo colocó enfrente de ella.

\- Candy, cálmate, vamos a platicar… Yo te amo…

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me amas? Tú no amas a nadie, solo te amas a ti mismo.

\- Déjame explicarte mis razones…

\- No hay explicación que valga, nos mentiste a todos, dices que me amas, pero no te importó verme sufrir… ¡Eres un hipócrita! Lloraste en el funeral de Terry como si de verdad te afectara lo que le había pasado.

\- Sí me afectaba… Yo también sufrí por lo que le pasó, no sabes la batalla que se libraba en mi interior, mientras yo tomaba mi decisión…

\- Sí de verdad hubieras estado afectado, hubieras hecho lo correcto desde un principio.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que Candy se asustara y tirara el cuchillo, Stear aprovechó para sujetarla por la espalda – Por favor amor, entiéndeme, yo te amé desde la primera vez que te vi, no sabes cuánto soñé con estar contigo, con hacerte mía, con que fueras mi esposa…

\- ¿Y por eso ibas a acostarte con Paty? ¿Por eso me golpeaste? ¿Esa es tu forma de amarme?

\- No soy perfecto Candy, he cometido muchos errores, pero mi amor por ti es verdadero…

\- ¡Cínico!…

\- Mi amor, escúchame muy bien, no te voy a dejar ir con Terry… Tú vas a venir conmigo de viaje, así tenga que llevarte arrastrando.

\- Yo no voy a ir contigo ni a la esquina…

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – Preguntó él, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Candy con su brazo.

Candy sintió que el pánico la dominaba, ella trató de soltarse, pero él la tenía bien sujeta. Candy estaba segura de que algo no estaba bien en la cabeza de Stear, esa agresión y esos cambios tan repentinos de personalidad no eran normales. Ella comenzó a llorar y a rezar en su mente, mientras sentía como Stear comenzaba a apretar su cuello, cortándole la respiración.

Minutos antes, afuera del departamento, Terry estaba esperando a Archie, de repente escuchó que Candy gritaba su nombre, pidiéndole auxilio. Él trató de abrir la puerta, pero tenía seguro y Candy se había llevado las llaves con ella. Por un instante Terry imaginó lo peor y se sintió sumamente desesperado, comenzó a gritarle a su esposa, pero no obtuvo respuesta, en ese momento vio llegar a Archie.

\- ¿Traes tus llaves? – Le preguntó Terry.

\- No, supuse que Candy me estaría esperando en el departamento.

\- ¡Mierda! Necesito abrir esa puerta…

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

\- Stear está con Candy adentro, temo que le haya hecho algo malo…

Archie miró a Terry bastante confundido - ¿Por qué le haría algo malo? Es su prometida…

\- Porque tu hermano está mal de su cabeza.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Archie, hay muchas cosas que tu desconoces y que en este momento no puedo explicarte… - Dijo Terry, mientras intentaba botar el seguro de la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Porque quiero abrir esta maldita puerta y no puedo!... - Terry le dio una patada a la puerta, después se sentó en el piso con las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Su mente estaba bloqueada por el miedo y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Archie no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero por la reacción de Terry, se dio cuenta de que era algo grave –Tranquilo, el administrador tiene una copia para abrirle a la muchacha que hace la limpieza, voy a pedírsela.

Terry sintió un poco de esperanza y se levantó rápidamente – Por favor, no te tardes.

Algunos minutos después, Archie regresó con la llave, Terry se la arrebató y corrió a abrir la puerta. Al entrar vio a Stear intentando asfixiar a Candy - Suéltala, maldito perro infeliz – Le gritó, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

\- Si te acercas, le rompo el cuello y créeme que no estoy bromeando.

Terry se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, no quería arriesgarse a que Stear lastimara a su esposa. Archie entró al departamento pocos segundos después y observó horrorizado toda la escena – Hermano, por favor suelta a Candy, vamos a platicar con calma, no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Stear se sorprendió al ver a Archie, nunca imaginó que su hermano fuera a llegar al departamento, al sentirse descubierto y acorralado, soltó a Candy y comenzó a llorar.

Una vez que Candy tomó aire, corrió rápidamente hacia Terry y lo abrazó con fuerza – Paty está inconsciente – Le dijo ella, con la respiración entrecortada. Terry observó el rostro de su esposa y vio que ella tenía el labio roto.

\- ¿Él te hizo esto? – Preguntó él.

\- Sí, él me dio una cachetada….

Cegado por la ira, Terry caminó hacia Stear y lo derribó de un puñetazo. Cuando estuvo en la cocina, Terry vio a Paty tirada en el piso, fue en ese momento que su cerebro proceso lo que Candy le había dicho segundos antes. Él cargó a su amiga y salió lo más rápido que pudo del edificio para llevarla al hospital, Candy se fue con él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Le preguntó Archie a Stear, una vez que se quedaron solos.

\- No puedo explicarte nada ahora, necesito irme urgentemente de aquí.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Lejos, muy lejos…

\- No te voy a dejar ir de aquí hasta que me digas que es lo que está pasando…

\- Archie, por favor, eres mi hermano, no me hagas esto.

\- Habla Stear, te estoy esperando… - Dijo Archie, colocándose enfrente de la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Albert estaba llegando a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, el cual era propiedad de su familia, el padre de Neal lo había administrado hasta su muerte, diez años atrás. Él sabía que a Neal le gustaba hospedarse en ese lugar porque no tenía que pagar nada y además, lo atendían como rey. A Albert no le gustaba quedarse en ese hotel, porque estaba bastante retirado del centro de la ciudad.

Albert se bajó del taxi y caminó rápidamente hasta la recepción, donde se encontraba una señorita leyendo una revista.

\- Disculpe, necesito saber el número de habitación del Sr. Neal Leagan – Le dijo Albert a la recepcionista.

\- ¿Es su familiar?

\- Soy Albert Andrew, su primo.

La recepcionista, quien sabía bien que el hotel pertenecía a la familia Andrew, le dio rápidamente la información – Él está en la habitación 204.

Albert corrió hasta la habitación indicada y comenzó a tocar la puerta de manera desesperada. Neal abrió un par de minutos después.

\- ¡Albert! – Exclamó Neal al verlo.

Albert tomó a Neal de las solapas de su pijama y lo introdujo al interior del cuarto.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Preguntó Neal, asustado.

\- ¿Qué tratos tienes con Stear Cornwell?

\- Ninguno… Yo no… No sé ni quién es él.

\- Claro que lo sabes, así como sabes quién es en realidad Bill.

\- Yo no sé nada…

\- Si no hablas, toda la familia se va a enterar de tus negocios sucios, y ya sabes cómo castiga la abuela a los que no se comportan como deben…

\- No tienes pruebas de nada…

\- No las necesito, Es tu palabra contra la mía, pero ¿a quién crees que le van a creer? ¿A ti? Que lo único que has hecho desde que murió tu padre ha sido darle dolores de cabeza a Sara, estafándola, gastándote todo el dinero que les dejó tu padre al morir… ¿O a mí?

\- Él me lo pidió…

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El Sr. Cornwell me pidió que mantuviera oculto a Terrence.

\- ¿Qué te dio a cambio?

\- Dinero…

\- ¿Te dijo por qué?

\- No, cuando Annie me dijo quién era Bill en realidad, yo vine a buscar al Sr. Grandchester, fui a sus oficinas y me encontré con el Sr. Cornwell, él fue el que me atendió y me dijo que no quería que le dijera a nadie sobre Terrence, también me dijo que quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Los dos viajamos a Johannesburgo al siguiente día, cuando el Sr. Cornwell vio a Terry se puso un raro y salió de la habitación, después nos dijo que quería que le diéramos una buena vida, y se ofreció a enviarnos una jugosa cantidad de dinero cada mes, para solventar los gastos de Terrence.

\- ¿Tienes los estados de cuenta?

\- No, los tiene Eliza, ella recibía el dinero y luego me lo mandaba a mí.

\- Háblale a Eliza y dile que voy a viajar mañana a Johannesburgo y que cuando llegue quiero que me tenga todos los estados de cuenta listos. Alista tus cosas, porque tú vas a ir conmigo… Más te vale no huir, porque si lo haces, yo mismo me voy a encargar de cerrarte todas las puertas, y no solo a ti, también a tu madre ¿entendiste?

\- Sí, yo te voy a esperar aquí – Contestó Neal, bastante asustado. Él conocía la influencia que tenía la abuela Elroy sobre toda la sociedad de Lakewood y Chicago, no se iba a arriesgar a ser excomulgado de esa selecta familia.

Albert salió del hotel y tomo un taxi hacia el departamento, mientras viajaba pensó en Paty y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Ella le gustaba demasiado, y cada vez que estaban juntos le gustaba un poco más. Él pensó que le encantaría seguir conociéndola y tal vez, tener una relación seria con ella.

Cuando llegó a su destino, Albert subió corriendo las escaleras del edificio, al llegar a la puerta, vio que se encontraba abierta, se asomó, pero no vio a nadie, entonces un mal presentimiento se hizo presente dentro de él. Avanzó unos pasos y vio a un hombre tirado en el piso, boca abajo; por un momento pensó que era Terry, pero al acercarse a él, se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello más corto y de color más claro.

Albert volteó al muchacho y lo reconoció enseguida, era el mismo que había visto en la vieja foto de Paty, él notó que el joven tenía una herida sangrante en su costilla derecha, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, mientras lo hacía el joven murmuró unas palabras.

\- ¡Deténganlo!...


	22. Karma

\- No te voy a dejar ir de aquí hasta que me digas que es lo que está pasando…

\- Archie, por favor, eres mi hermano, no me hagas esto.

\- Habla Stear, te estoy esperando… - Dijo Archie, colocándose enfrente de la puerta.

Stear comenzó a forcejear con Archie, pero no pudo quitarlo de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me has estado ocultando Stear? ¿Por qué tienes que huir como si fueras un vil criminal? Quiero que me digas toda la verdad…

\- Archie, no te pongas de su lado, ¿tienes idea de lo que ellos me hicieron? Me trajeron aquí a la fuerza, me golpearon, me amarraron….

\- ¿Por eso golpeaste a Paty? ¿Por eso querías matar a Candy?

\- Yo no golpeé a Paty, ella se cayó y se pegó en la cabeza. Y tampoco quería matar a Candy, solo quería que se desmayara para poder llevármela de aquí…

\- ¿Por qué ibas a llevártela a la fuerza?

\- Porque es mí prometida… Y ella tiene que ir a donde yo vaya… Y no con ese imbécil de Grandchester…

\- Ese imbécil era tu mejor amigo…

\- Ese imbécil debió haber muerto en ese accidente… Es más, debió haber muerto desde el día del asalto, pero ese idiota no supo hacer bien su trabajo – Murmuró Stear…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Archie, quien comenzaba a sentirse asustado con el comportamiento de su hermano.

\- ¿Si te digo la verdad, me vas a dejar ir?

\- Tal vez…

\- Está bien… Poco después de que Candy perdiera a su hija, yo me enteré de que Terry estaba vivo…

Archie sintió un hueco en el estómago - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Porque estaba enamorado de Candy y sabía que si él regresaba, la alejaría de mi lado…

\- Pero tú sabías lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo…

\- Estaba seguro de que ella lo olvidaría y se fijaría en mí algún día… Y lo hizo, ella se iba a casar conmigo, pero ese idiota tuvo que volver y arruinarlo todo… ¡Lo odio Archie! ¡Lo odio!... – Gritó Stear, lanzando varias cosas al suelo.

Archie miraba a su hermano con horror, ni siquiera podía reconocerlo. Lentamente, él se acercó al teléfono, pensaba marcarle a Flanny y pedirle que localizara a Candy y a Terry en el hospital, ya que estaba seguro de que no podría controlar a su hermano por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

\- No…

\- ¿Vas a ser capaz de traicionarme?

\- No Stear, yo no voy a hacer nada de eso…

Archie vio cómo su hermano se dirigía furioso hacia él, rápidamente, Archie cogió un pequeño cuchillo que estaba cerca de ahí, con la intención de defenderse. Stear se le fue encima y trató de quitarle el cuchillo de las manos, pero Archie lo sostenía con fuerza, los dos comenzaron a forcejear de nuevo.

Al ver que su hermano no lo dejaría escapar, Stear soltó a Archie y aprovechando que estaba distraído, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Archie, que aún conservaba el cuchillo en la mano, cayó al suelo sobre su brazo, clavándose el cuchillo en su costado y quedando inconsciente al instante.

Stear pensó que Archie se había desmayado del golpe, así que salió rápidamente de ahí, sin siquiera fijarse si su hermano estaba bien. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era en huir lo más rápido posible de Londres.

Media hora después, cuando la ambulancia llegó, Albert se fue con ellos al hospital, rápidamente ingresaron a Archie a la sala de urgencias, en lo que la recepcionista comenzaba a interrogar a Albert, pero él no pudo darle muchos datos sobre Archie, ya que lo único que sabía sobre el joven, era su nombre. Albert se fue a la cafetería por un café, en lo que le daban informes sobre Archie, él no había dormido casi nada y se sentía muy cansado, al entrar se encontró con Terry, quien estaba sentado con una chica rubia, la cual dedujo que era su esposa.

\- ¿Albert? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Terry cuando lo vio acercarse a ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Terry se puso muy serio – Es Paty…

\- ¿Paty? ¿Qué le pasó a Paty?

\- No sé, cuando Candy llegó al departamento la encontró tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Por el momento sigue dormida…

\- Pero, ¿está bien?... – Preguntó Albert, muy asustado.

\- Sí, al parecer no es nada grave, solo tienen que esperar algunas horas a que se desinflame su cerebro, para ver si no hay ninguna complicación.

Albert se sintió un poco culpable de haber dejado a Paty sola – Yo fui a buscarla al departamento, pero no encontré a nadie, solo estaba ese muchacho, amigo suyo… Archie.

\- ¿Y Stear?

\- Ya no estaba ahí, al parecer Stear atacó a su hermano para poder escaparse…

\- ¿Cómo que atacó a su hermano?

\- Encontré a tu amigo tirado en el suelo, con una herida en las costillas…

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! Pobre Archie – Exclamó Candy, angustiada.

Terry se puso muy pálido - ¿Archie está bien?

\- No lo sé, lo acaban de ingresar a urgencias, me dijeron que esperara un rato y quise venir por un café, me siento muy cansado….

\- Ese maldito se atrevió a atacar a su propio hermano… Voy a buscar a ese desgraciado, lo voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que ha hecho – Dijo Terry, levantándose de su silla.

\- Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado… No voy a dejar que te expongas de esa manera, no quiero que te pase nada malo, yo me moriría si te perdiera de nuevo… Déjalo que se vaya, al que obra mal, le va mal, y estoy segura de que tarde o temprano él va a recibir su merecido.

Terry se quedó en silencio, pudo ver en los ojos de Candy el temor que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento y no quiso mortificarla más – Está bien, me quedaré aquí.

\- Vamos a la sala de espera, a ver si ya tienen informes sobre Archie – Sugirió Candy.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

\- Yo solo me tomo mi café y los alcanzo enseguida – Dijo Albert.

Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la sala de espera, al llegar ahí, Candy pensó en marcarle a Flanny pero después se arrepintió. Flanny se encontraba en los últimos meses de su embarazo y Candy no quiso alterarla, ella sabía bien lo que esos sustos podían provocarle, así que decidió esperar a que les dieran informes sobre Archie, para informarle a su amiga sobre el estado de salud de su esposo.

Candy entró un momento a urgencias, con la esperanza de encontrarse a algún compañero suyo que le diera algún tipo de información sobre Archie, después de algunos minutos, se encontró con una antigua compañera enfermera, que había trabajado con ella en el turno de la mañana.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la enfermera.

\- April, necesito saber sobre un paciente que acaban de ingresar hace algunos minutos…

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Archie Cornwell.

\- Ah, sí, el joven de la herida en las costillas. No te preocupes Candy, al parecer su herida no es grave, en este momento lo están suturando, no creo que tarden en salir para darles informes sobre él. Por cierto, deberías pasar a recepción para que les den los datos completos del muchacho a Audrey, ya que hasta el momento solo nos proporcionaron su nombre.

\- Sí, lo haré, muchas gracias April… Nos vemos.

\- Adiós Candy.

Candy salió de urgencias mucho más tranquila, ella vio a su esposo en la recepción, supuso que le estaba dando los datos completos de Archie a la recepcionista. Ella fue a sentarse un momento a uno de los sillones, minutos después llegó Albert y se sentó al lado de ella.

\- Supongo que tú debes de ser Candy, la esposa de Bill – Le dijo Albert, mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

\- ¿De Bill?

\- Perdón, de Terry… Lo que pasa es que cuando yo conocí a tu esposo, él no recordaba ni su nombre, así que lo nombré Bill, como mi padre…

Candy comenzó a reír – Tú debes ser Albert, su amigo que se lo llevó a viajar por el mundo….

\- Sí, así es…

\- Mucho gusto Albert – Dijo Candy, extendiéndole la mano.

\- Igualmente Candy… Albert observó el rostro de Candy con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a su hermana cuando era más joven.

\- Veo que ya se presentaron – Dijo Terry, después se sentó junto a Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hasta que se me hizo conocer a tu esposa.

\- ¿Apoco no es la mujer más hermosa del mundo? – Terry le dio otro beso a Candy en los labios, ella se quejó un poco, debido a la herida que tenía en la boca.

Albert comenzó a reír – Sí, es bella, me recuerda a Rosemary.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo, cuando conocí a tu hermana… Princesa, déjame decirte que tienes una doble en Lakewood…

\- ¿Vives en Lakewood? – Le preguntó Candy a Albert.

\- Nací en Lakewood y viví ahí por muchos años. Actualmente vivo en Chicago y viajo a Lakewood de vez en cuando.

\- Yo crecí muy cerca de ahí… Hay un orfanato a orillas del Lago Michigan, más o menos a una hora de camino.

\- ¿El hogar de Pony?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sinceramente nunca he ido, pero mi padre solía darles a las cuidadoras un buen donativo cada año. Y mi hermana iba con mi abuela a regalarles la ropa que ya no usábamos.

\- Que pequeño es el mundo – Dijo Candy.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Tal vez deberías irte a descansar, no tiene caso que te quedes aquí – Le dijo Terry a Albert.

\- Me gustaría ver a Paty antes de irme – Contestó Albert, un poco apenado.

\- Te gusta mi amiga, ¿no es así?

Albert sonrió – ¡Me encanta! Me recuerda tanto a Aline.

\- Es probable que no nos dejen ver a Paty hasta que le realicen algunas pruebas para ver si todo está bien – Dijo Candy.

Albert no pudo evitar poner una cara triste – Quería despedirme de ella, voy a viajar a primera hora a Sudáfrica, con Neal…

\- ¿Pudiste encontrar a ese imbécil? – Preguntó Terry.

\- Sí, se está quedando en uno de los hoteles de la familia, a las afueras de la ciudad. Saliendo de aquí, voy a pasar a ver a Annie, me voy a dar un baño, recogeré mis cosas y me iré con Neal a ver a Eliza. Él me dijo que Stear le depositaba una buena cantidad de dinero cada mes para tus gastos, tengo que ir por esos estados de cuenta.

\- Me gustaría ir contigo, pero…

\- No, es mejor que te quedes aquí, no creo que sea conveniente que dejes sola a tu esposa, yo dejé sola a Paty y ya ves lo que pasó…

\- Paty va a estar bien, cuando despierte le diré que estuviste aquí, esperando a que ella se despertara…

\- Entonces los dejo, te llamo en cuanto regrese de mi viaje.

\- Gracias por todo Albert, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti…

\- Alguna imprudencia, como siempre…

Los tres comenzaron a reír – Cuídate – Le dijo Terry.

\- Tú también – Le respondió Albert, luego de dirigió a Candy – Mucho gusto en conocerla, Sra. Grandchester, espero que nos veamos pronto.

Candy sonrió - Hasta luego Albert, que Dios te acompañe.

Algunos minutos después de que Albert se fuera, salió una enfermera.

\- ¿Familiares del Sr. Cornwell?

\- Nosotros – Contestó Terry rápidamente y se acercó a la enfermera, junto con Candy.

\- El Sr. Cornwell está fuera de peligro, lo trasladamos a un cuarto, podrán verlo en unas horas.

\- Gracias – Respondieron los dos, al unísono.

Candy checó su reloj y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana, supuso que Flanny estaría muy preocupada por Archie, así que se decidió a marcarle y le explicó todo lo que había pasado. Flanny estaba decidida a ir al hospital, pero Candy la convenció de no hacerlo hasta que Archie despertara.

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana, Candy ya se había quedado dormida, en ese momento salió una enfermera a darles informes sobre Paty.

\- ¿Familiares de Patricia O'Brian?

\- Yo… Soy su hermano - Dijo Terry

\- La Srita O'Brian ya despertó, en este momento le están haciendo algunas pruebas, si todo sale bien, podrá pasar a verla en el horario de visitas.

\- Gracias señorita.

Terry regresó a su asiento y despertó a Candy.

\- Candy, vamos a descansar un rato, acaban de informarme que Paty ya despertó, pero no podremos pasar a verla hasta las 10 de la mañana, lo mismo pasa con Archie, así que no tiene caso que nos quedemos esperando aquí.

\- Sí, vamos, estoy muy cansada…. Le había dicho al director que este sería mi último día de trabajo, pero creo que ya no vendré a trabajar…. Tengo miedo de que Stear pueda hacerte algo, o hacerme algo a mí… Pero necesito ir a mi casa por ropa…

\- No quiero que regreses a esa casa, te prestaré algo de ropa de mi madre mientras compras ropa nueva, ya después buscaremos un lugar para vivir…. No quiero que vuelvas a esa casa donde viviste con él…

\- Está bien.

Candy se fue con Terry a casa de sus padres, al acostarse en la cama, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A esa misma hora, Stear se encontraba en el aeropuerto, él pensaba viajar a Sudamérica, sabía que sería prácticamente imposible que lo encontraran ahí. Después de salir de su antiguo departamento, él había pasado a su casa por algo de ropa, su chequera y sus documentos para poder viajar. Ya poco le importaba si Candy iba con él o no, lo único que deseaba era alejarse por completo de todo ese caos que él mismo había creado.

Minutos después, Stear abordó el avión que lo llevaría hasta Argentina, de ahí pensaba viajar hasta Brasil en autobús, para perder su rastro. Stear se acomodó en su asiento y respiró profundo, él se sintió victorioso, pensó que después de todo, había logrado salirse con la suya.

Cuando el avión despegó, Stear cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido por varias horas, un fuerte movimiento lo despertó, pudo ver a la azafata correr por el pasillo hacia la cabina del piloto, y escuchar murmullos entre los pasajeros, por un momento se sintió asustado, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Stear vio una luz roja encenderse en el pasillo y entendió que algo grave sucedía, él se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras sentía como el avión se sacudía con fuerza, en ese momento sintió mucho miedo, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él.


	23. Final

Cuando Candy despertó, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, todavía se sentía cansada, pero estaba consciente de que tenían que ir al hospital. Ella miró a su lado y vio a Terry profundamente dormido, en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, pensando que esta vez ya nada podría separarlos.

Candy se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla –Terry, despierta, tenemos que ir al hospital – Le susurró al oído.

Terry gruñó un par de veces y después entreabrió los ojos - ¿Cómo osas despertarme? – Le preguntó en un gesto teatral, provocando la risa de su esposa.

\- Tenemos que ir a ver a Archie y a Paty.

\- Hay algo muy importante que tenemos hacer antes – Le dijo, mirándola de manera sugerente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso tan importante?

\- Amarnos… - Terry se abalanzó sobre Candy y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

\- Terry, necesito darme una ducha, no me he bañado desde ayer….

\- No me importa.

\- A ti no, pero a mí sí.

Terry comenzó a reír, después tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el baño, para colocarla dentro de la tina. Él abrió el grifo de agua, se desvistió y se introdujo en la tina, sentándose en el otro extremo de la misma – Ven… - Le dijo, extendiendo sus brazos, ella se levantó rápidamente y se sentó sobre los muslos de él.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse, Terry comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo mojado de Candy, mientras que ella mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, en respuesta, Terry tomó uno de sus pechos y comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua, haciendo que Candy soltara un pequeño gemido. Ella se posicionó sobre él y comenzaron a amarse sin reservas.

Varios minutos después, se bañaron y se cambiaron para irse de nuevo al hospital. Antes de salir de la casa, Candy le marcó a Flanny para ver si pasaba por ella, pero nadie le contestó en su casa, Candy supuso que su amiga ya se encontraba en el hospital. Cuando los dos llegaron al sanatorio, les dijeron que ya podían pasar a ver a sus amigos, Candy y Terry decidieron separarse, él se dirigió al cuarto de Paty, y ella se fue al cuarto de Archie.

Cuando Terry entró a la habitación de su amiga, vio a Paty con la mirada triste y perdida, observando la ventana – Hola Patito, ¿cómo te sientes? – Le dijo él, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza…

\- Tiene que ser, supongo que te dieron un buen golpe…

\- No me golpearon…

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué te pasó?

\- Me caí…

\- ¿Cómo que te caíste?

\- Estaba intentando escaparme de Stear, le di un golpe en la entrepierna y él cayó al piso, entonces yo aproveché para correr, pero él me tomó del tobillo y yo caí hacia enfrente… Eso fue lo último que recuerdo.

\- Yo pensé que él te había golpeado…

\- No, podría decirse que fue un accidente…. Por cierto, ¿pudieron hacer que él confesara?

\- Él escapó…

\- ¿Escapó? Terry, él podría intentar hacerte daño… ¿Sabes? Él siempre te ha envidiado.

\- No creo que sea tan tonto como para quedarse en Londres, ya todo mundo sabe lo que él hizo, y no creo que quiera vivir señalado por todos.

Paty se encogió de hombros - ¿Y Albert?...

\- Tuvo que ir a Sudáfrica, regresará en un par de días…. Él estuvo aquí, quería despedirse de ti, pero tú todavía no despertabas.

\- Que lástima, teníamos una cita – Dijo Paty, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Terry sonrió – Bueno, ya tendrán tiempo para todas las citas del mundo…

\- Tienes razón – Le respondió ella, riendo.

Mientras tanto, Candy se encontraba con Flanny en la habitación de Archie.

\- Es una suerte que el cuchillo no haya tocado ningún órgano importante – Dijo Candy.

\- Eres realmente afortunado, amor – Añadió Flanny.

\- Pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es que yo estaba forcejeando con mi hermano, él estaba molesto porque pensó que yo le iba a llamar a la policía, así que me dio un puñetazo en la cara y yo perdí el equilibrio, al caer, solo sentí un pinchazo en mi costilla y de ahí ya no recuerdo nada más.

\- Pues me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores, menos ahora que su bebé está próximo a nacer.

\- Lo sé, cuando peleaba con Stear, en lo único que podía pensar era en Flanny y en nuestro hijo. Recordé todo lo que tu viviste cuando Terry desapareció, me negaba a aceptar que algo parecido podía pasarle a ella.

Flanny se acercó a Archie y le dio un beso – Bueno, ahora yo te voy a cuidar, para que cuando nazca nuestro hijo ya estés completamente recuperado.

\- Gracias amor… Sé que no debería pensar en mi hermano, pero de corazón espero que se arrepienta de sus acciones y pueda volver a ser el de antes.

\- ¿Sabes? He llegado a pensar que algo no anda bien en su cabeza… Y a pesar de todo, yo tampoco le deseo ningún mal, creo que ya tiene suficiente con los remordimientos de todo lo que ha hecho en este tiempo.

\- Él se justifica diciendo que fue por amor…

\- Es amor no es egoísta, si me hubiera amado, hubiera querido que yo fuera feliz.

Paty fue dada de alta esa misma tarde, Terry le pidió que se quedara con ellos en la casa de sus padres, ella aceptó. Dos días después, Albert regresó de su viaje, Terry fue con Paty a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

Cuando Albert vio a Paty, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla - No sabes el gusto que me da verte, estaba muy preocupado por ti – Él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y después la besó tiernamente.

Terry se quedó atrás contemplando la escena y espero algunos minutos en lo que sus amigos se saludaban, después se acercó a ellos y palmeó la espalda de Albert - ¿Cómo te fue? – Le preguntó.

\- Bien, hice un trato con esos dos, Eliza me entregó todos los estados de cuenta, a cambio de que no los involucráramos abiertamente.

\- Hay que guardar esos documentos, en caso de que sea necesario utilizarlos.

\- ¿No han sabido nada de ese desgraciado?

\- No, supongo que ya ha de estar muy lejos de aquí… Y por su bien, espero que no regrese nunca.

\- ¿No piensas denunciarlo?

\- No, no tiene caso… Creo que Candy tiene razón cuando dice que al que obra mal, le va mal… Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano ellos tendrán su merecido. Sé que debería odiarlos por todo lo que hicieron, pero he comprendido que no tiene caso guardar resentimientos, de cualquier forma ahora estoy con Candy.

\- Eso me parece muy bien…

\- ¿Vas a regresarte a Chicago? – Le preguntó Terry. Paty no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- Creo que permaneceré aquí por una larga temporada, tengo unos asuntos muy importantes que atender – Le respondió Albert, mientras miraba de reojo a Paty. Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente.

Cuatro días después, dieron de alta a Archie, un par de días más tarde, todos se reunieron en su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños, el cual no habían podido festejar debido a que él se encontraba internado en el hospital. Mientras él apagaba las velas, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Flanny contestó y le pasó la llamada a su esposo.

 _\- ¿Hablo con el Sr. Archibald Cornwell?_

 _\- Sí, él habla._

 _\- Hablamos del hospital São Mateus, en Brasil. Solo queremos comunicarle que su hermano se encuentra internado aquí desde hace más de una semana._

 _\- ¿Más de una semana?_

 _\- Sí, el avión donde viajaba su hermano se desplomó, él fue rescatado, pero estuvo varios días inconsciente, él despertó el día de ayer y apenas hoy nos dio sus datos._

Archie tragó saliva _\- ¿Él se encuentra bien?_

 _\- Él recibió un fuerte impacto en su columna, dañando su medula espinal…. No volverá a moverse de la cintura para abajo._

Archie sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho _– Podría darme la dirección del hospital, yo trataré de salir en el primer vuelo hacia Brasil._

Después de que le dieran la información del hospital, Archie colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Flanny.

\- Me hablaron para decirme que Stear había sufrido un accidente y que está en un hospital de Brasil… Él quedó cuadripléjico…. – Respondió él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó Paty.

\- Tengo que hablar con mis padres, es probable que ellos lleguen antes que yo a Brasil.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Terry…

Archie soltó un fuerte suspiro – Si no te molesta hacerlo, te lo agradecería mucho.

\- Si quieres te veo en el aeropuerto en dos horas.

\- Sí, me parece bien.

Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la casa, él hizo una pequeña maleta y después se acercó a ella para darle un beso.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

\- ¿No viste a Archie? Se veía tan afectado, no puedo dejarlo solo…

\- Tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase…

\- No me va a pasar nada, no creo que se vuelva a caer el avión…

Candy sonrió nerviosamente – Creo que tienes razón…

Los dos se dieron un beso apasionado y después, Terry salió de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto, ahí se encontró con Archie. Después de 12 horas de vuelo, los dos llegaron a São Paulo, donde tomaron otro vuelo hacia la ciudad de Fortaleza, al llegar, se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital. Terry se quedó en la sala de espera, en lo que su amigo entraba a ver a su hermano.

Archie respiró profundo antes de introducirse en la habitación, después puso su mejor cara y entró, él vio a su hermano acostado en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar sentir que se le partía el corazón.

\- Hola hermano – Le dijo en voz baja, Stear abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Que bueno que llegas, ya comenzaba a volverme loco…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

\- Archie, quiero pedirte perdón por…

\- No te preocupes, por mi parte todo quedó en el pasado…

Stear comenzó a llorar – Ni siquiera merezco que tú estés aquí…

\- No digas tonterías, eres mi único hermano y hagas lo que hagas siempre te voy a amar… - Le dijo Archie, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Le avisaste a nuestros padres?

\- Sí, me dijeron que tomarían el primer vuelo a Brasil. Pensé que llegarían antes que yo, pero veo que me equivoqué una vez más.

\- ¿Viniste solo?

\- No, Terry me acompañó.

\- ¿Dónde está él?

\- Afuera… esperándome.

\- Podrías decirle que pase, necesito hablar con él… A solas.

\- No sé si él quiera…

\- Por favor Archie.

Archie salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Terry.

\- Stear quiere hablar contigo…

\- No creo que sea una buena idea…

\- Te lo ruego, haz un pequeño esfuerzo.

Terry tragó saliva – Está bien, pero solo un momento.

\- Gracias.

Cuando Terry entró a la habitación, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su antiguo amigo postrado en la cama.

\- Hola Stear – Le dijo, tratando de disimular su turbación.

\- Terry… Yo… Solo quería pedirte perdón por todo….

Terry se quedó en silencio.

\- Sé que actué mal, sé que nunca debí poner mis ojos en Candy, pero me fue imposible…

\- Ya no importa Stear…

\- Sí importa, porque le hice daño a las personas que yo más quería; a Paty, a ti…

\- Los dos te hemos perdonado… - Le respondió Terry, tratando de hacer un lado su orgullo.

\- Me hubiera gustado ver a Paty, ella no se merecía que yo la tratara tan mal… Creo que en el fondo nunca dejé de quererla…

\- Ella está bien… Ahora entiende que separarse de ti fue lo mejor… Ella está rehaciendo su vida…

\- Me da gusto por ella…

\- Ya tengo que irme… - Dijo Terry, después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta…

\- Terry… Por favor dile a Candy que me perdone, te juro que mi amor por ella era sincero, pero en algún punto todo se descontroló, todo se me salió de las manos…

\- Ella también te perdonó… - Le dijo y después salió de la habitación.

Terry se quedó con Archie hasta que sus papás llegaron, los señores Cornwell se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Terry estaba vivo. Un día después, Terry regresó a Londres.

Durante la semana posterior a su regreso, Terry se encargó de vender la casa de Candy, y entre los dos buscaron un nuevo hogar. Paty se fue a Oxford para seguir administrando los viñedos de su familia, Albert la acompañó y la ayudó a conseguir un buen administrador, para que ella pudiera deslindarse de esa responsabilidad.

Archie regresó a Londres casi dos semanas después, sus padres decidieron que Stear se quedaría con ellos en Estados Unidos, ellos le buscarían una enfermera que lo cuidaría y lo atendería en su residencia. Dos días después de que Archie regresara, Flanny dio a luz a su primogénito. Todos se reunieron para celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro de "la familia".

Por esas fechas, los padres de Terry regresaron de su viaje, los dos casi se mueren de la emoción cuando se enteraron que su hijo estaba vivo y que después de cinco años, había regresado con ellos. Terry tuvo que contarles toda la verdad a sus padres, y a pesar de que él les suplicó que no hicieran nada en contra de Neal y Eliza, su padre hizo caso omiso a su petición y se encargó de que ellos pagaran por lo que habían hecho.

Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad, Candy y Terry decidieron irse de luna de miel, como siempre habían querido y nunca habían podido hacerlo. Ellos empezarían su viaje en Escocia, y después recorrerían juntos algunos de los lugares que Terry visitó cuando estuvo viajando con Albert.

Después de que Paty dejó solucionados todos los asuntos que tenían que ver con el viñedo, quiso regresar a la comunidad africana donde había vivido los últimos años. Ella le pidió a Albert que la acompañara en su viaje y él aceptó encantado.

Un año después, Paty y Albert regresaron a Inglaterra para casarse, la boda se realizó en uno de los viñedos que la familia tenía en Oxfordshire. Fue una recepción sencilla, donde solo estuvieron presentes los familiares y los amigos más cercanos de la pareja. Fue durante la celebración, que Candy les informó que estaba embarazada de nuevo, causando la emoción de todos sus amigos y de los padres de Terry.

Casi al final de la fiesta, cuando sonaba la canción de "Run to me" de los Bee Gees, Candy y Terry se abrazaron mientras bailaban, pensando que, de ahora en adelante, seguirían su camino juntos, tomados de la mano.

 **FIN**

HOLA, LES AGRADEZCO POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE PREOCUPACIÓN, DISCULPEN SI NO HABÍA ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO NO ME SENTÍA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INSPIRADA PARA HACERLO.

DESDE HACE ALGUNOS DÍAS, HE RECIBIDO ALGUNOS MENSAJES AGRESIVOS HACIA MI PERSONA Y HACIA MIS HISTORIAS, FUE POR ESO QUE DECIDÍ NO CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA QUE HABÍA PUBLICADO ANTERIORMENTE, Y ES POR ESO QUE HE DECIDIDO NO ESCRIBIR OTRA HISTORIA SOBRE TERRY Y CANDY.

LEI UN COMENTARIO QUE HABLABA SOBRE EXIGIR LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LAS HISTORIAS Y NO DEJARLAS A MEDIAS. BUENO, CREO QUE SABEN QUE YO SIEMPRE HE TRATADO DE TERMINAR LAS HISTORIAS QUE HE ESCRITO. POR OTRO LADO, SI DE EXIGIR SE TRATA, YO TAMBIÉN PODRÍA EXIGIR QUE ME COMENTARAN CADA CAPÍTULO QUE HE SUBIDO, YA QUE YO INVIERTO MI TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIR, AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES LO HACEN EN LEER.

YA SÉ QUE NADIE ME PIDE QUE ESCRIBA, LO HAGO POR QUE ME GUSTA HACERLO, PERO SI ME PONGO A ANALIZAR LAS COSAS, TARDO DE DOS A TRES HORAS EN ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO COMPLETO, MÁS EL TIEMPO QUE ME TOMA REVISARLO PARA QUE NO TENGA "HORRORES" ORTOGRÁFICOS. TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE DE TODAS LAS VISITAS QUE TIENE MI HISTORIA, NI EL 5% COMENTA LA PUBLICACIÓN, CREO QUE ES UNA FALTA DE CONSIDERACIÓN AL ESFUERZO QUE REALIZAMOS. Y SI A ESO LE SUMAMOS LOS COMENTARIOS MALINTENCIONADOS DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS, PUES REALMENTE NO QUEDAN MUCHAS GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

NO ES UN RECLAMO, NI MUCHO MENOS, NI TAMPOCO LO DIGO PARA QUE COMENTEN MI HISTORIA, YA QUE JAMÁS "EXIGIRÍA" UN REVIEW DE SU PARTE. PERO ANTES DE "EXIGIR" UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN, CREO QUE DEBERÍAN DE PENSAR EN TODO LO QUE IMPLICA ESCRIBIR UN FANFIC. Y SI A USTEDES LES DA FLOJERA ESCRIBIR UN COMENTARIO, IMAGINENSE SI TUVIERAN QUE ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO DE 8 – 9 PÁGINAS EN WORD.

MI PRÓXIMA HISTORIA SERÁ UN ALBERFIC, DESDE QUE TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR "SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO" HABÍA COMENTADO QUE DESEABA HACER UN FANFIC DE ALBERT Y CANDY. Y DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, CREO QUE ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA HACERLO, YA QUE SIENTO QUE SI ESCRIBO OTRO FANFIC DE TERRY, SERÍA COMO PREMIAR ESAS ACTITUDES TONTAS.

LE AGRADEZCO SINCERAMENTE A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE SEGUIR Y COMENTAR MI HISTORIA. TAL VEZ EN UN FUTURO VUELVA A ESCRIBIR SOBRE TERRY, Y ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO.

SALUDOS!


	24. Aclaración

Hola, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, la verdad es que ayer estaba muy molesta, ya que desee desde hace varios dias han estado llegando algunos mensajes privados bastante subidos de tono, fue por eso que no siquiera habia entrado a la página, hasta ayer que vi sus reviews.

Ha decir verdad, me senti bastante desanimada, creo que muchas personas no comprenden que las historias que aquí se escriben son solo ficcion y lo toman como si uno estuviera escribiendo sobre alguien de su familia. Yo tambien he leído historias que no me han gustado, es mas, hace poco comencé a leer una que parecia muy prometedora, hasta que llegué al capítulo donde a Terry lo violaba otro hombre, obviamente eso fue mucho más de lo que mi imaginación pudo soportar y dejé de leerlo. Pero no por eso insulté a la escritora, ya que al final ella decide que hacer con su historia.

Sobre los reviews, reconozco que yo tampoco comento todas las historias que leo, es por eso que yo nunca exijo comentarios, y nunca lo haré, por qué creo que eso debe nacer de las lectoras. Pero lo que me molesto fue que pusieran que "exigian" la actualización. Aqui no se trata de exigir, cada escritora tiene su ritmo y creo que se debe respetar.

Les agradezco sus comentarios de preocupación, de ninguna manera me molestaron, insisto, hubo un punto en que la inspiración me abandono por completo. Sé que les quedé debiendo un mejor final, no les prometo nada, pero cuando la inspiración regresé, intentaré hacer un epílogo. Sobre la historia "otra oportunidad del destino" espero subirla la proxima semana, ya casi terminé de editarla y les adelanto que hice algunos cambios y junte algunos capítulos, para que quedara como un minific.

Sobre la historia de Albert, es algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo, de hecho "El secreto de Priscilla" iba a ser un Alberfic, o al menos así concebí la idea en un principio. Tengo varias ideas en mente, quiero hacer dos fics cortos, uno de Stear y otro de Archie. Creo que despues de escribir esas historias, volveré a escribir sobre Terry, por qué bueno, es mi personaje favorito, pero no me gusta cerrarme a un solo perdonaje.

Les agradezco su apoyo, ayer me nació otra idea loca sobre Terry y Candy, tal vez en un mes me atreva a plasmarla. Tratare de no hacer caso a malos comentarios. Gracias, muchas gracias por todo!


End file.
